Lives at stake: Uchiha Haruno
by Shina Uchiha
Summary: —La sangre Uchiha es sagrada y no se debe combinar. Quien sea que esté esperando ese Uchiha de sangre impura, morirá antes de dar a Luz. —¡¿No lo entiendes teme?, tú hijo está matando a Sakura-chan, le absorbe el chakra poco a poco! /SasuSaku/
1. Introducción

**Titulo: **Lives at stake: Uchiha Haruno

**Autor:** Shina Uchiha.

**Clasificación:** +13

**Advertencias:** Leve OoC, Lemon, palabras fuertes.

**Resumen:** Pelo rosa, ojos jade, piel nívea, cuerpo delgado —o puede que no tanto—, mirada regocijada.

Era definitivo, la chica parada en frente del equipo Taka era Haruno Sakura, la ninja medico y kunoichi entrenada por Tsunade Senju, ahora lo que quería saber el pelinegro, era porqué mierda la parte baja de su vientre de estaba hinchando de una manera enormemente inusual.

—La sangre Uchiha es sagrada y no se debe combinar. Quien sea que esté esperando ese Uchiha de sangre impura, morirá antes de dar a Luz.

—¡¿No lo entiendes teme?, tú hijo está matando a Sakura-chan, le absorbe el chakra poco a poco!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Historia libre de plagio, no tomar mis historias ni publicarlas en ningún otro lugar sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

><p><span>≈Lives at stake: Uchiha Haruno≈<span>

Corría junto con su equipo, Taka era perfectamente sabedor de que Konoha los venía persiguiendo, pisando sus talones a cada segundo que pasaba. Sasuke también tenía consciencia de esto, pero su expresión más de temor o preocupación, era de burla.

Su orgullo le decía con seguridad de que esas larvas mal llamados ninja de Konoha, no podrían alcanzarlo. Y si en un hipotético caso lo llegaran a hacer, estarían rogando por sus vidas en menos de un pequeño pestañeo.

Su único inconveniente era un Suigetsu totalmente agotado y con su cantimplora completamente vacía.

_Joder…_

—¡Corran más rápido! —ordenó sin vacilación o temor de que sus compañeros, artos por la conducta de su jefe, lo desobedecieran.

Él sabía que ellos serían incapaces de aquello. Sasuke era su única salida para tener una pequeña razón para seguir una meta o un propósito en especial, por más ajeno que sea.

—Sasuke, se han detenido —informó Karin.

—Perfecto.

Itachi seguía vivo por supuesto. Y eso encolerizaba mucho más a Sasuke. Luego de que se zafara de sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, luego de que Sakura curase a Karin, y luego de haber hecho el pacto con Naruto de luchar a muerte para que cada uno de ellos consiguiese lo que quería, él se fue junto con la chica pelirroja.

Karin ya no era la misma, eso era obvio. Ya no andaba detrás de Sasuke como un perrito callejero buscando dueño. Se había distanciado y ahora solo pasaba tiempo con Suigetsu o Jūgo, observando las palomillas o los animales en conjunto. Algo que le facilitaba mucho el concentrarse y quedarse tranquilo.

—Nee, Sasuke. ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer ahora? —preguntó Suigetsu.

—Vamos por Itachi.

El albino suspiró resignado.

—¿Lo vas a matar nuevamente?

La mirada venenosa que le envió Uchiha le hizo entender que lo mejor era cerrar la boca y esperar una nueva orden de su jefe. Karin solo bufó; ya no le tenía miedo, si llegaba a matarla o no le daba igual, así que su «lealtad» se basaba en el simple hecho de tener una «Familia».

Y estaba claro que Sasuke no formaba parte de ella, pero Jūgo y Suigetsu si entraban en la categoría, y abandonarlos era como condenarlos a una muerte segura. Después de todo, si ellos salían heridos Sasuke no tendría la decencia de curarlo o atenderlos. Ella era médica, y a pesar de los insultos y bromas lanzadas por el albino, lo quería, y él la quería a ella. Por más que no lo aceptasen.

Su vista viajó rápidamente hasta Suigetsu, tomándole nuevamente importancia a ese momento. Entonces Sasuke a regañadientes empezó a hablar nuevamente.

—Vamos a buscarlo.

—Eso es demasiado obvio —renegó Suigetsu para sí mismo. Suspiró—. Bueno, creo que es algo de imaginarse. Pero, Sasuke ¿comeremos algo cuando encontremos una aldea o algo de paso?

—No.

—¡Pero eso es totalmente injusto! Llevamos sin comer desde ayer en la mañana, y ya está empezando a atardecer.

—Baka, yo podría cocinar y hacer algo de comer en el camino. Pero tendremos que esperar a que Sasuke vea un lugar donde acampar —intervino Karin—. Después de todo, no creo que seas tan imprudente de seguir andando con tres ninjas cansados y que podrías bajar la guardia en menos de lo esperado, ¿verdad, Sasuke?

—Hmp.

* * *

><p><em>Noche…<em>

Las estrellas brillaban fuertemente esparciéndose de una manera elegante a los ojos de Konoha, siendo reflejadas por un par de ojos jade los cuales daban señal de encontrarse inquietos. En un cuarto a oscuras, sentada en el marco de la ventana se encontraba ella. Su rostro no tenía expresión alguna, pero sus ojos si demostraban lo que sentía. Estaba preocupada, angustiada, desesperada.

Gimió para segundo después correr rápidamente hacia el cuarto de baño. Sus pies estuvieron alerta para no tropezar y caer. Se arrodilló en frente del retrete y devolvió todo lo que había logrado ingerir hacía una hora.

Suspiró.

—Kuso.

No pasó ni cinco segundos cuando una mano se apoyó en el hombro de la chica en señal de apoyo y luego otras diferentes se sumaron a la primera. No supo cómo, pero ya se encontraba en su cama, tapada por las frazadas de un color rosado pálido.

Se encontraba a gusto ahí, caliente, segura. Pero aquel lugar no se había convertido precisamente en el mejor amigo de la peli rosada. En esas pocas semanas el retrete había sido su fiel y mejor amigo. Suspiró por segunda vez. Ella siendo medico sabía con exactitud que nada de lo que le sucedía en esos momentos era normal.

—Sakura-chan.

Levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con el rostro de su compañero de equipo. Naruto tenía una expresión mucho peor que la de ella.

—Naruto. ¿No los lograste convencer? —Susurró.

El rubio meneó la cabeza con desespero. Su rostro mostraba arrepentimiento y culpa. Y Sakura sabía que en esos momentos, él buscaba una salida a lo que estaba sucediendo, sea como sea, el no planeaba darse por vencido.

Kakashi, quien hasta ahora no había intervenido en nada, la miraba de forma seria. Estando atento a cualquier cambio que ella tuviese.

—¿Qué harás? —preguntó Sakura.

Entonces reconoció ese brillo en los ojos de Naruto. Ese brillo que aparecía únicamente en sus ojos cuando iba a tocar un tema en especial. Sakura lo miró aún más desesperada que antes.

—Naruto, él no nos ayudará.

Las manos se su compañero no tardaron mucho en convertirse en puño. Sin embargo, en su rostro se encontraba esa sonrisa estúpida que —a la vista de Sakura— siempre la tuvo.

—No creo que el Teme se tome tan a la ligera esto —entonces estaba decidido, Naruto buscaría a Sasuke Uchiha, la persona que en esos mismo instantes, la chica no quería ver.

* * *

><p><em><strong>S<strong>i; lo sé, lo sé. Tal vez al capítulo le faltó mucho más emoción, pero recuerden, tan solo la introducción. No quería poner mucha información sobre lo que sucedía con Sakura, y es algo que ni Sasuke sospecharía._

_Espero que les haya agradado un poco. Si merece Reviews, tómense un momentito para comentar. Me agradaría saber mucho más sobre su opinión._

_Como digo siempre, si tienen algunos consejitos de cómo mejorar, díganmelos que me agradaría muchísimo poder leerlo. ¡Gracias por pasarse a leer! Hasta pronto._

_¡Matta~nee!_


	2. Encuentros

_¡Gente, viva la juventud!_

_._. Ok, eso olvídenlo. Feliz Navidad a todos chicos, espero que la estén pasando de maravillas._

_Y si hay algún que otro problemilla en casa, pues mándeselo a la mier… ejem, lo siento. Pues bueno, Navidad es para pasarlo en familia y ser feliz, así que agarren su escoba y barran esa tristeza para otro día…_

_Bueno, siendo eso todo. Espero que les agrade el capitulo. =3_

* * *

><p><em>Un fanático es alguien que no puede cambiar de opinión y no quiere pasar de tema.<em>

_Deja ya de engañarte. Eres la causa de ti mismo; de tu tristeza, de tu necesidad, de tu dolor, de tu fracaso o de tus éxitos, alegría y paz. -_ Jorge V. Santamaría

* * *

><p>Sus cosas estaban empacadas, cada objeto que llegase a querer necesitar lo tenía dentro de su maleta. Las dos rubias acompañantes, una de ojos miel y otra de ojos azules, la miraban acongojadas, sus lágrimas aún no salían de sus ojos, pero amenazaban con hacerlo. Sakura sonrió al verlas. Entonces los ojos de Tsunade rápidamente se llenaron de lágrimas y avanzó para abrazar a la peli rosa.<p>

—No puedo creer que te hagamos esto, Sakura —le dijo en medio del llanto.

—Descuide, Tsunade-Shishō… Voy a estar bien, no se preocupe por mí. Naruto y Kakashi-sensei estarán conmigo, con las instrucciones que le ha dado no habrá complicaciones.

—Aún así —interrumpió—, cuando encuentres a Uchiha recuerda no alterarte.

Sakura asintió aún con su sonrisa en el rostro. Volteó con ligereza la cabeza y se encontró con el rostro contraído de Ino, se mordía el labio inferior mientras que sus ojos estaban empapados de lágrima.

—Cerda —emitió una pequeña risa al momento de pronunciarlo. Entonces Ino sollozó y corrió a abrazarla.

—¡Frentona! No puedo creer que esta aldea te haga algo así, es tan injusto. No quiero que te vayas.

Sakura solo se limitaba a corresponder el abrazo, era su mejor amiga ¿Qué diablos podía hacer? Sus peleas infantiles seguían, era verdad, pero su amistad se había fortalecido mucho más que hacía cinco años. Al parecer, la partida de Sasuke no había sido tan mala después de todo.

Tsunade solo veía desde un lado de la habitación. Konoha no era lo que había esperado, el que traicionasen de esa manera la confianza de la chica peli rosa era demasiado. Y ella aún siendo la Hokage, sus mandatos estaban muy bien vigilados por el consejo, ese par de señores que hasta ahora le seguían jodiendo la existencia.

Cuatro pisadas fueron suficientes para alertar a ambas rubias que el momento había llegado. Sakura se separó de Ino con cuidado y la rubia cerró los ojos tratando de no llorar más.

—Ya es hora, Sakura-chan.

Asintió. Kakashi se encargaba de vigilar el lugar mientras Naruto ayudaba a Sakura para que salga de su casa. Por más que los aldeanos estuviesen durmiendo, la vigilancia nocturna siempre podría llegar a sorprenderlos.

Sakura solo tenía unos pantalones largos que la ayudarían a calentarse, y una camiseta de color rojo la cual se ceñía a su figura, resaltando el poco vientre que tenía.

—Kakashi —llamó la Senju antes de que el trío partiera. La miró— Tienen quince minutos para salir de la aldea. Luego de eso daré la alarma para que empiecen a buscarlos. Por favor, váyanse lo más lejos que puedan, y por ningún motivo del mundo, entren a una aldea. El consejo alertará a todas las naciones y estoy casi segura que mandará la orden de asesinar a Sakura apenas la vean.

—No tiene porqué preocuparse, Tsunade-sama. Quince minutos bastarán.

—Para Sakura será difícil —contrarrestó.

—Naruto la cargará. No será mucho problema, pero creo que es hora de irnos, estamos gastando mucho tiempo en habladurías.

La Gondaime asintió con su mirada seria fija en Sakura la cual estaba siendo cargada por Naruto.

—Bien —suspiró mientas el equipo siete esperaba la orden de salida—, los quince minutos empiezan… ¡Ahora!

Solo por un par de segundos el humo de color blanco se extendió en la habitación hasta desaparecer con rapidez. Los tres habían desaparecido, ahora solo le quedaba confiar en esos tres. De otra forma, estaba segura que se arrepentiría toda su vida de haberlos ayudado a escapar de la aldea.

Su cuerpo se volvió hacia la otra rubia quien seguía sollozando, sus lagrimas eran borradas por sus manos las cuales en un acto desesperado trataban de calmarlas. Tsunade sonrió con tristeza.

—Vamos Ino. Hay que informar de esto al consejo antes de que empiecen a sospechar.

"_Naruto… Kakashi… apresúrense, solo tienen catorce minutos_"

* * *

><p>—¡Esto sí es vida, señores y señoras! Que rico —gritó Suigetsu al momento de empezar a comer el arroz que la peli roja había cocinado.<p>

—¡Baka! —Lo golpeó Karin—, sigue gritando, se nota que quieres que nos encuentren. Si valoras en algo tu inservible vida, cierra la boca. Maldita sardina andante.

Fuese como fuese, la chica no tuvo el gusto de golpearlo como se debía, Suigetsu nuevamente estaba convertido en agua, Karin lo miró de forma asesina y él regresó a la normalidad.

—Partiremos al alba. Si tienen algo que hacer antes de partir, háganlo ahora. No quiero reclamos ni estúpidas charlas en el camino. Solo se dedicarán para lo que fueron traídos —Sasuke los miró nuevamente con esa frialdad conocida en su rostro.

Sus ojos tuvieron una suerte enorme de no haberse desgastado por completo. Si bien había quedado ciego en la pelea con Naruto, no era nada que las habilidades de Karin no pudiesen arreglar. Claro, la pelirroja le ayudó a regañadientes, sabiendo que sin el Uchiha, no tendría sentido estar con su nueva familia.

—Nee, Sasuke. ¿No vas a comer? —preguntó el albino ignorando el «Estúpido» que lanzó Karin en un silbido.

—No.

—"_No sé ni para qué me esfuerzo. Si no es para mandar una orden, siempre utiliza monosílabos_" —Hōseki suspiró.

Los palillos de Karin cayeron rápidamente al darse cuenta de un Chakra muy conocido para ella. Sus pupilas se dilataron por la sorpresa.

Esa obvio, el Chakra no era tan fuerte como antes, pero estaba ahí y a juzgar por la apariencia tranquila de Sasuke, él no se había percatado de la presencia del sujeto que estaba a pocos kilómetros de ellos. No había de otra, si es que no cumplía las ordenes de Sasuke, no tendría ni un minuto más de confianza.

—¡Itachi Uchiha al sur a cuatro kilómetros! —gritó.

El simple nombre hizo al Uchiha menor alertarse. Su cuerpo por acto reflejo se tensó y desapareció a la vista de todos, ahora empezaba la persecución.

—¡Maldita remolacha con patas, eres una traidora! ¡Íbamos a salir en la mañana, zanahoria! —renegó Suigetsu.

—Tú solo corre maldito pescado.

Sus piernas no se movían a la misma velocidad que Sasuke, pero aún así llegaron a seguirlo hasta tenerlo a la vista. Karin estaba atenta para saber a qué lugar se dirigiría ahora. Suigetsu con el rostro abatido seguía las pisadas de su jefe, mientras que Jūgo no había emitido ninguna queja en todo el día.

—Derecha —volvió hablar la pelirroja.

Y por fin, el cuerpo de Itachi se divisó. Dos kilómetros y estarían junto a él.

Los ojos de Sasuke se tornaron rojos sangre, el carmesí de su iris reflejaba todo lo que sentía en esos momentos. Estaba colérico, traicionado e idiotizado, Itachi le hizo creer que estaba muerto cuando en realidad —en vista del Uchiha menor—, estaba vagando por algún lado.

Tomó su muñeca con el brazo derecho y empezó a dentellar los rayos de electricidad de su mano izquierda.

—Chidori Nagashi [Corriente del millar de aves] —musitó con una sonrisa sanguinaria. No quería matar a Itachi, lo que quería era reventarle el culo para darle una lección.

Karin se detuvo a un kilometro de su objetivo y los demás imitaron su acto mientras que Sasuke seguía corriendo.

—Nee, Jūgo. Te apuesto a que lo esquiva —opinó el albino.

Jūgo asintió con una sonrisa ladina, sin sarcasmo ni sadismo, solo se encontraba divertido por lo que su jefe hacía. Era claro que Sasuke no se lo tomaba como un juego, pero de igual forma, su acto era algo infantil. Itachi sería parado como si nada sucediese, como su fuese una estatua pero su mirada estaba atenta hacia el horizonte, su sonrisa sincera estaba dibujada en todo su rostro. Entonces sintió el sonido peculiar de Chidori. Sasuke lo había encontrado. Lejos de asustarse por el impacto, solo cerró los ojos.

—¡Hijo de puta!

Y sintió algo que no hubiese querido. Ese no era el Chidori, de otra forma su cuerpo estaría sangrando, sus músculos y tendones estarían desgarrados, él estaría atravesado por la mano de Sasuke, sin embargo, su cuerpo se impulsó producto del golpe hacia adelante, aterrizando en un árbol que estaba frente a él. Abrió los ojos como plato.

Sasuke se paró a cinco metros de él con la respiración agitada y el ceño fruncido.

—Levántate —ordenó.

Itachi obedeció riéndose de su propio hermano, era demasiado cómico la escena en la que se encontraban.

—Y creía que eran los hermanos mayores lo que ordenaban. Otöto-Baka, ¿se puede saber qué haces aquí? -comentó con burla.

Pero su felicidad no duró. Miró el rostro de su hermano, por más que esa faceta seria siguiese ahí, Itachi sabía por sus ojos que su mente era un caos. Y lo reconoció, esa mirada por era del Sasuke de hoy, esos ojos y ese sentimiento eran del pequeño Sasuke que hacía tiempo había lastimado, el cual siempre lo llamaba «Nii-san». Era el pequeño Sasuke de siete años.

Itachi sin querer suavizó su mirada. Por años se maldijo internamente, aguantándose el dolor, por haber matado a su clan. No, tal vez no fue específicamente por eso. Su clan se lo merecía, el haber querido traicionar a Konoha lo hacía merecedor de la masacre. Pero ¿Sasuke?, él no merecía lo que había hecho. Puede que los malos actos de su clan lo hayan ocasionado. Pero fue él quien los asesinó, la persona la cual Sasuke siempre admiró, la persona que le juró protegerlo y acompañarlo.

—Itachi —rugió Sasuke.

Lo entendía… él entendía ese dolor. Se sentía traicionado y desesperado, se sentía ultrajado y utilizado. Por ese momento, Itachi quiso llorar. Lo deseaba incluso mucho más que la muerte. Ahora él venía nuevamente a matarlo, en fin, la técnica de Kabuto para la resucitación no iba a durar mucho.

—Sasuke —pronunció.

_"¡Oi, nii-san! ¿Podrías después ayudarme con la técnica de Shuriken?"_

_No era lo que quería para él…_

_"¿Por qué siempre me tratas como apestado?"_

_Él lo quería…_

_"¡Itachi ¿porqué?"_

_No merecía vivir…_

—Mátame —pidió.

Sasuke abrió los ojos impactado. Estaba loco, él había venido solo para reventarle el culo en un acto de hacerlo reflexionar. Pero ¿le pedía que lo matara?

_"¡Basta! ¡Itachi ¿porqué me enseñas esto?"_

Entones lo entendió… culpa. Sin quererlo, sonrió de medio lado. Después de todo, sea o no Konoha quien había mandado a Itachi a hacerlo, fue él quien los mató. Sus manos estaban manchadas —hubiese querido o no— con la sangre de los Uchiha. La culpa era lo menos que podía sentir.

"_¿Porqué te ríes?.. Acabas de torcerte el tobillo. ¿Te hace tanta gracia?_"

—Baka —Insultó—. Si crees que he venido a matarte, estas equivocado…

Itachi lo miró sorprendido. Si no había venido a matarlo como él pensaba, entonces ¿Por qué estaba en ese lugar?

—Se la verdad.

* * *

><p>—¡Naruto, puedo caminar! No hay necesidad de que…<p>

—No inventes, Sakura-chan. Ni siquiera estoy cansado —la interrumpió—, además, no puedes sobre esforzarte, recuerda lo que dijo Tsunade Oba-chan.

—Hai, Naruto. Si estas agotado la puedo lleva yo —ofreció el peliblanco.

Sakura suspiró, no había de otra, si quería que ese par descansara al menos por dos minutos, tendría que hacerlo. Es más, ella quería hacerlo, pero tenía miedo de que sucediese lo mismo. Cada que ingería comida, su cuerpo la devolvía rápidamente, y su mejor amigo «El retrete», no se encontraba ahí.

De todos modos, tanto Kakashi como Naruto merecían un buen descanso luego de ese día corriendo. Estaban ya lejos de la aldea, y por más de que Tsunade ya haya dado la alerta, era demasiado difícil que los encontrasen.

—Kakashi-sensei —Llamó con cansancio, el Jōnin le prestó suma atención— ¡Tengo hambre!

—¡A comer! —gritó Naruto al momento en que la peli rosa lo miraba de manera asesina.

—_Este par… no cambiará nunca. Solo espero que Sakura madure un poco al igual que Naruto con todo lo que está pasando._

* * *

><p>—¿Cómo has dicho? —la boca de Itachi estaba semi-abierta.<p>

¿Quién mierda le contó la verdad si el mismo se encargó de que nadie lo supiese? No podía ser posible, en esos momentos todo estaba cambiando. Eso no era lo que quería, lo que menos deseaba era que Sasuke lo perdonara por lo que había hecho. Y, si él lo sabía, entonces él estaba en contra de…

—Destruiremos Konoha —propuso—. Los del consejo pagarán lo que te hicieron.

_No…_ ¿Destruir?, estaba demente. Estúpido, tarado, inconsciente y loco… ¿Ya había dicho demente? No podía hablar enserio.

—¿Qué?

—Vengaremos al clan —dijo como si se tratase de un simple tema—. Ya maté a un loco llamado Danzo, era del consejo antes, se había convertido en el Sexto Hokage.

—_¡Danzo! No puede ser posible, ¿Sasuke lo mató? ¿Solo?_

—Lo que le hicieron al clan no tiene perdón —frunció el ceño.

Así que de eso le había reclamado Naruto. Siempre creyó que el día en que él lo matara, Sasuke regresaría a la aldea como el héroe de Konoha, no como su destructor. Lo que menos quería era ver a Konoha en ruinas.

—No —respondió.

Sasuke lo miró sorprendido.

—No lo haré, Sasuke. Estás en un grave error si crees que dejaré que lo hagas.

Frunció el ceño. Ahora era Sasuke quien creía que Itachi se había vuelto loco. A él lo habían obligado a matar al clan entero, fue por culpa de Konoha por lo cual él terminó siendo odiado por la única persona que tenía un lazo de sangre.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Sabes al menos el «Por qué» de la masacre Uchiha? —La respuesta lo vio en los ojos de su hermano—, no Sasuke. Ellos no me obligaron. Fui yo el que aceptó esa carga, la condición era que tú sobrevivieses.

—Entonces —musitó—, ¿entonces qué es lo que piensas hacer?

Itachi sonrió. Sabía que esa pregunta tarde o temprano aparecería. Suspiró aun con la sonrisa ladina en el rostro.

—Volver a Konoha…

* * *

><p>—¡Nee, Sakura-chan! —Renegó un rubio hiperactivo—, creí que comeríamos ramen. ¡Oi, Kakashi-sensei! Esto es injusto.<p>

—Calla, Naruto. Tsunade-sama nos advirtió que no fuésemos a ningún pueblo ni aldea. Todos ya deben están informados de nuestra partida. Ni siquiera Gaara nos podrá ayudar si nos encuentran; recuerda que más que ser tu amigo es el Kazekage. Estamos con la soga al cuello, y Sasuke no aparece.

—¡Kuso, cállese! El Teme es difícil de encontrar pero verá como aparece ¡Dattebayo! Confío en el Teme, no puede ter un corazón tan podrido para no ayudarnos en esta ocasión.

Sakura solo seguía observando su comida. Era verdad, hasta ahora no encontraban a Sasuke, y si era verdad de que era el primer día buscándolo, mientras más tiempo pasara, más peligroso se tornaba el camino para ella.

Aún así, sabiendo todo eso, quería continuar.

Por Naruto, él tenía su esperanza de encontrarlo, tenía la esperanza de que los ayudara por más de que los haya tratado de matar en más de una vez. Así que, por eso, no retrocedería. No solo su vida estaba en juego si regresaba a la aldea, y eso lo tenía muy en mente.

"_En ocasiones hay que arriesgarse a perderlo todo pero intentar el que no sea así, más si sabes que si te rindes, inevitablemente lo perderás."_

—_Naruto… puede que hayas sido un idiota o un reverendo tarado. Pero tus palabras son tan sabias como las de cualquier Hokage_ —pensó Sakura.

* * *

><p>Taka se encontraba desmoralizado. Por primera vez en el puto tiempo que llevaban como «Hebi» y «Taka», su líder dejaba el mando a otro.<p>

—Baka —insultó Karin al momento en que Sasuke decidió el final del grupo.

Era obvio que no se alejarían del Uchiha, pero que ahora el jefe sea Itachi —el cual por cierto, era el blanco para asesinar hacía unos meses—, uno que quería entregarse como un cojudo a Konoha. ¿Es que no sabía que las aldeas mataban a los ninja renegado de rango «S»?

Suigetsu tenía los ojos llorosos y Jūgo solo lo miraba. El integrante femenino era un caso muy aparte, ella estaba resignada. No tendría por qué seguir viviendo si ese par de bestias llamados ninja muriesen, eran su familia, con los cuales había convivido desde hacía más de medio año.

_Joder… _

Justo cuando más quería tener una familia, el imbécil de su jefe decidía seguir a su «Nii-san» a una muerte segura, arrastrándolos —como no— a ellos también.

_¡Ese Chakra!_

Karin abrió los ojos impactada. Ese es el mismo Chakra que había sentido cuando…

—No pude ser ¡Uzumaki Naruto!

Todos los que la acompañaban voltearon a verla. Sasuke frunció el ceño hastiado, ya empezaba a joderlo con tanta maña contra él, hasta incluso llegaría a asustarse por tanta insistencia de buscarlo. ¿Qué mierda tenía con él?

—¡Usuratonkachi! —gritó el moreno.

Itachi lo miró con diversión, al menos no habría tanto problema en volver a la aldea después de todo, Naruto era un ase gratis a ser aceptados con más facilidad.

Sasuke cogió su Katana preparándose para atacar, entonces Karin distinguió algo más.

—Espera… Sasuke; no viene solo. Kakashi y Sakura están con ellos, pero… —su voz se detuvo en ese instante.

—Pero ¿qué? —insistió Itachi.

—No lo sé… es, como si dentro de uno de ellos hubiese un Chakra diferente.

—Es el Kyuubi.

—No, Sasuke —intervino nuevamente su hermano—, también lo siento, pero no es e Kyuubi.

Tanto Karin como Itachi se encontraban anonadados, ese Chakra era tan conocido que incluso jurarían que siempre lo conocieron.

Entonces, las cabelleras rubia, rosa y plata se vieron a lo lejos. Sasuke y su antiguo equipo paró de inmediato. La vista del Uchiha menor se dirigió a un objetivo en principal, algo que le llamó más la atención que cualquier otra cosa.

Si había algo que más sabía, era que Sakura jamás se dejaría cargar por alguien, y mucho menos por Naruto. Y de ser tan necesario, sería por una grave herida o por estar inconsciente.

Sin embargo, se encontraba lucida, sin ningún rasguño o pequeña cortadura, sin ni una pequeña mancha de sangre. Ni siquiera se encontraba cansada. Frunció el ceño.

No le agradaban los misterios y mucho menos el parecer un idiota intentando descifrarlos. Él era el primero en saber los acontecimientos, no el último. Esa categoría se la dejaba a Naruto, quien por lo general era el que se enteraba por simple casualidad.

—¡Teme! —gritó Naruto.

No, ese grito no era como el de siempre, ese grito no contenía resentimiento o excitación por alguna pelea en especial. Ese grito era de alegría, una alegría causada por el alivio de haberlo encontrado, ¿qué mierda estaba sucediendo en ese lugar?

Los pies de sus perseguidores pararon a menos de cinco metros de ellos, entonces sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sakura…

_Terror…_

Un terror causado por el impacto de ver esos ojos tan vacios. No tenían "cariño" como hace cuatro años, no tenían desesperación como hace dos, y no tenían resentimiento como hacía unos meses. Estaban totalmente vacíos.

—Naruto —pronunció intentando formular la pregunta que quería hacer— ¿Qué mierda está pasando?

Entonces, el rostro de la peli rosa se tornó de un color extrañamente verde…

_Nauseas…._

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><em>Espero que merezca Reviews, ya saben, denme consejos reclamos. Manden bombas (xD), lo que les ocurra… O un simple "Conty" (?)<em>

_Pues bue, enserio espero que les haya gustado. Hasta la pronto chicos, no creo tardar, pero si lo hago. xD para el próximo capitulo me mandan catapultas…_

_¡Matta~nee! =3_

_Te quería mandar algo súper especial para esta Navidad, pero tuve un problema... ¿Cómo envuelves un abrazo y un beso? _

_¡Feliz Navidad!_


	3. Cuando parece mentira

Capitulo 1 ~Cuando parece mentira…~

.

_Lo que más puede herir el corazón es nunca encontrar el amor correspondido, a pesar de tanto esfuerzo. Pero lo que es más doloroso es amar a alguien y nunca encontrar el valor para decirle a esa persona lo que sientes._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Su cuerpo temblaba, estaba asustada y tenía razones de sobra para hacerlo. El poco valor que había logrado adquirir con el tiempo para ocasiones como esta, se había ido —en esos mismos instantes— a la mismísima mierda. Su estomago se apretujó de uno forma anormal y luego sintió las invencibles ganas de devolver lo que habían comido en el descanso de ese día.

—¡Naruto! —jadeó desesperada y avergonzada, sabiendo que si su rubio amigo no la bajaba de su espalda, terminaría arrojando en su rostro.

Uzumaki entendió rápidamente y la soltó con rapidez y cuidado a la vez. Sakura respiró agitada durante tres segundos antes de toser y empezar a arrogar bajo la atenta mirada del pelinegro y el equipo Taka. Sasuke se encontraba boquiabierto ante esa escena, Kakashi se arrodilló al lado de su alumna para darle unas palmadas de apoyo en la espalda.

A sus ojos todo era visible, desde el rostro sonrosado y avergonzado de la peli rosa, hasta el rostro desesperado y ansioso del peli plata y el rubio. Frunció con más fuerza el seño.

—Naruto —llamó de forma tranquila el Uchiha menor.

Naruto miró apretado su mandíbula, sus ojos brillosos estaban agobiados y sabía que estaba a un hilo de llorar.

—Por favor —musitó. Sasuke abrió los ojos creyendo haberse confundido al escuchar—. Por favor, ayúdanos. ¡Sasuke ayúdanos! —gritó lo último.

La primera reacción de Sasuke fue de sorpresa, la segunda, el pensar que el rubio había enloquecido. ¿Ayudarlo en qué? ¿Con Sakura? Como si el fuese medico. Y aún así, si fuese una enfermedad, ¿no que ella era ninja medico? ¿Porqué no curarse ella sola?, la tercera, fue enfurecerse. Nuevamente se sentía el único ser en perderse algo importante, y eso lo hastiaba.

—Usuratonkachi… ¿Qué mierda es lo quieres? —Preguntó disimulando su exasperación— Ayudarlos ¿En qué? —se corrigió al ver la mirada frustrada del rubio.

Naruto lo miró esperanzado.

—Sakura-chan… No sabemos qué es lo que sucede con ella. Tú eres un Uchiha, por lo cual sabemos que podrás ayudarla.

Entonces Kakashi la ayudó a levantarse luego de que ella se hubiese limpiado la boca con desagrado, la observó con detenimiento y se quedó helado… No podía ser ella, tenía que comprobarlo.

Pelo rosa, ojos jade, piel nívea, cuerpo delgado —o puede que no tanto—, mirada regocijada por más de haber estado en una situación embarazosa hacía unos minutos.

Era definitivo, la chica parada en frente del equipo Taka, en frente de él, era Haruno Sakura, la ninja medico y kunoichi entrenada por Tsunade Senju, ahora lo que quería saber el pelinegro, era porqué mierda la parte baja de su vientre de estaba hinchando de una manera enormemente inusual.

—Está esperando un hijo, Sasuke —habló su antiguo sensei—. Y el hijo que espera, es tuyo.

—¡¿Qué? —gritaron Itachi y los demás ante un escéptico Sasuke.

Definitivamente, algo andaba mal aquí.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

—¡No pude ser posible, Tsunade! —gritó la anciana del consejo.

Shizune que se encontraba cerca se sobresaltó, estaba asustada y preocupada. No por la señora Utatane, sino por su amiga. Con Sakura habían hecho un vínculo muy fuerte de amiga y maestra, ellas se enseñaban lo que sabían una a la otra sin importar qué. Y ahora no la delataría, ella estuvo ocupada en distraer la vigilancia nocturna de Konoha, y gracias a eso logró que el equipo siete, o lo que restaba de él, lograran salir de la aldea.

—Koharu, por favor. Déjalos ir, no te sirven de nada y lo sabes, ya le has hecho mucho daño a la chica y era una de nuestras mejores ninja médicos en la aldea. Lo sabes y aún así la utilizaste, ahora ya déjala en paz.

—Aún así —formuló Homura, el viejo que la acompañaba—, en ella carga a ese Uchiha que nos iba a ser de utilidad.

—¡Pero si querían matarlo! —gritó Shizune.

—Es verdad. Creíamos que era algo para negociar con Uchiha Sasuke, pero no es más que un problema. Sabes bien lo que ese demonio está haciendo con la chica Haruno, no podemos dejar que viva y se repita la historia de Uchiha Itachi y el Clan, es por el bien de Konoha que debemos matarla.

—¡Yo soy la Hokage! —Intervino Tsunade—, son mis órdenes las que se siguen…

—¡Siempre y cuando sean benéficas para la aldea, Senju! De otro nodo, no es nada más que una mera opinión. Trae al escuadrón ANBU que estaba a cargo de Sai, lo mandaremos a él.

—"_Sai" _ —Tsunade sonrió internamente, sin embargo, fingió tristeza—. De acuerdo… Lo haré.

La Hokage junto a Shizune salieron por la puerta y caminaron por el pasillo, la chica más joven miraba a su mentora como su se hubiese vuelto loca.

—No me mires así, Shizune.

—¡¿Cómo quiere que la mire? Sakura-san confió en ti. No puedes mandar a los ANBU.

—Shizune, Sai ha creado un vinculo muy fuerte con el equipo, si lo mando estoy segura que seguirá mis órdenes —Shizune la miró con interés—, ya verás como esto se voltea a nuestro favor.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

—Ja… —el rosto de Sasuke se encontraba divertido— ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Itachi lo miraba extrañado, era la primera vez que veía a Sasuke reír a carcajada limpia. Volteó su mirada hacia la chica peli rosa quien veía a su hermano con temor y cólera. Ni una pizca de sentimiento de mentira…

Los ojos de Naruto tomaron un aire incrédulo ante lo que sucedía, el Teme estaba riéndose, y no solo reírse; estaba burlándose de ellos. ¿Qué podría ser tan gracioso como para…?

—¡Y esperas tú! —Pronunció una vez que empezó a controlar su risa—, ¿Y esperas tú que me crea eso? Tendré diecisiete años pero no soy un crio.

Sasuke ignoró completamente el «Te lo dije» de Sakura, pero esa frase solo le logró impacientar más, era verdad que la "revelación" que había hecho el rubio lo había divertido de una manera que él ni imaginaba, pero ¿porqué carajos inventaría tal cosa? De todas formas, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era irse y no regresar jamás, ni a la aldea ni a ningún lado. Seguir yendo a done le plazca como antes.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó una vez más el Uzumaki, se empezaba a exasperar.

—¡Dame una sola razón para que te crea, Naruto! Una que me convenza y entonces te creeré…

—Te lo estamos diciendo nosotros —respondió.

—Esa es la peor excusa —Naruto lo miró con ceño fruncido, el imbécil era más difícil de convencer de lo que pensaba—. Yo te daré una para demostrarte que lo que me dices es una vaga mentira… Yo no he tenido sexo con Sakura, no pienso y jamán lo tendré… Así que déjate de babosadas, estoy arto. Esa es la peor excusa que pudiste haber utilizado para hacer que vuelva a Konoha.

Sasuke volteó hacia Itachi y el equipo, ellos sabían que la mirada que les dedicaba ordenaba una sola cosa en especial. «Larguémonos, ahora»

—Sasuke-kun —Todo pararon de inmediato al escuchar esa voz.

El pelinegro fue quien lo hizo primero, parando en seco rápidamente sin alterar su expresión. Frunció el entrecejo.

Nuevamente esa sensación de que nada andaba bien, volvía a embargarlo. No es que no creyese el embarazo de la chica. Las nauseas y la palidez, el que Naruto la cargara y la preocupación en el rostro de Kakashi lo comprobaban, pero dudaba rotundamente que el hijo fuese de él.

Era totalmente estúpido pensar en el simple hecho de que ese niño fuese un Uchiha. Él no había tenido nada con Haruno, todos lo sabían, la única vez quela vio fue cuando quiso asesinarla mientras ellas curaba a Karin. Esa fue la última vez que vio ese rostro y ese jodido cabello rosa.

Por otro lado, Sakura aún con el temor encima y sin ningún indicio de querer esfumarse, se atrevió a hablar. Ella lo que menos quería era que los intentos de Naruto fuesen en vano. Abandonaron la aldea con el propósito de que el Uchiha los ayudara, y el que ahora las Cinco Naciones los estén buscando con el único fin de matarlos y que ellos no hayan logrado ni siquiera un poco de ayuda, estaba segura de que sería denigrante.

Tragó saliva y sus manos trataron de aferrarse más al tronco en el que se encontraban. _Mareo…_

—Sasuke-kun, no es ninguna excusa. Lo que menos queremos ahora es que vuelvas a Konoha. Pero, por favor ¡Créenos, no sabemos qué sucede conmigo, pero el bebé es tuyo! Naruto jamás caería tan bajo de decirte algo que no es cierto para que vuelvas. ¡No tendría caso! No te hemos buscado para que te hagas cargo de él —añadió con mirada firme.

—Y aún así, no lo haría. Si no es para eso, ¿para qué se molestan en buscarme?

—Porque algo anda mal. Desde que comenzó todo estaba mal. Se supone que cuando estás en estado no puedes canalizar bien el Chakra, este se encuentra irregular por la presencia de un nuevo ser. Pero el perderlo no es normal ¡No sabemos cómo pararlo!

Mientras, el rostro de Itachi se encontraba horrorizado. Ahora comprendía lo que pasaba, estaba claro. Las leyendas Uchiha contaban eso, pero la razón era algo que no conocía, y pararlo mucho menos. La chica no estaba inventando ni una sola palabra, y sus ojos demostraban lo angustiada que se encontraba.

Miró a su hermano, tenía esa sonrisa que en el poco tiempo de estar con él, había logrado reconocer. Estaba claro, Sasuke no les creería. Su crianza a partir de la masacre Uchiha fue principalmente en desconfiar de las personas, en que de por más que mostraran afecto, no podía confiar plenamente en ellos. Ahora eso se había fortalecido mucho más. Estaba en problemas.

—Sakura —la aludida levantó la cabeza y vio esa sonrisa en el rostro del pelinegro—, que bajo has caído —se burló.

Los ojos de la chica, sin que ella quisiese y por un acto de desesperación, se empañaron en lágrimas. Ya había acabado, todo había sido algo sin sentido; el querer buscarlo solo había complicado todo, ella moriría y su hijo también. Esa cosita que desde un principio había amado moriría junto con ella, y no podría hacer nada para defenderle.

Se sentía traicionada… por el propio padre de su hijo.

Entonces, una pequeña luz de esperanza apareció con esa voz conocida que solo en pocas ocasiones logró escuchar. Ahora, para ese momento, era su salvación.

—No está mintiendo —se escuchó a espaldas de Sasuke.

Este volteó hacia de donde provenía la voz. Se quedó perplejo, de la persona que menos lo esperaba. Karin podría haber sido, y tal vez Suigetsu o Jūgo, que en esos momentos parecía que en realidad se había creído toda la historia de la peli rosa. Pero no, era él, su hermano quien lo había dicho.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Eso, Sasuke. Ella no miente; tanto tiempo con personas engañosas que aprendí a ver quien mentía y quien no, y ella no miente. Cada palabra que has oído de ella, es verdad.

Kakashi lo miró de manera seria aún agarrando a su alumna para que no cayese.

Sasuke se enfureció. ¡Y una mierda! Lo que quería era sacarles la cabeza a todos lo que se encontraban en ese lugar. Eran unos malditos idiotas, por eso era que no regresaba a la aldea, ese lugar lleno de mediocres que se hacían mal llamar ninjas. No soportaba a la gente tan débil, viviendo pensando en la paz, como si las guerras no existiesen.

Y ahora, Naruto con sus habladurías hacía que su ya desquebrajado equipo volviese a tener corazón blando. ¡Joder! Hasta Suigetsu quien era el más "sádico" de todos, estaba a un pellizco de quebrarse como una reverenda nenita.

Pero, había algo que lo estaba haciendo dudar de su antes solido pensamiento. Itachi había dicho que no estaba mintiendo, que los ojos de la molestia no tenían ni una sola gota de engaño, ¿eso significaba que en realidad estaba embarazada? ¡¿De él? ¿Cómo era posible eso?

—Sasuke —la voz atormentada de Karin llamó nuevamente su atención, su rostro estaba ansioso— ¡Konoha, se acerca rápidamente a nosotros!

Todos los rostros se exaltaron al momento en que escucharon eso. Sakura se horrorizó, la matarían si se quedaba ahí, nuevamente el terror la invadió.

—¡Corran ahora! —ordenó Sasuke mientras se alejaba de ellos, lo que menos quería era toparse con Konoha nuevamente, podría si él quisiera, el haberlos matado sin necesidad de esfuerzo, pero ahora no quería armar pelea, ya estaba arto. Después de todo, aún si hubiese pelea, Itachi no los dejaría atacarlos a muerte.

—¡Espera Sasuke, ¿qué pasa con ellos? —lo detuvo Itachi.

Sasuke los miró y Naruto nuevamente cargaba a Sakura la cual había palidecido más de lo que ya estaba.

—Déjalos, después de todo, los quieren a ellos no a nosotros.

—Ese es punto Otöto-Baka.

Sasuke solo chasqueó la lengua con desagrado y siguió su camino. Itachi se acercó al equipo siete y empujó Kakashi y Naruto para que avanzaran rápidamente, no sin antes arrancarle a la peli rosa de su espalda y cargarla él.

—Apresúrense —fue lo único que pronunció antes de incrementar la velocidad.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

—Así que… la fea se ha ido —sonrió—, ¿Cuál es mi misión ahora?

Tsunade tuvo un severo tic en la ceja izquierda al momento de ver esa falsa sonrisa en el rostro del pálido chico.

—Sí, se ha ido Sai. Y tu misión no la harás. Escúchame, sabes lo que le hicieron a Sakura, ¿verdad? —Sai asintió—, y también sabes lo mucho que Ino aprecia a Sakura ¿Cierto? —Nuevamente, el chico asintió—, entonces, por tu madre si encuentras a Sakura, solo le dirás que el consejo ha mandado a matarla, enviará más escuadrones y la buscarán donde sea que esté, que se vaya a lugares que nadie en ese mundo ninja puede pensar que exista. Sé que Orochimaru tenía muchos escondites y si encuentran a Sasuke sabrán en donde quedan.

»También asegúrate de llevar comida y ropa de muda. Les llevarás las medicinas que Sakura toma y ten cuidado que te descubran. Si lo hacen pueden llegar a matarte. Sai… te lo agradezco mucho, vuelve pronto y sea la misión que te encargue el consejo, solo sigue mis instrucciones, recuerda que soy la Hokage. ¡Ah! Y una cosa más… ni una palabra de esto a nadie… ¿Entendido? Hasta pronto, Sai.

El chico miró con sorpresa a la Gondaime, ¿en qué momento había aceptado seguirle? Pero bueno, sea como sea, era verdad lo que la rubia le había dicho, eran las decisiones del Hokage las que se tomaban en cuenta, y además, Konoha no saldría perjudicada solo por una chica descarriada.

—"_¿Qué velo en ese entierro tenía la putita rosada con cara de perra?"_

De lo que si estaba seguro, era que «El chico sin pene», como lo había apodado con tanto cariño al rubio Uzumaki, había acompañado a la fea en esa travesía…

Se encogió de hombros, saliendo de sus pensamientos de inmediato y avanzó corriendo hacia el piso donde se encontraba el consejo. Ahora sí que estaba actuando para dos bandos, el de «Una Causa por Sakura Haruno» y «Anti-Haruno». Meneo la cabeza con resignación…

—"_Todo sea en nombre de los amigos" _—pensó sonriente mientras seguía corriendo…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Sudaba…_

Sudaba frio al ver tan de cerca a las personas que una vez pudo llamar "Familia". A los ANBU que un día vio combatir junto con ella en las invasiones a Konoha. Se sintió repentinamente desesperada por gritarles, rogarles e implorarles que la ayudaran y que ya no la busquen para asesinarla, que no quería morir y que el que ellos la busquen para ese propósito, la lastimaba.

Pero sabía que era inútil, ellos no cambiarían de opinión…

Sintió cómo algo temblaba al lado de ella, con sumo cuidado de no moverse tanto, volteó la cabeza hacia su izquierda y vio algo que también hizo que se espantara.

Una serpiente de un color violáceo estaba en el hombro de Naruto, quien por cierto, estaba completamente pasmado y con el rostro levemente azulado.

—Sa… Sa —repetía en murmullo tratando que el miedo no lo venciera, pero era inútil, estaba espantado por ese horrible animal— E-es…

—Hablas y te castro, maldito Dobe —amenazó Sasuke haciendo que el rubio terminara llorando y gritando internamente.

—Sasuke, se van.

Uchiha volteó nuevamente hacia donde estaban los ANBU. Nada… se habían ido, miró a Karin por un instante y ella negó con la cabeza. Así que los de Konoha estaban mejorando en velocidad, ahora se encontraban lejos de ellos, ni siquiera un chillido de Naruto podría alertarlos.

Miró a su rubio compañero que más que un ser humano, parecía estar muerto. Su rostro estaba mucho más pálido que el de él y eso era preocupante, suspiró.

—Bien Dobe, ya puedes hablar… —se tapó los oídos bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes, entonces, Naruto tragó saliva y un moco se le resbaló hasta la comisura de sus labios…

—¡Sáquenme esta cosa de mi encima, por favor! —gritó enérgicamente sin moverse de su lado.

Sasuke lo miró de forma seria por unos segundos.

—Ni se te ocurra hacerlo —exhortó al ver lo que planeaba el rubio. Naruto lo miró por el rabilo del ojo, sin voltear su cabeza— Recuerda que es la serpiente más venenosa de Konoha y tal vez del país del fuego. Si te mueves la alertarás y te picará.

La peli rosa trataba de calmarse pero era imposible al ver a su amigo en esa situación, entonces de un momento a otro, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, Sasuke alargó su brazo hasta el hombro del Uzumaki, y la serpiente subió rápidamente por el brazo del pelinegro.

—"_Kuchiyose no jutsu [__Técnica de invocación__], muy astuto. Así que lo hizo para un posible ataque. Ese tipo de animales tiene un veneno demasiado potente como para poder contrarrestarlo a tiempo a menos que tengas el antídoto a la mano. Entonces sí planeaba matarlos, en todo este tiempo no pensó en salir de esta sin que nos descubriesen_" —pensó Kakashi al ver como de otros lados empezaban a surgir más de esas serpientes y desaparecían al momento de tocar el cuerpo del Uchiha menor— "_Has crecido mucho, Sasuke… demasiado, hasta para mi gusto._"

—Vaya, mira no más con lo que nos metemos —refunfuñó Suigetsu—, primero el «Querido» hermano mayor de nuestro jefe nos quiere mutilar voluntariamente al mandarnos a un aldea en donde no nos perdonarán ni mierda de lo que hemos hecho y ahora terminamos ayudando a delincuentes como nosotros los cuales hasta hace un año queríamos quitar del camino. ¡Nee, Sasuke! ¿No crees que la vida sea irónica?

—Cierra la boca maldita sardina andante.

—Suigetsu tiene razón. Me van a explicar ahora: ¿Porqué Konoha los quiere muertos? —inquirió Sasuke.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Era una aldea por lo menos, estaban en un lugar totalmente irreconocible para la peli rosa, ¿podían creer que se encontraba dentro de una cascada? O catarata podría ser mejor. Sintió por primera vez lo que podría llamarse «seguridad». Era un escondite, eso lo sabía.

Lo que le preocupaba ahora, era cómo demonios vivirían. Era fácil, Sasuke se había acostumbrado a vivir en ratoneras que solo por poder se acostumbró a llamar «Casa». Pero era un caso muy diferente ahora, ella no podía estar en las ratoneras en donde vivían Sasuke o donde tiempo atrás vivía Orochimaru.

Pero siempre se equivocaba con Uchiha Sasuke. Luego de pasar por la pequeña aldea; aunque, pueblo se le podía llamar con mejor exactitud, ya que para ser aldea era demasiado pequeña, se dirigieron hacia una gran cabaña. Definitivamente algo iba muy mal, ¿Dónde estaban los calabozos y las salas de experimentos de Orochimaru? Demonios, si ese era el lugar donde viviría, estaba mucho mejor de lo imaginado.

Algo demasiado llamativo pero estaba escondido dentro de un lugar ni imaginado, de acuerdo, con Sasuke se había equivocado, y mucho.

Las dudas nuevamente invadieron a la chica y se mordió la lengua con fuerza al momento de aguantarse las ganas de preguntar sin parar, para su suerte, alguien se le adelantó.

—Otöto, ¿podrías explicarnos qué es esto? —Itachi veía todo con sorpresa, estaban en la puerta de la "Cabaña" la cual parecía más ser de algún hombre importante que de un loco aficionado al poder.

—Es un lugar el cual conocí hace algunos años atrás, cuando Orochimaru me mandaba a entrenar fuera.

Sakura sonrió aún siendo cargada por Itachi.

—Oi, Itachi —llamó Naruto con su voz chillona de siempre, el aludido levantó el rostro y lo miró— Yo creí que estabas muerto.

Entonces Sakura cayó en cuenta de eso. Era verdad, se supone que Sasuke lo había matado hacía más de un año y medio, entonces ¿Qué demonios pasó? Itachi suspiró resignado y bajó a la chica de su espalda.

—Kabuto, solo eso me dedicaré a responder. Sasori también está vivo —dijo lo ultimo mirando a la peli rosada.

Sabía por boca de pelirrojo que ella lo había matado ya hace mucho. Incluso llegó a sorprenderse, ya que Sasori era tan poderoso como el mismo Deidara, aunque ese idiota con cara de hembra siempre terminaba haciendo trampa en las peleas con su masilla explosiva.

—¡¿Vivo? ¿Pero cómo?

Sakura suspiró al darse cuenta de lo despistado que era el rubio aún en momentos críticos.

Mientras Itachi volvía a contar otra vez la historia, la chica prestó atención a la chica de lentes, Karin había cambiado un poco, ahora se veía más seria y acercada más a Suigetsu y Jūgo. Le agradaba mucho más el ultimo, era muy pacifico y a ella que amaba a los animales era muy fácil saber que podría acercarse a ellos a través del chico «Grandote»

—Oye tú.

—¿Hu? ¿Karin? —sus ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par—¿Qué deseas?

—Es verdad de que el hijo es de Sasuke ¿verdad?

Sakura asintió.

—¿Cómo te convenciste de eso?

—Pues, el Chakra con el que cargas, es mucho más fuerte que el tuyo y tiene la misma exquisitez que tenía el Chakra de Sasuke.

—Tsk, ¿van a entrar sí o no? —se impacientó el Uchiha menor.

Todos volvieron a prestar atención a la cabaña nuevamente, Sasuke ya se encontraba dentro. Sakura fue la primera en agarrar confianza y entrar, después de todo se sentía agotada por el viaje. Quería acostarse en un lugar donde estuviese cómoda, dormir en espaldas de personas no era nada grato.

Los demás entraron siguiendo los delicados pasos de la chica y luego terminaron sintiéndose de alguna forma, cómodos. Si que era grande esa "chocita", a Itachi le hizo recordar mucho la casa en el barrio Uchiha, era casi igual.

—Tu habitación está en el segundo piso —se escuchó la voz de Sasuke hablando con la chica de ojos jade.

—¿Tan alto?

—Es lo más seguro en donde puedes estar… Sakura —llamó cuando la chica se disponía a subir los escalones—, tienes que contármelo ya. Quiero estar informado de todo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_—¿Porqué Konoha los quiere muertos? —inquirió Sasuke._

—_Primero, queremos un lugar donde quedarnos, Sasuke-kun. Luego de eso, te explicaré yo misma todo con lujo y detalle. Pero no es una grata historia…_

_Entonces, Sasuke asintió…._

_._

_._

_._

**Continuará...**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_¡Wo ¿has llegado tan rápido? O puede que no xD… ¡Nee, espero realmente no demorar con el otro capi! Me han encantado sus comentarios… y me hizo gracia el de alguien en especial:_

«edniiitahhh.— ok ya que lo pediste "conty" :D»

xD Ok… eso si me hizo reír… *w* Pero muchas gracias por eso, espero que te haya gustado mucho el Fic.

También un agradecimiento a:

•valeeIU •nadeshiko-uchiha • -chan •Jigoku no senshi •aRiElLa 95 •Antotis:

¡Nee! Gracias por todas esas palabras, 'ttebayo ^^ Tus preguntas se responderán al tiempo xD…

•Mari •asuka miyoshi •cami •chusquifrusquis:

Creo que Karin ya piensa de esa manera ahora xD… Después de que Sasuke casi la matara —T.T— ¡Muchas gracias por pasarte! ^^

Y a todos los demás que comentaron en el primer capítulo. Son lo máximo, sin ustedes estoy segura que no podría ni seguir con el Fic.

¡Gracias y hasta la próxima! Espero que el capitulo merezca Reviews, ya saben, denme consejos y más.

¡Matta~nee! =3


	4. Recuerdos que hieren

_¡Chicos los amo con todo mi corazón! Son lo máximo._

_Los comentarios fueron hermosos de verdad. Y espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y conteste sus muchas preguntas._

_Algunos cabos sueltos se resolverán a continúe de la historia._

_Ya saben. Cualquier dudilla me la dicen para luego ver si la plasmo más en la historia y así se entiende mejor._

_Ahora sí, este capítulo es:_

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 3 ~Recuerdos que hieren~<span>

_Tiempo: lo que todo el mundo intenta matar y que al final termina matándonos a nosotros. El tiempo no lo decide todo, las decisiones las tomamos nosotros, el tiempo sólo nos da espacio para pensar y luego decidir._

* * *

><p>Era extraño cómo habían cambiado las cosas desde su primera instancia, hace dos días se encontraba en su habitación, deseando que Naruto convenza al consejo de no matar al pequeño que crecía dentro de ella, de tratarlos de convencer que no haría daño con su existencia, que era un bebé como otros.<p>

Ahora, se encontraba en la habitación de Sasuke, echada en esa cómoda cama mucho más grande que las simples matrimoniales. Si comparabas los hostales más lujosos de las aldeas con el lugar donde ahora se encontraba, estos terminarían siendo una porquería. La habitación de Sasuke más parecía un departamento con ducha, cama, y sala propia. Solo que estos estaban juntos y lo único que separaba al baño de la habitación, era una puerta de color blanca.

Había un gran ropero que hacía pocos minutos tanto Karin como Jūgo y Suigetsu se habían encargado de limpiar bajo su ateta mirada. En ocasiones quiso levantarse a ayudarlos, definitivamente tenían mucho trabajo, pero en las pocas ocasiones que quiso, en vez de dirigirse al lugar de limpieza, fue directamente al retrete.

Su cuerpo se debilitaba mucho más cuando traba de levantarse…

Con claridad podía recordar en ese momento. Sus recuerdos eran tan claro que hasta parecían pasar en ese mismo momento, ella aún estaba en Konoha, sonreía junto a Kiba, junto a Hinata e Ino. Recordó también la vez en que dejaron plantado a Kakashi un día que los citó muy temprano para una misión ninja.

Sobornaron a Sai con muchas cosas para que accediese a faltar con ellos. En ese entonces todo era felicidad. La aldea de la Hoja era como siempre debió haber sido, no en lo que la convirtieron luego…

* * *

><p><em>—¡Naruto-kun!<em>

_—¡Hinata-chan ¿qué sucede?_

_—El consejo quiere destituir a Tsunade-sama, dice que no es apta para ser la Hokage si no tiene el valor de poner a Sasuke-kun en el libro Bingo. La sacarán y puede que pongan a alguien peor que Danzo._

_—¡Eso no es posible Hinata!_

_—¡Sakura-chan tiene razón, Hinata-chan! ¿Por qué harían eso?_

* * *

><p>No supo cuando fue que la inconsciencia le ganó, pero si que lo poco que había dormido, no le sirvió de nada. Su cuerpo se sacudió de una forma muy extraña, era obvio que ella no lo hacía inconscientemente. Era alguien quien provocaba ese movimiento.<p>

Abrió los ojos adormilada, negro. Vio el rostro de Sasuke a un poco distancia del suyo, la miraba intrigado con el entrecejo fruncido con molestia. Se incorporó con un poco de incomodidad y vio que en realidad, los ojos de Sasuke no se dirigían a los suyos, era ella quien miraban esos ojos negros que tenía la atención puesta en… su vientre.

Acto reflejo su mano viajó rápidamente para acariciarlo. Tan solo se notaba una pequeña cantidad, pero su ropa ya estaba ajustada por diseño a su cuerpo, lo que hacía que resalte más.

—Sasuke-kun —murmuró.

Sasuke levantó la cabeza y la miró ahora a los ojos, su mandíbula se apretó de forma que sus dientes llegaron a sonar por la presión.

—Prometiste que me lo explicarías. Quiero que lo hagas, ahora.

Sakura asintió. Su mirada rápidamente se ensombreció. Sabía que la historia tenía que ser contada tanto por su bien como para que Sasuke entendiese sus razones. Pero volver a la misma época en que todo había empezado era demasiado doloroso para ella.

Aún recordaba lo que había pasado con exactitud, cuando el consejo la tachó como peligro para la aldea… No, no fue a ella, fue al pequeño que crecía en su interior al cual tacharon como amenaza para la aldea. Y ella seguía preguntándose el ¿Cómo alguien que ni siquiera conocía el mundo podría traer tanto riesgo a una aldea tan grande?

Pero la vida jugaba sucio, haciendo pensar a las personas cosas que ni siquiera venían al caso, viendo como una tempestad a una simple garúa… ellos estaban buscando una manera de eliminarla, ya que sabían que Tsunade no pondría a Sasuke en el libro Bingo por ella…

No querían tener a una chica _tan _débil en la aldea…

—Yo no quería —empezó. Sasuke la miró confundido, esa frase no entraba en el tema—, yo no quería ser una traidora.

Ahora si comprendía. Pero aún así esa era una respuesta a una pregunta que él no había formulado, de todos modos, dejó que continuara ya que sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría a la parte que estaba interesado en saber.

—Pero ellos me obligaron a hacerlo… Sasuke-kun, Konoha y no es la aldea que tu conocías, la gente ya no confía en nadie y el consejo es la principal causa. Las ordenes de Tsunade-Shishō ya no se obedecen, el consejo es quien decide si la orden se ejecuta o no. Y hacen cualquier tipo de experimentos para su beneficio —Sasuke abrió los ojos levemente, tratando inútilmente de no mostrar sorpresa—. Konoha se ha convertido en lo que tú conocerías como la Aldea del Sonido.

»Simplemente un sucio laboratorio para hacer experimentos. Aldeanos que sirven solo para probar la eficacia de lo que crean. El consejo se ha transformado en el mismo Orochimaru.

—Eso no responde a lo que te pregunté —indicó de forma rápida— ¿Porqué Konoha los quiere muertos?

—Según ellos, por traidores.

—¡Tsk! ¡Eso lo sé, Sakura! ¿Por qué los consideran así? Dame detalles no simples respuestas. Eso no me sirve de nada.

—Hace un año —empezó a relatar—, el consejo pensó en una idea de destruirte. Un nuevo Uchiha en la aldea, el Clan más fuerte de Konoha restablecido nuevamente para fortalecer su poderío militar. Las Kunoichi más fuertes fueron citadas para probar tener algún gen que valiese la pena utilizar y que se mezclara de manera poderosa con el gen Uchiha. Pero nadie quería cargar con un hijo tuyo en esos instantes. Ni siquiera Ino quería hacerlo —Sasuke ni se inmutó, solo escuchaba con atención—. Me enteré de esto, por supuesto, Tsunade-sama era quien a regañadientes hizo el papeleo de las fichas de ninjas.

»Hace pocos meses pensaban hacer lo mismo que Orochimaru, en contenedores artificiales crear uno de ustedes —Los ojos de la peli rosa se llenaron de gruesas lagrimas—, yo me opuse a eso. No quería que un niño sufriese el no tener padres solo por un capricho de Konoha. Me ofrecí para ser la contenedora, al menos me tendría a mí para criarlo. Pero todo se salió de control.

* * *

><p><em>Era la misma habitación en donde hace días decidió hablar con su mentora para pedirle que la dejara ser la nueva contenedora del próximo Uchiha en la tierra. Tsunade tenía un rostro divertido por la impaciencia de su alumna.<em>

_—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para saber si estoy embarazada?_

_Su sonrisa se incrementó._

_—Sakura, apenas y te lo hemos hecho. Tardará como una o dos semanas para que empiecen los síntomas. Así como cualquier embarazo._

_La mano de la chica peli rosa rápidamente tocó su vientre. Su rostro era serio y tenía su entrecejo levemente fruncido por la preocupación._

_—Pero…_

_—Sakura, deja de impacientarse —aconsejó Tsunade—, mientras más lo deseas, mas tardará y te asustarás por innecesarias suposiciones. Todo ha funcionado a la perfección._

_—No, Tsunade-Shishō; es que, yo ya los puedo sentir._

_Senju abrió los ojos de par en par de la misma forma en la que uno hace cuando le tiran una bofetada sorpresivamente. Porque lo que estaba diciendo su alumna, era en su totalidad imposible._

* * *

><p><em>—<em>No pasaron ni dos días desde que había quedado embarazada cuando empezaron los síntomas alarmantes para Tsunade… para mí no era tan alarmantes, después de todo, siempre hay esos síntomas. Sin embargo luego de un mes fue demasiado para mí. 

—Se supone que había algo mal en todo esto, según el Dobe —advirtió— ¿Qué es?

—Mi Chakra está en el límite, casi ni tengo. Según lo que les logré sacar, el bebé absorbe todo lo que tengo. Así como se abastece de alimentos, también de Chakra. No saben cómo hacer para detenerlo, no hay manera.

Frunció los labios. Era imposible que eso pasara, los Uchiha eran comunes y corrientes, tenían un embarazo y un crecimiento normal. Lo único que los diferenciaba era el Sharingan y el manejo esencial del elemento Fuego; fuera de eso, ¿qué más podría haber?

—¿Cómo lo hicieron?

—¿He? —la chica alzó su rostro para mirarlo de forma directa.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo lo lograron si ni siquiera tenían mis…?

—¡Ya lo sé! —gritó sonrojándose de inmediato. A vista de Sasuke su rostro en esos mismos instantes se había tornado jodidamente enternecedor. Claro que él jamás lo aceptaría—, no fue con eso con que lo hicieron.

Sasuke nuevamente se frustró. Esa chica era innecesariamente fastidiosa cuando se lo proponía, ¡y ahí lo que más lo irritaba! Ni siquiera lo hacía por gusto. Suspiró exasperado indicando a la peli rosa que debía seguir el relato y no pararse en la mejor parte.

—Fue con tu ADN con lo que se hizo.

Sasuke rápidamente alzó una ceja.

—¿Estas tratando de hacerme entender que es una copia mía? No me hace mucha gracia eso.

—¡No! —Se exaltó—, no es un clon ni algo que se le asemeje. Él tendrá sus virtudes y defectos, sus propios gustos y demás. No será lo mismo que tú o al menos eso espero.

—Nuevamente estás abriendo cabos, Sakura. Ve al maldito punto de inmediato.

—No tengo conocimiento amplio de esto, Sasuke-kun. Lo que te cuento es todo lo que sé, no me pidas más.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua desesperado. Su poca paciencia lo había dedicado a escuchar el mísero relato de la chica, pensando que sacaría algo valioso de todo eso. Mala decisión, desde pequeña le había parecido una estúpida e inservible —para las peleas— ninja, pero jamás pensó que la gran mente que tenía, se viese desbastada con el tiempo.

Se supone que era Sakura… ¡Sakura Haruno! La chica que metía sus narices en lo que menos le concernía y que sacaba hasta historias decentes que contar… pero ¿esto? Esa historia era la más pequeña que había escuchado en su vida.

¿Si le preguntaba a Naruto? ¡Bah, con lo dobe que es! De seguro que su historia era mucho más pobre que la de Sakura…

—El consejo quería al principio utilizarlo en negociación. Sabían que querías restablecer tu clan. Pero al ver lo que el niño hacía, el absorber un poco de mi Chakra… lo quisieron apartar del camino —al menos ese fragmento de la historia si le estaba interesando.

—Así que por eso escapaste —añadió—, esa si es una respuesta concreta.

Sakura asintió.

—Creímos que podías ayudarnos a solucionarlo, eres un Uchiha después de todo y…

—Desconozco de lo que me hablas —respondió con frialdad—. Ni siquiera sé lo que está pasando ni cómo ayudarte. Perdiste tu tiempo buscándonos.

_En pedazos…_

Así quedaron las esperanzas de la chica en el momento en que Sasuke pronunció esa frase que tanto temía. En pedazos, quedaron las sinceras alegrías que logró obtener al momento de encontrarlo. Y en pedazos quedó la valentía que había logrado tomar. Pero aún así, ella seguiría intentando. Por más de haber escuchado fuerte y claro como su corazón se partía en millones de pedacitos.

—Debe de haber algo, Sasuke-kun. Tiene que haber alguna historia que…

—No hay ninguna…

—Si lo hay —ambos chicos voltearon hacia la ventana de la habitación. Itachi se encontraba en ese lugar.

Ahora tenía un pantalón color gris y una camiseta de color negro. Sasuke supuso que lo había sacado del armario de la habitación que le tocó, ya que en ese lugar tenía un stand lleno de ropa.

Su rostro se tornó serio en un aire que Sasuke conocía muy bien. Lo había visto innumerables veces en su rostro cuando estaba con su padre y ellos andaban peleados, esa mirada que solo ponía cuando estaba a punto de decir algo importante.

—Bueno, no son leyendas. Son más bien, anécdotas contadas por alguien del clan; Shisui era uno de los que contaba más esas historias para asustar a las mocosas que lo acosaban.

* * *

><p>—Nee, no escucho nada —se quejaba el rubio de ojos azules al momento en que una pelirroja lo empujaba y ponía un vaso de vidrio en la puerta—, ¡El Teme habla tan despacio como marica, ΄ttebayo!<p>

—¡Cierra la boca, pedazo de idiota! ¿Quieres que nos descubran? —reclamó Karin.

—Pero, zanahoria, él tiene razón. No se escucha nada.

Detrás de ellos, en silencio y sentado en el suelo casi sin interés de escuchar, se encontraba Jūgo. Sus ojos cerrados y su cuerpo relajado, admiraba a sus amigos con solo escucharlos. Le agradaba ese rubio que por más que era bullicioso tenía una buena forma de actuar.

—No deberían espiarlos, su conversación es privada.

—¡Shh! ¡Calla, se escucha algo!

_"Creímos que podías ayudarnos a solucionarlo, eres…"_

—¡Joder! Nuevamente nada —renegó la chica pelirroja.

—Oi, Naruto —el rubio miró al albino al ser pronunciado su nombre—, ¿qué es lo que sucedió en ese lugar llamado Konoha? ¿Porqué su propia aldea trata de matarlos?

La mirada del rubio se ensombreció. Estaba seguro que si cualquiera de sus amigos lo viese en ese estado, no lo reconocería.

—Es… una historia difícil —empezó—. Sakura-chan es demasiado buena como para aceptar las barbaridades que manda el consejo.

—¿Qué les mandó?

—Iban a matar a su hijo.

—¿El que está esperanzo ahora? —razonó Karin con sorpresa.

Naruto asintió con pesadez, habían pasado por tanto y a la vez por poco. Habían estado a un punto de rendirse cuando la Hokage recién les dio la única salida que tenían para vivir.

—¡Nee, cuéntanos todo lo que sucedió!

Naruto negó con la cabeza aún con la mirada ausente.

—No hay mucho que contar. Muy poco en realidad. Las cosas pasaron tan rápido que ni tiempo nos dio de asimilarlas, ahí en la aldea dejamos a personas importantes para nosotros que ahora tratan de hacer razonar al consejo. Nuestros amigos ya se deben de haber enterado de nuestra partida y ahora deben de estar preocupados…

Suigetsu, Karin e incluso Jūgo empezaron a poner atención. Definitivamente ese no era el rubio que Karin había conocido hacía unos años e inclusive hacia algunos meses… ese rubio con esa sonrisa y ese carisma, ¿es que acaso había desaparecido?

—Ino… —musitó—, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata-chan, los chicos; absolutamente todos trataron de ayudarnos y nadie lo logró. Sakura-chan también se enteró a último momento…

* * *

><p><em>Corría desesperada, no había forma de preocuparse por el caer o no, después de todo de todas formas planeaban asesinarlo. No podría, no quería, no lo permitiría. ¡No a su hijo! Había aceptado ser la contenedora con el propósito de darle una vida mejor y con cariño; no para que se le arrebatara y matase antes de siquiera existir en el mundo real…<em>

_—¡Naruto! _

_Un grito desgarrador. El rubio volteó hacia su amiga, en realidad, todos los presentes o hicieron, vieron como la peli rosa corría sin importarle nada, cosa rara ya que ahora se cuidaba el no siquiera tropezar._

_—Sakura-chan —el rubio la agarró de los hombros una vez que se había acercado a ellos, Hinata miraba todo con preocupación._

_—¡Lo quieren matar Naruto! ¡Lo mataran no lo quieren! ¡El consejo quiere matar a mi hijo, no quiero Naruto, ayúdame por favor! —Rogaba en llanto— Naruto ayúdame._

_Su voz salió débil al último momento, sus piernas cansadas temblaron amenazando con no aguantar su peso. Su equilibrio falló haciendo que se inclinara hacia un lado con ligereza. Naruto fortaleció su agarre evitando que la chica cayese al suelo, mientras todos estaban con los ojos más abiertos que lo normal._

_—Sakura, ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué dices esas cosas? —se adelantó Shikamaru a preguntar._

_—Tsunade-Shishō me lo ha dicho. El consejo ya lo ha decidido, lo harán en dos días cuando los ninjas médicos que necesitan vuelvan de la misión, no sé qué hacer._

_—Pero eso es imposible, se supone que lo querían para…_

_—Sakura-chan… —llamó Naruto con seriedad— ¿Se han enterado de "eso"?_

_Sakura asintió apretad los dientes. Ahora todo cobraba sentido, claro, el maldito y desgraciado consejo, esos endemoniados ancianos no querían un bebé que prácticamente estaba debilitado peligrosamente a su madre. _

_—Sa-Sakura-chan —susurró Hinata._

_—Sakura, no es posible, ¿porqué querrían? —intervino Ino. _

_—Saben ya la irregularidad del Chakra de Sakura-chan —respondió Naruto sorprendiendo más a todos… Viejo —llamó al dueño de Ichiraku, el lugar donde todo inicialmente estaban reunidos para celebrar la exitosa misión del equipo de Kurenai. Hinata había salvado la misión por primera vez y era algo para celebrar. Lamentablemente, toda la felicidad se había ido al desagüe, algo que habían muy bien los del consejo—, ¿Cuánto es lo que debemos?_

_El hombre miró a la chica Haruno con preocupación y su hija tenía una mirada aterrada, ambos entendían lo que pasaba. El dueño negó con la cabeza decididamente._

_—Vete, Naruto. Esto va de mi cuenta, tienes cosas más importantes que atender._

_Naruto asintió y entonces todos se empezaron a retirar para acompañar a la peli rosa. Hinata con timidez se acercó al puesto y agachó la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo._

_—Muchas gracias, señor. Pero… yo pagaré esto si dese…._

_—No te preocupes, Hinata. Además, esto es por ti ¿no es cierto? Entonces ¿Para qué piensas siquiera en pagar tu misma? Ve con tu amiga, creo que te necesita también._

_Hinata asintió corrió con los demás…_

* * *

><p>—¿Y? ¿Qué pasó después? —preguntó Suigetsu.<p>

—Sakura-chan nos contó todo lo sucedido cuando nos habíamos formado en grupo. Entonces traté de razonar con los del consejo… pero fue inútil.

* * *

><p><em>—¡¿No lo entiende? Esta en un error, señora. Sakura-chan ama a ese bebé ¿cómo puede tener tan poco corazón para arrebatarle eso? —gritó el rubio bajo la atenta mirada de Koharu y Homura quienes tenían el ceño fruncido. En una esquina se encontraban Shizune y Tsunade quienes tenían una mirada ansiosa.<em>

_—Tú eres el chico Kyuubi ¿verdad? —Formuló la anciana—, no estás en posición de reclamarnos algo. Tu titulo de héroe de Konoha está bien puesto en la aldea, no lo corrompas solo por una chica, al defenderla estás contrariando un bien a la aldea._

_—¡Pero no es justo! ¡Ilusionaron a Sakura-chan con ese niño, no se lo pueden arrebatar como si se tratase de simple basura, dattebayo! —la vista del chicos se tornó nublosa al momento en que sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas._

_—¡Ese demonio la va a matar, Naruto! La está absorbiendo y no sobrevivirá. Su nivel de Chakra baja de forma tan alterante que hasta nosotros nos dimos cuenta —interrumpió Koharu._

_—Es un niño común y corriente, como todos. Sakura-chan hará todo lo que quieran menos matarlo. Eso es algo que ella no aceptaría ni en un millón de años —advirtió._

_Los ojos de Naruto reflejaban perfectamente la ira que tenía. Su rabia aumentaba mucho más acorde los ancianos insistían en deshacer su «Creación». El ceño fruncido del rubio hacía que su cara se transformara en la de una persona muy diferente al del carismático y alegre chico que todos conocían._

_—Por favor —gruñó—, no le hagan esto._

_—Naruto, pierdes el tiempo. La decisión está tomada…_

* * *

><p>Sus puños se apretaron y sus uñas se incrustaron en la palma de su mano. Estaba llorando, no quería hacer y lo había dejado de hacer por Sakura, pero era inevitable, esos momentos lo único que le provocaban era una furia interna que provocaba la sensación de querer matar a todos ellos.<p>

La aldea no solo lo había lastimado a él, ahora lastimaba a una persona muy querida. Y eso… no iba a ser perdonado tan fácilmente.

La mano de su sensei se posó en su hombro.

—De acuerdo —suspiró guardando su libro color naranja—, deja de llorar. Ya hemos encontrado a Sasuke ¿No? Anímate, Naruto —sonrió.

Karin, Jūgo y Suigetsu solo se dedicaron a mirar el suelo como su fuese lo más interesante del mundo… Ni siquiera ellos habrían creído que una aldea fuese capaz de hacer eso con sus propios civiles. Era demasiado.

Ahora entendían al rubio y a la chica. Su única esperanza de sobrevivir y hacer vivir al pequeño que aun no nacían, era el que Sasuke los ayudara, la única razón que tenían para seguir ahí, en ese lugar, con ellos. Era la esperanza que ellos mismo se habían formado al creer en el pelinegro.

Por primera vez, el equipo Taka rogaba porque su jefe tuviese un poco de corazón para ayudarlos…

Porque la esperanza, es lo último que se pierde. Y el equipo siete estaba demostrándolo en todo el sentido de la palabra.

* * *

><p><em>Un agradecimiento a todos, enserio:<em>

•Ama. Amaya- chan _ / •Rosa .negra .c _ (Cami-chan)

•Monika-N_ / •_edniiitahhh

•genesis _ / •_Rumiko No Haru

•gErArD-fAmOuS / •Antotis

•perla / •akyraa

•chusquifrusquis / •Mitorolas

•wildsasuke-kun / •aRiElLa 95

•SaKu-14 / •GenesisSakuritax

Por haberme comentado, sus comentarios fueron hermosos ^.^ Desde la introduccion hasta ahora, y bienvenidos a los que leen por primera vez. ¡Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado! Y ya saben que pueden comentarlo y no hace falta estar registrado.

Muchisisisisimas gracias, nuevamente, por sus comentario.

Feliz Año nuevo cuando den las doce, estaré pensando en ustedes… tal vez xD (?)

Nah, no se crean, enserio. Los tengo siempre en mente *0* incluso cuando estudio…

Así que, ¡Hasta la próxima, chicos! Los quiero mucho. Pásenla súper y no se embriaguen tanto… ¬¬ Enserio, no se embriaguen por favor.

...

**Cierra los ojos, piensa en todo lo que te hizo sonreír en el año que termina y olvídate de lo demás... Ojalá esas sonrisas se te multipliquen por 2012. **

**Deseo que la paz secuestre tu vida, el amor inunde tu alma y la felicidad refleje en tu cara, te deseo, de corazón todo lo bueno que te mereces. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!**


	5. Esperanzas rotas

_¡Hello, guys!_

_Cuanto me alegro de que hayan comentado. Me han hecho emocionarme hasta donde no tienen idea._

_Siento mucho el retraso, pero mi inspiración cayó al momento de darme cuenta que las explicaciones que tenía en mente para hacerlas en el Fic, eran muy pequeñas. Ya no sabía con qué rellenarlo —hasta en los FF hay rellenos (._.)—. Pero ya me pongo al corriente._

_Pero bueno. Nuevamente muchas gracias a todos y todas por haberme esperado. Aquí la conty…_

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 4 ~Esperanzas rotas~<span>

.

_El paso del tiempo nos aprisiona, no en una celda de cemento y ladrillos, sino en una de esperanzas rotas y tragedias imprevisibles, cuan grandiosa sería entonces la oportunidad del volver, pero al hacerlo no nos estaríamos enfrentando al Tiempo sino a nosotros mismos, porque aunque podamos escapar de la cárcel del tiempo, jamás podremos salir de la cárcel de nuestra propia naturaleza._

_El tiempo sólo entierra lo que el corazón ha dado por muerto._

_._

_._

Se sentía nerviosa, la persona que ella menos esperaba la podía ayudar. Algo raro pero cierto, Itachi tenía la llave que había estado buscando para sobrevivir sin morir en el intento… ¿Posibilidades? Pocas, pero ella estaba decidida a seguir costara la que costara.

Sasuke se mantenía serio como siempre pero sus ojos con una chispa de interés le hicieron saber que él también esperaba que Itachi empezara con el relato.

—Se supone que hace mucho tiempo, un Uchiha se enamoró de una civil de Konoha, los señores que tenían a cargo el clan se oponían a que ambos tuviesen un hijo, algo natural ya que los del clan son de sangre pura —contó—. Pero dicen que en contra de todas las opiniones lanzadas contra ellos. Lograron concebir uno, no se dieron cuenta cual era el problema hasta que la mujer cayó enferma. Llamaron a los médicos y cualquiera que supiese de medicina, pero nadie logró ayudarla, se decía que las venas que conectaban a útero con el feto y al feto con el cuerpo de la madre, absorbían cada pisca de Chakra que circulaban en su cuerpo.

Sakura se sobresaltó, justo lo que pasaba con ella, entonces no era la primera vez que sucedía algo como eso. Alguien más lo había experimentado lo que ella. Otro rayo de esperanza nació de ese pequeño relato.

—¿Y dónde está ella? —preguntó Sakura con esperanzas. Si lograban localizarla tal vez podrían saber más de cómo parar o al menos retrasar esa disminución de Chakra.

—Su nombre era Saori Natsumi, y esta… muerta.

Sasuke miró a Sakura y Sakura al vacío. El pelinegro frunció el ceño y volteó hacia Itachi para mirarlo de la peor forma que logró hacerlo.

—Eres un reverendo idiota —movió los labios hacia Itachi quien al entender lo que le había dicho solo se atinó a achicar los ojos.

La chica no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ¿eso significaba que no había nada que hacer con ella? ¿No habría una manera de que ella sobreviviese al igual que su bebé? Al parecer ambos Uchiha se empeñaban en crear falsas ilusiones y romperlas rápidamente.

—Se supone que antes de completarse siquiera los ocho meses, nació el niño. Pero la madre no soportó la perdida de Chakra y la poca energía que tenía la utilizó en el alumbramiento. Pero eran historia de Shisui, no creo que tenga tanta cosa de real, tal vez en lo del Chakra sí, pero… vamos, no creo que un simple bebé pueda hacer eso.

—Si eso fuese real, entonces el consejo se hubiese enterado. ¿Por qué no lo hizo?

Itachi rápidamente asintió, mas no le dio la razón a su suposición.

—No estás prestando atención, Sakura. Esto se mantuvo en estricto secreto para que los de alto mando no se esterasen y el niño pudiese sobrevivir, parece que predecían que si tenían conocimiento sobre esto, harían lo mismo que quisieron hacer contigo —contestó.

—Supongamos que sobrevivo al alumbramiento y vuelvo a quedar embarazada de un Uchiha. ¿Me volvería a pasar lo mismo?

—No, la clave de todo esto es que al momento del primer embarazo, todo lo que tienes tú lo compartes con el bebé —Sakura asintió— y todo lo que el niño tiene lo comparte contigo. Parte de su Chakra se mezcla con el de la madre y entonces logra hacer un balance. Al segundo embarazo el Chakra ya puede ser compatible con la del niño. Ya no pasaría.

—¿Podría despertar e Sharingan? —vaciló sonriendo.

Itachi se carcajeó, le agradaba la forma de ser esa chica. Divertida y trataba de animarte en los peores momentos.

—He dicho Chakra, algo muy diferente a la sangre. El ADN es lo que contiene el kekkei genkai de un Clan, por lo cual no sería igual el tener el Chakra de un Uchiha que tener la sangre de uno.

Miró a Sasuke por unos segundos mientras hablaba, este tenía la mandíbula tensa y sus ojos oscurecidos mucho más de lo normal.

—Hablamos de simples suposiciones, Sasuke —entones se dignó a mirar a la peli rosada—, son suposiciones ¿verdad? Sakura.

—Si, Itachi-san. Sasuke-kun, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

—Créeme que lo menos que estoy ahora es preocupado.

—Pero —añadió Itachi, volviendo al tema anterior—, pasando a lo dicho antes. Estamos frente a una decisión muy grande. No conocemos muchos detalles de todo esto, así que no hay muchas cosas por hacer.

—¿Cuántas posibilidades tenemos de sobrevivir? —pregunto Sakura con un todo angustiado.

—¿Ahora? Con la poca información que tenemos y la baja de Chakra que tienes en estos momentos, con toda sinceridad, las posibilidades de que sobrevivas tú o el niño son… nulas —sentenció con dureza.

Sakura movió la cabeza en negación. Podría hacer tenido un poco de esperanza de que Itachi tuviese razón en que solo eran simples suposiciones, pero su cuerpo demostraba que esas ilusiones solo la harían mentirse a sí misma.

Sintió como ese molesto sudor frio recorría su columna, sintió como el nudo de su garganta se incrementaba. Quería llorar y dudaba poder aguantar las ganas, pero ¿En realidad sería capaz de llorar enfrente de ellos? El recordar que en innumerables veces los hizo le dio a saber que sí podría hacerlo.

Se frustró.

—No se puede hacer nada, ¿verdad? —se maldijo al momento que su susurro se quebró al último. Quería salir corriendo y llorar de la forma más desesperada sin que nadie le viese.

No quería estar en ese lugar donde veía con demasiada rapidez como sus esperanzas eran rotas de la manera más cruel.

Itachi apretó los puños, tal vez, solo tal vez la verdad no hubiese sido el verdadero camino para hacerla sentir mejor. Pero con lo que estaba cargando la chica era demasiado, su cuerpo apenas si lo podría soportar y si la leyenda era cierta, de nada hubiese servido tanto sacrificio.

—Itachi…. —volteó su cabeza la cual había estado de costado mirando fijamente a su hermano menor.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Sobrevivió? —Pregunto directamente.

Itachi no entendió a la primera, pero Sasuke no necesitaba preguntar tanto. Era algo obvio y estúpido, por lo cual era muy normal de notar e la chica, no se estaba preocupando por ella, desde el principio no lo hacía; la tristeza y el dolor reflejados en su rostro con anterioridad no era por temor a morir ella, era por temor a dejar a su "hijo" sin ni un padre para protegerle.

Ahora era igual, a ella le importaban mierdas si sobrevivía o no, claro, la muy estúpida daba su vida a cambio de un simple y mero experimento. Apretó los puños, la mandíbula y deseo golpearla en ese instante, deseaba más que todo matarla o simplemente torturarla por ser tan ella. ¡Dar su vida por alguien que ni siquiera llegaría a existir!

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Itachi.

Su hermano era otro imbécil sin remedio. Un clon, con genes puros Uchiha, de Naruto; su sinceridad era tal que hasta la chica tenía la misma apariencia que alguien con reales y puras intenciones de suicidarse. Pero claro, él tenía muy encuentra que ella no lo haría, nuevamente, el nuevo mundo de Sakura giraba en torno a «eso» que con tanto afecto llamaba bebé.

—El niño que tuvo Saori-san, ¿él sobrevivió?

Vio a su hermano, nuevamente le diría la cruel y dura verdad.

Por el propio bien mental de la chica, miró a su hermano de una manera psicópata, advirtiéndole que si abría la boca una vez más con intenciones de decir algo referente a muerte, moriría en ese mismo instante… otra vez.

Pero esa mirada no se iba del rostro de su hermano mayor. Es más, se incrementó de formas que no conocería posibles, entonces cerró los ojos y mostró una leve sonrisa.

—Por supuesto que sí. Despees de todo, fue gracias a los esfuerzos de su madre. Pero no sé con exactitud quien del clan podría haber sido, supongo que fue alguien que no despertó el Sharingan, pero entre ellos podrían estar mi madre. Tal vez alguien más, no lo sé —respondió con rapidez.

Sasuke relajó levemente su mirada y observó el rostro pleno y relajado de la chica. Nuevamente se enfureció, esa chica era el mismo pastor de reyes que siempre pensaba en los demás antes que en ella. Claro que cuando era pequeña hubiese pensado más en su persona que en otros ¿Qué la hizo cambiar ahora?

Se levantó rápidamente y salió del lugar. Ya había escuchado y visto lo suficiente como para aguantar otra tontería de parte de la chica, su miserable vida era lo menos que le interesaba, lo que lo ponía en ese estado iracundo era el que una persona se rebajara tanto como lo hacía ella.

Chasqueó la lengua y bajó hacia el primer piso, no sin antes molestarse más por e largo camino a la escalera que había, bajó cada escalón de manera pacífica a pesar de que su rostro no mostrase el mismo ánimo.

Frunció el entrecejo al darse cuenta que «Su casa» estaba infectada por ninjas de Konoha, Kakashi se encontraba relajado en uno de los sillones leyendo su estúpido libro verde. ¡Alto! ¿Libro verde? ¿No era «Icha Icha Paradise» un librito para pervertidos color Naranja? ¡Perfecto! El siguiente tomo ya había salido y por lo que estaba viendo a su antiguo sensei, el libro si lo tendría entretenido por un buen rato.

Pasó por su lado casi sin importarle la presencia de Hatake y su libro, su destino, la cocina. Tenía sed.

—Así que… nos volvemos a ver, Sasuke_-kun_.

¡Fue el colmo! Ese estúpido pervertido intento de sensei no se iba a burlar de él.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó hastiado.

—Nada, solo saludaba. Después de todo, hace meses, años que ni siquiera platicamos como gente civilizada. Ven, siéntate, ponte cómodo "_Trae comida que me muero de hambre_" y conversemos ¿qué dices?

Sasuke lo miró de forma desinteresada, pero nada es lo que parece. Lo que realmente quería no era ignorarlo, era destrozarlo a pedazos, lo tenía arto con su forma tranquila de hablar.

—Que digo: Que en lo único que no me imagino es estar relajado estando en esa situación en la que me han metido ustedes. Si realmente quiere ayudar entonces de ideas, no me molestes Kakashi. No ando de humor —respondió de forma cortante.

—Nadie anda de humor en estos momentos, Sasuke. Pero el estar de esa manera solo empeorará la situación, lo que menos necesita Sakura es que andes con esa cara por todos los rincones; si realmente quieres ayudar entonces anímate un poco —sugirió sonriendo detrás de su máscara.

—¿Hablas enserio? —Sonrió con sadismo— La única razón por la cual lo ayudé, es porque el descerebrado de mi hermano sintió lastima por el par de inadaptados que tienes como estudiantes. Fuera de eso, por mí que se mueran _los tres._

Kakashi lo miró sin interés, sabía que el carácter de su antiguo alumno había empeorado con los años, ¿más frio? No, nada de eso. «Más inmaduro» era la frase correcta para describir la forma de actuar del chico. Aunque no lo culpaba, había sufrido y tal vez uno que otro trauma le habría quedado.

—Hn, si lo seas. Crees que eres tan hombre como para ser de un carácter tan gélido como lo eres ahora, pero en realidad no más que mera palabrería. ¿Sabes lo que veo en tus ojos, Sasuke? Veo que aún eres un mocoso estúpido que se cree omnipotente. Regresa a la realidad y verás que no le llegas ni a los talones a Naruto ni a Sakura.

Su Katana rápidamente estaba desenvainada preparada para incrustarse en cualquier punto vital del peli plata. Sus ojos color carmesí empezaban a rodar rápidamente mirando con acritud.

Kakashi sonrió.

El filo del arma estaba a un solo paso de hacer presión y cortarle rápidamente la yugular, aún así, su sensei mostraba un semblante divertido. Lo estaba provocando.

—Adelante, ¿qué esperas?

—Me gusta que las victimas rueguen por sus vidas. No quiero manchar a Kusanagi con la sangre de alguien tan patético.

—De acuerdo, entonces puedes retirarte, ya tuvimos una buena charla hasta ahora. Al menos hemos charlado como personas civilizadas "_Al menos no corrió sangre en todo esto._"

Sasuke desapareció rápidamente de ese lugar, sin ni un ruido a su paso. Llegó a la cocina y chasqueó la lengua, quería golpear algo o a alguien, sea quien sea peque quería hacerlo; el peli plata lo estaba jodiendo hasta el pensamiento.

¿Qué esperaban todos de él? ¿Qué llorara por lo que estaban pasando sus compañeros? Era algo que él ni siquiera pensaba en hacer. Es más, todo eso no le daba ni un poco de tristeza, ni por el simple hecho de que la molesta rosada, la cual se preocupó en todos esos momentos que vivieron como el equipo siete, estuviese a punto de morir. ¿Qué querían que hiciese? La única idea que se le metía en mente para ayudarla, era una que la chica no aceptaría si en broma.

Su idea, era la misma que el consejo quería ejecutar. El simple hecho de insinuárselo a la peli rosa empeoraría la situación. Lo que ella quería no era sobrevivir, eso lo supo desde primera instancia —cosa que ni Naruto y Kakashi estaban tomando en cuenta hasta ahora—, lo que ella quería era que el bastardo naciese y viviese una vida plena y feliz.

Vaya desperdicio de vida, había mejorado tanto en ninjutsu medico por lo que había escuchado en cada lugar que iba, y ahora estaba dispuesta a sacrificarlo todo por un niño. Alguien que prácticamente no estaba pidiendo nacer.

—Estúpida —susurró enfurecido.

Itachi apareció en el momento menos indicado, entrando por la misma puerta que él y con una apariencia de haber visto un fantasma. Sonrió, al menos él estaba sufriendo más que él aunque no por las mismas causas.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —preguntó sin mucho interés.

—Tenemos serios problemas.

—_Tenemos… _Mucha gente, Itachi. _Tienes _problemas.

—Es tu hijo, no mío. Acepta las consecuencias de tus actos —intentó animarse—, después de todo, serás padre ¿no?

Sasuke le mandó una mirada iracunda la cual podría haber espantado a cualquiera, menos a él. Sabía el temperamento que había adoptado su querido Otöto, y él solo era el hermano que lo había causado y el que ahora lo estaba metiendo en problemas ajenos.

—¿Qué el experimento es mío? —Rió de forma sarcástica al momento de pronunciarlo— No inventes, esa cosa es un experimento.

—No interesa, lleva tu sangre quieras o no.

—Yo ni siquiera había pensado en procrear un niño y menos con ella. Sakura era la última persona en el planeta con quien me hubiese querido relacionar.

—Y es por eso que digo que la vida es tan irónica —se rió bajo la disgustada mirada de Sasuke.

Cogió un vaso y abrió el grifo, este dudó un poco antes que el agua apareciese. Dejó correr durante unos segundos los primeros chorros solo por precaución, la tubería luego de tantos años sin utilizarlo deberían de haber estado sucias. Cuando el agua empezó a caer en su forma cristalina llenó el vaso rápidamente para luego cerrar la llave.

Miraba el agua sin ningún interés en tomarlo, estaba con necesidad de tomarlo pero aún así no tenía ni las ganas de pasar el líquido por su garganta en esos momentos. La sensación acida que le provocaba todo eso en su boca, era desesperante.

Oyó como Itachi suspiraba de una forma lenta.

—Konoha ha cambiado —su mirada voló al rostro de su hermano por unos instantes antes de cerrar los ojos y apoyarse en la mesa de la cocina.

—No ha cambiado, siguen siendo la misma sarta de animales que hace años.

—Pero no en ese grado, Sasuke. La aldea mandó a aniquilar el Clan por el golpe de estado que trataban de hacer, de otra forma aún seguirían con vida, lo que obtuvieron fue un adelanto a lo que querían hacer con la aldea —Sasuke nuevamente prestaba atención—. Pero experimentar con su propia gente es algo que ciertamente jamás he visto en la aldea. Los del consejo han llegado al límite, no puedo creerlo así de simple.

—Es por eso que no quería regresar. Pero te empeñas en seguir creyendo cosas que ni podrían llegar a ser real. Konoha no vale la pena ni la vida de nadie, pero al parecer hay muchos los cuales no piensan igual.

Itachi lo miró de forma serena, el semblante de su hermano no se había alterado. El Sasuke que él conoció tiempo atrás al parecer había desaparecido completamente, y ya no tenía ni la mínima esperanza que volviese.

—Hay una persona que al parecer también piensa lo mismo que tú.

—¿Se podría saber quién? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Pues, Sakura. Si lo piensas bien, ella tampoco piensa que Konoha valga más que una vida, y lo ha demostrado muy bien ¿no lo crees? Está dando su vida por alguien que ni siquiera tendría su sangre.

Sasuke observó por breves minutos el vació…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

No se iba a dar por vencida. No había dejado la aldea por nada y Naruto no había depositado confianza en otros en vano, lucharía con el mismo afán que su amigo para proteger lo que quería. Si en su vida siempre había sido débil y molesta; un estorbo cualquiera, entonces ahora trataría de cambiarlo.

Con cuidado se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el cuarto de baño. Ese espejo de cuerpo completo que había visto al primer momento de su llegada le hacía ver a una Sakura completamente diferente.

Tenía ojeras las cuales la habrían espantado en su niñez, momentos en los cuales se preocupaba mucho más por su integridad física que por nadie más. Ahora no, esas ojeras no eran para ella más que simples muestras que estaba siendo débil en ese momento.

No podría darse el lujo de perder esa batalla que habían iniciado los de alto rango en Konoha.

—Estaremos bien —susurró, confundida de no saber si se lo decía a si misma o a su hijo.

Miró en su vientre reflejado a la perfección por el espejo. Se puso de lado y notó la diferencia que estaba llegando a hacer con rapidez y eso que no comía casi nada. Su estomago rugió ante la falta de alimento.

Suspiró.

—Bien… vamos a comer.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Lo peor que podría haber sucedido en esos momentos, era que el rubio numero uno hiperactivo ninja cabeza hueca apareciese en medio de la conversación que tenía con su hermano. Las ganas de golpear al Uzumaki eran tales que dudaba el poder controlarse, y él siendo una persona muy segura de sí misma, daba a entender que el rubio había metido la pata —y el oído— muy al fondo.

La mirada que tenía Naruto era la misma que le había dedicado a Sai, la primera vez que le había apodado como «El chico sin Pene». Sorprendido, enfurecido y con un poco de rencor, no podía creer lo que ambos chicos estaban diciendo sobre su mejor amiga casi hermana.

¿Morir? O aún peor ¿Ambos, tanto el bebé de su amiga como ella, morir? Estaban ellos prediciendo la muerte de su antiguo amor no correspondido de la forma más sádica —a la vista del rubio— que podían haber hecho.

—Repítanlo —gruñó con desdén. Ambos hermanos lo miraron— ¡Atrévanse a repetirlo nuevamente! —gritó.

Sasuke estuvo a unos pocos segundos de decirlo nuevamente, el rubio lo quería y lo tendría, pero Itachi alzó su mano dándole a entender que se callara.

—No estamos disfrutando de esto, Naruto. Simplemente es nuestra opinión a base de la poca información que tenemos y al estado en el que se encuentra Sakura.

—¡Ella no se va a morir! No puede hacerlo, ¡tiene que vivir por su hijo! Ella ha dado mucho de sí para que muera como si no importase nada. Ha pasado mucho como para que se rinda en estos momentos —cerró los ojos con fuerza— ¡Sakura-chan va a vivir!

—¿Qué es todo este griterío? —entró Kakashi mirando con interrogación a su alumno.

—Naruto no se quiere convencer de la dura realidad de las cosas.

—Sasuke —regañó su hermano.

—No Itachi, debe enterarse de una y ya que las pocas posibilidades que tiene _Sakura-chan. _

Kakashi cerró sus ojos por unos momentos en los cuales el rubio se dedicó a sollozar. El ánimo de su equipo había decaído en grandes cantidades desde hacía unos días y Naruto era el más afectado por todo.

Sus pies de movieron solos. Naruto ya no quería estar en ese lugar, al menos no en ese momento en el cual se veía como una nenita llorando por todo, pero no era como si lo pudiese controlar. Se preocupaba por su amiga, el simple hecho de imaginar su muerte hacía más doloroso el momento y más difícil el estar con esa sonrisa en el rostro que por más que la peli rosa no lo aceptase abiertamente, le hacían infundirse de más valor.

El rubio sabía que si él se quebraba en frente de ella, la chica rápidamente se rendiría con la misma facilidad que él.

Con paso lento y dudoso salió de la cocina con intenciones de irse de la cabaña en donde se encontraban. Hacía frio, ¿ya había llegado el invierno? A lo lejos logró divisar el pequeño pueblo, al menos le daría tiempo para tranquilizarse el estar en ese lugar. De paso que podría saber si vendían algo de ramen.

Su rostro se iluminó por unos instantes. ¡Ramen! Por supuesto que sí, esa era la solución. Si el manjar de reyes de encontraba en ese lugar, rápidamente se pediría todos los tazones que podría llegar a comer y luego llevaría algunos más para su amiga que debía de estar muriéndose de hambre.

—¡A comer! —gritó y corrió hacia aquel lugar.

.

.

—Su humor cambia drásticamente —opinó el de cabello largo.

—Hn, no tanto como el de Sakura cuando estaba en su normalidad —contestó el peli plata—, pero la forma más rápida de animar a Naruto es dándole un pequeño paseo por un puesto de Ramen. Si lo tienes a la mano sería mucho mejor.

—Ya veo.

Kakashi caminó hasta la puerta de salida con la simple intención de seguir al Uzumaki, si se metía en problemas rápidamente podría ayudarlo. La puerta principal sonó dando aviso que el sensei del equipo se había ido entonces Sasuke endureció más su mirada.

—Itachi —llamó.

Itachi lo miró.

—No sobrevivió ¿verdad?

Habían regresado sin querer al tema principal. No necesitaba preguntar, porque al parecer ese tema era el principal ese día. Bajó el rostro hasta que terminó ensombrecido, le había mentido a la chica porque Sasuke prácticamente le había advertido que no dijera más cosas, pero había sido un verdadero engaño.

—El niño nació prematuro y débil, el poco Chakra que absorbía de su madre no logró componerlo lo suficiente para que pudiese sobrevivir. Nació tan débil que solo le dieron unos dos días de vida, pero ni eso duró. Según lo que me contaron, murió a las pocas horas… Por cómo van las cosas, ninguno de los dos sobrevivirá…

En ese instante, alguien se quebró…

.

.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hi!<em>

_Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho. Enserio que se me bajó la inspiración, estaba un poco baja en todo —incluso en los estudios xD— T.T el ocho de enero es mi examen y estoy hecha un desastre._

_¡Nooo! ;.; No quiero dar exámenes. Son horribles._

_Bueno, en realidad, este capítulo me encantó escribirlo. Fue tan… algo que ni yo me imaginaba xD…_

_Espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias por sus comentario. Son lo máximo. Si este fue merecedor de uno ¡Adelante! Aprieten el botoncito de abajo y me cuentan qué tal les pareció owo…_

_Muchas gracias a:_

▫**aRiElLa 95 .—**Gracias por comentarme nwn. Y espero que hallas pasado un feliz año nuevo con toda tu familia =3

▫**chusquifrusquis .—** ._. Feto…. Tienes razón que feo suena xD… Pero bueno, ya sabes cómo es la cosa ahora. Aunque, ingeniería genética no lo llamaría tanto así xD… bueno, puede que si... algo así como crear un tipo de esperma con el ADN del chico, solo que Sakura tiene vergüenza decir eso…u/u mi también…

**▫Ama. Amaya-chan .—** Nah Amaya-chan, ¬u¬ Quien no quiere dinero xD… ¡Feliz añito! Y qué bueno que te haya gustado =3

**▫edniiitahhh .—** No seas tan mala jajaja. ¿Cómo y cuando lo va a drogar? Pobre Sasuke, sería un gran rajón a su gran orgullo Uchiha. Aunque, no está nada más la idea jajaja. Gracias por haber leído y comentado =3 Pásala super.

**▫Sakami chan95 .—**Más que leyenda son cuentos que supuestamente contaba Shisui —el amigo de Itachi su casi hermano— para alejar a las acosadoras que siempre lo perseguían —tipo Fangirls xD—, pero al parecer alguien se la contó a Shisui por lo que tal vez puede ser uno de ellos quien lo vivió. Gracias por haberte pasado =3 *w* Así que eres mi fan number 1 xD… ¡Súper!

**▫wildsasuke-kun .—** No te quedes calva ni de broma xD… ¬¬ enserio, no lo hagas. ¡Qué bien que te gustó! =3 Y sip, Itachi-san siempre tiene la razón —estrellitas en los ojos—. Gracias por comentar =P

**▫akyraa .—** Te deseo igualitito a ti Akyraa-chan =3 Espero que el capitulo te llegue a gustar como los demás, y bueno, sobre como lo hicieron, xD poco a poco. Está un poquito reservado eso. Ni siquiera Sakura lo sabe —Y mucho menos yo ;.;— Hasta pronto, gracias por comentar *w*

**▫pri-uchiha .—** Aw, gracias por comentar. Y qué bueno que te ha agradado la historia, espero leerte pronto =3

**▫luniitaturksa .—** ¡También Fan! *W* xD… gracias. Me alegra que te gustara, espero leerte pronto =3

**▫Antotis .—** Si, es mi Fic Konoha está demente ;.; desquiciada maldita… Pero le da más emoción xD… Y bueno ¡Sasuke también ayudará! xD… creo… mejor no digo nada al respecto jaja… Y si, el consejo al parecer no sabe que más que un experimento, es una vida la cual ha creado y no pueden destruir así como si nada. Muchas gracias por haber comentado. Espero leerte pronto ¡Matta~nee! =3

**▫Rumiko No Haru** .— Tranqui, tranqui, la acción SasuSaku vendrá poco a poco xD… lo que pasa es que tú sabes cómo es el carácter de Sasuke, ese jamás acepta lo que siente por más que peguen en la cabeza. Pero pronto yo haré que si èwé

**▫SaKu-14** .— ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! =3 Espero que este capítulo también te guste. Nos leemos pronto.

**▫sakuritta** .— ¡Aw! Gracias por tu comentario. Espero que este sea también de tu agrado, espero leerte en este capítulo también. Hasta pronto.

**▫Monika-N** .— T.T Todo por culpa del consejo, pero bueno. Al menos Sakura tiene una razón muy importante para seguir adelante =)… Espero leerte en los próximos capis, y espero que te gusten.

**▫maori-san** .— =3 Gracias por seguirla y espero que los capítulos te hayan enganchado xD… ¡Nos leemos pronto!

**▫setsuna17** .— =3 Gracias, trataré de no tardar demasiado. Espero leerte otra vez ^^

▫**JulyRocks .—** Jajaja, no hubo pero bueno… ¬u¬ eso es lo más interesante jaja. Sasuke reaccionará, ya verás cómo. Después de todo, sea como sea, padre si será, así que algo de instinto se le saldrá. ¡Espero que te guste este capi! =3

**▫luishana** .— Jejeje, yo también. No me gusta mucho escribir de ninjas ya que me trabo con los jutsu —ese siempre ha sido mi problemón en los Fics, y más por las peleas .— Voy a revisar toditito nuevamente … Lo que si lo he cambiado es lo de Chacra por Chakra, ya que esa si era la verdadera palabra xD… ¡Gracias por esa vista! =3 Hasta pronto.

**▫the Uchiha Queen .—** Feliz año espero que hayas pasado tú, muchas gracias por comentar. Espero que este año sea muy bueno para ti. ¡Hasta la próxima! =3

_Bueno, sin más, me retiro. Espero que les haya gusto mucho._

_¡Matta~nee! :3_


	6. Un compañero

**_¡Editado!_**

_Chicos, lo edité. luishana-Chan, gracias por observar esas fallas ortográficas, en realidad, eran muchas ―tú me dijiste nada grave ¬¬― xD… ¡Creo que ya las corregí todas! Además que cambie una que ora frasecita, pero es chica así que no creo que haiga variación._

_Nuevamente, muchísimas gracias a todos los que están comentando. Los quiero mucho…_

_Yaaa, Amaya-chan ―puchero―, no descuidaré los estudios. ¡Pero odio estudiar! ;.;_

_Bueno… sin más, espero que disfrute del capi. ¡A leer!_

_Pd: nuevamente, perdonenme. Gomen nee~ por tardar tanto._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Capitulo 5 ~Un compañero~

* * *

><p><em>Un compañero no es aquel que está contigo en las buenas, sino quien te acompaña y te consuela en las malas, aquel que busca la forma de ayudarte por mínima que sea… aquel que a pesar de las diferencias… siempre está contigo.<em>

_Las amistades son hechas de pedacitos… Pedacitos de tiempo que vivimos con cada persona. Algunas amistades son hechas de risas y dolores compartidos, otras de horas de escuela, otras de salidas, diversiones…y están aquellas que nacen de silencios compartidos…o de simpatía mutua sin explicación…._

* * *

><p>—¡Otro más! —chilló a viva voz.<p>

Los transeúntes miraban con miedo en sus ojos al rubio, mucho más cuando fijaban su vista en los trece tazones de Ramen que ya había consumido. Algunos murmuraban que moriría por una enfermedad a causa de exceso de Ramen y el noventa por ciento de los que lo veían concordaban con eso.

Naruto hacía oídos sordos y seguía comiendo sin importarle nada. Después de todo, eso había hecho desde que tenía diez años, cuando dejó de importarle mierdas lo que pensara la gente de él, cuando se propuso la meta de no rendirse jamás hasta convertirse en Hokage.

¡Valla Hokage tendría esa aldea! Uno que se fugó de Konoha para ayudar a su amiga, uno que no descansó y buscó hasta debajo de las piedras a su mejor amigo, propuesto a jalarle de los pelos o de donde sea para regresarlo a la aldea. Si, estaba hecho de que si Naruto se convertía en Hokage, sería uno excepcional y mucho mejor que el mismo cuarto. Superaría a su padre, puede que no en mente, pero si en determinación.

_Y en estomago…_

—¡Otro más! —repitió con energía.

—¿Estás seguro que podrás pagar todo esto? Son muchos patos y hoy no hay promoción —le aseguró el dueño del puesto.

—Nah, si no me alcanza iré a pedirle algo al Teme de Sasuke.

El viejo abrió los ojos al máximo. El terror invadió sus fracciones en menos de lo que el rubio cerró sus parpados, se quedó confundido a la expresión del viejo, dejó de comer su Ramen asustado ya que parecía que al señor le daría un patatús.

—O-Oiga, ¿se siente bien? —preguntó Naruto con el rostro pálido.

—¿E-está hablando de, Sasuke-sama?

—¿Sasuke… sama?

Entonces el rubio sintió no entender nada de lo que pasaba, mucho más que con anterioridad. ¿Porqué el viejecillo le estaba poniendo el «Sama» al Teme de Sasuke? La palidez aumenta conforme avanzaban los segundos y el rubio más que asustarse quería echarse a reír.

¿Sasuke-sama? Teme-sama diría él. ¿Por qué ese señor tenía tanto miedo del Uchiha cuando lo único que hacía era ladrar y no morder? Sasuke era un sanguinario, era verdad. Pero pocas veces se había enterado de que había matado a gente inocente. Además, ese pueblo ¿qué tendría de malo contra el Clan para que Sasuke les hiciese algo?

Viejo decrepito.

—P-puede comer todo lo que desee, no se preocupe por pagar, joven.

Naruto alzó una ceja escéptico, el viejo estaba más espantado ahora que sabía que conocía a Sasuke. ¿Por qué?

—Oi —llamó—, viejo. ¿Qué le pasa que le tiene tanto miedo al Teme de Sasuke?

El señor se sorprendió.

Era totalmente inusual que alguien no lo supiese, nadie que no sea de la aldea sabía lo que Sasuke había hecho con todo el pueblo. Orochimaru había utilizado a su gente como rata de laboratorio y todos habían visto al discípulo número uno del hombre. Sasuke Uchiha, el último Uchiha pisando la tierra y aquel que se encargaba de masacrar a los civiles por simple diversión.

—¡No le diga que se lo dije, joven! Por favor.

—¡¿Qué mierda ha hecho el Teme, 'ttebayo? Dígamelo.

—El nos ha hecho sufrir mucho, joven. Nuestros hijos e hijas no quieren que sus pequeños salgan a jugar a la calle por miedo a que Sasuke-sama vuelva a llevárselos para Orochimaru.

¿Qué mierda? ¿Había dicho Orochimaru? Pero, ese malnacido ya había muerto hacía tanto, ¿acaso no lo sabían? Había sido noticia infundida por las cinco naciones ninjas, nadie desconocía esa noticia.

Es más, muchos lo paraban comentando en estos tiempos, recordaban a Orochimaru como un ninja sádico que solo usaba humanos para su beneficio. Pero, ahora que lo pensaba, ese pueblo era casi inexistente, nadie sabía su existencia al parecer —era algo obvio ya que de lo único que sobrevivían era de lo que ellos mismos cosechaban por lo que veía—.

—Oiga, pero Orochimaru ya ha muerto desde hace años ¿Es que no lo sabía? —preguntó sorprendido.

La misma expresión fue dada por el señor quien miraba a Naruto como si estuviese loco.

—¿Muerto? Pero…

—Pero nada, ¿Acaso no sabe que el mismísimo Sasuke-Teme lo mató? ¡Fue noticia mundial! ¡¿En qué mundo vive, dattebayo? —Gritó indignado— Y olvídelo, pagaré todo esto. Por Kami-sama, ni que Sasuke pudiese hacer algo tan malo. ¡Sama! Qué estupidez, ese Teme no merece ni que lo llamen así —empezó a hablar consigo mismo.

Mientras que Uzumaki navegaba en su mente indignada, no tomó en cuenta las lágrimas de felicidad derramadas por el hombre. Al parecer para ese pueblo la sanguinaria época había terminado.

Cuando el rubio empezó a devorar su plato de Ramen numero dieciséis, algo que jamás habría siquiera imaginado, pasó.

—Kon'nichiwa… Naruto-kun —el rubio escupió todo el Ramen que ya se había llevado a la boca por todo el local.

Su mirada aterrada se volteó en cámara lenta hacia quien tenía atrás suyo, encontrándose con esa cara pálida y esa sonrisa falsa que él conocía muy bien. Perfecto, se jodieron, fue lo primero que pensó.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

No podía ser cierto, no podía ser real. ¡Itachi no podía estar haciéndole eso! Le había dicho, le había asegurado que el niño sobreviviría —al menos para ella, si lo había hecho—, y ahora… ¿Es que no podía siquiera hacer algo? ¿Por mínima que fuese?

Su respiración se agitó al momento en que una de sus manos tocó su vientre y la otra su pecho, tratando de regularizar el bombeo rápido y sonoro que había provocado la sinceridad de Itachi. Se mordió el labio inferior…

Sus piernas temblaron como si sus huesos hubiesen desaparecido y entonces su cuerpo rápidamente se deslizó por la pared llegando al suelo, abrazó sus rodillas sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas. Los pasos no se hicieron esperar, no pasaron ni diez segundos cuando tanto Sasuke como Itachi se encontraban en frente de ella.

—¡¿Por qué? —Gritó desesperada al momentos que sintió como la mano de Itachi quería ayudarla a levantarse— ¡Por qué mentirme! ¡¿Por qué lo hicieron?

El Uchiha mayor se separó rápidamente de ella y la miró consternado. Volteó hacia donde se encontraba Sasuke, aún con esa mirada endurecida y sin ánimos de aportar ayuda a la chica.

—No me mires así. Yo ni siquiera tenía idea que estaría escuchando —se excusó el pelinegro.

—Sakura… —intentó razonar con la chica.

—¡Cállate! No hables si no me vas a decir la verdad.

Suspiró. La chica tenía razón, pero lo que menos quería en esos momentos era ponerla de la misma forma en que estaba actuando, al parecer sus planes no salieron al pie de la letra.

—Sigues siendo una llorona ¿cierto? No maduras ni con el tiempo, ¿crees que llorando vas a conseguir algo? Que patética —pronunció un ya hastiado Sasuke.

Tanto Sakura como Itachi abrieron los ojos, una adolorida por sus palabras y el otro sorprendido. Su hermano no sería capaz de haberlo dicho solo porque si, él era frio, un patán hijo de su mismísima madre; pero el hablarle así a ella.

Era verdad que ahora había cambiado, pero él no se gastaría saliva pronunciando palabras para la peli rosa.

Vio con sus propios ojos como la mirada envenenada de Sasuke quería atravesar a la chica, volteó a mirar a Sakura quien aún con esos ojos llorosos llenos de resentimiento, miraba a Sasuke, mezclando sus ojos con un toque de rencor hacia su hermano.

No podía negarlo, hasta él quería matarlo. No quería obligar a Sasuke a aceptar una responsabilidad que —hasta para él— ni siquiera había querido crear. Pero si o si, un niño venía en camino y quisiera o no, Sasuke era el padre.

—Muérete —susurró la chica.

Le dio pena, era algo irónico decirle esas cosas a Sasuke y más cuando él de una forma muy cruel podía regresárselo, y al parecer el Uchiha menor no se hacía de esperar.

—Tú morirás primero, ¿no crees? —sonrió de forma altanera.

La mandíbula de la chica se tensó.

—¿Sabes por qué pienso que son los Uchiha tan despreciables?

―¿Por qué? ―inquirió con esa sonrisa altanera que aún seguía impregnada en su rostro.

Sakura sabía que se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo. Su integridad física estaría expuesta y solo tenía a Itachi para defenderla, y eso era algo muy malo. Depender de ellos, pero ese había sido el plan principal después de todo, el buscar ayuda de ellos para poder sobrevivir tanto ella como su hijo.

¿Ayudas? Cero, si menospreciabas las blancas mentiras de Itachi, las ayudas mandadas por los hermanos Uchiha eran nulas. Solo meras esperanzas que se desvanecían al poco tiempo.

Sakura agarró valor de un lugar aún desconocido para ella, pero la furia y la adrenalina, las ganas de golpear a Sasuke hasta matarlo, le impulsaron a sacar las acidas palabras que pronunció con pesadez.

―Porque eres parte de ellos. Una escoria más que no merece ni siquiera vivir en este mundo, eres solo un niñito engreído con el ego falsamente acrecentado, ¿quieres que siga? Tengo mucho por decir ―contestó viendo con satisfacción como a medida que hablaba la sonrisa de autosuficiencia de Sasuke disminuía rápidamente.

_Carmesí._

Fue lo último que Sakura divisó antes de sentir como su espalda chocaba abruptamente contra la pared en la cual momentos antes su cuerpo se había deslizado para llorar con desespero. Sintió como le faltaba el oxigeno de una manera demasiado anormal y como su garganta era apretujada de manera exagerada por la mano derecha de Sasuke.

―Retráctate ―pronunció con su voz neutra.

Tan seca y tan dura que Sakura pensó en morir en ese mismo instante. El miedo se apoderó de ella de la misma forma que cuando tenía doce años y su dignidad era pisoteada por el que ahora ―para lamento de ella― era el padre de su hijo.

―Sasuke, suéltala ―amenazó Itachi, pero su rostro no estaba mandando la suficiente autoridad como para que Sasuke siquiera pensase en obedecer.

Sabía que esperar miedo de él era imposible, pero Itachi al parecer empezaba a preocuparse, una mala señal que hizo a la peli rosa empezar a aterrarse mucho más.

―¡Retráctate! ―gritó al apenas terminar el que Itachi le hablara.

Pero no lo quería hacer, su orgullo se iría al carajo si lo hacía. Toda la fuerza que sacó de aquel lugar desconocido sería en vano y el estar apretujada contra la pared también. Cerró los ojos y sus manos rápidamente trataron de separar las de Sasuke incrustado sus uñas en su muñeca. Ejerció toda la presión que pudo para que al menos aflojara su fuerza por el dolor.

El rostro del moreno seguía con esa mascara de frialdad y rencor, sin ni una gota de dolor o vacilación en su agarre, al parecer, su cólera lo cegaba a tal grado de ignorar la sangre correr desde su mano hasta su antebrazo, producto de las heridas provocadas por las uñas de Sakura.

―¡Sasuke, basta! ―ordenó Itachi con más fuerza que la anterior, al parecer fue suficiente para que Sasuke reaccionara.

Solo sintió como su cuerpo era arrojado hacia la otra esquina de la pared. Con su último esfuerzo protegió su vientre ante la inminente caída.

Con desesperación abrió la boca tratando de recuperar el oxigeno a bocanadas de aire. Tosió y miró a su agresor con tal debilidad que sus ojos no se molestaron en llenarse de odio o miedo. Se sintió la mujer más estúpida del mundo, pero sus labios destilaban las ganas de terminar su frase…

―Y si no te dignas ni apoyar a tu hijo, está bien, después de todo quien no ayuda estorba.

El rostro de Sasuke se volteó en su dirección de forma ensombrecida. Sakura pudo presentir lo que se le venía encima, pero esta vez, se equivocó. El moreno se limitó a pronunciar su típico «Hmp» antes de voltearse e irse de ese lugar, la chica suspiró con alivio al ver que el pelinegro se alejaba de ella.

Y a lo único que se atinó fue a nuevamente provocar a la chica.

―Cuatro palabras, Sakura… No- Es- Mi- Hijo.

No esperó respuesta por parte de ella y salió de la casa lanzando el portazo de su vida, sintió como el suelo de madera tembló al cerrarse la puerta abruptamente. Notó como Itachi trataba de levantarla, pero no lo quería hacer. Quería llorar, morir o simplemente irse de ese lugar. No servía de nada el quedarse ahí si realmente terminaría muerta… no serviría de nada si _él o ella_ moría.

Nuevamente, deseo ni siquiera haber nacido…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Estaba asustado, quería correr y gritar a los cuatro vientos que habían sido descubiertos y que tenían que alejar a Sakura-chan de ese lugar. Pero iba ser totalmente inútil teniendo en cuenta que Sai sabía dibujar y sus estúpidos dibujos tenían una velocidad de los mil demonios, su hambre de ramen se esfumó.

Sai seguía con esa sonrisa que jodía al rubio en todos los sentidos de la palabra, pequeña pero lo suficiente para hacerle saber a Naruto que algo iba mal.

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ―preguntó el rubio.

El chico rápidamente borró su sonrisa, miró hacia todos lados y al no ver nada rápidamente se acercó al Uzumaki.

―Los buscábamos.

―¡Eso ya lo sé tarado de mierda! ¡Lo que intento decir es que porqué llegaste aquí! Es un lugar totalmente escondido ―gritó.

―¿Escondido? ―inquirió rápidamente Sai―, para mí no. Tu olor de nenita se podía percibir hasta donde estábamos, bueno, yo lo pude percibir; los demás aún los están buscando así que no tengo mucho tiempo.

Naruto relajó su rostro y miró a su amigo de equipo, pensaba que él estaba con el consejo, después de todo, Danzo había sido su maestro desde años. Claro, ahora había muerto, pero eso no hacía mucha diferencia, los de alto mando de ahora eran de la misma calaña que el difunto viejo, así que no sería tan extraño que Sai les hiciese caso.

Sus dudas fueron aclaradas rápidamente al momento en que Sai se sacaba sangre de su dedo pulgar, hizo unas cuantas posiciones de mano y rápidamente aparecieron dos mochilas totalmente llenas. Nuevamente Uzumaki se sorprendió.

―¿Qué es…?

―Tsunade-sama me encargó que les traiga ropa y demás, sé que al salir de la aldea no trajeron muchas cosas con ustedes para aligerar la carga, supongo que esto les servirá de algo ―respondió tranquilamente―. También me dio el recado de decirles; el consejo viene tras de ustedes, las personas que han ascendido a Anbu hace unos meses también serán mandados. Varios tienen sellos de obediencia, menos yo.

»Los que tú conoces también te buscarán, y por ese sello harán cosas que no está bajo su control, así que solo limítate a dejarlos inconscientes ―Naruto lo miró de forma interrogante―. Solo deja que termine y luego haces tus preguntas, Naruto…kun. Me encargaré de borrar tu olor y el de Sakura de la cascada, procura no salir por ningún motivo de este lugar, de otro modo será mucho más fácil localizarte.

»Las naciones ninja ya han sido alertadas, Kazekage-sama está de nuestro lado, pero encubriéndose, el consejo de Suna aún desconfía de él así que solo trae la apariencia de estar del bando del Consejo. Por lo cual, si ninjas de la arena los encuentran, también tratarán de atacarlos. Por el momento, luego de borrar tu peste, pondré un Genjutsu para que no encuentren este lugar, pero será todo. Luego de esto… la vida de la fea y su feíto estarán a tu cargo.

Naruto se quedó helado. Ahora lo que menos deseaba era que el simple hecho de estar aquí fuese tan sano, pero era así, sin embargo, en contra de lo que necesitaban, ese pueblo no tenía un centro médico tan bueno como otras aldeas, es más, al parecer ni siquiera lo tenían.

Naruto no podía ver ni un solo edificio donde curasen a la gente. Sakura no podía estar tanto tiempo en un lugar así, ¿qué harían cuando ella empezara el trabajo de parto? ¿Sentarse a comer palomitas mientras ella se retorcía de dolor?

―Pero, Sai. No podemos…

―Si han encontrado al Uchiha ―lo interrumpió―, válganse de él. Porque de otra manera no sobrevivirán, todos están tras ustedes.

―¿Y los demás? No creo que te hayan mandado a ti solo, deben haber más Anbu.

―Si ―asintió―, hay más. Entre ellos están Neji e Ino. Ambos y todos con el mismo sello de obediencia, están en la entrada de este pueblo por si llegara a encontrarte, simplemente les diré que no hay nadie sospechoso. Pero seguirán buscando y llegarán otros escuadrones más para rebuscar por todos los rincones. Lo más indicado sería que busques un buen escondite, pero como están las cosas, haz lo que te dije en un principio.

―¡No podemos! Sakura-chan necesita atención médica también.

―Naruto ―llamó con un semblante serio, dándole a entender al rubio que solo debía obedecerle a él―, si Sakura muere, de nada les servirá la atención médica. Quédense aquí y si llegan a descubrirlos entonces si sería sabio huir, pero este no es el caso, corren más peligro afuera que en este lugar…

Apretó los puños, estaban contra la espada y la pared, sin ni una esperanza más que esconderse y huir. Naruto asintió a todo lo que le dijo su compañero.

―Cuídense ―sonrió―, si los llegan a matar, creo que sería una gran pena para mí.

Y tan rápido como había llegado, desapareció.

Naruto miró las dos bolsas que estaban en el suelo y rápidamente se apresuró a recogerlas, caminó hasta el puesto de Ramen y advirtió que el viejo ya no estaba, seguro se había ido a rehacer sus tareas de preparar la comida. Abrió con un poco de cuidado la mochila, encontrándose con varias medicinas. Antibióticos y desinflamantes, tanto como antídotos y purgantes… ―la cual venía con una nota para el rubio―.

―_Por si llegas a tener alguna afección por tanta porquería que comes _―leyó el Uzumaki para su pesar― Vete a la mierda, Sai ―renegó―, pero aún así… cuídate tú también.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

―¿Te sientes bien? ―preguntó Itachi viendo a la recostada chica que aun tenía lagrimas en los ojos.

―Supongo.

―Si quieres te traigo algo para que comas ―ofreció por segunda vez desde que había traído a la peli rosa a ese lugar. Pero como la otra vez, nuevamente recibió la misma respuesta.

―No tengo hambre.

Suspiró. Esa chica era desesperante, mucho más que su hermanito cuanto tenía cinco años, esos cinco benditos años de porquería en los cuales se dedicó simplemente a darle confianza para luego traicionarlo por la espalda. Cierto, lo hizo para protegerlo, pero eso no era excusa para lo que provocó en él; ahora solo podía ver con desagrado en lo que Sasuke se había convertido, para su desgracia.

Asintió desganado ante la respuesta de la chica.

Se levantó del asiento en donde estaba y salió de la habitación, bajó las escaleras con pereza, sin ánimo de terminar de bajarlas hasta que por fin ―para su pesar― el recorrido acabó. No había rastro del sensei de su hermano, ni siquiera un pequeño signo de que estaba en ese lugar.

Siguió su camino entrando a una puerta totalmente diferente, y al abrirla divisó sin sorpresa alguna como dentro había una gran biblioteca. Papiros de diferentes tamaños, rollos y sellos, pergaminos y demás. Todo en ese lugar. Cerró los ojos y caminó hasta una de las mesas, entonces empezó a buscar algo referente a lo que estaba sucediendo, alguna forma de ayudar o simplemente detenerlo.

Sabía que la chica solo necesitaba una pequeña esperanza ―por más pequeña que fuese―, no importaba cual, solo que no se borre con el tiempo. Entonces, lejos de lo que quería hacer su hermano, él si buscaría información acerca de aquello. Tal vez Orochimaru sabía algo de esto, como puede que no, pero más valía intentar que solo mirar.

Lo único que sintió, fue desagrado.

―Era un verdadero animal ―susurró al ver la cantidad de pergaminos con experimentos fallidos. Aún contenía todo lo que había utilizado para torturar a las personas, tenía ordenado de forma alfabética cada información, cada experimento exitoso y cada experimento fallado, habían mucho más de los últimos que de los que habían funcionado a la perfección. Él era un sanguinario por así decirlo, pero jamás hizo todo eso con las personas inocentes… ¿O sí?

Buscó en la sección de Informaciones la letra «U», si realmente había algo, entonces todo estaba clasificado por iniciales, hasta que encontró la letra que buscaba, para su sorpresa y pesar, estaba junto a otro pergamino con la inicial «H». Cogió ambos y lo abrió al mismo tiempo.

_Uchiha, Hyuga._

Al parecer, hasta para Orochimaru esos dos clanes tenían algo muy similar. Con poderes oculares más poderosos que cualquiera ―o tal vez solo sobrepasados por el poder de Rin'negan―, ambos tenían una similitud raramente coincidente con el otro. Después de todo, decían que el Sharingan era un pequeño derivado del Ojo Blanco de los Hyuga.

_Dōjutsu de Ranmaru… _

Aceptó con desagrado el que Orochimaru hubiese descubierto otro Dōjutsu ocular con similitudes al Sharingan de los Uchiha.

Movió la cabeza en negación, él no se encontraba en ese lugar para averiguar las técnicas producidas solo con la vista, y nuevamente se estaba entreteniendo con aquel tema que debía dejar atrás.

Siguió abriendo el pergamino hasta que encontró lo que quería…

_Chakra Uchiha…_

Nuevamente, todo lo que ya se sabía. Perfeccionados en técnicas de Fuego, poseedores del Kekkei Genkai y demás… Suspiró otra vez con aburrimiento. Desenrolló más el pergamino sin interés, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron al ver algo que realmente no se esperaba.

―¡Esto es! ―gritó sorprendido y aliviado a la vez…

Al parecer, no era ni la primera ni la segunda vez que alguien estaba en la situación de Sakura…

_«El engendro Uchiha… bebedores de Chakra.»_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_¡Muchas, muchísimas gracias a todos los que comentaron! ¡Hemos llegado a los noventa y cuatro reviews! Los amo, chicos. Lamento mucho no poder contestarles a todos, pero esque ando toda volada ;.; mis clases comenzaron y pues, no me fue pésimo en mi examen, pero si me saqué una notilla algo baja._

_Espero que el capitulo sea más de su agrado que el otro y si merece un comentario, me lo mandan. =3_

_Por cierto, Mayra-chan… w Gracias por comentarme. Adoro tu fic y espero que lo continues, lo mismo para ti Amaya-chan…_

_Y para todos, en verdad. Espero leerlos pronto. ¡Matta~nee! =3_

_Pd: ¡Avisadme si ven otro errorcito por ahí! =D _


	7. El sentido de la vida

_¡Chicos, son los máximo, los amo como no tienen idea! ¿Saben a qué hemos llegado? ¡A 117 comentarios! Todo gracias a ustedes. Ya saben, estoy tratando de ver todos los errores que haiga, así que si notan alguno, me pasan la voz para poder corregirlo, así hacer mejor el Fic._

_Lamento la demora, pero creo que así estaré por mucho tiempo. ;.; Mis clases… ¡Puse sacar buena nota en mate! ¡Mierda, y eso que yo jamás me he sacado más de doce en mis exámenes ―mi máxima nota es 20 puntos, así que se imaginarán lo que será doce puntos en un examen xD―!_

_Ahora si, me voy. No los distraigo más, abajo les contesto sus hermosos comentarios =3_

_Por cierto, me encontraba alucinando y me di cuenta de muchas cosas referentes al SasuSaku tiene la canción de Angela Aki… ¿No la habéis escuchado? =3 Pues tienen que hacerlo._

_Por si acaso, les dejo el link de la música, y si por alguna curiosidad, les pica las ganas de escucharlo, háganlo entrando la parte de Sasuke… w No sé porqué pero casi muero. _

__Ja~nee, mentira xD__

_http : / / www . youtube . com/ watch?v = AbMVYhBftPo (No se olviden, quiten los espacios) .w. _

_¡A leer!_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Capitulo 6 ~El sentido de la vida~

.

_Lo bueno…. Lo mejor…. Lo máximo._

_Nunca descanses hasta que lo bueno sea mejor y lo mejor sea lo máximo. Porque solo tienes una oportunidad mientras eres joven, porque la juventud es una enfermedad que se cura con el tiempo._

_Cuando tengas la sensación de vivir, vive. No finjas ni diluyas tus sentimientos, haz aquello que te haga sentirte bien y continúa haciéndolo hasta que puedas decir, con la cabeza muy alta ¡Esta vida es la que yo quiero!_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Se había estado quejando como una verdadera nena de todo, aquello que decía que podía hacer siempre terminaba arruinándolo, ¿es que no había excepción alguna? ¿Ni siquiera en un momento así? ¡Por cielos santo! Se había comprometido a dar vida a un pequeño al cual ahora todos querían matar, y nuevamente fallaba en su labor de protectora.

Como siempre, ella tenía que depender de los demás.

Apretó los puños en la almohada en donde dormía. Se estaba frustrando de ser la única que pidiese ayuda y la única en no buscar soluciones, Sasuke le había dicho una verdad de una forma muy cruel, pero sea como hubiese sido, era real lo que le había reprochado de forma repelente. Tal vez los golpes no hubiesen sido necesarios, pero las palabras al menos para ella, si le habían hecho abrir los ojos.

Pero no había nada… Si los mismos Uchiha no podían contra lo que pasaba, ¿cómo lo haría ella? Un pobre ignorante a cualquier Kekkei Genkai o cualquier especialidad de un Clan. Lo único que llegó a saber fue la masacre de los Uchiha y su anterioridad especialidad en fuego, y eso solo logró saber por mero capricho de la obsesión por Sasuke.

_Habría sido un paraíso_, pensó.

Era normal, cuando era niña pensaba en tener un futuro así, cargar con un niño de sangre Uchiha para todos lados, el bebé de Sasuke, el ser la única de haber adquirido el privilegio de ser la madre de ese niño. ¿Ahora? Eso era todo lo diferente a lo que realmente estaba pasando.

Si ella moría, si hijo también. Y Sasuke, quien se supone que debería ser su protector, su amante fiel y un padre cuidadoso, era quien quería matar a su propio hijo.

_Típico de Uchiha, _pensó otra vez.

―¡Sakura-chan! ―el grito desesperado captó su atención, se levantó de la cama y quiso bajar a ver a su amigo, pero nuevamente esas ganas incontrolables de devolverlo todo, regresaron con un intenso mareo.

Se agarró de la cabecera deseando que el vahído pasara con rapidez ante de terminar ensuciando el suelo. A penas se sintió un poco más estabilizada corrió al cuarto de baño, se arrodilló en el retrete y nuevamente su mejor amigo la acompañaba en la travesía de las nauseas matutinas.

Gimió al sentirse realmente mal, notaba como su cuerpo se debilitaba y prueba de ello era el querer levantarse de suelo, pero que sus piernas no siguieran la orden dada. Sentía que todo su cuerpo era una simple mata de gelatina que terminaría desprendiéndose lentamente.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió. _Naruto, _supuso de inmediato, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que en unos cinco pasos a zanjadas la puerta de baño también se abrió pasando por ella el mismo rubio sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

La sorprendió de sobremanera, hacía tanto que no sonreía con esas ganas y esa hiperactividad y ahora que lo notaba, el grito que había lanzado minutos antes no era uno de preocupación o exasperación, pero si un grito desesperado de felicidad.

―Naruto ―musitó con el rostro desencajado― ¿Qué está pasando?

―Es Sai, me lo encontré en la aldea. ¡Pero no, no nos delató! ―corrió su frase al darse cuenta de la expresión aterrorizada de la chica. Sakura relajó su rostro por unos instantes antes de fruncir el ceño con confusión―. Lo mandó Tsunade Oba-chan.

¡Ahora si entendía! Su cabeza se alzó con más ánimos que antes y sus piernas nuevamente tomaron la sabia decisión de moverse por sí solas. Caminó hasta el lavamanos y se lavó los dientes lo más rápido que pudo; se lavó la cara al sentirse un poco mareada y al secarse, sonrió.

―Cuéntamelo todo ―pidió alegremente.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Le gustaba todo eso; la noche, la oscuridad, el viento y el frio. El calor era algo que simplemente lo dejaba de mal humor y más cuando estaba en batalla, aunque claro, el jamás se había quejado de ello; puede que tal vez cuando fue un niño un par de veces con Itachi pero fuera de eso, nunca.

La noche no solo le traía ―la mayoría de las veces― tranquilidad, sino recuerdos los cuales tiempo atrás había dejado olvidados, la masacre que vio pasar en frente de sus ojos era algo que jamás podría perdonar a su hermano mayor, por mucho que apreciase el que esté vivo en esos momentos. Itachi no tenía la obligación de hacerlo y aún así aceptó, todo por el amor a esa estúpida aldea de porquería.

Apretó los dientes.

Se encontraba otra vez en el tejado de la casa, mirando el cielo obviamente. Pero se había cansado, cerró los ojos tratando de que esos recuerdos quedaran en donde habían estado hacia cinco horas, cuando la maldita engendra del demonios volvió a sacarlo.

Quería matarla, sí que lo quería. Lamentablemente tenía como «Perro Guardián» al retrasado mental de su hermano mayor, suspiró exasperado.

Tenía esos estúpidos recuerdos el equipo siete, todo lo que vivieron en el pasado estaba fresco en su despreciable mente, quería arrancarse la cabeza si eso terminaba con todas las memorias hechas con ese par de inútiles, pero eran demasiadas que hasta a veces llegaba reconsiderar su forma de ser.

_Sakura…_

Ese era el único nombre que se le venía a la mente cada que pensaba en el Equipo liderado por Kakashi. Ese molesto nombre y ese ridículo significado, esa exasperante voz y ese jodido cabello, los ojos jade que por los mil demonios quería arrancárselos para que ya no siguieran trastornando su mente, sus labios finos y a la vez carnosos, rosados y… ¡Para Uchiha Sasuke! ¿Qué mierda estás pensando?

Arrugó el entrecejo al momento de darse cuenta que el tema se estaba saliendo del control. Esa niña ingenua que lo único que deseaba era la vida de otro no podía ponerlo en esa posición de estúpido, hacía unas horas lo había rebajado a tal punto que lo terminó por joder todo lo que había logrado por años.

Niña estúpida y descerebrada, con ego de súper-heroína.

Estaba furioso, eso era muy notable por la inconsciente activación del Sharingan en sus ojos, pero la creía demasiado tarada por estar haciendo lo que hacía. Su mente poco a poco empezaba a cansarse de dar tanto rodeo a un asunto en donde nunca tendría un final feliz, sabía a dónde conducía la dedición de la chica.

_Muerte…_

Terminaría muerta, tanto ella como su protegido el cual sería el principal causante de su descenso. No tardaría mucho, eso era obvio, estaba contando el mismo las horas y los minutos con tal de hacerle una burla justa a la chica en el momento en que agonizara; pero, una parte de su inconsciente la cual estaba muy escondida en su ser, una que jamás salió a flote le decía que no quería ver a su amiga muerta.

Consideró durante un minuto la propuesta de su ahora encontrado «Sub-subconsciente» y rápidamente la desechó. Él no se preocuparía por una idiota ¿verdad?... ¡¿Verdad?

Bufó ante la simple idea de imaginarse ayudando a la chica, era como rebajarse a los más mínimos insectos, no, era rebajarse peor que eso, era como el volver a ser ninja de Konoha ―a lo que él consideraba ser ninja de Konoha―, así sería el grado de rebaja que tendría de estar ayudándola.

Chasqueó la lengua exasperado, ni siquiera tenía que estar pensando en eso, debería estar pesando en una forma de librarse de la obligada carga que se le había aferrado encima en ese momento.

Incluso vio a su amigo rubio pasar corriendo y entrar a la cabaña como si nada, con dos bolsas rebosantes de cosas las cuales no supo de donde habían salido, pero qué mierda le interesaba. Lo que les pasara a sus amigos o no, es más, ni siquiera eran sus amigos, simplemente era conocidos que un día lograron formar un equipo para servir a una despreciable aldea.

Despreciable aldea que ahora trataba a toda costa de matarlos.

―¿Sigues aquí? Vas a coger un resfriado si no entras. Está empezando a hacer frio ―Oyó esa exasperante voz llena de tranquilidad y jubilo.

Quiso matarlo, no error, no quiso: ¡Quería matarlo! Kakashi estaba metiendo el maldito pie en donde no le concernía y siempre que le hablaba de esa forma lo único que deseaba era ver un derramamiento de sangre en ese lugar.

―Lárgate ―musitó impaciente―, no tengo ánimos para estar con ustedes.

―Lo haría, créeme. Pero acabo de entrarme lo que casi le haces a Sakura, solo te vengo a advertir algo ―la mirada de Kakashi, por primera vez en años, volvía a tener esa fría mascara de resentimiento―. Si vuelves siquiera intentar algo contra ella, no dudaremos en matarte.

_No dudaremos… _Muy claro y fuerte que Naruto también se encontraba incluido. Sonrió de forma que Kakashi también se hastió, el momento era tenso hasta que el gritillo parecido al de una niña los interrumpió.

―¡Otöto-Baka! No creerás lo que encontré ―gritaba el Uchiha mayor corriendo hacia ellos.

Saltó al tejado y en menos de lo ambos esperaban, ya se encontraba con ellos, dispuesto a compartir su gran descubrimiento. Sasuke resopló atormentado por la estupidez de su hermano y solo se atinó a ignorarlo mientras rápidamente se iba del lado de su ex sensei.

―Escuchen ambos, en teoría; Sasuke, tú escucha más de esto. ¿Recuerdas la historia que les conté en la mañana? Sobre Shisui y Saori, la chica que tuvo ese niño ―Sasuke asintió ido, su único propósito ahí, era el de parecer escuchar a su hermano―. Pues bien, pensaba que Sakura era la única después de ella quien tuvo ese problema, pero parece, querido hermanito, que Orochimaru también te utilizaba de la misma o peor manera que Konoha. Tengo muestras de sangre Uchiha, tuya. Aunque no ha sido utilizada, Orochimaru planeaba hacerlo. De quien si utilizó, es de otras personas que se encontraban en el Clan.

―Los del Clan estaba muerto y Orochimaru estaba fuera de la aldea. Dame tu explicación que no logro seguirte ―ordenó con poca paciencia.

―Uh, bueno. Orochimaru hacía experimentos cuando aún estaba en la aldea. Pudo haber sacado muestras de hospitales, de cualquier lugar, por lo cual no estoy tan sorprendido de que tenga la sangre, lo que sí me llama la atención es que haya hecho experimentos con esa sangre. ¿Sabía él esa historia?

―No lo sé, Kakashi ―respondió Itachi―, pero lo más seguro es que si. Orochimaru ha hecho varios experimentos con mujeres y al parecer todas han muerto antes de que se cumpla los meses indicados para el nacimiento.

―¿Cuál es tu teoría? Son chupasangres ―ironizó Sasuke lanzando una risa con indirectas muy bien notadas.

Itachi lo miró durante unos segundos de forma seria, esperando que termine su burla ante el tema y al ver que se quedaba callado, decidió proseguir.

―No; en teoría ―repitió ante la exasperada mirada de su hermano―, no son Chupa-«sangres», sería algo como Chupa-Chakra. Absorben el Chakra así como el alimento, jamás se ha dado algo parecido, hasta a Orochimaru le llegó a intrigar eso.

―¿Qué tratas de decir? Qué solo sucede con los Uchiha.

Asintió ante la pregunta de su hermano.

―La sangre Uchiha es sagrada y no se debe combinar. Según las historias, el metabolismo de los Uchiha es muy diferente al de los demás, nadie que no sea del Clan Uchiha, puede llevar a otro en su vientre. Quien sea que esté esperando ese Uchiha de sangre impura, morirá antes de dar a luz.

Entonces, los tres quedaron en silencio, uno esperando la opinión de los otros, el segundo rogando porque todo lo que escuchó fuese una reverenda estupidez y el ultimo, maldiciendo a Konoha todas las veces que ese tiempo le estaba dando.

No lograron estar en paz por más de cinco minutos en los cuales ninguno de los tres se había movido ni un centímetro. Sasuke sabía e incluso contaba ya los segundos en que el rubio hiperactivo tardaba en llegar, hasta que de un momento a otro, el ambiente suave y tranquilo se trastornó en un ambiente parecido a los de la Feria de fin de año.

―¡¿Cómo mierda te atreves a hacerle eso a Sakura-chan, maldito idiota?

Sasuke bufó poniendo ojos en blanco, el simple hecho de imaginarse a Naruto tranquilo por un solo día era totalmente inverosímil y eso lo cagaba todo. Sin tranquilidad, él se fastidiaba y si estaba fastidiado, su humor era peor que en las mañanas.

Claro, la chica de cabello rosa le había ido con el chisme y ahora como buen metiche que era, Naruto venía a cobrar venganza.

Sasuke sonrió de forma sádica.

_Venganza…_

―Usuratonkachi ―pronunció con voz neutral.

―¡Te aguanto a duras penas que le insultes o que la trates como lo hacías cuando niños! ¡Pero el que la agredas de esa manera, jamás! Mas te vale ―tomó aire―, más te vale no intentarlo de nuevo, porque si Sakura-chan vuelve a derramar aunque sea una sola lagrima por ti. Te mataré.

El moreno expandió su sonrisa y su orgullo se infló hasta el cielo. Así que por fin Naruto estaba entendiendo como venía su juego. Él los trataría de matar y viceversa, así iba el tema, es más, así fue el tema desde el primer momento en que pisó tierra fuera de Konoha, pero su Dobe amigo jamás había tenido la cabeza para entenderlo.

―Me alegro ―pronunció socarronamente―, es grato saber que ya no estarás como maricón detrás de mí.

Tanto Itachi como Kakashi abrieron los ojos en plato sonrojándose sin querer hacerlo. Naruto fue el más afectado.

―¡¿Qué? ―Chilló aumentando el tono de su voz.

―Que ya era hora de que dejaras de comportare como niña. Adelante, mátame. Pero una cosa tenlo por seguro, mientras Sakura siga aquí, puedo hacerle lo que me dé la gana.

―Eres un animal ―Sasuke lanzó una risa corta y llena de ironía, ¿es que era tan imbécil que recién se daba cuenta de eso?― ¡Sakura-chan está dando la vida por tu hijo!

―Hmp, que yo sepa no se lo pedí y en segunda, ni siquiera es mío. ¿Cómo tengo la confianza o seguridad que en realidad es mi hijo? ¿No te lo explicaron, Naruto? Los niños se hacen mediante sexo, ¿o es que no sabes lo que es Sexo?

―No tendríamos razones para mentirte, ¡y menos para querer estar contigo en momentos como este! ¿Crees que estaríamos contigo cuando Konoha anda tras nosotros? ―gritó.

Sasuke lo miró sin interés, nuevamente disfrutaba del sufrimiento de los demás.

―¡Maldita sea! ―renegó el rubio― ¡¿No lo entiendes teme?, tú hijo está matando a Sakura-chan, le absorbe el Chakra poco a poco!

Itachi creyó que con esa magnitud en la que vociferó, sus cuerdas vocales quedarían con una grave lesión para el resto de su vida. Entonces reconoció ese tono de angustia y desespero. Era la misma que escuchó de la boca de Sasuke cuando le enseñaba la masacre mediante el Sharingan.

Recordaba perfectamente cada chillido y suplica que parase. Ese mismo todo estaba utilizando Naruto, pero a diferencia de su hermano, Naruto no lloraba por haber perdido a un ser querido; él lloraba por la misma razón de no querer ver morir a su amiga.

Reconoció el hecho de que Uzumaki estaba resignándose a perderla, pero no quería vivir con la culpabilidad de que aquella persona que era importante para él, se fuera sin al menos haber intentado salvarla.

El rubio solo pedía una mera esperanza, una simple y vaga solución para poder intentar salvar a su amiga. ¡Quería intentarlo al menos, sabiendo que hasta ese momento, no había ni una sola solución!

―Yo no puedo hacer nada ―dijo de forma pacífica.

Entonces, Naruto entró en pánico. Sintió como sus ojos poco a poco se llenaban de lágrimas y como la estúpida brisa helada se encargó de hacer que aquel liquido callera de sus ojos a su mejilla.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Solo necesitaba descansar y todo pasaría, se convenció. Había oído el grito de su amigo y eso la hizo sentirse peor. Se sintió tonta al decirle todo lo que había pasado y si su amigo salía lastimado nuevamente sería su culpa ¡Todo por quejica!

.

_Ya le había contado todo lo referente a Sai y su corta conversación. Sintió un gran aprecio por ese chico que por años los había estado ayudando en cada pequeñez que necesitasen, y ahora mucho más. La peli rosa daba mucha más importancia y podía ver lo esencial que serían esas medicinas de lo que el rubio podía ver._

_Pero la pregunta más estúpida llegó a sus oídos._

―_Nee, Sakura-chan, ¿porqué mierda tienes la piel de tu cuello de ese color rojizo? ¿Se te ha irritado? ―parecía asustado ante la simple idea de que ese fenómeno se halla causado por culpa del extraño embarazo, entonces, su mano rápidamente acarició el lugar el cual era vigilado por los ojos de Naruto._

_Sintió como le ardía levemente._

―_No, no es eso._

_Entonces el rubio enarcó una ceja con confusión. Se sentía idiota ante lo que haría, pero no había más que hacer. Suspiró resignada, después de todo, se iba a enterar si o si, en algún momento del día o noche._

―_Fue…_

―_¿Fue…? ―incitó._

―_Sasuke-kun ― musitó débilmente._

_Solo fue capaz de ver como los ojos de su amigo se habrían en una muestra de sorpresa y asco, asco por el chico causante de esa irritación en la piel._

―_¡Naruto, espera! ―detuvo al ver como su compañero trataba de salir en busca de su agresor― Fue mi culpa, yo lo provoqué, estaba furiosa porque no quisiera ayudar y le dije de todo con tal de provocarlo. Él solo se molestó, ya sabes cómo es de orgullo…_

―_¡Esa no es excusa! ―gruñó volteando a verla, sus ojos de alguna manera, adquirieron un color rojizo― ¡Estás embarazada, que se meta eso en la cabeza! ¿Acaso quiere matarte?_

_Sakura lanzó una risita nerviosa._

―_Creo que ese era su propósito ―acarició su cuello―, pero no hay razón para…_

―_Se las verá conmigo._

―_No, Naruto. Te puede hacer algo ―sus ojos se cristalizaron a la simple idea de ver a las personas que más quería en el mundo enfrentarse nuevamente. Pero en este caso, si lo llegaban a hacer, ella no tendría las cualidades para detenerles, ni siquiera su sensei las tendría._

_Pero las palabras de la chica fueron ignoradas._

―_Hablaré con él. _

―_¡Naruto por favor! No quiero ―sollozó―, déjalo. Si él no quiere ayudar…_

―_Si él no quiere ayudar, le jalaré de los pelos hasta que lo haga._

―_No quiero que te lastime, él ya no es como antes, ni siquiera debimos de haberlo buscado Naruto. Fue una pérdida de tiempo y solo empeoramos las cosas con el consejo, ahora no quieren matarme solo a mí, sino a ustedes. A todos, esto es mi culpa, me merezco todo lo que Sasuke-kun me ha hecho ―musitó llorando._

―_Cierra la boca ―Naruto se había enfurecido, por primera vez, estaba molesto con a chica―, tú no sabes lo que estás hablando, Sakura-chan. Esto no es tu culpa, yo hablaré con el Teme y tú te quedas aquí tranquila. Y pobre de ti si escucho otra vez que estás culpándote._

_Sakura levantó el rostro para verlo, con los ojos empapados y abiertos de par en par, pero el rubio no estaba. Se había ido._

_._

Si Sasuke le hacía algo, ella… _ella…_ Ella no podría hacer nada. Su cuerpo cayó con suavidad a la cama y cerró los ojos, oyó los pasos en el techo y hasta lograba escuchar un zumbido producto de las voces de los chicos, pudo distinguir el tono de Kakashi y el de Itachi, Sasuke apenas si se molestaba en abrir la boca hasta que de un momento a otro, todo quedó en silencio.

Se llegó a asustar ante la simple idea de que empezarían una pelea, pero el ambiente era demasiado ligero como para que lo hiciesen, por lo que rápidamente se relajó. Tuvo hambre, otra vez. Entonces no tuvo de otra que levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación.

Salió del cuarto y avanzó para buscar comida, en el trayecto hasta las escalera y al bajar de ellas, llevaba en la mente las posibilidades de victoria ante ese desafió que enfrentaban.

Muy pocas, apenas si sabía lo que sucedía, Itachi era el único que realmente la estaba tratando de ayudar, el hermano de Sasuke el cual ella misma odió por ser el causante de que su gran amor abandonara la aldea era quien ahora tenía la sagrada intención de salvarle la vida.

Incluso se había llegado a alegrar cuando la noticia de que Sasuke había matado a su hermano mayor entro por sus oídos. Pensó que ahí terminaría todo, que Sasuke volvería y todo sería igual como antes, así como se lo prometió Kakashi.

Pero ahora, sea como fuese, se alegraba de que Itachi estuviese vivo. Sin él, ella estaría muerta en ese preciso instante ―a sabiendas que fue quien detuvo a Sasuke de que terminara ahorcándola o atravesándola con su Katana―. Se estremeció ante la simple idea de morir.

No quería hacerlo…

Ella quería vivir, así como todos. Quería respirar, comer, dormir y reír; vivir la vida como la hacía Naruto, disfrutando de cada momento y haciéndose más fuerte. Sus planes se truncaron al momento en que se dio cuenta que tenía demasiado corazón como para permitir que experimentaran al crear una vida que no tendría una vida feliz.

Se dio cuenta que había puesto su felicidad bajo la del pequeño que esperaba, como una buena madre. Sonrió ante esto.

Ella era su madre, ¿verdad? Sea como sea, ella era quien daba vida a ese pequeño, ella compartía todo con él ―incluso una parte de ella se reía de cómo su pequeño se aprovechaba de todo el Chakra que tenía para absorbérselo y quedarse con casi más de la mitad del de ella―, su sangre, su alimento, todo. Y le alegraba en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Su vida sería feliz, totalmente hermosa aun sabiendo que su Chakra disminuía. Eso no le hubiese importado en absoluto si es que no atentase contra su vida, no por ella, sino por él; porque sabía muy bien que si ella moría, ese pequeño no tendría un buen futuro, o simplemente no tendría ninguno ya que no llegaría a nacer.

―Mira en los líos que se mete tu madre ―musitó la chica.

Entonces, contra todo pronóstico y antes de que llegase a tocar el pomo de la puerta hacia la cocina, el portón principal se abrió rápidamente. De ellos entraron Kakashi e Itachi a la cabeza, seguidos por un apresurado Naruto y un despreocupado Sasuke.

El rostro lleno de esperanza y alivio cruzaba por tres de ellos, entonces la chica supo que algo anda demasiado bien para que fuese verdad.

Itachi sonrió al momento en que su rostro mostro confusión y en eso, las palabras que por días estuvo esperando oír, llegaron a sus oídos.

―Encontramos la solución ―le dijo en voz alta.

Su vida, volvió a tener un sentido.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Pues, sería una comple desagradecida si hoy no les contest sus mensajes, así que lo haré. ¡Estoy tan feliz con todos ustedes! Espero que podamos llegar a más hoy =3_

_Pero, eso depende si les gustó o no el Capitulo. Ya saben, me avisan si ven algun error en la escritura para correguirlode inmediato =3_

_¡Por cierto...! ¿Se han dado cuenta de que no han entrado ni Suigetu ni Karin en el Fic...? ¡Chist! Ya sé, la pregunta de hoy será... _

_"¿Quieren que el equipo Taka aparesca más en el Fic?"_

**Anonimo .― **Nee, no me pusiste nombre xD… Pero bue, ¡fuiste el primero! Creo que todos se quejan por eso xD… de que siempre me quedo en la mejor parte. Si te dejó loca la otra, esta de seguro que te sacará de quicio xD.

**spartan ghostwolf**** .― **Nuu llores, Sasuke es un Baka de primera, pero yo haré que cambie èwe Te lo prometo.

**Luishana .― **Gracias, mil y un gracias, Luishana-chan, me has ayudado mucho a localizar errores (horrores) ortográficos ―Lo único que sí, me decías que no era nada grave y hasta yo me horrorizaba al verlos ¬¬―. ¡Te quiero mucho! Espero que a este también le saques los horrores xD.

**Bloody- Rose -SaYo -Yuuki**** .―** D= Todas lo odiamos. Jajaja, see, creo que me estoy pasando con Sasuke, porque lo estoy haciendo muy desgraciado, pero hasta donde sé, así está en el manga y anime, un patán empedernido #¬¬… maldito animal. Pues, Sakura si derramará algunas lágrimas por él, creo que es inevitable en el fic xD… ¡Muchas gracias por comentarme! Espero leerte lueguito =3

**knde Uchiha**** .― **¡Bien bruto! Todo lo que tiene de hermoso y sexy lo tiene de idiota Ò.Ó… *w* Pero por eso lo amamos tanto ―luces en los ojos― Qué mierda podemos hacer cuando el imbécil es condenadamente ¡GUAPO! *¬*…. xD bueno. ¡Nee! Gracias por pasarte y comentar. ¡Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también! =3

**edniiitahhh**** .― **¿Nada más? ―puchero―. xD nah, no te creas. ¡Gracias por pasarte mujer! Y por haberlo leído, espero que este capítulo te agrade también =3, me has seguido desde que era una larva empezando el Fic, xD ahora voy por la fase de metamorfosis para convertirme en mosca y sigues a mi lado comentando xD.

**Ama . Amaya-chan**** .―** ;.; Mala… ¿Cómo que mala escritora? Snif, y yo que te tenía cariño… lloraré. Já, te la creíste ÒwO… Ok, no xD. Pues, nada que decir, linda. Da ganas de pasarle el carro, el camión, el toro y la barra brava por encima, pero que de eso se encargue Kishimotito-sensei xD. ¡Gracias por comentar! Y… #¬¬ Ok ―puchero―, cuidaré mis estudios.

**SaKu-14**** .― **Valla, si que les he dejado con la intriga encima xD, creo que todos los comentarios tienen que me he parado en la mejor parte, jajaja. ¡Ja! Me gusta eso xD, ok, no. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! =3 Y ya sabrás pronto lo que encontró… eso creo, al menos aquí lo dice un poco xD.

**Yuukicross12 .― **;.; Yo también quiero que la salven, pero eso va en manos del Uchiha maldito y se Itachi-sexy-kun… xD ¡Gracias por comentar! =3

**melilove**** .― **=3 Chiii, lo dejé ahí con esa intención xD… para dejarlos con la duda y ese bichito que siempre los picará en mi Fic xD… ¡Por supuesto que si! D= El bebé tiene que ser amado, o al menos eso necesita y de ambos padres… ;.; espero seguir tu consejo.

**Antotis**** .―** ¡Por supuesto que… No! ¬¬… xD lo siento, soy loca con el SasuSaku. Pero, por la forma en que Itachi actúa, pues si, hasta sería mejor. Pero… Aún así, una parte de Sakura quiere que Sasuke acepte a su hijo en su vida =3 y… Pues, sipi dipi. Obviamente Sai no podrá interactuar mucho con ellos, porque lamentablemente si el consejo se entera, lo matarían…¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Nos leeremos pronto.

**antu2309**** .― **¡Graxis por pasarte! =3 Yo también espero no tardar con el Capi ;.; Hasta yo me estreso cuando no subo conty. ¡Hasta pronto!

**Mitsuko . Ayame**** .― **=3 Aw, ¿enserio? Me alegra mucho que te guste y que sea diferente a los demás. Aunque ya he tenido varios que me han dicho que se parece a Amanecer ._. Aún así, debo confesar que ni me acordé de mi peli favorita en ese momento, por lo que a mi parecer, no se parece tanto xD… ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!

**miki1920**** .― **¡Put*! Eso faltó xD… Ok.. Muchísimas gracias por tus felicitaciones, es gracias a ustedes que puedo llegar a estos comentarios. Los quiero mucho. Y pues, ni te preocupes mujer, si leer más abajo en los comentarios, verás que Hasta le quieren pasar un carro encima a Sasuke xD… ¡Gracias por comentar! =3

**Mitorolas .― **Pues ,parece que hasta le llega al muy desgraciado ¬¬… Nee ¡Gracias por comentar! =3 Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Nos leeremos en otra ocasión. ¡Hasta pronto! =3

**luniitaturksa**** .― **De cabezón no tiene nada, de Cabeza hueca mas bien xD. ¡Nee, espero leerte en este capi también! ¡Hasta pronto! =3

**aRiElLa 95**** .― **Pues, el milagro obvio que tiene que pasar ¬u¬, yo aquí haré de Cupido xD, y Naruto obviamente que también. ¡Espero te haya gustado, nos leemos pronto! Muchísimas gracias por dar un poquito de tiempo para comentar.

**tamara . saez**** .―** muchas gracias por comentar =3, y que bueno que te haya gustado. Te espero leer pronto ¡Matta~nee!

**wildsasuke-kun**** .―** Valla, si que le dado aspecto de antagonista a Sasuke-kun xD, trataré de cambiarlo. w Todo se puede en esta vida ¡Ja nee~! X3 ¡Pues, si, Sasuke ya debe empezar a agarrar tierra porque son, le patearé el culo! Espero que te haya gustado el capi. ¡Hasta la próxima!

**JulyRocks**** .―** D= También odio cuando los capítulos terminan muy cortos, pero ahora me he pasado, llegué a las diez páginas, así que no creo que sea tan corto xD… Y pues, Sasuke será cruel durante unos días xD, yo me encargaré de cambiarlo. ¡Gracias por comentar! Y espero que disfrutes de este capi ¡Matta~nee!

**zuki-uchia**** .―** ¿Qué tiene en la cabeza? Caca xD… Ok, no. Pero algo parecido, mira que hacer que le haga eso. Creo que yo tengo la cabeza hueca xD… ¡Espero que le haya gustado el capi! Nos leemos pronto.

**fabiola59**** .―** u.u Puss, si… desgraciado es de por sí. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Ya actualicé -lol xD que obvio- ¡Muchas gracias por leer y espero leerte en este capi! =3 Hasta pronto.

**FloorJDBM .―** T.T si, pobre de SAKU-chan, mira que Sasuke es tan idiota, o bueno, yo le hago idiota. ¡Espero que el próximo capítulo también te guste y que este capi te haya gustado! Esperaré con ansias tus comentarios =3

.

_Sin más, me despido. ¡Uf! Me quedé seca, ya no sé que más decir xD… pero me voy yendo porque mi hermano quiere ver Naruto a las doce de la noche U.U_

_xD sin más ¡Hasta pronto!_


	8. Plan  A

_¡Dios mío chicos! Cuanto los quiero, en menos de tres días hemos llegado a romper el record de los 140 comentarios ―gracias al unito que hizo la diferencia =3―_

_Hubo alguien que me escribió en Portugués, creo que ese era el idioma. Lo lamento tanto, tanto, entendí bien lo que quiso decir ―por el Google Traductor xD―, pero no sé realmente que responderle._

_Lo siento mucho "**Persefone-hagne**" lo único que te tengo que decir es… ¡Muchas gracias por romper las barreras del Idioma y leer mi Fic! Me ha hecho muy feliz que te agradase mi historia, espero poder hacer que te arad en los próximos capítulos también._

_Y a **brendadarckrose .―** Pues, linda. Ya tendrás tiempo para saber cuál es la idea, en este capítulo. ¡Gracias por pasarte!_

_**SaKu-14 .―** Por supuesto que no, jaja. No lo pondría tan interesante de ser así, eso sería una gran desgracia para Sakura. =3 Gracias por comentar._

_**Uchiha Jun .―** Seep, Sasuke es un desgraciado, pero eso ya era de esperarse xD. ¡Gracias por comentar! Espero leerte en este capítulo. Y por supuesto que puede ponerla, no es de mi propiedad, las saco de algún lugarcito y yo las arreglo un poquito, así que adelante, no hay porqué pedir permiso xD._

_**Ali .―** Gracias, Gracias, espero que este capítulo te llegue a gustar =3_

_**FloorJDBM .―** Ojojo, en este capítulo verás un poquito de ella, pero no a gran escala, solo un poco de interés por parte del desgraciado xD… ¡Gracias por comentar!_

_**Mitorolas .―** Jojojo, pues, con esta solución, los demás están convencidos que puede funcionar. Veremos ya más adelante ¡Gracias por pasarte!_

_Y a ellos les respondo porque sé que por MP no podré. Lo siento muchísimo, chicos. Mi tiempo se me agota más cuando mi hermano me ha puesto clave a la Laptop T.T…_

_D Lo que no sabe él es que ya lo descubrí xD. No quiero abusar de mi suerte. Pronto les contestaré a todos, Sin más, el capitulo =3_

_._

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 7 ~Plan «A»~<span>

_Los sabios tienen sobre los ignorantes las mismas ventajas que los vivos sobre los muertos; que la sabiduría es un adorno en la prosperidad y un refugio en la adversidad. - Aristóteles_

_Los planes son formas de solucionar problemas, vienen con tanta dificultad y se desvanecen rápidamente, ante el simple y débil soplido de la realidad. El darse cuenta que las ideas no funcionan no es lo que te hiere en realidad, sino el saber que tuviste esperanzas de que fusionase._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Bostezó…

Lo hizo de una manera tan relajada y extendida que hasta parecía un gemido. Karin se sonrojó a la vez que sentía una gran picazón de incomodidad y exasperación, su compañero de equipo se encargaba de joderla siempre que podía, y cuando no, siempre había algo que le terminaba haciendo bufar.

Incluso llegaba a pensar que su vida se hizo para eso, para resoplar y mirar de manera desagradable a los demás.

¡Si tan solo Sasuke no se hubiese comportado así con ella! Puso mala cara al recordarlo, a primera instancia, cuando conoció a Uchiha, le dio la primera pinchada de deslumbramiento. Pensó que ese hombre había sido creado exclusivamente para ella e incluso lo pensó unos momentos después de que la atravesara con el Chidori.

Pero ahora ya lo tenía en mente, Uchiha solo era un desgraciado sin respeto a la vida humana, se había convertido en el mismo diablo y lo tenía comprobado al ver cuán poco tacto tenía ante el tema de tener un hijo.

La chica con cabellos de chicle se estaba suicidando con llevar dentro de ella ese pequeño chupador de Chakra, y aún así seguía sonriendo y pidiendo una mera ayuda para su situación. No era por estar del lado de Sasuke, todo lo contrario, pero tenía que admitir que su comportamiento era reverendamente estúpido.

Chasqueó la lengua.

―Nē, Karin. Esto es aburrido, no tenemos nada que hacer; ¿Por qué no jodes a Sasuke como siempre? Debes hacerlo, al menos tendré razones lógicas para molestarte, estás siendo demasiado aburrida ―renegó Suigetsu haciendo pucheros.

―Cállate, sardina andante.

―¡Repite eso remolacha podrida!

―¡Sardina andante! ¿Te lo repito otra vez, pescado en descomposición?

Jūgo suspiró…

¡¿Qué? Acaso por no quejarse como lo hacía Suigetsu quería decir que no le molestaba el comportamiento de sus acompañantes. Todo lo contrario, incluso eso lo llegaba alterar y era algo que no podía pasar con frecuencia. Las consecuencias serían desastrosas.

―Joder ―rugió el albino, Jūgo lo miró rápidamente para apreciar como su ropa estaba bañada en almíbar― ¡¿Estás loca zanahoria? ¡Casi me quemas, maldita mujer!

…Suspiró otra vez.

No había momento de tranquilidad en ese instante, ni siquiera tenía una forma de tranquilizarse al ver animales, era de noche y ese era el momento en el cual todos los que estaba en campos abiertos se iban a dormir.

Su respiración se agitó y sonrió de una forma anormal, soltó una risa casi diabólica de no ser porque se entrecortaba de vez en cuando y en ese momento tanto Karin como Suigetsu dejaron de pelear, enviando miradas de preocupación hacia el chico de cabellos naranja.

―Ōi, Jūgo; ¿te sientes bien? ―preguntó la pelirroja con voz temblorosa.

Entonces, el chico empezó a reír de manera frenética hasta mirarlos de forma asesina.

―Los mataré ―arrastró esas palabras con delicadeza, dejando en claro de que fuese como fuese, ellos terminarían en sus manos, agonizantes.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Se encontraba feliz, no podía describir la forma en que se sentía en esos precisos momentos, porque era una mezcla de sentimientos entre alivio, sorpresa, felicidad, y la misma sensación que tienes cuando vuelve a respirar luego de estar minutos bajo el agua.

Todo ese peso que tenía encima se desvaneció rápidamente y sintió como su cuerpo flotaba…

_Razonó un instante…_

En realidad sentía que su cuerpo estaba flotando. Es más, eso era lo que estaba haciendo, cayó en cuenta que su amigo la tenía en brazos con una preocupación plantada en el rostro.

―Nē ¿Estás bien, Sakura-chan? ―preguntó inquietamente.

¿Qué si estaba bien? Sakura quería gritarle que eso era lo de menos, que dejara por un momento su estúpida, pero muy agradable preocupación y le dijese de una vez por todas cual era la solución que tenían. Había estado esperando por tanto eso que el simple hecho de que se lo ocultasen en ese momento, era una tortura demasiado fuerte.

―Si ―logró pronunciar el medio del caos de su mente―, si Naruto estoy bien. ¿Qué fue lo encontraron? ¿Están seguros que funcionarán? ¿Cómo se hace? ¿Por qué demonios no me responden? ―a medida que avanzaban sus preguntas sus manos se apuñaban en la ropa del rubio, exigiendo una respuesta rápida y su voz se hacía más fuerte.

Naruto sonrió divertido, era la primera vez que el ambiente de relajaba de esa manera.

―Porque no nos dejas hablar, Sakura-chan ―se excusó rascándose la nuca con una mano mientras la otra todavía agarraba a la chica evitando que se dé un buen porrazo contra el suelo.

Apenas unos segundos después, ya se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones de la pequeña sala y Naruto, Kakashi e Itachi se encontraban en frente de ella, en una esquina no muy alejada, Sasuke se encontraba de brazos cruzados y con un pie descansando en la pared.

La chica podría haber jurado que solo estaba ahí para burlarse de la situación, pero una chispa especial en sus ojos le hizo saber que una insignificante parte de su ser, deseaba saber con tanta intensidad como ella lo que Itachi tenía que contarles.

Algo en su interior no pudo retener el impulso a que una sensación cálida la embargara, de cierta forma, Sasuke empezaba a tomar interés en el asunto. Se le olvidó completamente lo de la mañana y se dedicó a sonreír débilmente ante la atenta mirada de su rubio amigo.

―Je ―rió― ¿Qué tanto piensas Sakura-chan? ¿Por qué esa sonrisa? No me digas que ya andas enamoradiza nuevamente.

Se sonrojó rápidamente.

―Baka ―renegó, sintiendo como su oreja ardía. Estaba segura que ese sonrojo era peor a lo que ella podía advertir―, no es eso. Deberían empezar ya, mientras más tiempo perdamos será peor.

―¡Hecho! ―Naruto nuevamente saltó emocionado, esperanzado― ¡Itachi ha hecho un plan perfecto, Sakura-chan! Dudo que falle.

Sakura miró a Itachi y este meneó la cabeza seriamente.

―Eso no lo sabemos ―empezó―, aún tiene algunos cabos en su efectividad, tendríamos que intentar para saber si realmente funcionará. De otro caso, estaremos en aprietos nuevamente.

―Entiendo ―asintió la peli rosa― ¿Cuál es tu idea?

Itachi sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un pequeño papelito doblado en cuatro y se lo extendió para que lo tomase. La chica no dudó en cogerlo y a pocos instantes lo abrió.

Era un dibujo, bien trazado pero no llegaba a ser perfecto, de todas las redes de chacra que podía pasar por su cuerpo, la contextura de la persona que aparecía en ese lugar era robusta. Podría haber jurado que era una silueta de la figura de Chōji.

―¿Qué es esto? ―preguntó con un nuevo pinchazo de interés.

No supo cuando pero Sasuke ya se encontraba detrás de ella. Se sobresaltó al poder percibir el exquisito olor de su cuerpo, dudaba mucho que hubiese utilizado alguna fragancia, Sasuke no era de esos. Entonces, su oreja volvió a arder.

―Se parece mucho a las redes de Chakra de los del Clan Akimichi ―pronunció el Uchiha con naturalidad.

Itachi asintió riendo de forma casina.

―Si hubieses puesto más atención cuando estuvimos en el tejado estarías enterado de nuestra idea.

―Ni que fuese a funcionar ―se encogió de hombros.

―Esperamos que funciones, Sasuke. Es mejor que no tener ninguna idea.

―Hmp.

Rodó los ojos y entonces la peli rosa se confundió más, ¿qué tendría que ver el Clan Akimichi con su problema? Esa rareza que ocurría con su cuerpo tenía agarre con el Clan Uchiha, y los Akimichi eran personas totalmente ajenas al tema, o al menos eso pensaba.

Itachi pareció comprender la duda de la chica, entonces prosiguió viendo como su hermano menor alzaba una ceja ante el mísero dibujo.

―¿Te has preguntado alguna vez ―Sakura prestó mucho más atención que antes a Itachi, esa pregunta parecía ser la más importante de todas― porqué siempre Chōji para comiendo?

―¿Y tú como sabes eso? ―inquirió la chica sorprendida.

―Sakura ―regañó su sensei al ver que su alumna se desviaba del tema.

―Lo siento.

Naruto suspiró cansado, impaciente y a punto de vociferar que se apurasen. Vio con recelo a Sasuke quien aún seguía detrás de Sakura observando el dibujo. Ella, aun teniendo presente que Uchiha seguía detrás de sí, vio como Itachi le incitaba a responder la pregunta.

―No lo sé ―contestó con sinceridad. Se dio cuenta cuando Itachi agachó levemente, casi invisible a sus ojos, la cabeza en modo de desanimo―, pero si me lo he llegado a preguntar. Siempre que estábamos en la academia lo hacía e Ino siempre se quejaba que él no paraba de comer.

Itachi rió ante esto, la chica frunció el ceño al igual que todos los demás al darse cuenta que solo hacía tiempo para lucirse.

―Pues ―siguió―, la comida es algo vital en el cuerpo del ser humano, nos ayuda a… ―dejó que la chica terminase la fase.

―A… ¿nutrirnos?

―Algo más que eso; muy cierto que nos nutre ―se respondió al ver que la chica no daría en el clavo―, pero más que eso nos ayuda a ponernos fuertes.

Entonces Sakura picó el anzuelo y Sasuke rápidamente tensó el cuerpo al darse cuenta por donde apuntaba la idea de su hermano.

―Itachi ―interrumpió Sakura―, no creo que…

―Déjame terminar ―pidió―, cuando ingerimos comida, nuestro cuerpo rápidamente empieza a trabajar con eso. Tanto como recibimos nutrientes es una fuente muy importante de Chakra. Una de las razones por las que siempre que entrenas tienes que comer luego cuando te sientes debilitado. Si prestas mucha atención, más que un hábito, es una necesidad por más que no nos demos cuenta.

―Pero…

―Solo déjame terminar, Sakura ―la chica arrugó el entrecejo al darse por vencida―. Si Naruto y los que están en el equipo de algún Akimichi han notado, es que cuando se sienten agotados o cansados, siempre terminan comiendo algo para restablecer su fuerza.

Entonces, más que Sakura, fue Naruto quien interrumpió.

―¡Eso es verdad! Lo mismo sucedió cuando fuimos a buscar a Sasuke, cuando nos encontramos a los locos de Sonido. Luchamos con un tal Jirōbō, nos atrapó en una cosa de tierra, fue horrible, recuerdos los vanos intentos de Kiba por romperlos. Al final, Chōji terminó salvándonos a todos luego de comer sus papitas fritas ―se quejó Naruto indignado por haber sido un completo inútil en esa oportunidad.

―¡Exacto, Naruto! ―sonrió Itachi― En esa ocasión Chōji comió para restablecer su Chakra que de seguro estaba ya agotado.

Naruto asintió rápidamente pero su vista revoloteó en un instante hacia la mirada insegura de su amiga, entonces alzó una ceja, confundido. Pensaba que esa era una buena idea para ayudarla, pero más que verse relajada, parecía preocupada.

―Ōi, Sakura-chan ―musitó.

―Solo tendríamos que hacerte comer más cosas, porque a simple vista, se nota que no estás ingiriendo mucho que digamos.

Al finalizar, recién entró en cuenta de la expresión aterrorizada de la chica. Sus pensamientos era realmente claros incluso para Sasuke, ella tenía en mente la idea de que no funcionaría. Ahora lo que necesitaban saber, era porqué pensaba de esa manera.

El labio inferior de la chica tembló levemente, dubitativo entre hablar o no. Itachi la miró fijamente indicando que empezara a debatir la idea.

―No creo que funcione.

―Respuesta obvia ―interrumpió Sasuke―, dijiste que te diéramos una idea. Y aquí la tienes. Es notable que dudes de su efectividad, quieren saber la razón de eso, Sakura.

La chica miró durante breves instantes a quien hasta hacía unas horas era su verdugo, entonces suspiró antes de dar la vergonzante y mala noticia.

―La idea es fantástica, chicos. Pero, no funcionará ―Itachi indicó con la mirada más impaciente que prosiguiese―. No es que _no coma_, es que _no puedo _hacerlo.

Todos alzaron una ceja, inclusive su sensei y Naruto.

―¿No recuerdan lo que pasa siempre? ―preguntó cabreada, se resignó al ver las miradas desconcertadas de su compañero y sensei. Enrojeció notablemente antes de volver a hablar― ¡No logro retenerlo! ―bufó―, siempre termino vomitando.

―¿Uh? ―Naruto terminó por entenderlo― ¡Es verdad! Era por eso de que todos empezamos a preocuparnos.

Itachi suspiró.

―Podríamos intentar. Lo consideraremos el «Plan A»

―No sería mala idea ―asintió Sakura―, pero tengo mis dudas.

―De lo contrario, podríamos intentar de otra manera, pero hay serio problemas en eso ―Sakura lo entendió de inmediato.

―No es mucho problema, Tsunade-Shishō mandó con Sai muchas medicinas y entre ellas hay lo que necesitamos.

Los presentes miraron todo confundidos, ¿Otra manera? ¿Qué otra manera había para alimentar a una persona?

―Entonces, si no funciona lo haremos por vía intravenosa.

Naruto se estremeció, eso solo significaba una cosa.

_… Agujas…_

La puerta principal resonó al abrirse estrepitosamente, por ella entró Suigetsu con un rostro atemorizado y un Karin con la misma expresión que el anterior.

―¡Sasuke, tenemos problemas!

Itachi se sorprendió de la forma en que entraron esos dos, pero no pasó ni medio segundo para que luego de la intervención de Taka, Jūgo apareciese con manchas en todo el cuerpo y esa expresión psicópata en el rostro. El Uchiha mayor miró sorprendido a quien a su vista, fue el integrante más pacífico del grupo de su hermano.

―¡Los voy a matar! ―gritó el chico para luego reírse frenéticamente.

Sasuke activó con una expresión relajada su Sharingan y corrió hacia el peli naranja lo agarró de los brazos, separándolos solo por si llegaba a cerrarlos con intención de aplastarlo y lo miró a los ojos de manera amenazante.

―Jūgo ―llamó, entonces cuando la vista del hombre estuvo fija en el Sharingan, este empezó a rodar rápidamente―, cálmate ya.

Y los demás vieron con sorpresa como las manchas de su cuerpo se desvanecían lentamente junto a esa expresión de maniático. Sakura estaba atemorizada al momento en que vio entrar al chico más fornido de Taka, ella siempre lo había visto de una manera muy agradable.

Parecía ser el que mantenía equilibrado al grupo, pero ¿Esa era su verdadera faceta?

Cuando todo terminó, la chica junto con el Uzumaki, vieron absortos la puerta que apenas si estaban enganchadas a las bisagras temblorosas. Suigetsu sin querer había abrazado a la remolacha y esta a su vez había enterrado su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

Apenas se dieron cuenta de lo que hacían, sus ojos se abrieron en platos.

―¡Me quemo! ―gritaron ambos antes de desprenderse y correr a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Sakura los miro entretenida por un instante antes de volver a su seriedad y ver a Jūgo el cual había cambiado su expresión por una avergonzada y arrepentida.

Sintió la necesidad de ir a consolarlo, pero temía en ese instante el si era buena opción acercarse o no.

―Lo siento mucho ―logró oír por parte del chico, entonces, con lentitud lo observó irse de la casa.

Molesta e indignada, vio como Sasuke nuevamente volvía caminando hacia donde estaban, ni una sola palabra de apoyo a su compañero, nada que aliviane su sentimiento de culpa.

El moreno la miró nuevamente con frialdad. Se sintió estúpida al siquiera pensar en reclamarle, ¿qué sería capaz de hacer esta vez? Itachi aún seguía en _Shock_ por lo que había visto, y no daba buenas señales de salir de ese estado al menos por un buen rato.

Se encogió con timidez al momento en que Sasuke pasó con tranquilidad a su lado, su mano tapó la comisura de su labio inferior con nerviosismo y entonces el pelinegro se alejó a paso lerdo de la sala.

Suspiró.

―Pero que raro es ese chico ―opinó Naruto― ¡Y mira al desgraciado del Teme! Ni se preocupa por él.

Sakura caía en cuenta de eso y estaba de acuerdo. Pero nada ganaría con decírselo, simplemente otra mirada de desprecio y si la suerte no le brillaba terminaría nuevamente ahorcada por Sasuke y todo concluiría en una confrontación entre Naruto y él.

Eso era lo que menos quería.

―Par de idiotas, los quiero aquí de inmediato.

Se sobresaltó al oír la voz del moreno a espaldas suyas. Pensó que Sasuke se había ido ya, eso significaba que ¿había escuchado lo dicho por Naruto? Se sintió tonta al razonar en la afirmativa respuesta.

Era demasiado obvio que lo había escuchado.

Cinco segundos después, Karin y Suigetsu salieron de sus habitaciones y bajaron con expresión abochornada. Sasuke seguía como una estatua bien tallada, parada sin mover ni un musculo hasta que los integrantes de su grupo se pararon frente a él.

―¿Cuántos destrozos causó esta vez en el pueblo? ―inquirió con voz autoritaria.

―No muchos, el puesto de comida de un viejo señor terminó en ruinas pero nada más grave ―contestó Karin.

Entonces un chillido de angustia se oyó por parte de Naruto.

―¡¿El puesto de Ramen?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Lo veía y no lo creía, tenía en frente un plato tamaño Jumbo parecido al platón de huesos que le daban a Pakkun después de cada misión importante y exitosa. Gimió por lo bajo a darse cuenta que su estomago, aún sin probar bocado, empezaba a retorcerse.

Tragó grueso mientras acercaba los palillos a esa masa inconsistente y de dudosa procedencia, su mirada rápidamente volvió hacia Naruto, buscando ayuda para que hablara y dijera que ella no podría tragarse todo eso en un solo día, y mucho menos en ese mismo minuto.

Pero vio, a Naruto, en un rincón muy alejado con un aura negra encima luego de haberse enterado que lo único destruido por Jūgo fue su preciado puesto de Ramen.

Gimió por segunda vez al verse en aprietos, volvió su mirada entonces hacia su sensei quien solo levantó su rostro por unos instantes de su libro y le sonrió en forma de apoyo.

¡Vaya apoyo que le brindaban estos idiotas!

Estaba sola… completamente sola en su tarea de convencer al Uchiha mayor de que esa idea era completamente estúpida. Pero una parte ella muy pequeña, le decía que era mejor intentar que no hacerlo.

Suspiró, temerosa, entonces los palillos tuvieron una larga dificultad en coger esa gelatinosa comida en la que solo pudo distinguir la carne y la cebolla. Su estomago se retorció con más fuerza que la anterior.

Sus labios se entre abrieron, arrepintiéndose rápidamente de haber dejado que Suigetsu Hōzuki hiciese la comida. El maldito bastardo con su buena intención se había ofrecido, sin siquiera decirle a ella que era un pésimo cocinero, a preparar su alimento; pero debió de haberlo sospechado con la mirada aterrada de la pelirroja que era una mala idea.

_Las desventajas de tener buen corazón…_

Trató de no respirar al momento en que la comida tocó sus labios, entonces, contra todo lo que podía haber pasado, lo probó.

Su gran sobresalto fue el distinguir el buen sabor que tenía esa masa de porquerías que le habían dado, para su increíble sorpresa, le gustó. Naruto se estremeció al recién tomar en cuenta la increíble cochinada que le estaban dando a su Sakura-chan, pero era tarde para siquiera hablar.

Su cuerpo tembló con desagrado al ver como la peli rosa comía con mayor gusto esa… cosa.

―Sa… Sakura-chan, podríamos darte de comer algo mejor ―ofreció Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

―Olvídalo, está delicioso ―pronunció en un pequeño instante que dejó de comer.

Naruto vio a su compañero, Sasuke, como miraba todo con una mueca de desagrado. Itachi miraba orgulloso por su plan y Kakashi simplemente arrugó la nariz. Suspiró y él solo se atinó a sonreír, con toda esa comida que ingería, estaba seguro que todo terminaría funcionando a la perfección.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_¿Se dieron cuenta lo rápido que terminé? =3, fue tan fácil escribir este capítulo que ni me costó esfuerzo._

_De seguro que fueron por sus hermosos comentarios._

_Dije: _

―_Bien, Mayra. Al menos no debes demorar mucho esta vez, dales algo de buen ánimo, que vean que no vas a demorar tanto._

_Entonces, contra todo pronóstico, empecé a escribir, y lo terminé el mismo día =D_

_Fue un gran peso de encima para mí. Pero bue… Como estaba diciendo en el otro foro donde Publico esta historia (Mundo SasuSaku -y vaya que no tengo muchos comentario ahí ._.-), pues, estaba pensando en hacer un video y encajar alguna imágenes con lo que sucederá pronto en «LAS: Uchiha Haruno»_

_No sé, estoy en duda ya que no se me da muy bien hacer esos tipos de videos xD, y más porque ´se que sandrá horroroso, pero pienso dar mi mejor esfuerzo._

_Ustedes me dicen si están de acuerdo con que lo haga._

_Pues, como verán, puse más partiipacion a Suigetsu y Karin, pobre Jūgo, no tuvo mucho para hacer xD… pero bueno. Espero que haberme salido mucho den tema principal._

_¡Ya están ayudand a Saku-chan!... pues, me dicen si les gustó en uno de sus hermosos Reviews, ya saben que esta autora recibe paga por cada de sus hermosos comentarios xD…_

_―Y uno que otr alago por parte de su padre que aún ni sabe de que va esta historia― jajajaja.. bueno.. ¡Hasta la proxima!_

_Lamento mucho no contestarles los comentarios, pero… T0T Mi madre me saca siempre rápido, pero se los contestaré por MP ¿De acuerdo?_

_._

**Editado el 02/02/2012 (Razón: Error de archivo.)**


	9. Fracasos

Capitulo 8 ~Fracasos~

_._

* * *

><p><em>Es impresionante como alguien puede romperte el corazón y sin embargo sigues amándole con cada uno de los pedacitos.<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Y su cuerpo se impulsó con fiereza agachándose más en el retrete sintiendo como en ocasiones se ahogaba por tantas veces que lo hacía. Naruto ―tanto como el resto de los demás― esperaban ansiosos en la puerta del baño a esperas de que la chica pudiese salir por su propia cuenta, porque de otro modo la tendrían que llevar a cargas.

Sakura supo que fue mala idea. La comida ―o intento de comida― de Suigetsu, había sido un encantador gesto que por más asquerosa que fuese su apariencia, tenía un buen sabor la dichosa comida. Pero el problema después no había sido el gusto si no lo que venía después del alimento.

_A devolverlo todo… _Le dijo su estomago en una simple seña de revolverse. Corrió apenas unos veinte minutos luego de haber ingerido semejante masa alimenticia, al baño.

Su mejor amigo el retrete la esperaba con un aspecto brillante y encantador, tanto que hasta Sakura llegó a pensar que era el causante de sus nauseas. Oía como la puerta era tocada cinco veces rápidamente, no sabía si contestar o no, lo que menos deseaba era estar preocupando a esas personas a las que les había agarrado cariño por el simple hecho de preocuparse por ella.

―Esperen… por favor ―rogó en un silbido que llegó con dificultad hacia las personas que estaban fuera.

La chica con aspecto tembloroso se levantó de suelo, dispuesta a caminar hacia el lavabo para comenzar su aseo. Cogió su cepillo y su pasta dental y con un poco de dificultad logró lavarse los dientes meticulosamente y al terminar su rostro se empapó con el agua helada.

Sonrió refrescada.

Su alivio no podía compararse con nada en esos instantes, su estomago dejó de retorcerse y se sentía feliz, salvo por una pequeña desventaja. Su cuerpo nuevamente se sentía como antes, débil y con poco Chakra. La idea de Itachi empezaba a fracasar y ella no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo ayudar que funcionase, no es que pudiese controlar esas nauseabundas sensaciones, incluso lo intentó.

El Uchiha mayor era consciente de cómo la chica sudó la gota gorda al momento de aguantar el no ir a devolverlo todo a los quince minutos de haber ingerido la comida, pero fuero solo cinco minutos lo que duró su valentía, antes de taparse la boca y terminar en ese lugar. El resto de la historia, ya había sido contada.

Suspiró y caminó hacia la puerta con intención de abrirla, pero esta se anticipó a su llegada, abriéndose de manera estrepitosa y dejando ver a un rubio completamente angustiado y a un chico de pelo largo amarrado en coleta, quien también miraba todo esperando que diga algo.

¿Rompería las esperanzas de Itachi en que había encontrado al fin una solución? ¿Sería mejor decirle la cruel verdad y terminar buscando otra antes de que fuese demasiado tarde? O dejar que sus esperanzas siguiesen y terminar devolviendo todo, una y otra vez. Entonces se decidió por decirle la verdad, después de todo, no ganaba nada ocultándoselo.

Negó con la cabeza ante la atenta mirada del chico y entonces este suspiró.

―Intentémoslo con vía Intravenosa ―musitó.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ahora estaba adolorida, entendía por fin las quejas y llantos de sus pacientes ―sobre todo los niños― a los cuales les puso suero alguna vez. Fueron muchas las veces en que tuvo que aplicarles calmantes en su cuerpo para recién ponerles el mendigo tubo con aguja; suspiró, quién diría que ella terminaría así, una gran medico ninja con dotes que superan con facilidad la de una Sannin Tsunade Senju, quien había considerado una madre en los momentos más desesperados que pasó.

Bajó la vista con miedo y miró su mano, blanquecina, pálida y huesuda, puede que no en un exceso de preocupación, pero siempre terminaba siendo la chica flacucha y sin gracia. Se deprimió al ver que su tema se desviaba para tocar la vez en que Naruto metió la lengua en donde no debía, diciéndole que: «Te prefiero así, bien planita.»

¡Ja! Que se atreva a decir eso en unos meses más, cuando sus pechos se agrandasen por el almacenamiento de leche que tendría para alimentar a su preciado bebé.

_Naruto…_

Miró al lado de la cama y lo vio ahí, tirado en el suelo roncando con un hilo de baba corriendo por su barbilla, tan tranquilo. Sonrió para sí misma, él era el único que se encontraba en esa habitación, los demás la habían abandonado diciendo que hablarían de temas ajenos en el primer piso y que volverían cuando el suero se terminase.

Vaya problema…

El suero tardaría dos horas en acabar y ella estaría, técnicamente, sola. Porque su amigo rubio no ayudaba babeando el suelo y estando inconsciente, la hacía sentirse peor en el sentido de que ella no podía hacer lo mismo por más que lo intentase; se había puesto de lado e Itachi le había reprochado porque se le saldría la aguja pegada de forma inexperta a su mano por una cintita adhesiva, había cerrado los ojos y se había empezado a dormir cuando Suigetsu empujó a Karin por la ventana y esta empezó el griterío de su vida.

Había intentado encima, taparse los oídos para descansar y Naruto había empezado a contarle con tal interés las cosas que le gustaban de esa situación y las que no, que se vio obligada a destaparse los oídos y escuchar atentamente a su amigo. Suspiró de forma casina, deseando que todo lo que estaba pasando mereciese la pena.

De otro modo, terminaría loca por todo lo que estaba pasando.

Cerró los ojos e intentó descansar, después de todo lo único que podía intentar luego de no ver ni un alma en la habitación era eso. Intentó relajarse con la mera intención de conciliar el sueño, su respiración poco a poco se volvió tranquila y relajada sin ninguna perturbación o alteración, entonces, cuando creía que todo saldría a la perfección y terminaría inconsciente, la puerta se abrió.

Lazó un gruñido de frustración por al momento en que sus manos iban directamente a sus ojos, juró en un susurro matar a quien fuese.

Entonces, sintió como la aguja era retirada de su vena con brusquedad. Se quejó rápidamente con un gemido y cerró los ojos con fuerza, valla que le había dolido; su vista se dirigió a su costado observando al maldito que le hizo eso, reprimió un gritillo.

―¡¿Qué haces tú aquí? ―preguntó con voz aguda.

El chico chasqueó la lengua fastidiado.

―Deja de chillar ¿Quieres?, Itachi me ha mandado a retirarte el suero, no me reproches nada a mi ―se encogió de hombros.

―¡Has sido tú quien me lo ha quitado de esa manera!

―No soy doctor, así que no jodas.

Sakura entrecerró sus ojos de manera furibunda. ¿Quién se creía ese imbécil para decirle todas esas cosas? Inclusive algún que no es un medico podría sacar una simple aguja con delicadeza, pero no, estábamos hablando con Sasuke Uchiha un hombre que no podía tener un poco de tacto con una chica que encima estaba convaleciendo.

―Púdrete ―destelló sus palabras con veneno.

―Hmp.

_Golpe interno…_

La chica conocía esa frase a la perfección, lo había dicho en esos dos años que pasaron como equipo e inclusive en las veces que se encontraron luego de que Sasuke abandonó la aldea. ¿Acaso esperaba que le diga algo más? Ni siquiera provocándole lograba sacar más de tres oraciones juntas y eso le cabreaba de una manera inverosímil.

Suspiró con aire resignado. Definitivamente no podría hacer nada contra eso, Sasuke era como era y ella como perfecta masoquista se había enamorado de él, para su desgracia lo seguía haciendo.

Nada había sido capaz de quitarle ese infantil comportamiento que lograba adoptar con el Uchiha, incluso llegó a pensar que con todo lo que pasaba empezaría a odiar a Sasuke, pero fue inútil, el hecho de llevar a su hijo solo había fortalecido ese lazo y era una de las principales causas por las que siempre terminaba en un determinado momento del día, llorando. Había sido estúpida al creer que Sasuke ayudaría como un buen padre, pero aún había una leve esperanza de que actuara como tal.

―Puedes irte ―musitó luego del largo silencio que pasó.

―No me des órdenes, Sakura.

―No te la he dado, simplemente te digo que puedes irte si ya no tienes nada más que hacer.

―Te tengo que decir algo y espero que escuches con mucha atención porque no lo volveré a repetir a menos que seas tan estúpida como para no retenerlo.

Sakura miró sorprendida al moreno, pocas eran las veces que llegaba a hablarle y esa era la primera que lo hacía de una manera no muy hostil, aunque seguía conservando ese tono de voz cortante.

―Sácalo de ti ahora ―entonces sintió como todo se retorcía dentro de ella, ¿Sasuke le estaba pidiendo qué?

―¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?

―Que lo tienes que sacar ―Repitió de forma apresurada, su mirada se congeló en alguna parte del rostro de la chica y entonces prosiguió―. Te está matando lentamente y no se detendrá, el suero no funcionará y lo sabes, sea lo que sea que comas o bebas, que tragues a cinco jaurías enteras, esto seguirá igual porque a más Chakra le des más Chakra querrá absorber y si tú te debilitas te matará con mucha más prisa; lo sabes Sakura, no seas estúpida y has algo inteligente por una vez en tu vida.

Sakura se quedó en silencio, observando a Sasuke con la mirada absorta y entristecida, quería llorar nuevamente y por más que lo retuviese sus ojos empezaban a mojarse rápidamente con el líquido salado.

―Creí… ―tartamudeó― Creí que te preocupabas por él.

El susurro en que lo dijo hizo saber a Sasuke que se había pasado en su forma de decirle toda la verdad. Tal vez, solo tal vez debió de tener un poco más de cuidado al momento de hablar delante de ella.

Apretó los puños al momento de caer en cuenta de lo que decía la chica. ¿Preocuparse por el bastardo que llevaba ella? Era lo de menos, él era el problema y si quería una solución fácil y rápida de detener todo lo que sucedía en su organismo, la mejor forma sería sacando a la bestia que tenía en su interior.

Sasuke lo pensó de manera rápida, la forma cruel y realista de ver las cosas habían dado un cálculo muy importante en las estadísticas de posibilidades, el plan de Itachi jamás funcionaría ni en sueños. La idea que tuvieron fue algo tan absurdo como obvio en pensarlo, pero la eficacia era nula.

Al momento de saber que absorbían el Chakra de Sakura se dio cuenta que no funcionaría, si se alimentaba y se nutría ella recuperaría fuerzas ―si es que no vomitaba todo nuevamente― pero a la vez lo alimentaría a él también y si él se acostumbraba a toda esa cantidad de Chakra, entonces absorbería esa misma cantidad en los próximos días y si Sakura se debilitaba, sería igual.

_Nuevamente empezarían de cero… o peor…_

La situación de la chica era critica y la única manera que había para solucionar todo era esa, tan sencilla como difícil de tomar la decisión. Sakura debía decidir entre a quién debía salvar. Si a ella, o a nadie. Porque si decidía por el engendro, su cuerpo se debilitaría y moriría como en los relatos de Shisui, sería en vano el que la peli rosa hubiese muerto.

―No ―musitó― ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Fue por esa razón por la que salí de la aldea, porque no quería que lo mataran, ¿crees que aceptaría esto? Estás demente, Sasuke.

―Soy realista, que es otra cosa.

―¡No, tú eres un animal! ―alzó la voz.

―Entonces si quieres morir no andes dando pena a los demás. ¿Crees que podrás salir viva de esto? Aquí solo hay dos opciones, una que salvaría una vída y otra que dejaría morir a ambas. Si quieres vivir, sácalo ya, antes de que sea tarde.

Frunció el ceño de tal modo que empezaron a dolerle la unión que hacían ambas cejas al momento de juntarse, sus ojos adquirieron un brillo de ira y frustración, estaba decepcionada también. Sasuke le estaba… _matando._

_Psicológicamente…_

Quiso gritarle que se fuese, pero hubiese sido desastroso el simple hecho de hablar. No quería que Uchiha se alejase, quería que esté junto a ella, porque fuera de todo lo que había pasado ella se sentía mucho más segura estando a su lado. Sus manos cubrieron su rostro en un pequeño instante antes que empezase a sollozar. Estaba desesperada, quería gritar con fuerza hasta que sus cuerdas vocales se rompiesen.

Oyó el resoplido que lanzó Uchiha con un aire hartado.

―Deja de llorar ―ordenó con brusquedad―, no seas ridícula.

Se tapó la boca de forma torpe tratando que aquellos quejidos y sollozos al menos saliesen disimulados, pero fue inútil; su muñeca fue apretada con fuerza y lanzó un gemido de dolor al momento en que sintió como la jalaban bruscamente, su rostro quedó a escasos milímetros del rostro de Sasuke.

―Deja de llorar…

Su corazón se detuvo rápidamente. Su boca se entreabrió y sus ojos brillaron con más fuerza, Sasuke se encontraba demasiado cerca de ella, demasiado; tembló al sentir como sus lagrimas seguían cayendo aún sin que ella quisiese, bajó escasamente su vista para ver la mano del pelinegro simplemente agarrando su mano, ya no apretaba con esa fuerza descomunal que ella misma tenía en sus mejores tiempos, simplemente estaba ahí. No la estaba tomando como algún enamorado, simplemente la tenía agarrada.

Su mente rememoró la forma en la que le había dicho que dejase de lloriquear, apenas había sido un susurro fuerte, su voz se apagaba en momentos debido a la gravedad de su voz. No supo si reír o llorar, pero por primera vez en su vida veía a Sasuke de una manera diferente a la del frio hombre sin sentimientos.

Volvió su vista al frente encontrándose con los ojos aturdidos de Sasuke mirando con fijeza su mano agarrando la de ella, notó como su ceño se fruncía y rompió el contacto con suma rapidez al tiempo en que ella también hacía lo mismo. Observó como el chico a paso apresurado se iba de ese lugar, aún dejándola confundida por su opinión.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Salió de la habitación, estaba furioso, enfadado consigo mismo. ¿Qué demonios había pasado ahí adentro? ¿Desde cuándo diantres tenía el valor de tocar a la chica de una manera que no fuese con intenciones asesinas? Miró su mano asqueado, queriendo echarse acido muriático para olvidar todo lo que había pasado.

Chasqueó la lengua, quería golpear a alguien y esa persona era su hermano. Si no fuese por él, no estaría en esa situación, si no fuese por él, no tendrían que estar perdiendo el tiempo en tonterías y podrían seguir con su vida normalmente, pero no. Itachi tenía un corazón tan blando ―algo irónico sabiendo que era un ex miembro de Akatsuki― que no resistió la idea de ayudar a la peli rosada y a su demonio mata vidas.

Con paciencia nuevamente bajó al primer piso deseando e implorando a cualquiera de que el lugar se encontrase vacío, para su desgracia, su hermano se encontraba ahí. Caminó ignorando a duras penas su existencia para salir de la casa.

―No debiste decirle eso Otöto-Baka.

Y ahí estaba, jodiendo la existencia con sus palabas de hermano.

―Entonces búscale ideas que no sean tan estúpidas, Itachi. Simplemente estas siendo un papanatas frente a ella.

―Hago lo que puedo ―se excusó.

―¡No le des esperanzas cuando ni tú confías en una idea! ―Itachi lo golpeó.

No sintió dolor, sin embargo su cuerpo se impulso hasta chocar con la pared de enfrente, por un instante no pudo respirar hasta que pasó el efecto del golpe y empezó a reaccionar. Había llegado al extremo.

―¡Peor es que se rompa el alma con desesperación sin saber qué hacer! ¿Tienes idea de lo que la hace vivir en estos momentos? ¡Es el saber que hay oportunidad para ella! ―intervino Itachi con en voz alta.

―¡Le estás mintiendo y lo sabes! Igual la matará, morirá. ¡Si hay algo que aprendí con el tiempo es que lo más hiriente que existe no es el enterarse del fracaso, es el haber tenido esperanzas! ¡Tú Itachi, le estás dando falsas esperanzas!

Para esto, ya todos se habían alertado, los gritos de ambos hermanos habían llegado hasta cada rincón de la gran vivienda, Naruto con rostro soñoliento empezaba a bajar las escaleras a paso apresurado y Sakura se había quedado en el inicio de estas mirando todo con curiosidad y miedo.

―¡¿Desde cuándo te importa tanto?

―Desde que me di cuenta que estamos perdiendo el tiempo con ella. Solo te pido que le digas la verdad, con eso es suficiente y se largarán.

―Estás demente.

―¡Maldita sea, Itachi! ―vociferó al momento en que golpeaba lo que a su parecer había sido solo pared.

Oyó los gritillos que lanzaron los demás y el gemido de susto por parte de su ex compañera de equipo. No advirtió de lo que había pasado hasta que sintió como sus nudillos se calentaban y el líquido rojizo resbalaba por su brazo para terminar en su codo y gotear en el suelo. El piso estaba cubierto de pequeños pedazos de cristales que reflejaban la sangre de una manera tétrica. Había golpeado sin querer un espejo el cual se hizo rápidamente añicos y como era de esperarse, su mano se lastimó.

Observó con desagrado como la peli rosa corría a su alcance. No supo ni porqué ni cuando le había dado falsas señales de quererla a su lado, pero ella la se encontraba cinco metros de él.

―Sasuke-kun ―llamó preocupada.

―Lárgate ―advirtió en tono cortante.

―Pero, tu mano…

―¡He dicho que te largues! ―rugió volteando a ella con una mirada endemoniada. Sakura retrocedió varios pasos asustada.

Sus ojos brillaron por las lágrimas, por primera vez, no sintió ni la mínima pizca de odio o resentimiento hacia Sasuke, simplemente se empezaba a preocupar más por la cantidad de sangre que resbalaba por su brazo. Karin estaba en un esquina junto con Suigetsu quienes veían todo de forma seria, sin siquiera alterarse por el carácter del chico.

―No le hables así, Teme ―intervino el Uzumaki de forma tranquila.

Sasuke no se preocupó en siquiera mirarlo, simplemente lo ignoró y caminó a paso firme hacia la salida, abrió la puerta y la azotó con la mayor fuerza posible en esos momentos, le ardía y picaba la herida pero jamás se atrevería a pedir que lo atendiesen, ni en sus sueños más estúpidos pensaría en hacerlo.

Tampoco se incomodó en tomar mucha importancia al corte, se había hecho peores y para él eso era un simple rasguño, aún así, era humano y todo humano sentía dolor, por más patético que fuese sentirlo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Se quedó paralizada, jamás había visto a alguien tan tranquilo luego de ver la barbaridad de sangre que perdía en una herida de ese tamaño, su boca se entre abrió deseando gritarles a los ineptos que veían la puerta de forma desinteresada que buscasen al chico de cabello negro y lo trajeran para curar esa cortada. Se podría infectar, y eso conllevaría un tratamiento que ella en su condición no podría darle y por consecuencia moriría.

Volteó a mirar a Itachi, en esos instantes ya ni le tomó importancia si el plan funcionaba o no, solo tenía una cosa en mente… _Curar a Sasuke…_

Pero el hermano del herido simplemente le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

―Se ha hecho peores, ya regresará, no le pasará nada. Te prometo que buscaremos la forma de ayudarte, Sakura. No dejaremos esto a medias, encontraremos la solución y verás cómo funcionará ―Sakura notó instantáneamente que esas palabras no iban con toda exactitud a ella, se lo estaba diciendo a él mismo, tratándose de convencer que era verdad y que en realidad sería capaz de encontrar algo para ayudarla.

Sakura solo asintió y volteó a mirar a Naruto. El pobre tenía la expresión más graciosa que vio en su vida, se encontraba totalmente de un color azulado mezclándose de forma rara en su bronceada piel.

―¿Qué sucede, Naruto?

―¿Te diste cuenta que ni siquiera ha chillado por eso?

Suspiró… ¿Es que Naruto era idiota? Estaba hablando de Sasuke, el chico que ni por más que le clavasen estacas en el cuerpo, gritaría de dolor. El llanto o el sufrimiento causado por las heridas superficiales era algo que el morenos había olvidad hacía mucho y dudaba con todo su ser que volviese a reconsiderar la idea de tener al menos algún sentimiento aparte del odio.

Le entraron las severas ganas de llorar, sin saber con exactitud las razones, pero estaba segura que sería relacionado a Sasuke. Suspiró por segunda vez al momento en que solo se atinaba a abrazar a Naruto.

―Ōi, Suigetsu ―llamó Itachi.

El sujeto rápidamente respondió con un levantamiento de cabeza, su mirada ya estaba centrada en poner atención a la orden que les diese el Uchiha mayor.

―¿Sabes cocinar algo aparte de…? Bueno, esa cosa que le diste a Sakura.

Hōzuki negó con la cabeza.

―Vale, ¿alguien sabe cocinar algo que sea comestible?

―Yo puedo hacerlo, llevo salvándolos de morir con inanición en estos últimos años, creo que puedo hacer comida para unos cuantos. Después de todo, la sardina solo toma Yogurt o gelatina, y Sakura creo que solo resistiría con esas cosas, ya que otras vomitarían nuevamente ―respondió Karin con la mano alzada.

―¡Perfecto…! ―Itachi pareció pensar en algo sin molestar en aparentar el esfuerzo que le conllevaba hacerlo― eh… Chica desconocida… Te encargarás de la cocina ―la chica de lentes lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados― y tú Suigetsu, he… Solo ve a revisar los alrededores ya a buscar al otro que falta, encárgate de avisarnos si vez a alguien con una banda de Konoha en cualquier lugar del cuerpo, ¿de acuerdo? Y si vez a alguien con mascara…

Su voz se detuvo al instante, Suigetsu, Sakura y Naruto lo miraron esperando que dijese algo más, pero a lenguas se notaba que le estaba costando el decir la última palabra.

―Si veo a alguien con máscara, ¿qué? ―incitó.

―Si ves a alguien así, con una máscara con dibujos en color rojo….…. _Mátalos…_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Chicos… siento tanto la tardanza pero… enfermé. Me quedé tan enferma que ni respirar podía... snif. Ahora me mejoro pero mi cabecita y mi musa de la inspiración se largó. Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, se los agradezco mucho. Espero poder recompensárselos después. _

_espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo._

_Me tengo que ir a estudiar T.T_

_Matta~nee_


	10. Charlas

_¡Chicos! Adivinen qué… Hoy me di tiempo __―__a costas de mi madre xD__―__ para responder cada uno de sus comentarios, enserio fueron hermosos y casi me han hecho llegar a la etapa de los 200 ¡Fue fantástico! Jamás en toda mi vida de Ficker he tenido tantos comentarios y me ha hecho ponerme a bailar de felicidad, literalmente._

_¡Espero que disfruten de este capítulo antes de leer la contestación! ¡Nos leemos abajo! =3_

_ ._

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 9 ~Charlas~<span>

.

_Soledad, un sentimiento asesino que te mata lenta mente, ¿no te das cuenta? Está a tu lado, asechándote siempre cuando no estás en compañía de alguien, porque cuando sientes que las cosas simplemente han salido de lo peor, es fundamental el apoyo de los tuyos en los malos momentos._

_._

* * *

><p>Definitivamente ser masoquista se le daba de lo mejor, Sasuke le había gritado, humillado, lastimado e insultado ¿se le olvidaba algo? ¡Ah sí! La habita abandonado, golpeado e intentado matar, creo que eran todas las cosas que le había hecho, si es que se había acordado de todas y ella estaba angustiada por el chico… Dio un largo y desperezado suspiro al momento en que sentí como su cuerpo se hundía más y más en el colchón, aún así el sueño y el cansancio habían desaparecido dejando la preocupación a flor de piel. Se preguntaba dé qué demonios se inquietaba, después de todo Sasuke ya era todo un hombre, sabía cuidarse él solito.<p>

Miró su mano, aquella que Uchiha había agarrado con tal firmeza y a la vez suavidad, no la había lastimado y era algo que hasta ahora la aturdía. Sasuke no podía estar adoptando esa forma de ser a menos de tres días de haber llegado a su lado. Una parte de ella deseó gritar de emoción, aún seguía teniendo ese comportamiento infantil, pero los recuerdos de aquellos tiempos del Equipo siete eran frescos y siempre se le venían a la mente cada que veía a Naruto, Kakashi y Sasuke juntos.

La forma en la que había pasado el tiempo casi le hace sonreír, parecía como si hubiese sido apenas unos días cuando le pidió a su ahora maestra que la entrenara desconociendo la tortura que se le venía encima para volver más fuerte y no ser una mera carga para Naruto a la hora de traer a Sasuke de vuelta a la aldea.

Suspiró al sentir que todo había sido en vano. Sasuke jamás regresó y ni mostró interés por regresar, Itachi siempre fue una excusa que añadió para no volver a su hogar, aún se seguía preguntando cuál era la razón principal de su terquedad y seguía estampándose contra sus pensamientos revueltos cada que intentaba averiguarlo. Preguntarle a Sasuke no era una opción, simplemente la jodería con su «Aldea de perdedores» como siempre.

_Suspiró otra vez…_

Se encontraba en la cocina sentada en la mesa de centro, no comía nada ni siquiera buscaba algo para masticar simplemente se encontraba ahí mirando fijamente un punto al vacío. En esos momentos era en lo que más deseaba poder tener más Chakra e ir a buscar a Sasuke, entonces cuando menos lo esperaba y cuando estaba a punto de rendirse e irse a la habitación del chico ―que también se había convertido en su habitación, razón por el cual el moreno había decidido rotundamente a dormir en el Futón del primer piso, lugar que no parecía muy cómodo― escuchó como la puerta principal de abría y cerraba con sigilo.

Tuvo que taparse la boca para no gritar de alegría, Sasuke había llegado y al fin podría saber si su mano se encontraba bien y poder dormir con tranquilidad. Se levantó de un salto de la silla haciéndola sonar, sintió como el suelo se movía y decidió a duras penas ignorarlo; su cuerpo se paralizó al sentir una presencia detrás suyo, volteó apenas unos centímetros su rostro para encontrarse con el filo de la Katana de Sasuke a escasa distancia de su cuello.

―Sa…

―¡Tsk, ¿eres tú? ―refunfuñó colérico al darse cuenta que casi mata a la chica.

―¿Quién más si no yo? ―repuso aturdida por el susto.

―Un enemigo; no creas que estás en el séptimo paraíso, es una suerte que no se hayan colado en la casa mientras tú estabas tan tranquila.

Observó con detenimiento como Sakura lo observaba con curiosidad buscando algo en él que hasta ahora no lograda descifrar. Frunció el entrecejo. Odiaba ser el último en enterarse de las cosas y mucho más el sentirse confundido.

―¿Qué tanto miras?

―¿Cómo has llegado tan rápido? ―desvió el tema.

―Con algo mejor conocido como entrenamiento, ¿reconoces esa palabra?

Sakura decidió no contestar a la insinuación de Sasuke, prefería pensar que solo estaba jugando con ella, algo difícil de imaginarse conociendo muy bien la personalidad agria del chico. Bajó su vista mirando la mano de Uchiha y le dio gracia lo que vio; esta estaba vendada de una forma inexperta y a lenguas se notaba que las vendas se encontraban demasiado ajustadas como para que pudiese ayudar a la herida, imaginó de inmediato que la llaga estaba abierta.

Caminó para acercar al chico el cual se disponía a salir de la habitación.

―Quisiera revisarla ―pidió en un murmullo.

Sasuke se volteó hacia ella de forma automática con una ceja levantada por la confusión. Nuevamente le estaba jodiendo el comportamiento de la chica.

―Revisar, qué.

―Tú mano ―tartamudeó.

―Mi mano está en perfectas condiciones.

―Entonces no te molestará que la revise. Soy médico y puedo ayudar.

Se cabreó, ¿es que la chica no entendía lo que era una negativa a sus peticiones? A su parecer a Sakura siempre le habían consentido dándoles cada cosa que quería o pedía, lo necesitara o no. ¿Por qué quería ver su herida? Ni que esta lo fuese a matar, simplemente era una cortada que él se había encargado a la perfección de atender y no le veía nada de malo a su forma de curar. Las vendas siempre causaban esa extraña sensación de incomodidad.

―Estás que mueres por falta de Chakra y quieres ayudarme, ¿eres imbécil o qué?

―No, pero puedo hacer mucho mejor el trabajo manual que has hecho en tu mano. ¿Sabes siquiera poner una venda? ―retó. Sasuke la miró fijamente de forma furibunda por unos treinta interminables segundos hasta que hastiado de tanta palabrería simplemente chasqueó la lengua y respondió con acritud.

―No.

No tuvo ni que adivinarlo cuando la chica le indicó uno de los sofás que había para que pudiese sentarse mientras le curaba. A paso cansado se dirigió hacia la sala en donde simplemente se atinó a sentarse mientras la chica con ya unas gasas, alcohol y algodón hacía lo mismo. Suspiró relajada al momento en que agarró la mano del moreno y empezó a sacar las vendas, no dio ni tres vueltas cuando vio la tela manchada con el líquido rojizo ya empezando a secarse, transformándose en un color marrón oscuro.

Con cuidado y viendo que no se hubiese pegado nada a la herida, retiró la venda y observó la cortadura.

―Vaya, si que está profunda ―bromeó.

En realidad lo estaba pero no tanto para que considerase coser la herida, de todos modos, Sasuke ni se lo permitiría. Agarró el alcohol y lo echó en el algodón, miró al pelinegro pidiendo permiso y entonces al no recibir ni respuesta alguna de Sasuke se atinó a empezar la limpieza de la parte lesionada.

No tardó en sentir el cuerpo tenso del chico al hacer contacto el liquido con la llaga, si esforzaba un poco el oído hubiese logrado oír el pequeño gruñido de dolor que lanzó cuando la chica empezó a limpiar con más confianza su mano. La herida estaba completamente sucia, tanto que llegó a pensar que el Uchiha lo había hecho aposte con el único propósito de morir en ese instante. Si lo hubiese dejado hasta el día siguiente, la herida se hubiese infectado, un escalofrió recorrió su columna.

Luego de que terminó de limpiar, con ganase de provocar al chico, se atinó a soplar la herida para que el ardor pasara, como se le hace a los niños para que dejen de llorar por el dolor; no supo si reír o guardar silencio cuando Sasuke no tardó en jalar su mano y mirarla de manera asesina. La chica lo ignoró reprimiendo las ganas de carcajear, cogió la gasa y colocó una crema de color rojo en ella para luego ponerla en la herida de la mano del chico. Cogió unas vendas nuevas y blanquecinas indicándole paso a paso a Sasuke cómo debía ponérsela, obviamente, el pelinegro la ignoró.

Sakura se extrañó unos minutos después cuando el chico de ojos negros simplemente permaneció callado sin siquiera alterar su respiración por el dolor, al principio no le tomó importancia después de todo, tenía que curar esa herida en primera instancia, luego vería si estaba vivo o muerto.

Por fin había terminado de curarle cuando de nuevo todo le dio vueltas y cayó de espaldas en el mueble, respiró de forma acompasada rogando porque pasase y no caer desmayada en ese mismo instante. El vahído pasó con un poco de esfuerzo y ella se relajó miró a su costado y casi se le sale el corazón del pecho.

Estaba a solo unos cuatro centímetros de Sasuke y la distancia que lo separaba de su cuello también era escasa. Trató inútilmente de serenarse y se alejó de la forma más discreta que podía, se sintió estúpida al momento que algo le hormigueó el estomago y estaba cien por ciento segura que no era nada respecto al embarazo.

―Ya terminé, puedes ir…. ―su voz se detuvo de inmediato, se volvió un poco hacia el moreno y lo observó con los ojos cerrados y la respiración tranquila…. _Durmiendo._

Nuevamente quería llorar, se veía tan y como siempre hubiese imaginado al Sasuke sus sueños, una persona tranquila y bondadosa, durmiendo tenía el mismo aspecto enternecedor que alguien con un comportamiento infantil, aún así en su rostro no se encontraba ni una pisca de estar sonriendo, simplemente estaba tranquilo, sin ninguna expresión.

Suspiró al momento en que sentía sus ojos acuosos y ardiendo, los cerró tratando de serenarse y no romper en llanto; su mano se alargó de forma dubitativa con la curiosidad de tocarlo, hacía tanto que ni siquiera había podido darle un poco de cariño o al menos un poco de intento de afecto ya que para Sasuke parecían ser simples molestias. Sonrió al haber logrado tocarle al menos un poco, acaricio su rostro sintiéndose estúpida por disfrutar de ello, entonces con un movimiento delicado se inclinó para besarle la mejilla sorprendiéndose de que no se hubiese despertado.

Se paró del incomodo sitio y volvió su cuerpo hasta las escaleras para apagar las velas que alumbraban más el lugar, dejando las mechas aún encendidas de otras.

―Buenas noches… Sasuke-kun ―susurró antes de retirarse.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Se despertó de una manera la cual no hubiese esperado, el cielo se cubría de un color grisáceo y su sueño no fue interrumpido voluntariamente sino por un maldito trueno que se hizo escuchar muy cerca de la casa, sus ojos de color ónix, completamente negros se abrieron para observar con tranquilidad el techo, ya no sentía esa incomodidad en su mano y la alzó para comprobar lo que para él había sido simplemente una barata ilusión.

_No…_

Ahí estaba, la venda totalmente limpia y puesta con profesionalidad en su mano, no le ajustaba ni tampoco la sentía demasiado floja, estaba perfecta.

―Así es siempre Sakura-chan ―escuchó detrás suyo.

Se incorporó de forma apresurada y volteó para encontrarse con el estúpido rostro de su amigo, por increíble que le pareciese, más serio de lo habitual.

―Le gusta ayudar a los demás por más que sean unas malditas basuras del demonio, Sasuke, sé lo mucho que has sufrido y todas las pérdidas que has tenido, no te pido que cambies ni que actúes como yo o Kakashi-hentai frente a ella y mucho menos que la respetes porque es algo que no puedo ni obligare a hacer, pero no la trates como si no valiese nada y si te crees incapaz de hacerlo, entonces aléjate de ella ―La mirada de Naruto se volvió agria.

Sasuke estuvo pensativo durante unos segundos antes de atreverse a contestar.

―Me proponía a hacer eso, pero resulta que Sakura fue esta vez quien se acercó a mi ―se encogió de hombros― díselo a ella.

―No, te lo digo a ti. ¡Le creas falsas esperanzas en que un corazón tan podrido como el tuyo puede volver a sentir algo más que simple deseo de venganza!

No tenía palabras para rebatirlo, Naruto tenía razón y eso ya era malo de por sí. No solo Itachi se estaba encargando de lastimarla sino que él estaba contribuyendo a eso haciendo inconscientemente cosas que le creaban falsas expectativas a la chica, pero no lo hacía con intenciones, simplemente actuaba como se le daba la gana y en ocasiones como ni el mismo quería actuar.

Se sentía incluso prisionero de sus propios pensamientos y sentimientos, aquellos que un día enterró y que gracia a la maldita presencia del resto del equipo siete, logró salir a la luz convirtiéndolo en un reverendo imbécil.

―Sin embargo ―ambos voltearon de inmediato al oír esa voz, Sasuke con cansancio, un aire totalmente hastiado giraba en torno a él ya que había escuchado ese tono usado por el ninja que copia―, sin embargo Sakura es feliz estando al lado de Sasuke, ¿no lo crees Naruto?

El rubio miró a su sensei con de forma que casi se le salen los ojos de sus orbitas. Kakashi estaba defendiendo a Sasuke-Teme, ¡qué le pasta un rayo si era mentira!

_El chasquido estrepitoso del trueno iluminó al momento en que se divisó el relámpago… Parecía ser el ultimo._

―Ya, Kakashi-sensei ¡Pero el Teme se pasa de Teme! ―Renegó apuntando al Uchiha con su dedo índice― ¡Se cree la manzana de la discordia! ¡Ni idea tienes Teme de cuantos chicos han querido ligar a Sakura-chan!

Sasuke lo miró con ojos entrecerrados tratando de no matarlo en ese mismo instante, le jodía la existencia el rubio pero sería una verdadera lástima el que muriese sin haberse convertido en Hokage lo cual era su gran sueño, así que esperaría a que lo fuese para patearle el culo hasta que muera.

Advirtió con mucho desinterés que la tempestad de afuera se había calmado.

―Que te jodan ―bufó.

―¡Tú lo haces mejor, Teme!

―¡Y un carajo, largo de aquí! ―el grito Sasuke aturdió a Kakashi quien trataba de asimilar el que su alumno hubiese gritado de esa manera tan bulliciosa, Naruto solo fue capaz de ver una chispa de color azul y luego el sonido de miles de pájaros chillando, su trasero dolió.

Naruto juró que jamás volvería a joder a Sasuke en el momento que volaba por los aires a causa del Chidori del moreno.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Jūgo suspiró sentado en uno de los escalones de la puerta trasera que daba a la entrada de la cocina, su rostro reflejaba culpabilidad y arrepentimiento, sus ojos simplemente estaban opacados. Había sido tan rápido todo que apenas tenía conciencia de lo que había pasado, lo único que recordaba era el rostro atemorizado de las personas a su alrededor y los ojos serenos de Sasuke.

Se lo planteó nuevamente, había muchas maneras de terminar con su patética vida, lo único que lograba era dar más carga los demás. Se estremeció al sentir las leves gotas de lluvia que caían luego de que pasara la pequeña tormenta.

Su cuerpo se tensó al sentir una presencia atrás suyo, volteó la cabeza para averiguar quién era y vio el cabello rosado, liso que increíblemente había crecido unos pocos centímetros llegando ahora un poco más debajo de los hombros de la chica. Se volvió nuevamente a su antigua posición tratando de ignorar a la peli rosa, uno de los rostros que había visto atemorizados cuando recuperó la conciencia de lo que hacía.

―Hola ―la voz le sobresaltó, pero aún así se atinó a guardar silencio― Eres Jūgo ¿Verdad?

Se sintió repentinamente jodido ante la persistencia de la chica, por un instante llegó a pensar que entendía a su jefe, pero sus pensamientos se esfumaron al sentirla sentarse a su lado ignorando el peligro que suponía el estar cerca de él. Suspiró de manera discreta y sintió a la pregunta de la chica.

―Soy Sakura… Haruno Sakura, de la aldea de la hoja, ex compañera de equipo de Sasuke, la ex molestia del equipo ―bromeó.

Jūgo volteó un poco sorprendido por la forma tan grácil que tenía para hablar. Vio el pequeño sonrojo que tenía la chica avergonzada de estar confesándose con alguien tan ajeno, su pequeño cuerpo era alumbrado por la luna llena, ella se dedicaba a mirar las estrellas.

―Siempre me han gustado ―pronunció de forma incoherente ante la atenta y confundida mirada del chico más fornido―. Hablo de las estrellas, siempre me gustaron. Supongo que esa fue una de las razones por las que de chiquita era el fenómeno de todos, me encantaba la oscuridad porque sabía que podía ver las estrellas con ella. Cuando el cielo aparecía nublado siempre me echaba a llorar en mi cama, tenía cinco años y mi juego favorito para dormir era verlas, me entristecía mucho el no poder apreciarlas. Como hace unos minutos, cuando estaba nublado por la tormenta.

Se quedó totalmente callado, sin saber que decir. ¿Le gustaban las estrellas? No, a él no le gustaban, o al menos nunc había pensado en esa posibilidad; vivió casi toda su vida en la asquerosa celda de Orochimaru en la cual no podías ver la luz del sol y mucho menos las estrellas, la luna era algo que no pudo apreciar jamás y luego de su libertad muy pocas veces se puso a analizar su hermosura.

―Eres Jūgo… pero Jūgo ¿Qué? ―la miró confundido― quiero decir, tienes que haber venido de algún lugar, debes haber tenido padres y un apellido.

―Jūgo… Tenpin no Jūgo ―tartamudeó indeciso.

El rostro de la chica de ojos jade se iluminó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

―¡Vaya! Por fin te he hecho hablar, es un gran paso ―bromeó golpeando levemente el hombro del chico.

No se inmutó, aquel golpecito no era lo que hubiese esperado. Pensaba que lo iba a golpear con más fuerza para atacarlo pero más parecía estar haciéndole una caricia. Se advirtió que la chica había captado su forma de pensar al momento en que dejó su aire bromista por uno sorprendido.

―No trataba de golpearte, o al menos no enserio. Es más un golpe amistoso para dar apoyo.

―¿Dar… apoyo?

Era la primera vez que escuchaba algo así. Si algo había aprendido con el tiempo fue que los golpea se daban para lastimar o defenderse, jamás para darse apoyo.

―Si te das cuenta, los golpes de batalla son más duros y siempre vienen con mala intención. Sea cual sea la causa por la que luches, sea por amor o por proteger algo o a alguien, el golpe siempre viene combinado con una pizca de odio ―se excusó―. Si no eres de los que muestran cariño en un abrazo, simplemente de le das un golpecito en el hombro en señal de que estás a su lado.

―¿Con un golpe?

―No un golpe-golpe, sino un golpe-cito ―hizo la diferencia remarcando cada silaba y cada palabra cuidadosamente.

―Yo siempre daño a la gente con los golpes.

La peli rosada se quedó en su lugar esperando a que dijese algo más, Jūgo se quedó callado.

―Lo haces sin querer.

―Pero el daño ya está hecho, sea sin querer o queriendo, creo que lo sabe, Sakura-san ―Sakura levantó la cabeza un poco aturdida por el «San» que había utilizado su reciente amigo, decidió con un poco de esfuerzo ignorarlo.

―Sí, tienes razón. El daño está hecho y una simple disculpa no lo puede solucionar ―Jūgo se agachó levemente―, pero… Lo malo de la gente es que siempre pide disculpas, un perdón pero en eso se basa todo, en meras palabras que se borran con el tiempo y con ella su significado también se va. El hecho no es decirlo en palabras Jūgo, tienes que esforzarte para hacer acciones que lo digan por si solas, Hay veces las palabras no tienen tanto significado como para merecer el perdón verdadero.

Sus ojos la miraron sorprendidos, su boca tembló levemente ante lo que había dicho la chica.

―¿Acciones?

―¡Vamos! ―regañó― tú sabes. Hacer cosas por alguien a favor de alguien sin esperar nada a cambio, las palabras son solo eso: Palabras. Pero las acciones quedan grabadas siempre.

―Las personas olvidan las acciones.

―Pero tú no ―repuso de inmediato―. Sea como sea ya lo has ayudado y corregiste tu error, aún así, no por eso vas a dejar de hacer cosas buenas. El perdón es difícil de ganárselo pero no imposible, el perdón siempre llega, tarde o temprano lo hará aún si es discreta o indirectamente.

Al momento de que la chica terminó de hablar, la pregunta que más había estado temiendo Sakura llegó a sus oídos.

―¿No tendría que estar durmiendo, Sakura-san?

―¡Oh, eso! ―su nerviosismo llegó a tal que empezó a rascarse la nuca― Pues, no podía dormir, los gritos de ese par de idiotas llegaban hasta la habitación y me puse a investigar los pasadizos que tienen y me bien a dar a la parte trasera de la casa y justo cuando entro a la cocina te veo en la puerta. Quise hablar contigo.

―¿Por qué? ―inquirió rápidamente.

El silencio una vez más se prolongó entre el par de jóvenes que seguían mirando el cielo sin despegar la vista de él a menos que uno dijese algo demasiado importante. Esta vez el silencio lo rompió ella.

―Sé lo que se siente ―agregó, el peli naranja sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba de un manera sorprendente―, sé cómo te hace ver las cosas ese sentimiento de carga que te da. No puedo decir que lo sentí por las mismas razones que tú pero no es culpa tuya, simplemente es algo que no puedes controlar y no es justo que te atormentes por eso.

―Hago daño a la gente y no lo quiero hacer.

―Entonces no lo hagas.

―¿Cómo? ―se desesperó.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudieses salir ese lado perverso de él, el dedo índice de la peli rosada empujó su pecho, justo en la parte donde se encontraba su corazón.

―Creo que aún estando bajo los efectos de la marca de maldición, tienes una péquela parte de ti que logra razonar un poco, por algo haces caso a Sasuke-kun cuando te lo pide.

―No es por eso, Sakura-san. Sasuke-sama tiene el Sharingan, con eso puede controlarme de otra manera terminaría haciendo cosas de las cuales no tendría conocimiento.

―Da igual, solo te suceden esas cosas cuando te alteras ¿Verdad?

Jugo asintió.

―Entonces no lo hagas, hay una sola cosa que puede llegar a relajarte y a pesar que es difícil de conseguir siempre logras encontrarlo.

―¿Qué es? ―preguntó luego de un gran silencio…

―Pues… creo que la mayoría de la gente le llama «Amar». Si encuentras a alguien a quien amar de seguro podrás controlarlo.

―¿Cómo se consigue eso?

La peli rosa tuvo ganas de reír ante lo que iba a contestar, pero era la mera verdad.

―Y qué se yo. No tengo ni la más remota idea de dónde encontrarlo, eso viene de casualidad, creo…

―¿Y tendré que hacer daño hasta que la casualidad venga?

―¡No! ―regañó con cansancio, sin querer un bostezo salió de su boca― Tienes que buscar la manera de reprimirlo, busca algo que te interese y hazlo, te distraerá por mientras. Búscale algo divertido a las peleas de Karin y Suigetsu, si te fijas bien ambos sienten algo ente si y por eso se pelean. Búrlate de ellos por ser tan idiotas de no querer aceptarlo, eso ayuda.

La mirada divertida de ambos fue lo único que logró relajar el ambiente hasta que el chillido de los pájaros llegó a sus oídos, medio segundo después observaron el cuerpo del rubio giró en el aire antes de caer al suelo. Jūgo miró preocupado al chico al momento en que se dispuso a ayudarlo.

―¡Eh! ―reprendió― Primera tarea de la noche, búrlate de eso. Ayuda mucho, lo verás continuamente y más sabiendo que Naruto no dejará en paz a Sasuke-kun, así que cuando veas a Naruto-Baka volar por los aires, solo trata de encontrarle algo gracioso a eso y ríete, efectividad cien por ciento comprobada ―bromeó levantando el dedo pulgar.

―Lo intentaré ―prometió con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

―Bien, entonces mi trabajo termina aquí y ya me llegó el sueño. Nos vemos mañana, Jūgo-san, descasa bien ―se despidió.

El hombre se dedicó a mirar desaparecer la silueta de Sakura en la oscuridad del pasillo siguiente. La chica caminaba lentamente, no tenía apuro de llegar, si es que su cuerpo tocaba el suave colchón terminaría sin ni un gramo de sueño y lo mejor era irse al cuarto cuando estuviese a punto de desmayarse por el cansancio.

Dudó durante cortos minutos en si entrar a la sala, a sabiendas que Sasuke se encontraría en ese lugar, Kakashi ya no estaba, lo dedujo al no oír ni una palabra de su sensei, su cuerpo se tambaleó levemente y arrugó el ceño.

Su mano viajó hasta su cabeza tratando que el estúpido movimientos pasara, su respiración se volvió más pesada hasta el punto en que se vio obligada a sentarse en el suelo para regular su respiración. No quería terminar desmayada en el suelo, sería totalmente ridículo el ser encontrada por alguno de sus acompañantes tirada en el piso totalmente inconsciente, sería la burla de Suigetsu por días.

Ahora sus dos manos cubrían su rostro perlado por unas pequeñas gotitas de sudor, si se estaba cansando con solo intentar no desmayarse, cualquier movimiento que supusiese un esfuerzo grande en ella, terminaría en algo fatal. Ya no quería sentir eso, quería simplemente sentirse como antes, toda vitalizada, con fuerza. ¡Quería golpear a su Baka amigo Naruto sin morir en el intento! Su Chakra no estaba irregular, si fuese así ella estaría completamente feliz; su Chakra se estaba debilitando, se estaba yendo, seguía siendo absorbido por su hijo, un pequeño bebé que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de las consecuencias que traería su necesidad de una madre con un linaje de sangre mejor.

Ella era débil y por culpa de esa debilidad, su hijo estaba muriendo poco a poco. El mareo pasó pero las nauseas seguían presentes en su cuerpo, se paró con dificultad y caminó a paso lento hacia el lavabo sintiendo que era su única salida, una asquerosa y no muy atractiva salida. Se agachó totalmente enrojecida por la vergüenza y su cuerpo nuevamente no pudo contener nada de lo que comió ese día, si es que lo había hecho.

―Kuso ―sollozó de forma débil, se lavó la boca y su vista rápidamente se nubló ya no por las lágrimas y fue lo que hizo saber que su mayor temor se iba a hacer realidad.

Lo último que sintió fue como su cuerpo resbalaba poco a poco en el aire hasta tocar de forma brusca el suelo, sintió frio y algo caliente bajando de su sien hasta su cabello mientas desaparecía al tocar el suelo, luego todo se volvió negro… un maldito y despreciable negro.

_Sasuke… kun…_

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**IselMeraz= **¡Lamento tanto haber tardado! (;.;) Mi inspiración decayó y lo peor fue cuando me enfermé, toda la musa se me corrió. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.

**Brendadarckrose= **Descuida, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde y ya sabes cómo es la personalidad de cubito de hielo Uchiha, nosotras las mujeres luchamos hasta el final ewe. Gracias por comentar, cuídate tú también, hasta pronto.

**Luniitaturksa= **Y lo seguirá siendo, linda. Lo seguirá siendo. Pero como dices, ya se está ablandando, veremos cómo va en los próximos capis Ja~. Gracias por tu diagnostico x) ¡Espero leerte pronto!

**The Uchiha Queen= **Aw, muchas gracias, haré lo posible para actualizar más seguido, hasta pronto =)

**Persefone-hagne= **Obrigado por comentar! Eu realmente animado que você leu minha Fic e mais porque é uma em espanhol. Eu não falam Português, então eu estou usando o tradutor do Google. Sem mais, eu só queria agradecer a você que você leu e eu fiquei muito emocionado que você gosta. Até o próximo capítulo. Vejo vocês em breve!

**Harumigirl= **Gracias a ti por leerlo y tomarte el tiempito de comentar, muchas gracias y me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. ¡Hasta pronto!

**SaKu- 14= **¡Gracias, ya me estoy mejorando! Y en los estudios, pues… ./. Se hace lo que se puede -sudando la gota gorda- ¡Gracias por comentar! X) ¡Espero que es capitulo haya sido de tu agrado! Hasta la próxima ;)

**Edniiitahhh= **w ¡Gracias Edni-chan! Espero que el capitulo te agrade ―nee, la otra vez no pude contestarte por MP porque lo tienes desactivado, creo… ;.; me quedé acongojada por eso. Espero no te haya molestado― ¡Hasta la próxima! =)

**Monika-N= **è.e Has fila querida, que por aquí hay muchos que quieren pegarle, pasarle el toro, el auto bus, quemarlo vivo y jalarle el p… Nada n.n' ¡Kakashi! Pues, digamos que Kakashi siempre se va a leer su libro al pueblo ―creo que lo tengo que especificar xD― Pero en este capítulo ha salido. ¡Espero leerte pronto! ¡Matta~nee!

**Franchusss-chan= **Gracias de verdad por leer, espero que estos capítulos que ando subiendo también te agraden, me hacen muy feliz sus comentarios y ya en los exámenes xD…. Se hace lo que se puede -sonrojándose- ¡Gracias por comentar! Cuídate mucho espero leerte pronto. ¡Matta~nee!

**JulyRocks= **¡Guapa! Que linda (?)… Pues, creo que es algo que va a conde con el comportamiento de Sakura, ella siempre se preocupa por lo demás porque de niña siempre terminaban lastimados por protegerla a ella y más el instinto maternal creo que tendrá un redoble, je.. ¡Gracias por comentar!

**Zuki-uchia= **Bue, Sasuke siempre ha sido el cubito de hielo Uchiha, así que no hay mucho de qué preocuparse, salvo el que quiera matar a Saku y al bebé, pero yo lo haré cambiar, gracias, ya voy un poquito mejor, cuídate tu ¡Hasta pronto!

**Sakulali= **=D… w… Je… gracias por comentar ^w^.

**Antotis= **¡Mujer, te encontré! x) Por su claro que tiene miedo, pues por más corazón de hielo que tenga, Sakura hace que ese pedacito friolento se quiebre un poquito. ¡No sabes cómo me emocionó ―has a mi― el escribirlo! w… Pues, creo que todos sabemos eso, de tío se lucirá aunque tendrá competencia con Naruto xD, porque, aún habiendo ido Akatsuki, siempre tuvo sentimientos ―¡Cómetela, Teme-suke! ¬¬― ¡Gracias por comentar! Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado ¡Hasta la próxima! =D

**Mitorolas= **Jajajaja xD si, estúpido y tarado encima por no darse cuenta de sus sentimientos. ¡Gracias por comentar! =3

**Mitsuko. Ayame= **Si, ya se anda derritiendo el pequeño Sasuke-kun .w. Ya me recupero xD, y cuídate mucho ¡Espero que este te haya gustado! =) ¡Hasta la próxima!

**Wildsasuke-kun= **.w. Si, tuvo que ser pequeño, aún no me manejo muy bien la forma de ser de Sasuke, por lo que trato de no juntarlo mucho con Sakura o terminará diciéndole "Mi amor" antes de tiempo xD… ¡Me traumaría ciertamente si algún día lo escuchase decir eso! Tranquila, ya se encelará pero falta un poco para eso xD… ¡Gracias por tu fielitud (?)! ;w; ¡Hasta pronto!

**aRiElLa_95= **;.; Si, me enfermé bien feo y encima en verano, sufrimiento el mío xD… ¡Chii! ¡Sasuke le tomó de la mano! *¬* Pues, es cierto, no fue muy grata la razón oficial, pero el lado bueno es que lo dijo en parte porque una partecita muy chiquitita en el olvidado y sucio callejón de la calle más desolada de su corazón, se preocupa mucho por Saku xD… aunque obvio (._.) él jamás lo aceptará… Sin más. ¡Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo! Hasta pronto =D

**Bloody-Rose-SaYo-Yuuki= **―suspiro― SIP… debo trabajar en eso xD Cuando me emociono hago cosas rápidamente pero creo que va algo bien con la situación, Sasuke está entre la lucha de pensamientos buenos y malos, se frustra y luego cambia a uno pensante entonces cuando piensa algo que le parece incorrecto, se enfurece consigo mismo xD. Gracias por comentar, espero seguir leyéndote =) ¡Matta~nee!

**Camila= **¡Gracias Camila-chan! Espero que este también te haya gustado.

**Cerezo-angie= **Jajaja, amable no tanto, pro empieza a quererla en cierto modo. ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo! Hasta pronto =3

**Penny Uchiha= **¿Enserio lo amaste? -ojito brilloso- ¡Oh, por supuesto que si hay SasuSaku! En su más mínima expresión pero lo hay, Sasuke es un poco orgulloso por lo que me llevará un poco de capis hacer que el cabeza de chorlito siga avanzando en el amor xD… ¡Vamos a por Itachi, tú puedes encontrar la solución Itachi-kun! ;.; ¡Aw! Todas estamos preocupadas por el bebé. Gracias por comentar, espero que pronto te vuelva a leer. ¡Hasta entonces!

**Antu2309= **¿He dicho que te quiero? ¿No? Pues te lo digo, ¡Te quiero! Comentario numero 199 y 198 xD…. ¡Mujer! Tranquilízate, luego le das su apanada a Sakura jajaja… Pero ya sabemos que Sakura es masoquista de primera, jamás dejo de serlo y no lo dejará, es una de sus personalidades más fuertes en Naruto y Naruto Shippuden xD… ¡Pues…! ._. Dudo que Sasuke regrese con el rabo entre las piernas… cuanto no quisiera eso, pero el maldito tiene un orgullo más fuerte que su mismo Chakra, ya veré que le hago. ¡Ne, gracias por comentar y espero que te hay gustado el capitulo! Hasta pronto.

_Sin más, creo que es hora de irme, lamento no haber contestado todos sus hermosos comentarios en los anteriores capítulos, pero mi tiempo se fue volando increíblemente, y cuando quise subir el capitulo siempre me llamaban para salir, así que de pasada me dispuse a actuaizar. Luego caí enferma y todo se fregó ;.; Lamento la demora y creo que esta no es la primera ni la ultima ez que sucederá._

_Les agradezco de corazón todos sus comentarios y espero hayan disfrutado dl capitulo ¡Hasta pronto!_


	11. Agonía

Lo sé, decir lo siento no me daría ninguna reparación a toda esta demora, lamento tanto todas las escusas que les he dado siempre por mi tardanza, pero es inevitable. Mi laptop murió y aunque hace unos tres días mi hermano la arregló, mi padre creyendo que la laptop no tenía solución, cortó el internet.

Ahora estoy desde una cabina en la cual no tengo mucho tiempo, así que voy de pasada y… como la mayoría de las veces, no podré responderles como se debe a sus comentarios.

Y, no; los que se olvidan de comentar o los que no tuvieron tiempo de hacerlo, ustedes no tienen la culpa. Yo soy la que no les cumple como debe ;.; Lo siento mucho.

Espero que la próxima no tarde tanto con el capitulo y espero que les guste –la calidad ha bajado en su mayoría ya que mi inspiración se fue por los suelos-. Disfruten el capitulo =3

Ya saben, si encuentran algún errorcito -porque sé que habrá muchos-, no duden en abisarmelo. Gracias a todas las que me dieron consejos, creo que me he saltado muchos, así que me lo dicen ahí porfa.

.

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 10 ~Agonía~<span>

_No basta con pensar en la muerte, sino que se debe tenerla siempre delante. Entonces la vida se hace más solemne, más importante, más fecunda y alegre._

Stefan Zweig _(1881-1942)_

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sakura era hermosa, o tenía su gracia eso debía de aceptarlo. Jamás había dicho lo contrario pero le hastiaban los momentos en los que su boca parecía más una grabadora que nunca tenía un fin, la cinta jamás se acaba, y Sakura siempre tenía más preguntas para ponerlo todo de cabeza, eso incluía el ponerlo en aprietos en parte de «¿Por qué hiciste esto?» ¡Demonios! Él lo hacía y ya, no es porque tuviese un significado en especial o sintiese algo por una persona y sí, él lo había deseado, la había visto frente a él totalmente indefensa a espera inconsciente de una ayuda.

_No pudo..._

Por más que deseaba hacerlo no podía matarla ahí, después de todo era parte de un Sasuke que aún existía, en su mínima cantidad pero seguía ahí, seguía pensando en ellos. No podía matar a la chica que lo cuidó y lo quiso en todo lo que duró el equipo siete.

Simplemente la cargó en brazos y pudo chequearla con facilidad gracias al Sharingan que la pérdida de sangre había sido considerable por más que fuese un pequeño corte, si querer, pudo observar el pequeño e irregular canal de Chakra de quien supuestamente era su hijo, era pequeño pero podía superar con facilidad el tamaño de su mano, una pequeña cadena de lo que en unos meses sería un fastidioso niño. Entonces aunque no pudiese sentirlo, comprendió lo el porqué la chica ponía tanto empeño en salvarlo, era su hijo. Fuese de él o no, ella consideraba a ese experimento suyo, lo quería.

_Así como su madre..._

No había nada más que hacer, Sakura no desistiría de su opción y lo tendría a costa de su vida, supuso él que eso contaba como valentía. Entró al baño y cogió un pequeño cuenco con una toalla de mano, de forma rápida se dirigió hacia la chica y miró la gravedad de la herida, podría pasar desapercibido si no fuese por la gran inestabilidad de salud que tenía su compañera. Mojó la toalla y empezó a limpiar la herida, una vez limpia echó un poco de alcohol, viendo con algo de molestia como la chica se quejaba, pasado eso cogió un poco de gasa la cual no había notado de dónde mierda lo sacó y empezó a buscar algo para echar a la herida ya que de otra forma la gasa se pegaría y terminaría en vano todo su trabajo.

_No era medico, pero tampoco idiota..._

Al fin, en uno de los cajones encontró la crema que Sakura le había puesto en su mano o algo parecido a ello, cuando colocó un poco de la crema en su dedo lo vio con asco, parecía crema de vallas por lo rojizo que era, con cuidado de no empeorar la herida empezó a colocarlo en los alrededores y una vez terminado colocó la gasa, feliz de haber concluido su trabajo y no tener que soportar más ese olor que desprendía Sakura... ¿Qué se creía la chica, un campo de flores? O una mercante de cerezas. Agarró las vendas, dudoso entre colocárselas o no, si lo hacía corría el riesgo de que la chica diese en el clavo en que él la había curado, mientas que si no, nuevamente su labor terminaría yéndose a la mismísima porquería.

En un suspiro casino optó por ponérsela, después de todo, ¿a él que mierda de le daba si la chica lo notaba o no? Ya había hecho el trabajo y si lo jodía por eso, simplemente la mataba y ya. Itachi libre, Naruto llorando, Kakashi deprimido, el consejo feliz y Tsunade reventándole los huevos en algún momento de su vida, simplemente un final perfecto.

La curación terminó a la perfección y vio con satisfacción que por alguna razón había hecho algo bueno. Eso tenía que contar.

Se sentó a contemplarla por un instante, no era nada de malo, hasta los cazadores observaban a sus presas antes de matarlas, recorrió de arriba a abajo a su compañera, sorprendiéndose el gran cambio que había sufrido y que él sin querer había pasado desapercibido. Sus caderas habían aumentado un poco por el mismo crecimiento, su rostro había tomado un carácter más fino que antes, sus brazos se habían alargado al mismo que su cuerpo, sus piernas tenían más forma que cuando era una niña y... bueno, su busto era algo que por sabias razones tenía que crecer, aunque no eran en mucha proporción como las de su compañera de Taka, eran al menos para él perfecto.

Frunció el entre cejo...

¿De dónde mierda salió eso? Meneó la cabeza rápidamente tratando de diluir esos pensamientos lo más pronto posible, fijó su vista en una parte en especial. Se sintió extraño, pronto su estomago crecería y ya no sería la misma. Nuevamente, esa extraña sensación regresó, una mescla de amargura, ansiedad y un extraño toque de felicidad fue lo que sintió. Debía estar loco, ¿alegrarse él? ¿Porque su amiga engordara? ¿Por qué tuviese un engendro que la matara poco a poco? Lo más probable era que la felicidad sea por el hecho de en unos siete meses aproximadamente, su amiga moriría y lo dejaría en paz.

Con ellos Naruto también dejaría de joder y Kakashi también, con eso toda Konoha quedaría feliz y nadie saldría perdiendo, después de todo, Sakura solo era una más de millar de mujeres que habían en todo el mundo, nada más nada menos. Sin quererlo apretó los dientes, sin saber porqué pero algo lo estaba frustrando, tal vez el hecho de estar pensando tanto en su ex compañera de equipo.

Se sentía débil, era como si su cuerpo fuese completamente de gelatina y sus huesos hubiesen sido convertidos en simples cartílagos, la cabeza le daba vueltas de la misma manera que cuando estás en altamar y sentía un dolor punzante cerca de su sien. El dolor se asemejaba mucho a cuando te cortabas y golpeabas una zona, entonces recordó. Quería gritar con frustración, no podía abrir los ojos por más que quería, su cerebro al parecer no procesaba las órdenes de movimiento que estaba dando.

Trató de procesar mejor lo que había pasado hasta donde su mente sobrecargada de ordenes recordaba, recordó el mareo y las nauseas que le hicieron arrogar, recordaba su cuerpo cayendo y luego nada más, otra razón muy importante para sentirse más frustrada. Sentía sus labios secos y cuarteados, su garganta estaba completamente rasposa, eso significaba que había estado inconsciente algunas horas de más, quiso pasar saliva y se le vio imposible hacerlo, su garganta quemaba por la falta de agua.

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, por fin logró abrir los ojos. Vio borroso y un poco opaco todo mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a estar abiertos, tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritar. ¿Qué demonios hacía Sasuke a su lado? ¡¿Qué demonios hacía él ahí durmiendo de forma incomoda en una silla a pocos centímetros de su cama? ¡Debía de estar delirando! Sí, eso era. Su mente desgastada por el cansancio y el dolor punzante de su cabeza la estaba haciendo alucinar, porque el azabache no tendría ni el pequeño valor de estar a su lado, ¿o sí?

―Sa-Sasuke-kun ―tartamudeó insegura.

Los orbes carbón se abrieron rápidamente, soñolientos pero alertas mientras que su cabeza seguía apoyada en la mesa del cuarto. Su vista viajó hasta la de ojos jade y esta tembló al comprobar la presencia del moreno.

―Despertaste.

Sakura asintió, aún con sus ojos abiertos de sobremanera. Sasuke frunció su entrecejo con molestia, la peli rosa no hacía más que meterse en problemas siempre, él no podía descansar sin que ella terminara en una situación comprometedora que atentara contra su bienestar físico.

―¿Qué fue lo que…?

―Te encontré en el suelo ―interrumpió el moreno―. Te has dado un buen golpe en la cabeza, estabas sangrando y creo que eso ha empeorado tu situación, te has debilitado y según Karin la poca sangre que perdiste ha hecho una gran diferencia en la eficacia del estúpido plan de Itachi. Tienes suerte de no estar muerta, supongo que eres dura de roer.

―Pudiste haberme dejado ahí, estoy segura que de no haberme ayudado hubiese muerto, tenías una buena oportunidad para matarme. Tú me has curado ―acusó bajo la serena mirada del Uchiha― ¿A que no me equivoco? Las vendas están mal puestas de la misma manera que en la que estaba tu mano y Karin no me ha revisado, ¿te digo porqué? Porque de ser así, ella habría colocado las vendas de mejor manera que tú. ¿Qué excusa pondrás ahora? ¿Naruto fue quien me curó? Una advertencia más, Naruto no sabe utilizar una simple venda sin llegar a enredarse con ella.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua hastiado, no podía debatir ese tema. Era verdad, había sido un reverendo idiota al haberle curado por sí solo, ahora era el hazmerreir de ella y eso no pararía hasta que consiguiese lo que quería, que aceptase decirle la razón por la que la atendió. ¿Pero cómo podría explicarle eso? Simplemente lo hizo por instinto, porque en una parte muy escondida aún quedaba parte del Sasuke que se preocupaba por sus estúpidos compañeros de equipo.

Se sintió un maldito degenerado al estar pensando en tontería, no sabía las razones de por qué la salvó. Simplemente no soportó el verla tirada en el suelo con la sangre esparcida por el suelo, un solo recuerdo voló a su mente al observar esa escena y fue la imagen de su madre tirada, muerta en el piso de madera de su casa junto a su padre. Esos malditos recuerdos lo golpearon instantáneamente para hacer que la recogiese con sumo cuidado de no empeorar su situación y curarla. Hasta ahora Karin simplemente había desaparecido de la casa, Itachi estaba revisando los alrededores junto a Naruto y Kakashi para asegurarse que no habían Anbu acechando el lugar, y Jūgo estaba en un punto muerto, no lo sabía ni le interesaba.

Su vista chocó nuevamente con esos ojos color esmeralda, incluso parecía una gota de liquido verdoso brillante cuando le miraba. Odiaba esa forma en la que lo observaba, parecía como si quisiese adentrarse a una parte muy reservada hasta para él mismo, un lugar al cual a nadie le había permitido entrar y al cual ella quería colarse siendo una maldita extraña.

―¡Sasuke-kun! ―el débil grito de la chica lo devolvió a la realidad, la pregunta que había hecho y la cual él no había escuchado era obvia y simplemente respondió con su firme tono de voz.

―No lo sé. Te he salvado la vida, y no quiero agradecimientos si realmente aprecias algo de lo que he hecho por ti, entonces olvídalo y no jodas.

―¿Por qué te comportas como un idiota? Tú no eras así.

―Duérmete ―ordenó con tranquilidad.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

―¡Dime porqué!

―¡Duérmete, Haruno! O me veré obligado a hacerte dormir.

―Inténtalo, Uchiha de porquería a ver quién gana.

―Es una derrota antes de empezar la batalla, Sakura. ¿No recuerdas lo que pasa contigo? ―Con su dado índice hizo ademán de cortarse el cuello lo que hizo enfurecer a la chica.

Cerró los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse, era simplemente estúpido el querer hacer algo contra el padre de su… luego los abrió aterrada mirando a Sasuke en forma de ruego. El moreno entendió rápidamente ese gesto y suspiró derrotado.

—Está bien, no le ha pasado nada. Hasta diría que tiene mucho mejor aspecto que tú —se adelantó a calmarla.

La chica observó por breves instantes la mano vendada del moreno hasta que le entraron las ganas de preguntarle muchas cosas con respeto a eso: ¿Le dolía? ¿Se le había infectado? ¿Y si las vendas ya estaban sucias? ¿Acaso se había quitado las vendas?

—Nē —llamó la peli rosa— ¿Te has quitado las vendas?

Sasuke la miró por medio segundo sin entenderlo, hasta que siguió la dirección en que veía su ex compañera.

—Tenía que bañarme, no había de otra.

—Me lo tenías que haber dicho, de seguro están apretadas.

—No hagas eso —resondró hastiado.

Sakura se sorprendió por el simple hecho de que hasta donde ella sabía, no había hecho ni dicho nada malo en ese momento. Miró de forma interrogante al azabache sin perder de vista un solo cambio en su actitud, tenía el ceño fruncido y sus ojos tenían la misma apariencia que cuando iba a sacar a flote el Sharingan, nuevamente miró su mano. Era masoquista y por eso se preocupaba por él, a pesar de los denigres que le hacía y demás.

Era el padre de su hijo, y por más que él no aceptase ella lo seguía pensando una y otra vez, Sasuke una vez amó, a su familia. Tuvo la oportunidad de querer a alguien y apreciarlo, su madre, su hermano y hasta su padre, pero era tan solo un niño cuando se lo arrebataron, un niño que temía a la muerte como cualquiera, apenas si había cumplido ocho años con los cálculos que sacaba ella, muy pequeño para superar una perdida tan grande.

Quiso ver el rostro de Sasuke y bajarle unos diez años de más, tal vez con una carita mucho más pequeña y redondeada, un niño que apenas sabía el significado de dolor o sufrimiento. Porque siempre que veía al Sasuke del ahora, solo podía distinguir el rencor, resentimiento y aún ese aire de venganza y odio.

—Hacer qué —logró pronunciar en medio de su ensoñación.

—Hacer eso.

—El qué, no lo entiendo no he hecho nada malo. Solo te pregunté por tu mano.

—Exactamente —replicó dejando atónita a la chica. Sasuke estaba enfadado, enfurecido, encolerizado y hasta ahora no sabía cuál de esos podía ir bien con el sentimiento que reflejaba su rostro—. Haces como si nada hubiese pasado a tan solo poco más de un día que te traté peor que basura, ¿es que eres tan imbécil para no odiar a alguien que te trata así?

Sakura se quedó en silencio, Sasuke había dicho algo que en cierto modo ella quería escuchar.

—Vaya —empezó—, al menos has aceptado que no me tratas bien, eso es un comienzo.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

—No lo puedo hacer —su expresión era la misma que tiene alguien al borde de las lagrimas, pero no había ningún rastro de querer hacerlo—. No te puedo odiar, no podría ni aunque quisiera, y es mucho peor sabiendo que tengo un hijo tuyo dentro de mi.

—¿Mi hijo? Sakura óyete primero. Estas tratando de meterme un cargo de algo que no soy responsable. No es mi hijo, no lo procree, ni siquiera pensé en hacerlo y mucho menos con alguien como tú, eras la ultima persona en la que pensaría haber tenido un hijo —Sakura lo sabía, pero las palabras le dolieron peor de lo que imaginó.

—Ya lo sé.

Ahora si quería llorar, sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas con rapidez y ocasionó un chasquido de lengua por parte de Sasuke. Le fastidiaban ese tipo de personas que lloraban hasta por pequeñeces, embarazo o no embarazo, Sakura siempre encontraba alguna razón por la cual deshidratarse con lágrimas. Aún recordaba la leve y muy indescriptible culpa que le azotaba cada que la veía llorar —cuando eran niños, claro—, pero ahora ya no era culpa, sino ganas de... de...

—Tsk, maldita sea Sakura. Deja de llorar.

—Tenías razón —musitó, repentinamente cansada de hablar.

Su cuerpo poco a poco perdía la débil fuerza que lograba tener de costumbre provocando un leve mareo y nauseas en ella, no tan fuertes como para vomitar, pero si para molestarla lo suficiente como para no hablar. No lo podía controlar, sus ojos nuevamente se llenaban con lágrimas.

—¿Qué? —inquirió.

—Soy egoísta —Sasuke quiso darle la razón, lo deseaba y su lengua se movió impaciente por hacerlo, pero también sabía que lo mejor en esos momentos era callarse y dejar de humillarla más de lo que ella se humillaba sola—. Me convencí a mi misma que lo estaba haciendo por él, porque no quería que estuviese solo en el mundo, quería que tuviera padres que amaran o al menos una madre quien o cuidara, pero todo fue... un farsa —sollozó—. Me lo repetía a mi misma y siempre tenía ese sentimiento de quererlo para mi, pero ahora me doy cuenta que sabía el verdadero propósito de mi insistencia.

—Hipócrita —soltó sin asco—. Lo hacías realmente por ti.

El llanto de la chica se incrementó casi al instante, sollozando casi sin poder respirar hasta que logró controlarse un poco antes de seguir, sin embargo seguía sollozando de forma continua.

—Quería ser la primera. La afortunada, la única chica capaz de llevar al hijo de Sasuke Uchiha dentro suyo, la valiente de Konoha —Sasuke lanzó una risa irónica—. Pero te prometo que todo cambió, todo fue diferente cuando me enteré de lo que realmente pasaba, yo iba ser madre, todas las ganas de querer gritarle al mundo: "Soy la madre de un Uchiha" terminaron. Solo quería decirles que iba ser madre, que tendría ese privilegio y no porque mi bebé fuese un Uchiha, sino porque era mío, por ese momento, olvidé completamente que también era parte de ti. ¿Es tan malo querer algo solo para ti, sin que nadie te lo arrebate?

—Depende de lo que sea realmente. No eres dueña de ninguna vida, Sakura; si realmente querías un hijo ¿por qué prestarte a algo tan sucio como ser parte de un experimento de Konoha? Eso es lo peor que puedes haber hecho.

—Quería ser útil —confesó, dejando atónito a Sasuke.

¿Útil? ¿Solo eso? ¿Querías sentirse importante y por eso se embarazó cumpliendo un capricho de una loca y desquiciada aldea? Así que eso la llevó a hacer semejante estupidez. Solo quería sentirse bien consigo misma, ayudando a alguien y por lo que ella misma se convenció, lo haría por bien de un niño al cual poco después querrían matar. Solo por sentirse útil, solo por eso.

No supo cuando ni porqué, pero ya se encontraba enfurecido, no con él, no con ella, enfurecido y colérico con Konohagakure, una aldea que se aprovechaba de la debilidad física y mental de otros. Entonces todo encajó en el momento.

Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, lo cual podría ser en un ochenta porciento, el alto mando de esa aldea no había tenido ni la mínima decisión de insertar ese experimento en alguna chica «fuerte» en estándares que supusiesen un riesgo menor para el proceso, siempre tuvieron en mente a Sakura, sabían que nadie aceptaría ser la madre del hijo de un traidor de categoría «S», a poco de ser anotado en el libro Bingo, Sakura era la única que se atrevería a hacerlo y ellos lo sabían.

¿Las razones? Fácil. Sabían que la única razón por la que a él lo habían sacado de la lista de criminales en ese estúpido libro de los Anbu de raíz, era porque Tsunade le tenía demasiado aprecio a Sakura, la Hokage no sería capaz sabiendo que eso dañaría a su pupila, entonces la forma más fácil de hacerlo era esa, matando a la molestia y su camino era libre, así lo mataría, no solo a él sino a los únicos sobrevivientes del Clan Uchiha.

Sakura era solo el comienzo de un catastrófico final para las naciones ninja. Simplemente una fase de un plan muy bien trazado al estilo Danzo.

—No fue hasta que me di cuenta de lo que pasaba cuando comencé a preocuparme. Me di cuenta que yo no servía para nada —siguió la chica—, me di cuenta que mi vida no era nada a comparación de lo que sería la vida de quien tenía en mi interior. Entonces me enteré de los planes del consejo... no podía permitirlo. Mi bebé era lo único que tenía para seguir adelante no me lo iban a arrebatar.

—Sakura, alguna vez has pensado en porqué el consejo accedió de forma repentina para que fueses la incubadora de ese experimento.

—Y tú sigues tratando a tu propia sangre de forma tan fría —sonrió desganada—. No, jamás lo he imaginado de ese modo, pero no se me ocurre nada.

—Ya veo.

Luego de eso, hubo silencio. Sasuke seguía dándole rondas a ese último pensamiento que tuvo, era tan sencillo que hasta da risa, todo fue planeado por el consejo y...

—Sasuke-kun —el susurro débil de Sakura lo sacó de sus pensamientos— Tú… ¿No has pensado en sentir algo por alguien alguna vez? ¿No sientes nada por alguien? Miedo, pena, vergüenza, decepción, rencor.

—¿Rencor?... Itachi.

—O tal vez, amor.

El silencio se prolongó hasta que llegó un punto que la chica se iba a dar por vencida. Al parecer Sasuke no le respondería más; entonces cuando se dispuso a dejarlo todo como estaba, Sasuke separó los labios con intención de hablar, la chica de ojos jade se emocionó.

—… Duérmete —aquellas palabras fueron como una bofetada para ella, sus dientes castañearon de rabia. Claro, eso haría, dormiría pero no porque él quisiese, sino porque de otro modo, terminaría golpeándolo a Sasuke hasta que suplicase piedad, y como sabía que eso no sucedería, lo golpearía hasta matarlo.

—Lárgate.

Y luego de que Uchiha se fue, se echó a llorar.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

—"_Icha Icha Paradise volumen dos, mierda. Esa ya la tengo… «Icha Icha Paradise volumen uno» e «Icha Icha volumen»… ¡¿Cero? ¡¿Nani? Este pueblo en qué mundo vive!"_ —Pesaba el sensei escandalizado— He, señora. Disculpe. ¿No tiene el último tomo de este libro? La sacó Jiraya-sama antes de su terrible fallecimiento.

La viejecilla de unos noventa años de edad se puso los lentes con suma paciencia y luego entre cerró sus pequeños ojos.

—¿Y qué libro es? —preguntó con voz temblorosa.

—¿Eh? «Icha Icha Paradise»

—Oh, ¿quién me decía que lo escribió?

—Jiraya-sama —respondió con cansancio.

—¿Qué tomo busca?

Kakashi quería arrancarle los pequeños pelitos a la ancianilla esa, ¿es que no lo había dicho ya?

—El ultimo tomo.

—¿Y qué numero es?

—El tomo cuatro. _"Está inconcluso por la muerte de Jiraya así que lo sacaron en menos de lo que canta un ave" _—pensó.

—Oh, sí, sí.

A Kakashi se le iluminó el rostro, en Konoha no lo habían sacado a la venta pero al parecer la señora lo tenía.

—¿Lo tiene?

—No —respondió con simpleza.

Y Kakashi deseó morir…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Su cuerpo entumecido cobró un poco de movilidad al darse cuenta que nuevamente se había dormido, estaba oscuro y apenas la vela alumbraba algo en toda la habitación. Se refregó los ojos sintiéndose estúpido ¿desde cuando tenía tanto cansancio para dormirse de esa manera? Sus ojos siguieron con sigilo el cuerpo de la peli rosada quien aún se encontraba durmiendo. Cuando habían conversado estaba a punto de amanecer y ahora para su desgracia y asombro, estaba anocheciendo.

Se levantó molesto con si mismo, había dormido todo el preciado día sin haber entrenado ni siquiera un poco, y mucho menos cuando salió de la habitación de la chica pudo hacerlo, simplemente fue por un vaso de agua, golpear al Dobe y subir nuevamente; cuando entró luego a la habitación, Sakura ya se había dormido.

Se dedicó simplemente a revisar cualquier pequeñez en la habitación, algo que le diese interés, pero nada. Y luego de un momento a otro, cuando estaba tan aburrido que apoyó su cabeza en una de sus manos, simplemente cayó dormido, eso era lo único que se imaginaba para estar luego de noche sin siquiera haber podido tocar un árbol con el Chidori. Miró su Katana dispuesto a entrenar nuevamente para recuperar el tiempo que había perdido.

Un pequeño gemido lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y miró con displicencia a la chica dormida en la cama, entrecerró sus ojos tratando de ver lo que realmente sucedía y la vio con la boca ligeramente abierta, se acercó a paso despreocupado y posó una de sus manos en la frente de la chica.

_Frio…_

Era tanto que incluso tuvo que apartar su mano de inmediato, recordando esa gélida sensación que tenía al ver morir a su padres. Sakura estaba fría, completamente fría. Como si estuviese muerta.

A decir verdad, hubiese creído eso de no ver la respiración acompasada de la chica, era algo raro que estuviese en ese estado, tenía todo su cuerpo tapado con frazadas y mantas de todo tipo, para que no presentara ningún tipo de incomodidades con el clima, pero ella estaba helada.

—Sakura —llamó, intentando despertarla. La movió un poco por los hombros pero nada. Su cuerpo estaba de la misma manera que su mano o frente, frio. Aunque no era en tanto pero estaba frio.

Trató de ver algo más en ella, algo que diese un punto clave para saber lo que pasaba, y entonces lo notó. Su respiración era normal o al menos casi, pero lo hacía con un esfuerzo que se notaba por el gemido que lanzaba cada que inspiraba, como si su pecho pesara como el hierro y no pudiese aguantar mucho tiempo inhalando y exhalando, su boca ligeramente abierta era un claro signo de que todo estaba peor que antes.

Cogió su gélida mano con rapidez y empezó a tomarle el pulso.

_Uno… … … Dos, tres… cuarto…. Cinco, seis._

De un tiro dejó de tocarla y salió corriendo de la habitación, con el único pensamiento de que si no advertía lo que estaba pasando, lo culparían a él… pero muy en el fondo sabía que las razones principales y reales, no eran eso.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Rollos, pergaminos, sellos y conjuros estúpidos que el mismo Orochimaru había inventado. Cogió unos cuantos pergaminos y los botó a la basura, haciendo un espacio tan pequeño para que entrase solo una taza de café.

_Mierda…_

Si en su vida se había puesto a hacer algo tan complicado entonces si que era un total y completo héroe. Ni siquiera los royos y los pergaminos le estaban sirviendo de nada, todo era lo que ya sabía. Absorben Chakra, tenían un crecimiento más lento que los demás niños pero cuando ya nacían eran completamente normales. Suspiró.

—No hay nada…

Entonces antes de que pudiera siquiera decir algo más, la puerta del salón se abrió tan fuerte que un poco de yeso de las paredes se quebró, cayendo directamente al suelo. Sasuke tenía los ojos desorbitados y Naruto estaba llorando o al menos trataba de no hacerlo con un muy mal resultado.

—¿Qué suce…?

—Es Sakura, está muriendo.

—¡¿Qué?

Se levantó de golpe al reflexionar sobre sus palabras.

—¿Pero qué demonios dices, Sasuke?

—Su pulso cada vez es más débil, le cuesta respirar. Supongo que es por la perdida de sangre.

El ceño fruncido con furia de su hermano le hizo saber rápidamente lo que pensaba. Con Itachi era muy fácil adivinar qué pensamientos se le pasaban por la cabeza.

—¿Qué «pérdida de sangre»? —remarcó cada letra.

—Yo no le he hecho nada, imbécil. Se desmayó y perdió un gran cantidad de sangre cuando se golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo, si quieres comprobar lo que te digo ve a la cocina que no me atrevido a limpiar nada; si tienes un poco más de «sensibilidad» entonces te recomiendo que veas primero a Sakura.

—Demonios —y con esa maldición, corrió rápidamente hacia la habitación de Sasuke.

—Deja de lloriquear, Naruto. Que tú ni siquiera la has vistos —ordenó el azabache.

—¡Has dicho que se muere, imbécil! ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Ponerme a bailar? —gritó desesperado.

Sasuke salió sin hacer caso a lo dicho por Naruto y caminó rápidamente hacia la habitación para saber si algo terminaría trágicamente como siempre. Había tenido la mala suerte de encontrarse con Naruto en las escaleras, completamente pálido de encontrar sangre en la cocina por lo que tuvo que hacerle una breve descripción de lo que pasó para que se quedara tranquilo.

Lo consiguió solo por unos instantes hasta que le dijo la verdadera razón de su apuro; Sakura, frio, piel y muerte no iban de la mano cuando querías tranquilizar a Naruto.

Nota mental: Naruto es Dobe.

**Continuará...**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Pues, como ya dije antes… con el dolor de mi alma –porque sus comentarios no merecen ser ignorados sin una respuesta, enserio perdónenme- no podré contestarlos. Pero haré el esfuerzo porque en el próximo capítulo pueda hacerlo, ya que mi padre y mi hermano están viendo el cómo pedir que nos conecten el inter nuevamente.

Hasta la próxima chicos, sus comentarios son los mejores =3

* * *

><p><strong>Adelanto del proximo capitulo...<strong>

_-Enserio lo siento, Naruto. Pero ya no puedo hacer nada... Querer ayudarlos solo fue un error._

_-¡¿Enserio Teme? ¡¿No puedes hacer nada o no quieres hacerlo?_

_-¿Qué deseas Naruto? ¡Aunque quiera no podré, no es como si puede...! -y Uchiha abrió los ojos al maximo._

_..._

_-¡Sakura-chan, no por favor!_


	12. Plan  B

Capitulo 11 ~Plan «B»~

.

_Cuando la vida te abandona poco a poco y el sentido es lo __único__ que te queda, simplemente puedes esperar morir, recordando dolorosamente cada minuto en el cual deseaste no nacer. Si eres valiente, entonces sabrás que en todo el caos, siempre hay una pobre luz esperando brillar con intensidad._

_Mabasi Price S._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Quería gritarle que despertara, pero era casi imposible que lo escuchara. Se sentía incluso tan mal que podía asemejar ese sentimiento con el que sintió cuando vio a sus padres muertos e inertes en el suelo; Sakura se encontraba igual, no muerta pero agonizando y él se sentía tan... mal. Incluso enfermo de ser simplemente un espectador y no alguien que ayudara. ¿Así se sentía ella? Habían muy pocas cosas que la podían ayudar y una de ellas era simplemente lo que daría como respuesta un rotundo «No».

Kakashi había llegado con el alma por los suelos y se sintió peor al ver a su agonizante alumna. La respiración de Sakura se hacía cada vez más pesada a un punto que con cada respiro le salía un penoso gemido de sufrimiento, ella sufría porque fuese como fuese, tenía conciencia que la vida la estaba abandonando y si ella moría, lo más preciado que tenía se iría con ella y de nada serviría haber dejado la aldea y a sus amigos.

Tenía un extraño nudo en la garganta, y unas ganas de arrojar todo al suelo. Miró a Itachi que miraba el suero como si eso la fuese a salvar, tal vez deseando que lo hiciese, pero su muerte no era por inanición. Era por falta de Chakra, pronto moriría y nada podría impedirlo, ni siquiera la dura determinación que tuvo.

La vio abrir los ojos con esfuerzo, opacos. Tragó saliva con dureza y se quejó débilmente.

—No quiero morir —se lamentó.

Naruto fue quien más lo sintió, empezó a sollozar con tanta fuerza que Sasuke creyó que su estomago se le saldría por la boca. Y fue un pensamiento muy irónico, se reprimió las ganas de reír con tanta facilidad que de verdad creyó en llorar.

Pero a él qué le daba. Había estado deseando la muerte de su amiga a cada minuto y ahora había llegado el momento ya no se sentía satisfactorio como esperaba que fuese, era penoso ver como esa niña de doce años y esa mujer de diecisiete se iba perdiendo para formar parte del pasado.

Le ardía el verla agonizar, eso era lo que lo estaba matando en ese instante. No, por supuesto que no, él no lloraría en ese momento, solo se limitaría a soportar la quemazón que le producía la situación. No podía hacer nada... inútil. _Si hubieses sido más fuerte... si hubieses tenido más poder. En vez de eso, te quedaste parado, temblando, como una oveja en el matadero... patético._ Un pequeño brillo de rencor al recordar las palabras de Orochimaru, ¿acaso esa escoria tenía razón?

Konoha siempre era culpable de todas sus penurias, siempre detrás de algo sucio y asqueroso capaz de lastimar hasta a las personas más honestas y puras del mundo. Sakura era uno de ellas, y su lealtad hacia la aldea, su amor por la gente que residía ahí y su gran clamor por ser útil en algo y poder ser madre de alguien a quien realmente amaba, la arrastraron a ser parte de un infame plan del consejo.

_Amor..._

Los sentimientos que vivían en Sakura se limitaban a eso. Todos derivados del mismo: Cariño, lealtad, preocupación, adoración, ternura, miedo, alegría, apreciación y resentimiento, resentida porque le querían arrebatar lo más preciado que ella tenía, porque querían dañar a la gente que ella apreciaba; sería incapaz de dañar a ambas partes por más que una de ellas quisiera dañarla a ella.

Por eso decidió huir, por eso decidió salir como una criminal de una aldea la cual la trató peor que basura, por eso ahora se encontraba al borde de la muerte, la vida se le resbalaba de las manos con cada segundo, minuto y hora que pasaba. La observó y recordó lo que Karin había dicho cuando la invocaron a revisar a la chicha de cabellos rosa.

_"A este paso no sobrevivirá ni dos días. Puede que ni pase de mañana en la noche..."_ Claro. Ella moriría, como basura, seguiría siendo inútil aún en su agonía por no serlo, moriría siendo... nada.

—Me largo —Informó saliendo de la habitación, encolerizado.

No podía más, se rindió. Azotó la puerta y bajó apresuradamente las escaleras hasta que llegó a la sala, se sentó en los sillones y entonces recordó la última vez que Sakura había estado en ese lugar con una salud algo más estable.

* * *

><p>―<em>¿Qué es esto?<em>

―_Se parece mucho a las redes de Chakra de los del Clan Akimichi ―pronunci__ó con naturalidad._

_Itachi asintió riendo de forma casina._

―_Si hubieses puesto m__ás atención cuando estuvimos en el tejado estarías ent__erado de nuestra idea._

―_Ni que fuese a funcionar ―se encogi__ó de hombros._

―_Esperamos que funcione, Sasuke. Es mejor que no tener ninguna idea._

―_Hmp._

* * *

><p>Si hubieses puesto más atención. Si hubieses tenido más interés, ¿en realidad el podría haber ayudado? Siquiera haber dado una idea. Era imposible pensar en eso.<p>

Los sollozos ahogados de Naruto dieron aviso a que lo había seguido, se quedó quieto tratando de no lanzar una risa irónica, el carácter de su compañero incluso lo divirtió, el idiota trataba de ser algo que jamás en su vida fue: Frio. Naruto jamás podría ser como él, no a menos que hubieses visto a tu propia familia morir frente a tus ojos, él jamás tuvo padres, o al menos no los conoció como para haber podido comprender el amor que se tenía a esas personas.

_Pero... tal vez_. Fue lo que su mente logró deducir. Solo tal vez Naruto encontró en él, Sakura y Kakashi lo que para otros era su familia. Estaba a punto de perder a Sakura, entonces ¿Sería para él peor que perder a sus padres? Porque estaba perdiendo a una de las pocas personas que lo apreció y amó como un hermano. Esa persona era la que agonizaba en el segundo piso.

―No puedo creerlo ―musitó―. No puedo creer que ni siquiera tengas la decencia de sentir algo por ella, maldita sea, te amó. ¡Te sigue amando, maldito idiota! ¡Lo hace incluso ahora que está muriendo!

La furia crispó sus facciones, Naruto era el primer ser humano capaz de sacarle de sus casillas casi al instante en que abría la boca. Pensó en cosérsela, pero gastaría energía en alguien que no lo valía... _aún._

―¡No me reproches nada, Naruto! Dile que se saque esa cosa de adentro y luego vienes a decirme como te fue.

―Ya se lo dije. Incluso ahora mismo se lo dije, su mirada empeoró con la sola mención de matar a su hijo.

―¿Qué caso tiene? ¿He? Dime, Naruto. Qué importancia le daría a la vida de quien está empeñada en proteger cuando ella misma se lo va a quitar muriéndose. No hay nada que lo valga, Sakura morirá, perderá la vida y Konoha perderá su experimento.

Se quedó callado esperando que Naruto dijese algo, el rubio sorbió la nariz y con pesar logró balbucear una respuesta que Sasuke lo pudo entender con dificultad.

―No es un experimento para ella.

―Claro, para ella es un lindo bebé que la mata poco a poco.

―¡Cállate! ―gritó con tanta desesperación que logró sobresaltar al moreno, aunque claro, él si apenas abrió ligeramente sus ojos casi como si hubiese parpadeado rápidamente, sin mostrar ningún cambio más― ¡¿Porqué en vez de criticarla no das ideas? Eres un desalmado, un maldito.

―¿Y qué quieres que haga? ―Se enfureció― ¡Dime Naruto! ¡¿Qué piensas que puedo hacer por ella más que decirle lo que ya sabe? Sé mucho menos que Itachi. No puedo hacer nada y lo sabes...

Lo siguiente que sintió fue el golpe impactar su rostro, retrocedió unos pasos para no caerse y sintió el liquido caliente bajar desde su labio hasta gotear al suelo. No se atrevió a responderle el golpe, no tenía caso al menos para él.

―Se está muriendo ―gruñó Naruto, esperanzado en que su golpe le hubiese refrescado la memoria a su compañero. Pero la respuesta que recibió lo dejó congelado.

―Pues, qué pena.

Abrió sus ojos impactado...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Se encontraba en un estado que no podía describir, la única persona que realmente le había hecho revertir su ánimo estaba muriendo. Jūgo fijó su vista al horizonte, viendo las estrellas. Fue hacía pocas noches que la chica le había dado una nuevo significado a las estrellas y a la Luna. A él ahora le gustaba la Luna, y se había reído de una de las peleas entre Karin y Suigetsu, porque cuando Sakura le dijo que debía encontrar algo gracioso entre toda la tormenta, logró comprender el significado.

Karin y Suigetsu se gustaban entre sí, pero no lo admitían claro. Su orgullo iba por delante y solos se rebajaban a mostrárselo mutuamente, pero eran tan descuidados que no notaban la atracción que había entre ambos. La forma en que trataba Karin de llamar la atención de Suigetsu era increíblemente graciosa y Suigetsu no se quedaba atrás.

_Remolacha; Pescado desnutrido; zanahoria hervida; sardina andante; fosforo; homosexual; perra_. Ahora todos esos insultos encima le provocaban ganas de reír.

No podía quedarse sin hacer nada...

―Deberíamos ayudar.

―¡Maldito maricón, vete al...! ¿He? ¿Qué has dicho?

―Sakura-san está muriendo y los demás no pueden hacer nada, tal vez nosotros podamos ayudar.

―Jūgo... ¿Estás de broma? Ella se la han pasado investigando durante cuatro días seguidos el funcionamiento de todo lo que sucede, saben más que nosotros mismos sobre ello y siendo nosotros unos ignorantes al tema solo estorbaríamos.

Solo escuchó a Suigetsu suspirar cansinamente, como si se lamentara con todo su cuerpo por lo que sucedía.

―Ya, puede que tengas razón como que no. Dudo que seamos mucho estorbo cuando ellos se han dado por vencido.

―¡Pero qué dices animal! Itachi no se ha dado por vencido.

―¿Apuestas? ―con debilidad y desanimo alzó su brazo para apuntar con su dedo índice por la ventana.

En ellas se encontraban un rubio llorando, una peli rosa pálida y agonizando, un hombre con cabello color plata y a Itachi con sus manos tapando su rostro. Una pose que reflejaba el ya haberse vencido. Karin abrió los ojos impactada, asustada y a la vez un poco acongojada, Itachi era la única esperanza que tenían los de Konoha, y ahora, ya no quedaba nada.

Itachi seguía con la mirada puesta en el rostro de la chica a través de los agujeros que dejaban sus dedos de las manos quienes ocultaban su cara, el aspecto grisáceo de la peli rosa daba cabildo abierto a que su muerte era más próxima que nada, Naruto también lo sabía y por eso había salido de la habitación por unos minutos hasta que regresó, sorprendido o absorto por algo que había sucedido, Kakashi tenía una pila de libros sin leer, los cuales ni siquiera había tenido el ánimo suficiente para hacerlo. Nadie tenía ánimos para eso.

Alguien chasqueó la lengua desesperado y luego Itachi cayó en cuenta que era él. Estaba frustrado, simplemente no podía creer lo que pasaba, era inverosímil porque hasta hace unos días estaba completamente bien, sonriendo. Una inútil mascara para aparentar que se sentía bien, para darle más ánimos a él para seguir investigando el caso, pero nada.

De algo en nada pasaron a ser los resultados de la investigación hecha a través de los experimentos del sanguinario Sannin, solo fueron vidas que no sirvieron para ningún descubrimiento, solo muñecos sin ningún valor. Sakura, sin quererlo, se había convertido en uno más de los muchos que agonizaron por aquellas investigaciones sin fondo.

—No podemos seguir así, Itachi debe haber algún modo de poder alimentarla.

—No es alimento lo que necesita, Kakashi —Respondió desgranadamente, hartándose de que ninguno dijera algo que ya hubiese dicho cinco minutos antes. —Es Chakra lo que le falta y no podemos restablecerlo con nada.

—Me voy.

—¿Otra vez, Naruto?

Miró al Uchiha mayor antes de volver su vista donde se encontraba Sakura. Asintió cansinamente mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Simplemente no sería capaz de soportar el verla morir como un perro desahuciado, no era normal ver morir a tus camaradas cuando siempre había una que otra solución.

—No te vayas —Abrió los ojos antes ese débil pedido, la voz agotada y afónica se extendió en todo el cuarto. Naruto quiso gritar, pero ¿qué sentido tendría? Ninguno. No encontraba otra manera, solo quería agotar hasta su última saliva para salvar a s amiga y las palabras de Sasuke eran las únicas que en ese momento de desesperación, le cabían en la cabeza.

—¿Qué caso tiene, Sakura-chan? —Balbuceó con la voz entrecortada— ¿Qué diferencia haría? Tú morirás, y él también. ¿Por qué no dejas que te lo saquen y podrías seguir viviendo? No mueras por algo que podrías tener después.

Sakura lo miró, más atónita que enfurecida. No podría molestarse al ver las lágrimas de su amigo salir a brote con tanta rapidez que dolía observarlas.

—Naruto-Baka —sonrió con esfuerzo—. No podría vivir sabiendo que le hice daño.

—¡Pero eres joven, Sakura-chan! Tiene tantos años en los cuales puedes tener los hijos que quieras, cuando y tantos puedas. ¿Porqué morir simplemente por uno? Todo lo que entrenaste, cuanto te esforzaste por ser más fuerte, nada valdría la pena si mueres. ¡Maldita sea, no es justo que esto termine así 'ttebayo! Solo tienes diecisiete años. ¡Solo eso! ¡No lo hagas, Sakura-chan; no por favor!

—... No sería justo —tomó aire con desgano para seguir hablando—. Haber abandonado Konoha, ser buscados por los Anbu, haber pedido ayuda y buscar desesperadamente a Sasuke-kun, nada; ¿Qué te hace pensar que podré olvidar todo lo que pasamos por él y que a los fines termine cogiendo la opción que me dieron los de Alto mando?

Naruto cayó sin dudarlo ni un segundo, ya no tenía más excusas para hacer desistir a su amiga y con cada palabra que pronunciaba, más corto sería su tiempo de vida. Apretó los puños incrustándose las uñas en las palmas de sus manos.

—Tsunade Obaa-chan nos matará. Morirás y créeme que yo no puedo seguir así —musitó para luego darse media vuelta y seguir su camino fuera de la habitación… otra vez.

Bajó, dispuesto a salir de la casa y no volver a ese lugar, ¿qué caso tenía? Observó cuando bajaba los escalones a Sasuke, recostado en la pared con apatía, haciendo caso omiso al dolor que se expandía en el ambiente por causa de Sakura, nada parecía importarle. Se guardó las ganas de matarlo para después, su destino ahora era la puerta principal y luego el pueblo, después de eso vería que hacer.

Irse a morir a alguien lado, entregarse a Konoha, regresar a esa cabaña nuevamente —cosa que se lo pensaría dos veces antes de hacer— o simplemente quedarse en esa pequeña aldea a esperar la trágica noticia llegar a sus oídos. Simplemente, después, su futuro era incierto.

Y luego recordó, ¿y Hinata? ¿Y su Hinata-chan dónde estaría? ¿Volvería a escuchar ese débil «Naruto-kun» que pronunciaba con tanta delicadeza que incluso daba ganas de abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas? ¿Cómo reaccionaría al saber que su mejor compañera había muerto? ¿E Ino, qué haría con ella? Simplemente Ino lo mataría, los desgarraría y luego lloraría por Sakura, tal vez en un momento se acordaría de él y también lloraría por unos segundos antes de recordar nuevamente a su gran amiga «La frentona».

Sai... él los había ayudado tanto e incluso desobedeció al consejo, eso era algo que para el nuevo miembro del ex equipo siete significaba un gran golpe de lealtad ante la confianza de la aldea, aún así, los ayudaba.

—¡Naruto, espera! —La voz de Itachi fue un incentivo más para que parase su andar, se dio media vuelta, deseando que esa llamada fuese para advertir algo bueno.

Sus ruegos mentales no fueron escuchados, la expresión amoratada y devastada de Itachi le hicieron temer lo peor y confirmar el que algo no de su agrado estaba pasando en el segundo piso; su corazón dio un vuelco tosco que le dolió demasiado, este empezó a latir con rapidez, la desesperación y la incertidumbre lo carcomían por dentro y era mucho peor sabiendo que su amiga podría morir en cualquier momento.

Titubeó por breves momentos observando al Uchiha mayor con la respiración ligeramente agitada. Ya nada valía pena, eso era lo que Itachi tenía muy bien planteado en el rostro.

—Lo siento mucho, Naruto. Todo esto fue un error.

Naruto creyó, solo por un instante, que lo decía en son de broma, que simplemente era un acto para hacerle sonreír o simplemente para aligerar el ambiente, un chiste de muy mal gusto. Pero su rostro, sus facciones, sus ojos, todo reflejaba el arrepentimiento y la seriedad que contenían cada una de sus palabras.

—... ¿Qué sientes, Itachi? Esto no terminó, aún podemos... —balbuceó, pero Itachi ya meneaba la cabeza negando cualquier posibilidad de ayuda.

—Enserio lo siento, Naruto. Pero ya no puedo hacer nada... Querer ayudarlos solo fue un error. Sakura ya perdió la consciencia y estando así, es muy difícil que vuelva a despertar, su respiración va descendiendo con gran rapidez. Solo déjala ir.

Negó con la cabeza, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se entumecía, sus ojos empezaron a desbordarse de lágrimas y el nudo en la garganta lo apretó con tanta fuerza que solo se dedicó a gemir, torturado por la noticia, por la crueldad en la que Itachi simplemente se dejó vencer.

Itachi ya no podía más, se ilusionó pensando cuidadosamente cada opción, pero todo era una conclusión exacta a las predicciones de Sasuke, fracaso. Miró a su hermano.

El moreno no había cambiado su posición, pero su rostro reflejaba una pequeña alteración de sorpresa, nada más, nada menos. Claro, quién no se sorprendería si hasta hace unas horas estaba buscando desesperadamente una formula correcta de darle más vida a la chica de ojos jade, esos ojos que ahora poco a poco perdían su luz y vida. Para Itachi era mucha más tortura el saber que por la falta de idea, se perderían dos vida, una mucho más valiosa que la otra.

—Lo lamen...

—No lo digas —musitó con voz neutra—, no digas que lo sientes si eso no soluciona nada.

Itachi suspiró cansadamente antes de retirarse, ya no tenía nada más que hacer en ese lugar, entró nuevamente a la biblioteca deseando que eso solucionara todo.

Naruto por otro lado se quedó ahí, en su lugar. Sin mover músculo alguno, recordando las cosas que vivieron con su amiga, el como sonreía cada que le infundía animo, cuando lo ayudaba con su entrenamiento, las veces que le golpeaba en la cabeza cuando quería mostrarle a Konohamaru su Jutsu Sexy mejorado y cuando innumerables veces le salvó la vida. En todas y cada una de ellas había una peli rosa vigorizada, con una salud de toro.

Incluso Sai llegó a decir que «La fea» tendría doble vida, ya que si en un determinado caso la mataban, al paraíso no iría y el Diablo ni siquiera la querría, sin opciones ni pensamientos más que mandarla devuelta a la tierra hasta que sintiesen que fuera el momento justo para cargar tremenda carga. Ahora, Sakura agonizaba y si es que ni el Diablo la quería, alguien sí y no estaba considerando la idea de dejarla con vida.

—Lloras por un caso perdido, te dije que no funcionaría y te creaste falsas expectativas, Dobe.

—Ella confiaba en ti.

—¿Tienes que meterla en cada conversación que deseo hacer contigo? El nombre de Sakura y su simple mención ya parecen plaga.

Se enfureció, Sasuke no era nadie para decir esas cosas.

—¡No puedo creer...!

—¡¿No puedes creer qué? —Interrumpió alzando su voz con un tono sombrío— ¿No crees que pueda estar tan calmado en momentos como estos? Lo estoy porque sabía en que terminaba, nos buscaron en vano, nosotros no teníamos ideas buenas porque jamás pensamos que un Uchiha pudiese hacerle eso a una contenedora.

—No hables de ella como si fuese un objeto.

—Hablo de ella de la misma manera en que fue considerada en Konoha, Naruto. Un objeto, ¿alguna vez te has puesto ha pensar en el porqué accedieron a Sakura?

Naruto levantó cabeza sorprendido, sus ojos rápidamente adoptaron un sentimiento de confusión y sospecha que nunca antes había visto el Uchiha. Naruto empezaba a sentir odio por primera vez, lo veía en cada fase que pasaban las expresiones del rubio quien poco a poco empezaba a caer donde el moreno quería.

—¿Porqué demonios crees que buscaban a la chica más fuerte y con un Kekei Genkai en ellas? —Vio la mirada sorprendida y absorta del chico— ¡Adivinaste Naruto! Ellos sabían a la perfección el porqué de las cosas. Ellos sabían lo que hacía el feto de sangre Uchiha en una chica común y corriente, y piensa un poco el porqué lo hicieron.

—No es posible... No hay razón para que ellos...

—¿Enserio? ¿No hay razón? Pon a trabajar esa cabeza retardada que tienes, Dobe. Busca en tu putrefacto cerebro de pulga lo más lógico que pueda dar tu mente.

Hizo caso omiso al insulto, y es más, ni siquiera lo notó. Su mente no llegaba a mucho, no porque no tuviese inteligencia, sino por el aturdimiento. Konoha no podía ser así... no había razón.

—¡No hay ninguna...!

—Déjame refrescarte la memoria. ¿Te has puesto a cavilar un poco, tan solo unos pocos segundos el porqué me sacaron del Libro Bingo de los Anbu de Raíz? Soy un Ninja traidor, renegado, vengador, ¿por qué mierda no soy miembro de un Libro Bingo? ¿Por qué nadie de otra aldea en vez de temblar, simplemente no se atreve a querer matarme?

—¡Porque Sakura-chan le pidió a Tsunade Obaa-chan que salvara tu sucio cul...! —Y su voz murió en un punto tan repentino que Sasuke lanzó una risa irónica, tan corta que parecía burlarse de algo inexistente.— No —tartamudeó.

—Vaya, parece que no eres tan Dobe como pensaba, al menos tienes algo de lógica en esa mentecilla.

_No podían_. Se repetía incesantemente. Simplemente esa aldea que con tanto cariño recordaba no podía ser tan... maldita; por cielos santos, nadie podía ser tan desalmado como para utilizar a una chica en sus sucios planes, no había razón alguna para que lo hiciesen, ni siquiera las razones que Sasuke daban eran excusas suficientes para aquella atrocidad. Condenaron a su Sakura-chan, a su amiga, a su hermana y compañera a una muerte segura.

—_"Imposible, simplemente no pude ser real. No Konoha" _—Con un poco de esfuerzo logró recomponerse a la noticia, todo su alrededor comenzó a dar unas pequeñas tambaleadas por un mareo extraño y sin origen razonable, miró a su compañero parado frente a él, con la expresión seria y mirada burlona. —_"No puede ser..."_

—Vete de aquí y llévate a Sakura contigo, no hay nada que podamos hacer, ni siquiera yo tengo razones para ayudarlos.

—¿Así que es eso? —Levantó la mirada con furia—.

—Solo te digo la verdad.

—¡¿Enserio Teme? ¡¿No puedes hacer nada o no quieres hacerlo? ¡Porque en lo que a mi respecta, jamás has mostrado interés alguno para siquiera quererla con vida!

Sus ojos azules se tiñeron con un rojo vivo, aun así Sasuke no sentía temor, ni siquiera alteró su expresión. Después de todo, él podía controlar al Kyuubi a su atojo voluntad.

—¿Y qué deseas Naruto? ¿Qué llore y suplique a Sakura que respire y sigua viviendo como lo haces tú? Lo que puedes controlar es cuando muere alguien y cuando no. La vida es frágil, Dobe; tú no puedes hacer vivir a alguien a la fuerza.

—¡Al menos hubieses ayudado a Itachi!

—¡¿Itachi? ¡Itachi ni siquiera la ha podido ayudar, ¿y tú esperabas que yo sí? ¡Aunque quiera no podré, no es como si pudiese...! -Su grito cesó con la misma rapidez con la que había empezado, Uchiha abrió los ojos al máximo. ¡Pero claro, eso era! Tan ridículo como fácil de pensarlo, tan simple que incluso parecía mentira.

Naruto lo vio desconcertado, esperando que terminara de hablar.

—¿No es como si pudieses, qué?

—Oigan, qué es todo este griterío. ¿Sigues aquí Naruto? —Itachi volvió su vista hacia Sasuke quien se había quedado tatuado, como un mueble más en la sala. —Sasuke, ¿te sientes bien?

—Itachi, ¿crees que Sakura esté preparada para un plan B?

—¿Qué tratas de decir?

Sasuke levantó su mirada, en sus ojos ya no había frialdad, simplemente curiosidad ante el efecto que pueda tener su idea.

—Creo tener la solución para lo que está sucediendo.

**Continuará...**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Y ahora, muchas gracias a todas las que me comentaron y leyeron el fic, gracias por su incesante apoyo, espero poder corresponderles de la misma manera muy pronto. Los quiero mucho.

FloorJDBM:

Gracias por todo, enserio y pues. Lamentablemente, para que Sakura pierda a ese bebé se necesita pues... forzarla. Y Sasuke con lo menso que es dudo que lo logre hacer xD. ¡Pero ya pronto estamos viendo como se encontrar la solución! Y pues, la haría perder al bebé... ya que es algo raro para mi y necesito pensar como hacer para que Sasuke deje de pensar en él como un experimento, pero lamentablemente el amor que surge entre ellos va derivar de ello, o al menos eso planeé desde el principio xD, haya vamos a ver como le hace mi loca mente. ¡Gracias por comentar! Espero leerte en el próximo capitulo. =3 Yo también TKM.

Misa Hatake:

Linda, a todas nos desespera. Sasuke es un cabeza de chorlito, pero de todos modos lo amamos =3 Pero ya pronto haré que se confiese, si o si *w*. Y pues, Sasuke siempre de insensible, pero le haré cambiar, lo prometo .

Jaja, gracias por comentar, espero leerte en el próximo capitulo. ¡Matta~nee!

Penny Uchiha:

Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo. Y pues... Sasuke le tenía que encontrar si o si, sino Sakura y el niño morían y todo se iba al desagüe, aunque por las circunstancias, ahora vemos que Sasuke desearía no haberla encontrado xD. Sasuke ya se va preocupando por el pequeño Uchiha mandado del Consejo xD. Bueno, puede que no preocuparse en si, pero al menos ya da indicios de que su mente está poniéndolo presente en un... uno coma dos porciento ._.

¡Nee, muchas gracias por comentar! No sabes lo feliz que me haces. Y gracias por seguirme en cada capitulo, enserio, ustedes son lo máximo y me alegra el que sigas leyendo mis locuras xD.

Y pues, que bueno que te gustó el avance w Creo que más abajito dejaré más xD. Hasta nuevo aviso ¡Ja~nee!

wildsasuke-kun:

Nyaa ¿Enserio te gustó? Muchas gracias por comentar, eres lo máximo. Espero más que todo que este capitulo te haya gustado también, nos veremos pronto. ¡Hasta luego! =3

00.'.Nessa.'.00:

Gracias por comentarme Nessa-chan, y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, espero que este sea igual de tu agrado. Nos vemos pronto ¡Nos leemos! *w*

Persefone-hagne: Obrigado por seguir a história, espero que goste deste capítulo também. Vejo vocês em breve!

Tsukimine12:

Aw, gracias por eso, enserio me alegra mucho que te gustara el capitulo :3 -viendo la bazooka-

._. Am... trataré de no tardar, lo juro... ¡No me mates! T0T Tengo seis gatitos que alimentar...

xD Ntc, espero que este capitulo sea también de tu agrado. Nos leemos pronto ¡Matta~nee!

Felicia. Walker:

=O Nooo, no la mataré... o al menos, eso es lo que no quiero xD... o si? ¡Claro que se está ablandando un poco! O mucho, considerando su carácter. Aw, enserio me emocioné, es algo... ¡Wow! de que lo leas desde Cell... ;w; Habiendo tantos más. No te preocupes por eso, si notas algún error en este capitulo también puedes decírmelo y gracias por eso. ¡Espero que este capitulo también te haya dejado satisfecha! En su totalidad xD... Espero no tardar en el próximo ¡Hasta pronto! ^^

JulyRocks:

Bueno, en realidad espero que Sasuke se ablande más, porque creo en este capitulo -al menos en el principio- te han dado ganas de ahorcarlo. Pero ¡él está dando una idea! Eso es fantástico considerando que está aparentando frialdad ante el tema ¡Le choca! -bailando de felicidad-.

Nee, lamento lo de tu laptop, pero bueno, al menos no está muerte o no murió como la mía y aunque mi hermano quiso apoyarme... ¬¬ Ahora quiere ponerla recién para dentro de dos meses... ¡Dos meses! -llorando a mares-, espero sobrevivir a eso. Ya sabes, espero que este capitulo te guste, (-susurro- en lo especial, a mi me gustó xD) Nos leemos luego =3

Saki:

Ojojojo, tranquila, pronto veras SasuSaku en todo su esplendor xD. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y ¡Hasta pronto! =3

Riuhmy :

Jajaja, nop, no se nota... u.u

xD Ok, solo un poco. Gracias por eso jajaja y pues. Ya me han dicho que se parece a Amanecer, aunque juro que cuando hice la idea principal ni siquiera me acordé de Crepúsculo, cosa rara, siempre pienso en eso *w*. Y si, al final terminé dándome cuenta que todo era una similitud increíble. Creo que debo dejar de leer libros antes de terminar con todas mis ideas parecidas xD, aunque, ha dado frutos. Me legra que te haya gustado =3.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo ^^ ¡Matta~nee!

IselMeraz :

No, jamás la abandonaría, no sabiendo que tengo lectores tan maravillosos como tú o los demás. Son lo máximo, me ayudan siempre a tener un poco más de inspiración al día-día. Lamentablemente, lo del internet e está complicando cada vez más ._., pero espero que pronto mi familia se decida ya si pondrán o no internet.

OJojo, para el beso falta… creo. Aunque no está tan lejos como creía, eso depende de mi retorcida mente, muajaja. Nee, espero leerte pronto. ¡Se te quiero! ¡Matta~nee!

Lilith:

Muchas gracias ti por seguir mi historia, y también por decir que es tan seria y llamativa. Al menos estoy mejorando en mis tramas xD. Espero que este capitulo te agrade igual Lilith-chan.

Y pues, si, cuando la inspiración falta incluso se te vuelve menos interesante que cuando empezaste a escribir la historia, pero para eso los tengo a ustedes. Siempre recordándome lo mucho que les gusta.

Gracias, enserio muchas gracias por seguir mi fic.

Espero leerte pronto, y si tienes algún consejito que darme, no dudes en hacérmelo saber. =)

¡Matta~nee!

Antotis:

Oh, vaya. Es la primera vez que me dicen "Está en tus manos" Ojojojo, voy a ser doctora xD. Ok, no, pero si veterinaria ja~. Pues, grité cuando se me ocurrió lo de Sasuke viendo al bebé. Por más que ahora sienta un poco de rencor hacia él, simplemente era una forma de entablar un leve lazo con el niño para que ya dejara su faceta de odiar a todo el mundo y empezar a preocuparse por alguien. =3

Y pues, en mi Fic. Si. Konoha es despreciable ¡Muajajaja! Bueno, en si Konoha no es así, quienes lo son es el Consejo. Esa vieja y su compañero son de lo peor, jamás me han caido ¬¬, pero en esta ocación les quise dar un toque más frio y loco. Así que de ahí salieron los malditos de alto mando.

Pues... haber que pasa en el próximo capitulo. ¡Espero leerte pronto! Matta~nee.

luniitaturksa:

Ow, gracias por eso, pues nunca creí que me cortarían el internet. O mejor dicho, jamás pensé que la laptop se malograría -tan pronto-. Pero ya ves ;.;

¡Sasuke-kun cubito de hielo, se está empezando a ablandar, Sasuke-kun, cubito de hielo se está empezando a...! ¡Estoy feliz como la Lombriz de que les haya gustado el capitulo! Una hace el mejor esfuerzo que puede =3

Gracias por comentar, espero leerte pronto. ¡Sayito~! =3

zuki-uchia:

Juju, pues. Eso se verá en el próximo capitulo. Estoy emocionada por empezar a escribirlo. Casi se me cae la baba por empezar. Y pues, en su mínima expresión pero si, está empezando -Sasuke- a preocuparse por el bebé.

Aw, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. ¡Hasta pronto!

aRiElLaHYPERLINK ".net/u/2983148/aRiElLa_95" 95 :

Ojojojo, ya lo sabes. Sasuke ya se dio cuenta y pues. ¡Él es el que ayuda ahora! ;w; Casi se me sale el corazón cuando escribí esa parte, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

¡Te veo en la próxima! Besos.

pri-uchiha:

Ojojo, gracias; muchas gracias. Y pues, si, ahora hay un Sasuke un poco más consiente de lo que sucede, pero ya sabes, el polo sur demorará en descongelarse -aunque al parecer el calentamiento global ayuda mucho xD, así que Sasuke va avanzando de sobre manera-.

=3 ¿Enserio? ¿Lo secuestrarías por mi? ¡Kyaaah! ¡Mándamelo con una cajita de condones! *¬* Si lo haces te lo prestaré para navidad, pero me lo devuelves para año nuevo.

XD ojojooo~ Gracias por el comentario, linda. Espero leerte pronto =3 ¡Hasta luego!

The uchiha Queen:

Pues, la inspiración regresó a medias, pero el internet va a tardar mucho ;.; Gracias por tu apoyo, espero leerte pronto. ¡Hasta luego!

edniiitahhh:

Gracias por comentar, Edniiitahhh-chan .w. Espero no haber demorado tanto. Espero leerte en la próxima =D Saludos. ¡Ja~nee!

Strikis :

Obrigado, a sério. Estou animado de que alguém de outra língua ler minha Fic, eu realmente espero que tenham gostado. Vejo vocês em breve!

SaKu-14 :

Jajaja, bueno, entonces la falta de inspiración funciona para hacer capitulo emocionantes ._. Pero joden cuando no quieres demorar en subir un capitulo. Pues... ahora me vengo a enterar que mis lindos familiares quieren ponerle el inter en dos meses, recién. ;.; Que malos.

Aw, tranquila, pronto todo cesará con lo de Saku, ya viste el capitulo así que. ¡Espero que lo hayas disfrutado! Matta~nee =3

fabiola59 :

Jo~ Lo mucho que deseo yo poder actualizar pronto, creo que tardé mucho -no como antes pero bue-, pero la inspiración sigue en bajada y lo que me ayuda es tener un prototipo del capitulo que quiero que sea... y pues... ¡Ustedes que son lo máximo! Gracias por comentar Fabiola-chan, espero leerte pronto. Y pues... ¡Se resolvió el misterio de cómo ayudar a Saku! =3 Esperemos de que va el próximo capitulo -porque ni yo lo sé ._.-

Matta~nee! =3

Ama. Amaya-chan :

Mi querida y muy apreciada Amaya-chan, ¿te he dicho lo mucho que te quiero? ¿No? Bueno, ¡te quiero mucho! ;.; Ne, gracias por notarme eso, ya rápido lo rebusco y rebusco para poderlo corregir.

Pues, Sasuke siempre tuvo revolucionada las hormonas xD. Pero ya lo sabemos, el hielo que contiene su cuerpo siempre lo dejaba en plano para no cometer ninguna fechoría de la cual pudiese arrepentirse después... o puede que... no arrepentirse ¬u¬

Pues... ¡Se solucionó el problema de Saku-chan! Baby feliz y todos también... Jo~ Al menos en algo ¿Verdad? xD

Ne, espero leerte en este capi, gracias por todo, por notarme esos errorcitos y ¡Por tanto entusiasmo! Yo soy más feliz de saber que te gustó =3

Espero leer la conty de tu fic pronto, también. ¡!Sayito =)

la_comadreja_XDDD:

Jijiji, creo que debo mejorar más esto, pero bueno. Le da su toque interesante hahaha ¡Wuju! Y porsuclaro que Sasuke se abrió y pues, en este capitulo hasta ayudó en una sobremanera muy tierna. Nyaa... Espero leerte pronto, ¡Matta~nee! =3

cerezo-angie :

;.; Aw, muchas gracias. Pues, ¡Super dipi! No ha muerto y al parecer no lo hará, Sasuke tiene su mentecilla muy imaginativa ;w; Sakura te agradecerá eso Sasuke-kun. Creo que nuestro Uchiha siempre salva el momento xD. Hasta pronto.

Sakulali :

Me alegra saber eso, alegrar el día a los demás tiene que ser mi pasatiempo, me encanta ^0^. Gracias por comentarme Sakulali =3 Espero y te haya gustado el capitulo. Hasta pronto.


	13. Chakra

Como siempre, si notan algun error, me avisan ;3

.

.

Capitulo 12 ~Chakra~

.

_"Ser fría no es no dejar que te quieran, sino no querer que te vuelvan a hacer daño._

_Saber es relativamente fácil. Querer y obrar de acuerdo a lo que uno quisiera, es siempre más duro."_

.

* * *

><p>Itachi se quedó ahí, sí ahí parado como idiota. Su rostro consternado no daba ningún indicio de querer moverse no al menos en los siguientes cinco años y para ese tiempo Sakura ya estaría muerta, Naruto sería un ser oscuro y un Hokage idiota con aura depresiva, Konoha estaría en ruinas y Sasuke ya le habría reventado el culo a patadas por haber sido un completo mediocre al quedarse como estatua parado sin siquiera preguntar cuál era su plan. Levantó una ceja y estrechó los ojos hacia su hermano mayor, tratando de entender su estúpido carácter.<p>

—Felicidades Itachi, acabas de aprobar el examen de los tarados por quedarte quieto en un momento tan crucial. ¡Despierta, maldita sea! La molestia se muere.

Sasuke frunció el ceño al ver que su hermano hacía caso omiso a sus palabras, levantó un pie y antes de darle una buena patada en la nalga, este reaccionó.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cuál es...? ¿Qué?

—Escucha Itachi, con atención porque me jode repetirlo dos veces. —Su hermano asintió quedamente, aún con los ojos dilatados por la sorpresa— ¿Qué es lo que necesita el engendro ese?

—No es lo que necesite él, es lo que necesita Sakura. Es Chakra lo que le falta a ella para poder vivir —Balbuceó débilmente.

Por supuesto, Itachi no entendía nada. ¿Cómo podría si el creía haber utilizado todas las posibilidades posibles para recuperar la salud de la chica?

—Presta más atención, estúpido. El Chakra que le está absorbiendo ese niño es por la necesidad que tiene, piensa un poco, ¿cómo podrías darle a Sakura lo que necesita si el feto simplemente se lo roba sin que los nutrientes actúen en ella? Aquí no se juega el ciclo de «La madre da al niño». La única manera es...

—Saciándolo a él primero —completó—. Pero sería imposible, la única manera sería aumentando el Chakra de Sakura.

—No, no es la única manera.

Naruto mirada alternándose entre Itachi y Sasuke, los rastros de lagrimas se iban secando poco a poco, su llanto había secado producto de la confusión. Vio como su ex compañero se dirigía a la biblioteca e Itachi lo seguía de cerca; los siguió, con el aturdimiento encima y con la esperanza llegando, a paso apresurado entró cuando el moreno sacaba un libro y un pergamino, todos con un significado en común «Ninjutsu Medico». Alzó una ceja a la par de Itachi.

Sasuke sospechando sus intenciones levantó la mano dejando cualquier interrupción que sus acompañantes quisiesen hacer, en el pasado.

—¿Cómo se curan las heridas? Con Chakra. En algunos Jutsus —empezó abriendo uno de los libros y enseñando una imagen de curaciones y Jutsus prohibidos— el Chakra entra alterando el sistema circulatorio y formando células rápidamente alrededor de las heridas, las plaquetas se van juntando y el Chakra les hace actuar con más eficacia. Los Jutsus prohibidos dan más que hablar sobre el tema.

Agarró el pergamino, se mordió el dedo pulgar y manchó de sangre al medio de un sello, luego el pergamino se abrió con rapidez y Sasuke la desenvolvió señalando posiciones de manos y hasta imágenes de regeneración celular.

—Simplemente cuando las personas pierden sangre rápidamente, están al borde de la muerte a menos de que haya una transfusión inmediata. En las misiones las transfusiones no están a su alcance, nadie puede hacerlo a menos de traer cada tipo de sangre en una bolsa y eso es imposible teniendo en cuenta el grado que tienen. Los medic-Nin vivieron, viven y al parecer vivirán en la ignorancia, creyendo que el desangrarse en una misión puede ser fatal. Pues en cierto modo lo es, pero no letal para que muera el instante. Orochimaru al parecer ha dejado algo que nos servirá en todas estas inutilidades.

»Al perder Chakra, tú Itachi no has hecho saber que se pierde una gran cantidad de energía con él, lo que se hace es un Jutsus algo complicado —señaló las posiciones y también los riesgos y efectos secundarios si es que se hacía de forma errónea, Itachi empezó a mirar todo con más interés y Naruto los seguía observando escéptico—. Se aplica con algo de cuidado Chakra en el organismo de la persona, pero el inconveniente en que tiene que ser el mismo tipo de energía.

—Explícate, Sasuke —Exigió Itachi—. Si lo que dices es real, entonces no funcionaría en Sakura, ella no tiene el mismo Chakra que nosotros.

—No, ella no —Aceptó, pero su mirada rápidamente brilló de una manera que no pudo descifrar. Simplemente sabía que estaba satisfecho con saber algo que los demás no o que al menos no sospecharían otros—. Pero el feto, sí.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Se sentía de la misma manera que alguien quien había sufrido un ataque al corazón. Cansado, adolorido y totalmente desamparada, quería abrir los ojos, necesitaba ver a alguien para saber que al menos tenían un uno por ciento de esperanzas, pero sus parpados parecían de acero fundido. No se despegaron ni menos dieron aviso de querer hacerlo. Se rindió rápidamente en querer ver algo e intentó moverse al menos.

_Nada..._

—Bien, si lo hacemos debemos tener mucho cuidado. Necesitamos tener la misma cantidad de Chakra al momento de traspasárselo.

¿Itachi?

—Hmp, eso será imposible.

¡Sasuke-kun! Reconocería esa voz inclusive de haber olvidado todo a su alrededor. Ese perfecto tono que le daba un toque especial en su forma de ser, iba tan acorde a como él era. Quiso sonreír a lo grande.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—¿Cuando piensas comenzar?

—Hoy mismo si se puede. O tal vez mañana aunque...

—Que sea hoy; el tiempo es un lujo que no podemos darnos en estos instantes.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando ahí? ¿Hacer qué? ¿Y con quién? Sintió pánico al momento en que un fugaz pensamiento corrió su mente. Ellos estaban buscando una forma de salvarla y si ya habían agotado las opciones, entonces aprovechando su inconsciente le sacarían a su hijo. Rápido y sencillo. ¡No, tenía que moverse y ya! Su cuerpo obedecía frustrándola a cada segundo que pasaba, quiso gritar pero solo logró oír un pequeño quejido que ellos simplemente lo confundirían con aquellos gemidos involuntarios que salían de su garganta.

—¿Crees que funcione?

Itachi tuvo el cinismo de preguntar algo así. Pero claro que funcionaría, si eso era lo que quería el consejo desde un inicio, entonces, ¿nada habría valido la pena? ¿El haberse fugado de Konoha y el abandonar todo a su paso simplemente fueron cosas innecesarias? Sintió como sus ojos se empapaban con rapidez y también como le hizo cosquillas la lagrima que se deslizó por sus ojos hasta su oreja.

—Oye, Sasuke; mira.

Supuso que Sasuke le había hecho caso e Itachi ya vería que estaba llorando, ahora lo que quería era saber a qué lo atribuirían.

—Está llorando —gran descubrimiento, idiota.

—Sí. Nē, Sakura; tranquilízate, ya hemos encontrado la solución, volverás a estar bien y podrás conocer a tu hijo. Ya verás cómo funciona.

—Deja de hablar con ella como si te escuchara.

—¡Venga Sasuke, ¿y quién dice que no?

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua. Si bien algo tenía sentido era que habían encontrado una manera para mantenerla con vida, pero el significado era muy diferente a lo que se imaginaba. En la frase que había hecho Itachi se declaraba con profundidad las diferencias que había entre una opción y otra. «Hemos encontrado la solución», el «hemos» significaba mucho. Si bien lo que pensaba era cierto, entonces ellos no habían encontrado nada, simplemente habían rasgado la opción de su originalidad y lo habían tomado para planteárselo a ella.

Entonces su mente retrocedió y avanzó muchas veces, repitiendo todo lo dicho por el Uchiha mayor. «Hemos encontrado la solución», vale, sea cual sea, Itachi había dicho «encontrado», y luego venía la más importante: «Podrás conocer a tu hijo». ¿Conocerlo? ¿Cómo mierda lo conocería si se lo iban a sacar de ella? Supo ahí que sus sospechas estaban demasiado lejos de la realidad. Su corazón dio un vuelco al darse cuenta que ellos no planeaban el aborto, ni siquiera lo habían pensado. O al menos eso deseaba. Ellos habían encontrado otra solución y si Sasuke estaba con ellos, la única forma de que él aguante estar con ella sería...

No sabía si lo hacía o no, pero tenía la sensación de estar sonrojada en toda su extensión. Desde las mejillas hasta las orejas y de las orejas al cuello, ¿es que acaso estaba soñando? Deseaba no estar haciendo tantas suposiciones, pero era tan obvio que hizo caso omiso al vejamen que podría traerle las falsas esperanzas; si ella estaba en lo cierto, Sasuke se había tomado la molestia de ayudarla dando una opción como cura y si Sasuke había pensado en la idea, naturalmente esta funcionaría. Claro, Sasuke era un genio y eso nadie lo podía negar, ni siquiera Naruto quien le tiene un gran respeto por aquello.

Quiso saltar y abrazar a Sasuke, pero con los ojos cerrados y sin intención de abrirse, y con el cuerpo simplemente inmóvil y sin indicios de querer hacer algún movimiento, jamás podría agradecérselo como debía. Entonces decidió esperar con impaciencia. No tenían mucho tiempo que perder, lo sabía porque poco a poco sentía más frio, el aire le faltaba y su cuerpo se volvía más pesado.

_Naruto..._

Ese pensamiento fugaz le hizo advertir que su amigo no se encontraba ahí, de otro modo habría hablado aunque sea para ir al baño, pero nada. ¿Se habrá ido? ¿Y si Naruto pensó que esto ya no tenía solución y se había ido a Konoha? La ola de pánico la arrasó nuevamente, aunque sin ignorar la tranquilidad que sentía por su pequeño, Naruto era una de las persona muy queridas que tenía y si volvía a Konoha era un riesgo demasiado grande de que lo tomaran prisionero, lo torturasen y luego matasen por no decir dónde se encontraba ella.

Trató de pensar en cosas más bonitas, Naruto sonriendo, Naruto con Hinata, Naruto en Konoha comiendo Ramen, Naruto llamando anciana a Tsunade y eso significaba a Naruto en Konoha. Naruto en Konoha era igual a Consejo alterado. Consejo alterado más Naruto en Konoha significaba catástrofe y Consejo alterado, Naruto en Konoha y la habitación 123 significaban muerte. Un olor muy peculiar de carne quemada y gritos de dolor. Tortura física como mental. Nadie resistía a eso y si lo hacía, entonces terminaba en la horca o algo peor.

En ese momento pasaron muchas cosas. La puerta de la habitación se abrió, su corazón empezó a latir con más debilidad y luego dejó de sentir todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor… simplemente, nada.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Se levantó rápidamente de su escritorio palmeando la madera de forma abrupta.

—¿Qué has dicho niño de pacotilla?

—Dije que solo alcancé darles las dos mochilas llenas de medicina y ropa, le dije su encargo pero tuve que deshacerme del pergamino cuando antes, los Anbu empezaban a sospechar de mi doble misión y empezaron a llenarme con preguntas.

—¡Son tus amigos!

—Son mis amigos —coincidió—, pero de nada les servía muerto. Mi sello solo alcanzó a sellar lo necesario, su cartita de amor no nos servía de nada.

A Tsunade se le hinchó una vena en la frente, estaba harta de que ese niño hiciese lo que se le viniese en gana, además:

—¡No era una carta de amor, idiota! Eran posibilidades de ayuda para Sakura, en estos momentos es lo que más necesita para poder salvarse.

—Creo que Uchiha intentará ayudarlos, de todos modos no tiene que preocuparse, Naruto le dará una buena patada en el culo y si con suerte no se lo revienta, Sasuke cooperará con ellos.

—Aún así, Sasuke siempre ha sido muy testarudo y orgulloso, sus posibilidades están entre matar y juzgar, jamás entre ayudar.

—Pues con Naruto jodiendo siempre, creo que cambiará de opinión. ¿No lo cree?

Tsunade sonrió. Aún así, en un lugar muy diferente a ese, en donde siempre fue el lugar favorito del rubio Uzumaki varias chicas estaban comiendo, pero ninguna sonreía. Hinata, quien resaltaba entre todas por su inútil intento de animarlas, estaba ya cansada de ser rechazada por lo cual se dedicó a sentarse a esperar algún cambio en el estado de sus amigas.

—Creo que —todas voltearon hacia Ino, mirándola esperanzadas—… si hubiésemos tenido más valor, nos hubiésemos ido con la frentona de la aldea.

—Después de todo, ella siempre se nos adelanta en todo —intervino Tenten—, ella siempre está un paso adelante. Ella fue la primer ninja medico de todos los novatos graduados de ese año, ella fue la primera que conoció a fondo a Sasuke Uchiha, la primera en tener una misión categoría «A» antes que nadie y… bueno, ella es la primera en todas nosotros incluyéndome a mí, en ser madre.

—Aún así, no es envidiable la situación en la que se encontraba. El consejo trató de…

Tenten y Hinata sisearon desesperadas. Ino cayó de inmediato y bajó la mirada, después de todo, estaba prohibido hablar de esas cosas teniendo Anbu vigilándolas a cada esquina y a cada paso que daba.

—No podemos seguir así.

Todos hicieron un gran silencio cuando se percataron de la nueva amenaza. El consejo no confiaba en nadie que hubiese sido amigo de la peli rosa y mucho menos del rubio Uzumaki, si se atrevían a hablar algo en contra del alto mando simplemente terminarían ejecutados, decapitados o torturados de la forma más horrible del mundo. Hasta ahora no tenían idea de cuál era esa manera, pero estaba seguras que Konoha encontraría una manera de hacerlo.

—Terminaremos como…

—Cállate —intervino Tenten.

—C-creo que es mejor irnos a un lugar apartada de la aldea para poder conversar. N-no es muy seguro estar tan e-expuestos.

—Hinata tiene razón.

—Incluso hablando en susurros estamos en peligro. ¿Dónde nos vemos?

Ino se levantó cuidadosamente de su asiento mirando hacia todos lados.

—Creo que tendremos la obligación de desobedecer las órdenes del Sandaime. Vamos al antiguo barrio Uchiha, ahí nadie sospechará.

—E-es un lugar muy desesperado ¿No creen? D-digo, ellos sabían porqué vamos ahí.

—No lo creo Hinata, no si no lo saben —Ino frunció el ceño insegura de sus palabras.

—Lo sabrán de todas formas —musitó la castaña.

—No Interesa, iremos y si nos descubren, pues qué pena. Somos Kunoichis entrenadas, sobreviviremos a la cuarta guerra ninja y nos entrenaron para no sentir miedo. No somos niñas sumisas ni cobardes, somos Shinobi que arriesgarían todo y Kakashi tenía razón. Quienes abandonan a sus compañeros son peor que escoria.

Todas asintieron y miraron al dueño de Ichiraku. Este asintió sonriendo y mirando hacia un árbol, era obvio que las chicas le habían dicho tan solo con la mirada que alguien los espiaba, entonces él tendría que actuar para ayudarlas, después de todo, se había enterado de lo que hacía el consejo y que la propia Gondaime había perdido autoridad en la aldea, eso debía acabar y si él podía ayudar aunque sea en lo más mínimo y estúpido, entonces lo haría.

—Creo que deberían dejar de pensar en esas cosas, déjenlo a los demás —trató de aconsejar—. Si desean les doy otra ración por mi cuenta, mi hija anda dando ideas sobre promociones.

—¡Que sean dos, viejo! —bromeó Ino entusiasmada.

—O-oigan, ahora que lo pienso —Hinata se sonrojó—, ¿creen que ya se le note a Sakura?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

En términos simples, le arrancó gran parte de su traje hasta dejar su pequeño hinchado vientre expuesto a él. Itachi lo miró atónito por su desesperación, pero como no estarlo. La chica ya no parecía ni siquiera estar viva, parecía un cadáver. No estaba sonrojada, no mostraba ninguna alteración en su respiración —si es que tenía aún respiración— y eso era lo más preocupante.

Naruto esperaba golpeteando su pie contra la madera del suelo. Si tan solo Kakashi se encontrase con ellos, y ahora que lo pensaba mejor: ¿Dónde demonios estaba su Sensei? Cuando entraron a la habitación, esta estaba bacía a excepción de la presencia de Sakura.

Miró a su compañera en silencio. Enserio habían pasado muchas cosas para llegar a esta situación, Sakura se partió la cabeza durante días pensando en formulas para auto ayudarse, mas nada encontró. Fue entonces cuando el consejo decidió el descabellado plan, que según Sasuke ya lo tenían planeado desde un principio; sin embargo, observándolo con detenimiento y yéndote hasta donde todas las traiciones que Sasuke recibió y que tenía resguardado en su mente, Konoha, era capaz de todo.

Incluso de utilizar a una chica inocente de todo.

Apretó la mandíbula indignado, si Konoha enserio había hecho eso, si el consejo realmente lo tenía todo planeado. Entonces tomaría el lugar de Sasuke en dar venganza a su amiga si algo le pasara. Aunque viéndolo de otro modo, incluso si Sakura se salvaba, él ya planearía algo contra los de alto mando, después de todo si se atrevieron a hacer daño a ella ¿Qué más podrían hace con otros? Con Ino, con Tenten, con Shizune o con la vieja Tsunade Senju. Con Hinata.

—Oye inútil, no te quedes parado como idiota y ayuda en algo —propuso en tono cortante. Le tiró lo que parecía un pergamino y luego miró a su ex compañero de forma interrogante. —Cielos —gruñó—, pon un poco de sangre, tengo las manos ocupadas salvando a una indigente, por si no lo notas.

Se sintió ofendido por el insulto dado a su propio ser y también por el de Sakura, después de todo si Sasuke los estaba ayudando, era porque él lo quería así ¿Verdad? Porque de otro modo, simplemente los dejaría votados nuevamente.

—Maldita sea Naruto, no seas tan mediocre y ayuda en algo.

—Naruto, hazle caso a mi Otöto.

Asintió pesadamente y mordió su dedo pulgar sacando una cantidad generosa de sangre, abrió el rollo y manchó lo que a su vista parecía ser el centro de un sello, ¿de donde lo había sacado? ¿Lo había hecho el mismo en tan poco tiempo? No se atrevió a preguntárselo, después de todo lo único que respondería sería un «Hmp» o en el peor de los casos solo se atrevería a insultarlo mucho más, poniendo en duda su alto coeficiente intelectual.

Pero, eso no suponía el que no preguntase algunas que otras cosas.

—¿Qué es?

—Un sello —respondió el azabache.

—Lo hice hace unos momentos para poder estabilizar el Chakra que insertaremos en el bebé. Debe ser la misma cantidad y una regulada para no sobrecargarlos a ambos. De otro modo los dos podrían morir —detalló el mayor de ellos.

—Puedo ayudar si lo desean.

—Vete al demonio, idiota.

Naruto decidió omitir ese otro insulto para debatirlo luego, cuando su mejor amiga estuviese en mejores condiciones. Así que esperó una respuesta más sabia…

—No, Naruto. Sería buena idea pero necesitamos Chakra Uchiha, no podemos mezclárselo sabiendo que simplemente no logrará saciarlo.

—Cielos, ustedes hacen ver a ese bebé como si fuese una abominación —el rubio se rascó la nuca con exasperación.

—Es un gran descubrimiento teniendo en cuenta de que «eso» es lo que es. Un monstruo, de otra manera no estaría matando a este estorbo. Gracias a esto, tenemos que gastar nuestro propio Chakra para dárselo a «mi» hijo.

Si no fuese por la tensa situación, Naruto habría gritado señalándolo con el dedo. Sasuke había dicho una palabra que para él era Tabú, lo sabía porque cada que se lo trataban de convencer, este explotaba al rango de impactar el Chidori en el trasero. Si orgullo había tenido la mala suerte comprobarlo.

Pero al parecer, Sasuke aún no se daba cuenta de su error, de otra manera hubiese chasqueado la lengua o simplemente lo hubiese golpeado. Algo para demostrar que esa palabra no era la indicada para la situación, sin embargo, había estado tan fuera de si, concentrado en el plan que él mismo ideo, que no cayó en cuenta de su traba de palabras. Naruto sonrió de forma zorruna.

Podría joder a su compañero de la manera más tediosa si fuese algo para hacerle chistar.

—Nē, ¿qué harán ahora?

—Algo que no te concierne, sal Naruto. Ya no te necesitamos.

—¡Ni de chiste dattebayo! Sakura-chan es mi amiga y yo debo estar para apoyarla en las buenas y en las malas.

—¡Por si no lo ves, idiota, tu Sakura-chan se está muriendo! ¡¿Podrías cooperar solo en esta ocasión y mover tu maldito culo fuera del cuarto?

Indignante, Sasuke lo estaba hartando. ¿Enserio pensaba que iba a dejar sola a Sakura con ese par de científicos locos?

—¡Ni de chiste! 'ttebayo… —la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un Kakashi con cara de pocos amigos, unas terribles ojeras se extendían debajo del único ojo que tenía visible, al parecer los gritos de Naruto no solo hastiaban a los Uchiha.

—No se preocupen, chicos. Yo lo mantendré ocupado, sigan con sus cosas —

—¡Mierda! ¡Kakashi-Hentai, porqué mierda aparece cuando no debe!

—Vámonos Naruto.

Su mano tapó debidamente la boca del rubio dejándolo balbucear cosas inentendibles que para suerte de los hermanos, no se escuchaban como gritos, sino como palabras sofocadas en una almohada.

—Bien, Sasuke. ¿Estás preparado?

—Sí.

—Bien… ¡Ahora!

_¡Ninpō: Jinsei tensō shimasu no Jutsu!_

_._

_._

_._

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p>Pues, ahora mi desagradable noticia… ;-; lo lamento mucho pero por ahora no podré contestar sus comentarios, son hermosos y los amo y sé que es una completa desconsideración el no poder responderles, pero mi internet no ha regresado y ahora que ya no tengo computadora se me hace tedioso todo T.T incluso escribir.<p>

Pero no, no dejaré la historia, la seguiré y procuraré no tardar mucho con los capitulo y espero que me perdonen por no responder –de en adelante- sus hermosos comentarios, espero me sepan comprender. Procuraré de vez en cuando responderlos, solo si me alcanza el tiempo de media horita que tengo en cabina ;.;

Gracias por leer mi Fic, se los agradezco mucho.

**Unicentauro**** :**

¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado! Lamento haberte dejado así ;.; Mi ser mala para dejarlo en partes absolutamente completo. Siempre soy de cortarlas cuando menos debo y me gusta hacerlo jojo~

Ji, espero leerte pronto, en este capitulo. Hasta la proxima.

**Bloody-Rose-SaYo-Yuuki**

O.O Tus palabras me llegan a lo fondo de mi cerebro Bloody-Rose-SaYo-Yuuki-chan (?). Y es que, enserio me mareaste xD. Lo siento0, mi tener poca capacidad de retención y mucho menos de imaginación, para que veas pero almenos entendí apartir del segundo parrafo –sonrojada-.

Pues si, Sasuke ya está adoptando un compartamiento más natural, es decir… normal, humano, no frio, almenos piensa en otros que no sea el mismo. Aunque como tu dices, desde el principio se interesó en Sakura y esa era una de las razones por las que trataba de tapar esa parte de él, muy escondida, que quería salir nuevamente al exterior. Sin embargo el gran paso será que, acepte al niño y pues. Como lo vemos en este capitulo. Inconscientemente empezará a tomar mucho más interes en su hijo. Karin es un bonito detalle que se me hizo demaciado tentador el ponerlo al aire, y es que ella desenvolverá un papel fiundamental, siendo ahora quien reemplace, en cierto modo, a Ino y las chicas de Konoha que ahora no pueden estár junto a Sakura.

Tambien tenemos a Itachi que en el proximo capitulo le prondré en acción, dandole más participación con Sasuke. Creo que a Jūgo terminaré excluyendolo un poco, pero luego me encargaré de darlesu participación y a Suigetsu tambien.

Si te das cuenta, Kakashi desaparece y aparece como misterio al aire, parece humjo en el viento y pues, dentro de poco se verá explicación muy poco detallada pero perfecta para poder dar un conocimiento de lo que sucedía. Sin más, adoré tus comentarios. Espero leerte pronto. ¡Hasta luego!

**Kurosaki-Tsuki** :  
>Tsuki-chan, gracias por comentarme y por leer la historia, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y espero que tus sospechas sean las correctas, o bueno, que hayan sido las correctas. Si no, pues, el tema estaba demasiado revuelto y pues, Sasuke tiene mente demasiado retorcida –al igual que yo- Así que, hasta pronto. Nos leemos luego =3<p>

**IselMeraz**** :**

Y tú me haces muy feliz, enserio. Pequeña pero muy importante opinión, después de todo cada uno da una cosa importante. Enserio gracia y… se hace lo que se puede jeje —sonrojada.— Pues, si ha utilizado su cerebro para esto, pues ahora como verás, hasta se le escapan palabras que no deben. Juju. ¡Gracias por comentar, Isel-chan, hasta pronto!

**JulyRocks**** :**

¡Te ha gustado! Ojojo, me encanta que te guste y me emociona que lo hayas disfrutado, espero que este capítulo también tenga algo de interesante para despertar tu curiosidad :3

Y pues, yo también espero que esto funciones, de otro modo terminaría explotando sin saber qué hacer xD, e los problemas que se mete Sakura por ser tan buena. Y pues, ¡por supuesto que sí! Sasuke será quien tenga el privilegio de salvar al bebé, es su hijo después de todo.

—Ojitos llorosos— Hay que tener esperanza en que tu laptop se recuperará, solo rezar y dejarlo en manos del Mecánico-sama xD. Cuando salí pantalla azul yo siempre lo lanzaba contra el suelo y si la pantalla no reventaba, pues… xD ya sabes, se arreglaba Ojojo, inténtalo. Ok no ._.

Espero leerte pronto, hasta entonces ¡Bye!

**cerezo-angie**** :**

;.; Lamento haberlo dejado así, pero le da más suspenso xD. Y me gusta matar de la curiosidad a la gente. Más porque este fic es de los que han tenido tanta fama y me alegra mucho que sea el más popular de los que todos que escribí.

Me pasaré por tu Fic con mucho gusto, aunque. Tendré que leerla de pocos porque como ya dije, mi internet no está ;-; se fue… snif.

Bueno, sin más xD… ¡Matta~nee!

**Choqkosasz**** :**

OwO Entonces espero que este capítulo haya calmado un poco tus ansias, después de todo, ya explicó de a qué va el plan *0*…

Y pues… see, jeje. Se parece pero, en realidad me había olvidado completamente de Crepúsculo cuando se me ocurrió, simplemente salió y cuando me di cuenta de que se parecía a Twilight, simplemente ya estaba demasiado obsesionada con este fic como para pararle.

Me lo han dicho muchas veces xD, solo espero que eso no le quite lo interesante, después de todo. La historia en si es mi imaginación, loca y retorcida Jajajaja.

¡Gracias por comentar! =3

**Penny Uchiha**** :**

Ja, por supuesto que es mentira, si no pensara en Sakura simplemente e hubiese ido de esa cabaña y habría esperado hasta que ella muriese para luego irse con Itachi y los demás a Quién Sabe dónde.

Fue bueno lo de sexy-emo-vengador. xD creo que me lo robaré jojo….

=3 Y espero que te haya gustado mucho el capitulo y el plan de Sasuke xD. Sin más, hasta pronto. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!

**6 Isanami no hime 9**** :**  
>Respira; inhala, exhala. Aspira, expira (?), con cuidado. No te me mueras.-.<p>

Me emocionan tus palabras, enserio Isa-chan. Y pues, trato de narrarlo lo mejor posible pero aún me falta mejorar bastante ;.; aunque se me hace difícil corregir algunas faltas, se hace lo que se puede xD.

¡Ah! Trato de mantenerlo con el mismo carácter a Sasuke cosa que se me hace casi imposible, y es que se me pegó mucho el OoC que ahora se me escapa en ocasiones el Sasuke cariñoso y Amoroso —ejem, que tal vez en el próximo capítulo sale, ejem…

Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado. Hasta pronto =3

**Sakai :**  
>Aw, no, no lo odies. Jajaja, ya sabes cómo es Sasuke pero te aseguro que cambiará… Como lo vemos en mínimas expresiones aquí en este capítulo *w*. Y pues, sus peleas mentales no van a terminar al menos que vea a sus padres una vez más xD…. ._. Ok, a callar xD… Nos vemos después. ¡Gracias por comentar!<p>

**Felicia. Walker :**

Feli-chan, vaya pero qué barbaridad. Muajaja, que mente tan sucia tienes xD. Depravada jajaja. Ok no xD, pero no era el plan. Y pues, es bueno el interés, el interés lleva al amor ojoj… aunque también al odio ._.

Y pues, a mi tampoco me han caído bien esos viejecillos, me alegré incluso cuando Tsunade los agarró del cuello cuando no quisieron traer de regreso a Naruto en el ataque de Pain xD… yuju!... Gracias por leer "Primogénita" Fue uno de los primeros one que publiqué aquí. Espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado y pues… que los próximos te sigan gustando igual. Nos leemos pronto =3 ¡Matta~nee!

**wildsasuke-kun**** :**

Jajaja, ok. Me mareé con eso, pero bueno, si es fio, es Sasuke. Si no lo es, entonces no habría Sasuke que describir. *w* Después de todo, esa actitud lo hace más sexy; la verdad, no me imagino a un Sasuke cariñoso en todo el sentido de la palabra, que diga "hola amor" o "Cariño ¿te encuentras bien?" Ciertamente, no va con su aspecto y le quitaría lo atractivo.

Descuida, pronto empezará a sentir algo más por Saku… hasta pronto =3

**LilFreya**** :**

Es bueno saber eso, de verdad =3 Me emociona que te guste y pues, es un record *v*, tres horas para casi once capítulos… Aw, no digas eso, más me alegra que te gustara tanto, no creí en realidad que Fic tendría tanta popularidad —porque mis fics por lo general no lo tienen xD—, así que, me emociona que te guste. Y pues, se me hace difícil seguir el carácter original de Sasuke, pero. Por ahí vamos xD.

Gracias por comentar, espero leerte pronto.

¡Hasta pronto!

**Antotis**** :**

¡Alto! No todos D= aun quedan esperanzas mientras la llama de la juventud… e.e sonó muy a Guy… haber, mejor… Todavía hay esperanzas mientras Sakura viva, cuando ya no tenga oxigeno en el cuerpo, ahí si será catastrófico. Pero como ves, Sasuke-kun alegra el día *-*

Y pues, Sakura es muy dura en cambiar de opinión cuando se enterca con algo, así que dudo que haya algo que la haga cambiar de parecer. Para ella es más importante ese niño que nada en su vida xD…

Espero que hayas extendido la explicación del plan y espero no tardar mucho con el próximo capítulo. ¡Hasta la próxima!

**zuki-uchia**** :**

Descuida, Sakura no morirá por falta de Chakra… ji, aunque no puedo asegurarlo en el largo del Fic, aun se me hacen varias incógnitas en cómo seguirla xD, así que esperemos que mi mente no sea tan dramática.

Espero que este cap. también te haya gustado, hasta la próxima =3

**Bella-uchiha1**** :**

Espero haber explicado bien la solución que le dio Sasuke, y espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Nos leemos pronto =3

**Sakulali**** :**

Jojo, claro que había esperanzas, Sakura no podía morir así no más, y bueno, todo sabemos que ella es alguien duro de roer y agradecemos eso xD… ¡Pues, espero haberte alegrado el día con este capítulo también! Y también espero actualizar pronto. Y espero y hayas adivinado ya de antes el plan B xD.

**Mitsuko. Ayame**** :**

—Puchero— Lo adivinaste, no es justo. Jajaja, pues si, era eso, Transferencia de Chakra, algo demasiado fácil de saber y que todos ni pensaron. Aunque claro, nadie sabía cómo hacerlo salvo alguien que haya experimentado toda su vida con… vidas… Orochimaru-sama u.u

xD gracias por leer y espero que el capitulo también te haya gusto. Nos vemos lueguito *w*

**aRiElLa 95**** :**

Pues al parecer la duda a carcomido, creo que me demoré más de dos semanas y sentó mucho eso, je… pero mi inspiración esta baja y poco a poco se recupera y siempre me quedan pocos minutos en el internet antes de que tenga que salir de la cabina ;.;

Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo nos leemos luego =3

**Namikaze yuki :**

Espero que la tardanza no haya disminuido la emoción de leer este capítulo xD… y pues, ahora Sasuke ya está más interesado en el asunto, lo veremos ya después con más romanticismo... Aunque, no dejaré si lado frio y orgulloso.

Saludos cuídate mucho y nos leemos luego. =3

**luishana**** :**

Qué bueno que te guste el fic, trato de mantenerles con el mismo carácter a los personajes, aunque con Sakura me estoy pasando un poco, creo y con Itachi pero bueno, si no se comporta como debe ¿Quién le hará reflexionar a Sasuke-kun? xD Espero haber resuelto tus dudas ¡Hasta pronto! =3

**Mitorolas :**

Jajaja, lo siento mucho, espero que esta explicación haya calmado mi crueldad xD… sino… lloraré ;.; triste y desahuciada. Ok ya xD… Gracias por leer, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo ¡Hasta pronto! =3

**edniiitahhh**** :**  
>=3 Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo edniiitahhh-chan *w* Hasta la próxima. Espero leerte pronto.<p>

**FloorJDBM :**

Y uno muy bueno al parecer. Claro que no jaja, es más, en su inconsciente él era quien pensaba más en Sakura que nadie, no lo mostraba porque se autoconvencía de todo lo contrario, pero en su afán de "librarse de la molestia" poco a poco su mente trabaja en silencio en algún plan, incluso sin que él se diese cuenta xD, y cuando menos lo imaginas ¡PAMM! Llega la idea.

JO, creo que ahora si me demorado mucho, pero bueno… ._. la inspiración decayó… o más bien, no sabía exactamente qué poner luego de la descripción del plan xD.

Ahora solo falta ver si les gustó el capitulo =3.

Descuida, pronto va a ver romance frio xD, frio por parte de Sasuke pero, Sakura ya le pondrá el calor *-*

Hasta pronto, cuídate.

**Strikis**** :**

Espero puedas entender, pero. Muchas gracias por leer mi Fic y espero que te hay gustado el plan descabellado de Sasuke. Creo que hice todo un revoltijo, pero espero se haya entendido. ¡Hasta pronto! =3

**Harumigirl**** :**  
>Y por lo general, lo seguirá aparentando, pero al menos ya muestra su interés, eso es lo bueno.<p>

Sería más bien, muchas gracias a ti por leerlo y gastar un tanto de tu tiempo para leer mi Fic, lo aprecio mucho, enserio. Espero leerte pronto =3

**Hinarely:**  
>Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, y ahora ya sabemos el Plan B de Sasuke-kun —ojitos brillosos—. Gracias también por decir que el fic está bueno, espero leerte pronto. ¡Matta~nee!<p>

**pri-uchiha**** :**

Muchas gracias por opinar en mi Fic, me ayuda mucho a seguir adelante, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado y ahora, ya tenemos todo resuelto de cómo Sasuke quiere ayudar :3 A rogar porque funcione.

¡Hasta pronto!

**persefone-hagne :**  
>Jijiji, pues, como ves, la idea de Sasuke es un poco revuelta, pero espero haber puesto la explicación de una manera entendible. Si no, me avisas qué dudas hay xD. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y hasta la próxima =3 y gracias por decir que el fic es grande. Gracias por leerlo *v*<p>

**SaKu-14**** :**

Qué bueno que te haya gustado.

Aw, no te mueras D= me culparán. ._. O sea, quiero decir… bueno tú ya sabes xD. Pues tu sabes lo indeciso que es Sasuke, hasta en sus decisiones de venganza. En una hora se va contra Itachi, en otra contra Naruto y al segundo contra Konoha. Lo mismo pasa con su preocupación, dice no tenerla pero al rato ya da indicios de sí.

Tú cuídate más… ¡Y no mueras! :3

Sayo.

**LA-JOO**** :**  
>Ojojojo, pues claro que sí. Sasuke ya tenía que pensar en algo que no fuesen denigrar más a las personas. Pronto lo haré sufrir D<p>

**Ama. Amaya-chan:**

Querida Amaya-chan:

Pues, no lo sé. Jo~, mentira… pero esta vez sí tenía respuestas para esa pregunta, al menos una coherente… creo. Pues el problema de ellos es que —como ya ha dicho Sasuke—, si le dan Chakra a Sakura, el niño se lo absorbería de inmediato; también por el hecho de que entre más Chakra le den a Sakura, entonces el niño se «acostumbrará», por así decirlo, a "saciar" totalmente y hasta el tope, su necesidad de Chakra y Karin no podrá darle suficiente energía a diario.

¡Espero haberte aclarado las dudas! Me emocioné cuando vi la pregunta. Esperaba que alguien lo hiciese algún día. *0*

Y pues, lloraré por la falta de conty... .; Mentira, estaré esperando una continuación, espero que salga todo bien =3

Hasta pronto. ¡Sayo!

.

.

.

Sin más, pues. Solo decir que mi demora es por que no tengo internat y... Porque mi mente está ideando el como hacer lo que ustedes tanto ansian... =3 Lemon. Pues, estoy cabeceando en cómo le haré para que Sasuke haga el amor con Sakura son demostrar... "Amor" ._. Vaya lio.

Pero si me dan consejos me gustaría mucho. Jo los quiero mucho :)


	14. Niisan

**Capitulo 13 ~Nii-san~**

* * *

><p><em>El hombre sabio contempla lo inevitable y decide que es evitable... El hombre común contempla lo que no es inevitable y decide que es inevitable.<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Había una vez, un niño de cabellos alborotados, cuya cresta de gallina; ojos negros, como aquel escarabajo y piel tan pálida como la de un muerto que fue a vivir con dos hombres quienes les propusieron poder… a cambio de poseer su cuerpo…"<em>

Una risa escandalosa estalló en medio del relato, Suigetsu se encorvó de dolor al reír tanto y Karin ya no sabía qué hacer para recuperar el oxigeno perdido. Sus caras estaban rojas por el esfuerzo y Jūgo intentaba acallar sus carcajadas inútilmente. Suigetsu tomó una bocanada de aire, perdiéndolo todo en un nuevo estallido de risas hasta que Itachi tomó su lugar para hablar.

—¡No lo puedo creer! —Logró emitir luego de una sonora carcajada— Suigetsu eres un genio.

—Mejor que no te escuche Sasuke —intervino Karin—, de otro modo nos matará.

—Pues ha de haberle gustado mucho la propuesta para haberlo aceptado.

Luego de eso, nuevamente el salón estalló en carcajadas hasta que Naruto, quien estaba agonizando de la risa, recuperando el aliento logró seguir la historia de Suigetsu.

"_El hombre no sabía entre cual escoger, ambos eran demasiado tentadores para poder decidir. Entonces, la catástrofe se desató…_"

El silencio que se formó fue increíble luego de todo el bullicio, hasta que Naruto prosiguió con su chillona voz.

—¡Ya no sé que más decir, 'ttebayo! —gritó frustrado.

—Vamos, chicos. Es mejor que dejen de hacer estas bromas, después de todo aún no nos podemos relajar, esperemos que Sakura despierte.

—Cierto, —Naruto abrió los ojos levemente un poco más de lo normal y volteó su rostro con sus ojos dando directo al pasadizo del segundo piso, luego, volteó nuevamente hacia Itachi— el Teme no ha salido de la habitación desde que le hicieron esa cosa rara a Sakura-chan.

—Es verdad, Naruto. Después de todo el estado de Sakura aún es delicado, debemos tenerla en observación.

—Pero Itachi, el Chakra de Sakura se ha restablecido ya casi completamente, sé que desde ayer no despierta, pero eso se debe al desgaste que ha sufrido. Para que Sasuke se quede ahí, hay algo más que mero gusto por perder el tiempo.

Jūgo miró con interés a la pelirroja, si bien comprendía un poco de lo que hablaba, estaba demasiado impactado por todas las cosas que habían pasado tan rápido que resultaba chocante en muchos aspectos. La chica peli rosada había estado a pocas horas de morir por falta de Chakra y ahora, simplemente ya se encontraba bien. No sin la ayuda de Sasuke.

En momentos como estos, agradecía que su jefe tuviese un estado mental muy inestable, ya que podía estar entre desalmado y de pronto en un destello fugaz se le metía la conciencia y la sensibilidad ente temas delicados y de ahí fue que pudieron salvar a la chica.

Ambos Uchiha terminaron exhausto luego de poner gran parte de su Chakra en el cuerpo de la pequeña criatura, incluso se sorprendía de cuanto Chakra necesitaba ese niño para crecer sanamente en el interior de Sakura. Lo que ahora preocupaba a los demás era que desde que sucedió la transfusión de energía, la chica no había despertado ni para comer, por lo que Itachi se había hecho cargo de ponerle suero y aunque ya lucía con mejor expresión, no abría los ojos.

Karin decía algo de mucha importancia, Sasuke no era de los que se quedaban en un solo lugar, él prefería entrenar, entrenar, y… entrenar.

Su vida giró en torno a eso, entrenar, venganza, entrenar, dormir en un corto periodo de tiempo, entrenar, matar, entrenar y… comer en un tiempo rápido que no le quite demasiado tiempo para… entrenar. Jūgo no lo criticaba, después de todo, el poder que obtenía su jefe se debía a un arduo entrenamiento que él mismo se daba, nadie lo ayudaba y él creía no necesitar de ningún otro para seguir haciéndolo.

El único entrenamiento que tiene en compañía de terceros o segundos es cuando entra en una batalla por su vida, nada después de eso. Entonces, ¿qué hacía él cuidando de la peli rosa?

—Pues, espero que si realmente es algo más, se esté interesando en ella.

—Bah, Sasuke es idiota y lo sabes Itachi. Tiene el corazón hecho más piedra que una gárgola y sus sentimientos parecen haber sido drenados a algún lugar. Hasta me compadezco —reveló—, ¿qué sucede con los hombres que solo viven pensando en ellos mismos y no sienten nada más que odio y rencor?

—No, Karin —advirtió Itachi—. Sufrió mucho y no quiere volver a sentir nada por nadie porque sabe que la vida de un ninja conlleva a la muerte, a la perdida y al dolor. Sabe también que la mejor forma de no sufrir es no tener ningún sentimiento fuera del odio hacia alguien.

—Pero eso es ridículo —puntualizó indignada. —Digo, es verdad. El amor si lo pierdes es doloroso pero es una buena razón para volverte más y más poderoso y proteger lo que es preciado para ti.

—Eso no quita el que te lo puedan arrebatar.

Todos quedaron en silencio al oír esa ronca y grave voz, para algunos, la manifestación fue un simple escalofrío mientras que a Karin se le erizaron los bellos. ¿Desde cuándo estaba Sasuke escuchando su conversación? Deseó que no hubiese escuchado el relato de Suigetsu y Naruto, de otro modo ahí correría sangre.

Karin, la que parecía más aterrorizada fue quien se armó de valor antes de hablarle.

—Las posibilidades son mínimas cuando tienes la fuerza suficiente para protegerlo.

—Si no das cuenta, el mundo es muy grande, Karin. Si yo soy más fuerte que alguien, eso no quita que otro que vive en algún lugar más lejano sea más poderoso. Siempre hay peligro y es mejor no arriesgarse.

—¿Y quieres quedarte así para siempre? ¿Solo? ¿No piensas tener hijos o una familia?

Naruto tosió algo parecido a «hijo ya tiene» cuando Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada, aún así, el Uzumaki noto el cansancio que amenazaba en sus ojos, tanto que ni siquiera se molestó en atacarle, simplemente en mirarlo de esa forma asesina.

—Creo que debes descansar, Otöto. Ese Jutsu deja agotado incluso a un Hokage.

—¡Sí! 'ttebayo. La vieja Tsunade ni siquiera hubiese podido hacer algo así. —Se carcajeó rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo— Aunque con su mente alcohólica dudo que pudiese haber pensado en una idea como la tuya, Sasuke.

—Hmp

Naruto rodó los ojos. Itachi suspiró y Karin se escabulló en ese momento hacia el primer piso para ver a la chica, después de todo, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, pronto acabaría siendo parte de la manada de Sasuke… Pobrecita.

No se sentía desilusionada ni desconsolada, le había gustado Sasuke; su físico, su aire misterioso y su sexy frialdad, su Chakra, el cual era hasta antes de amatar a su hermano, el más puro que había visto. El de Suigetsu, si lo comparabas con el antiguo Sasuke, era como comparar la basura con la más rica piedra preciosa de todo el mundo. Por eso le daban ganas de vomitar.

Ahora no. Suigetsu era… bueno… era él.

Y no podía hacer nada contra eso, sencillamente con el pasar del tiempo, Suigetsu fu tomando un significado muy diferente de todo lo que podría haber pensado antes. Sasuke marcó el comienzo y el fin, con su aura negra y llena de odio y maldad, ¿quién podría enamorarse de alguien así? Al parecer, solo había una persona capaz de amar a una bestia.

El Uchiha mayor miró a su hermano con un interés inusual que fue captado de inmediato por Sasuke quien frunció el ceño en su dirección hasta que el mayor volvió a interceder.

—Naruto, ¿sabías que reconstruyeron el restaurante de Ramen? El señor Hoshi está muy emocionado y muchos quieren volver a comprar ahí. Tal vez se acaba y no tendrás tu oportunidad de comprar. Sé que no se compara a Ichiraku pero algo se parecerá.

Itachi pensó que alguien estaba iluminando con una linterna el rostro del Uzumaki, hasta que dedujo por fin que esa era la mejor noticia que le habían dado en todo ese tiempo. Perfecto, al parecer Naruto iba a tardar mucho porque en un pestañeo solo vio un mechón dorado que se ocultaba por la puerta de salida hasta desaparecer junto al estruendoso cierre del portón. Suspiró.

Sasuke se mantenía reservado, viéndolo sin perturbarse hasta que sus labios finalmente se entreabrieron para hablar.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Su voz, sosegada por la indiferencia se hizo resaltar en el incomodo silencio.

—Necesitaba hablar contigo de algo muy importante.

—Hmp, buen intento Itachi, pero no tenemos muchas cosas de las cuales hablar —rebatió enfadado—. Importantes no, porque de eso ya se mucho.

—Aún así, crees más en tu propio criterio que en la verdadera razón de las cosas. Eso no es saber mucho, eso es convencerte de lo que no es.

—Entonces sorpréndeme Itachi ¿qué es lo que no sé?

Se cruzó de brazos, expectante a lo que tenía que decir su hermano mayor. Su mirada se volvió más fría de lo usual, notaba al fin que eso iba tardar un poco.

—¿Podrías sentarte al menos? Me pone nervioso que estés parado, da la impresión que quieres salir corriendo de un momento a otro.

—Ganas no me faltan —masculló malhumorado.

Cuando se encontraron sentados, Itachi se mantuvo en silencio, primero quería saber si su hermano menor tenía algo que decir antes que él, después de todo Sasuke tenía muchas cosas que reclamarle y tiempo tenían de sobra antes que la chica despertase. Eso lo estaba impacientando cada vez más, tenía la leve impresión que su hermano era tan introvertido que simplemente se quedaría cruzado de brazos y sin habla alguna, literalmente.

—Entonces…

—Entonces empezaré —interrumpió el azabache, el mayor de los Uchiha dio un cansado suspiro resignado y esperó—. Sé que Konoha fue culpable de todo, que te hiciste el villano, eres hipócrita masoquista y me quitaste las pocas posibilidades de agradarles a nuestros padres y fue por tu mentira que viví todos estos años siguiendo un propósito sin fundamento, como si fuese un reverendo idiota. ¿Se me olvida algo? Ah, sí. Ahora tengo que cargar con una entorpecida mujer que es virgen y misteriosamente espera un hijo mío por más que hasta donde yo tengo memoria, no he tocado a una mujer… más que para matar o salvarle la vida. Estoy agriado por muchas otras razones Itachi ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

El castaño quedó desorientado. ¿Desde cuándo él le había amarrado de pies y cabeza para quedarse y cuidar de Sakura? Que él supiera, jamás. Eso había ido por propia disposición de Sasuke.

—Creo que está de más el señalar que eres un pésimo hermano.

Itachi lo miró expectante, intentando ocultar el dolor o pena que sentía en esos instantes. Seriamente, solo observaba a su hermano, pero era fácil adivinar que era el elemental culpable de en lo que se había transformado, guardó silencio en espera a lo que Sasuke estuviese a punto de decir, pero el azabache aguardó en el silencio, no quería decir nada más hasta que su hermano rompiese; por increíble que parezca, el incomodo espacio mudo que había. Miró sus manos como si fuesen lo más interesante del mundo, sintiéndose estúpido.

—Sé que estás molesto conmigo, Sasuke —alzó la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara—. Pero creo que esto es mucho más importante ahora. Es algo que no te lo puedo explicar, después de todo es parte de ti; experimento o no experimento es… tu hijo. Y si el consejo quiere asesinarlo yo no puedo…

—Querías ir a Konoha —interrumpió—, querías regresar y aún así esto fue más importante para ti. Decide Itachi, ¿en realidad quieres tanto esa aldea? ¿Aún conociendo de lo que son capaces? Ya te causaron daño durante mucho tiempo.

—Amo a la aldea, como no tienes idea. Pero hay cosas, muy pocas cabe decir, que son mucho más importantes. Hace por lo mucho diez años, tú eras lo más importante para mí. Incluso más que Konoha.

—¿Ahora no? —más que un reproche sonó como una afirmación sin importancia, como si fuese un tema insignificante. Después de todo, era Sasuke Uchiha.

—Lo sigues siendo Sasuke. Todo lo que he hecho y lo que estoy haciendo lo hago por ti. Porque el hijo que espera esa niña es tuyo —Se apresuró en continuar cuando predijo que su hermano pretendía interrumpirlo—. Sea cual sea la excusa que pongas, Sasuke. Lo sabes y no puedes negarlo; por ese niño corre sangre Uchiha y no es simplemente por el Clan que lo hago.

Se mantuvo callado entonces, Itachi tenía razón en muchas cosas, pero en pocas y las más importantes, le estaba dando muchas erradas, tanto que empezaba a sentirse mareado, por primera vez luego de que Madara le contase casi toda la verdad sobre lo que sucedió.

—No parece que lo hicieses por mí. Yo no quería ayudarlos, fuiste tú quien lo eligió y metiste a todos en este enredo ¿Tienes idea de lo que realmente involucra? Sakura se está creando anhelos que pronto se romperán y no hablo ya de la falta de Chakra. Ella cree que me podrá cambiar y podrá vivir el felices por siempre conmigo y eso es algo en lo que ni siquiera he llegado a pensar, ni en el peor de los casos.

—Mereces una familia, mucho más afectuosa de la que te quité. Sakura puede dártela y eso es lo único que quiere ella, pero cambiarte en actitud es algo que sabe es imposible.

»Sé el dolor por el que pasaste cuando maté a nuestros padres, sé que te obligué a vivir en la oscuridad y en la ambición de más y más poder, si pudiese retroceder las cosas y si tan solo hubiese sabido en lo que te convertirías después, te hubiese dicho toda la verdad en el instante en que llegaras al barrio Uchiha.

»No te puedo mentir y lo sabes. Por eso no te diré que me arrepiento de haber masacrado a los Uchiha, si eso no hubiera supuesto una gran pérdida para ti, todo sería tan perfecto.

—Eran nuestros padres —expresó con dureza; no iba lloriquear, pero ganas no le faltaban— ¿Cómo mierda imaginas que no iba suponer una gran pérdida? Mamá prometió ese día entrenar conmigo y tú me arrebataste esas y muchas más cosas en las que pude haber hecho con ella; un día antes, padre reconoció por primera vez que era digno de ser su hijo y me arrebataste también el que pudiese demostrarle muchas otras cosas más. Aunque pensándolo con más detalle, fue Konoha quien me lo arrebató.

Itachi negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, mirando con serenidad a su hermano.

—Si buscamos culpables, culpa a la ambición que devoraba poco a poco al Clan, a su ansia de venganza y su poco tacto para decidir mejores opciones de paz. O si buscas a alguien fuera del Clan, que sea a Danzō y el consejo; no te digo que este bien, pero si quieres tomar venganza y matar a alguien más, entonces mátalos a ellos. Pero el alto mando apenas si alcanza a llenar el uno por ciento de toda la aldea. Sus habitantes no tienen la culpa de nada.

—¡Por años! —Interrumpió— Itachi, por años vivieron en armonía a costa de tu martirio, ¿enserio los perdonas?

—Tú has vivido entre ellos. Sé lo que te dijo Kakashi y sé que odias el que te repitan cosas, pero: «_Observa dentro de tu corazón, Sasuke_» Olvida todo lo que yo pasé y realmente recuerda todo lo que viviste en ese lugar. No todo fue oscuridad mientras estuviste en el legendario Equipo siete.

Sasuke alzó una ceja.

—¿Legendario?

—Es muy difícil llegar a ser pronunciado por lenguas de Akatsuki en tan poco tiempo. Se enteraron de las grandes hazañas como la derrota de Zabuza Momochi, y también el Gran Sasuke Uchiha a quien todos querían ver pelear en los exámenes para ascenso a Chūnin.

El moreno sonrió de lado al recordar eso. Fue el único momento en que la maña de Kakashi se le pegó al llegar tarde a los combates, aunque su batalla con Gaara no fue de lo más satisfactorio. El imbécil de Naruto terminó venciéndolo en realidad, cuando él solo se dedicó a ser un remedo de Sakura quien se encontraba inconsciente luego de intentar en vano protegerle.

—No fue una noticia muy grata el enterarme que habías traicionado la aldea para irte con Orochimaru, porque en realidad mi meta era que te entrenaras en Konoha y reconocieras el poder que lograría adquirir quedándote a salvo. Sin embargo, siempre fuiste mi Otöto idiota, así que escapaste jodiendo todo el plan. ¿Tienes idea lo preocupado que estuve por ti hasta que me enteré de la derrota de Orochimaru a manos tuyas?

—¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? Solo te vi dos veces en lo que conllevo toda mi vida luego de la masacre. O al menos, solo te vi dos veces estando en carne y hueso —puntualizó con indignación.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —Sasuke enmudeció— Mamá siempre tuvo razón…. Papá estaba muy orgulloso de ti. Siempre lo estuvo y sabía que se lamentaba por su carácter frio pero, qué le vamos a hacer, tú también eres así ¿O no? Él no era de expresar cariño y aunque tú lo vieses de una forma más compleja, él tampoco me mostraba mucho afecto. No puedes cambiar a una persona, Sasuke. Y si entrenas, lo tienes que hacer por ti, no por la mera opinión de otros porque aunque no lo creas, muchas personas te dirán contrariedades a lo que realmente vales, solo por pura envidia.

»La mayoría de personas son crueles y jamás saben valorar, muchas ocasiones por orgullo. Al igual que tú. El mundo ninja siempre trae dolor y amargura pero cada uno tiene que enfrentarlo a su manera, la peor forma de hacerlo es con más odio y venganza, el mundo ya tiene suficientes personas así.

»Supongo que, de niño necesitaste que te hablen de esto. Pero la mejor forma de decepcionar a tus padres es tomando una actitud como la que tienes ahora, mamá estaba muy contenta, porque quería que fueras un ninja del mejor nivel y que pelees hacia el bien, ella sabía que te esforzabas mucho y siempre se lo contaba a papá. Con ella siempre ha logrado sacar su lado amable y constantemente sonreía. Sasuke… ellos te querían incluso mucho más que a mí.

Se mordió la lengua cuando Itachi volteó a verlo con una sonrisa en su rostro, de esas que le daban ánimo para seguir con sus estupideces cuando era pequeño, cuando siempre le inspiraba valor a seguir adelante… Demonios y joder. Todo esto era demasiado incomodo. De verdad ¿Cuántas veces deseó de niño que Itachi le prestara más atención, que le hablara de estas cosas? Todas y cada una casi quedaban en un espacio demasiado ancho de sus recordatorios y justo ahora que empezaba a olvidar, su hermano le echaba sal a la herida.

Bajó la mirada, conocía demasiado su cuerpo como para saber que pronto caería lagrimeando como una mujerzuela, al igual que Naruto.

—¡Pero mírate no más! —se burló. —Estás a ñiscas de llorar.

—¡No digas babosadas Itachi! —gruñó enfadado.

—Je —una pequeña risilla escapó de sus labios antes de dirigir su mirada al suelo, otra vez—, nos faltó mucho tiempo como hermanos ¿He? Olvidé darte consejos sobre ninjas y también me faltó entrenarte, y también aconsejarte sobre las chicas. Como prevenir el ser padre a tan pronta edad, creo que eso te hizo falta mucho más que nada. Ya sabes cómo se hacen los bebés ¿No?

Apretó los dientes mientras su mirada cambiaba a una psicópata. Realmente Itachi sabía cómo empezar conversaciones conmovedoras y luego joderle al último con sus idioteces.

—Bueno, pues ya sabes que los hombres tenemos nuestro «aparatito» y bueno, se que suena un poco crudo pero eso lo introducimos con lentitud por la…

—Si pronuncias algo más a cerca de anatomía, juro que te castro, Itachi. Y créeme, tengo suficiente sabiduría para saber en «dónde» cortar.

—Haz de haber tenido mucha practica Otöto-Baka —comentó con nerviosismo al momento de levantarse apresuradamente para huir de su pequeño hermano—. ¡Te veo luego!

Solo observó a su hermano salir de la casa en dirección a quién-sabe-dónde a paso veloz y una vez solo, se atrevió a sonreír de medio lado, después de todo, seguía siendo su hermano.

—Como digas…

_Nii-san…_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Se sentía media mareada, media desnuda y media dolida. Sus manos estaba entrelazadas por lo que aún podía sentir su pequeño vientre de cuatro meses de embarazo, después de todo, algo habían hecho el par de hermanos que la había ayudado, sea lo que fuese, cuando pudiese mover su cuerpo, sin importarle qué, le daría un fuerte abrazo a Sasuke por su gran colaboración.

Sabía que tal vez eso le rompería en pedacitos la poca felicidad que tendría, ya que el azabache la apartaría de un manotazo, incluso si tuviese que tirarla al suelo o zarandearle. Pero era masoquista, y fiel a su ley tenía que ponerse al descubierto nuevamente.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de sentir como un Chakra un poco cálido rozaba su frente, poco a poco sus sentidos se agudizaron cuando su cuerpo empezó a responder a sus órdenes. Intentó mover un dedo y lo logró, sonrió débilmente hasta que oyó unos pasos apresurados salir de la habitación; entonces trató de mover sus pies levemente entumecidos, pero lo obtuvo. Se levantó rápidamente de su lecho hasta que sintió el brusco vahído que la hizo caer nuevamente echada.

Se agarró la cabeza notando que aún tenía la venda, mal puesta, que Sasuke le había colocado en su pequeño momento de querer ayudar. Sonrió de forma inconsciente y fue entonces donde decidió no esperar a alguien para saber sobre qué habían hecho, también sintió algo de hambre así que decidió bajar.

Levantándose con torpeza logró aferrarse a una de las barandillas que tenía esa cama, era de madera y ahora que lo notaba, tenía miles de incrustaciones en ella de algún material, aún desconocido para ella, que lo adornaban de una forma inigualable. ¿Enserio era ese una guarida de Orochimaru? Pensaba encontrar algo bajo el suelo y lleno de ratas, también algunas cuevas y calabozos con prisioneros, pero eso parecía ser de un Rey.

Caminó unos tres pasos hasta que notó algo inusual. Sentía frio; ya, claro, eso era normal ¿Verdad? ¿Cómo explicarse mejor? Se sentía… desarropada.

Bajó su mirada, esperando equivocarse en lo que pensaba y entonces notó que no traía nada más que un sujetador negro, su mente empezó a recorrer muchas posibilidades entonces su rostro estaba lívido. Tragó saliva y entonces, con los labios temblorosos, gritó.

—¡¿Quién fue?

En la cocina el choque de ollas y algo más la hizo saber que había sido escuchada, corrió hasta el cuarto de baño y empezó a rebuscar en todos lados, cosa infructífera cuando sabías que no había nada más que utensilios para el baño. Corrió hasta el cuarto cuando la puerta principal se abrió dejando ver por breves segundos a un azabache, con la expresión fastidiada hasta que un pequeño reloj de metal fue directamente en su dirección.

—¡Fuera! —aulló Sakura, sonrojada hasta las orejas mientras se tapaba con sus manos— ¡Fuera!

Sasuke cerró la puerta y el reloj se estampó ahí, segundos después entró con rapidez a la habitación, ignorando los molestos gritos de su acompañante y rebuscó en uno de los roperos algo de ropa, cuando encontró algo que fuese de su talla, lo arrojó en dirección a la chica.

—Toma, y deja de gritar —amenazó intimidantemente.

—Pero esto es de hombre.

—A mi no me importa, puedes andar desnuda si te da la gana.

—¡Largo! —Le ordenó, enfurecida.

—Es mi casa —espetó con un gruñido irascible y cansino—, mi cuarto, mi pueblo y puedo quedarme tanto como se me antoje, estúpida molestia.

La chica se quedó tranquila durante unos segundos, sin dejar de fruncir su entrecejo.

—Tienes el baño —con un minúsculo asentimiento le señaló con la barbilla la puerta— Estoy agotado; si aprecias tu vida, lárgate y déjame en paz. Tienes comida abajo.

Con esas únicas palabras se acercó a la gran litera y Sakura entró al baño en ese instante, mordiéndose la lengua para no gritarle un par de cosas no propias de una dama.

¿Cómo se suponía que le compensaría cuando se comportaba como un reverendo idiota? Quería decirle cuan agradecida estaba pro haberla salvado, pero Sasuke no estaba contribuyendo en nada, más que lastimarla solo estaba dándole rabia y ganas de golpearlo.

Agarró la camiseta que Sasuke le había dado y se la colocó rápidamente, se veía tan esbelta con eso puesto; entonces divisó en una esquina, tapado con varias cosas, una de las mochilas que Naruto había traído cuando Sai le dio el encargo de su Shishō. Recordaba vagamente que tenían muchos sueros y agujas, así como vitaminas y medicinas. Alcohol, gasas, mantas blancas, un par bolsas con guantes esterilizados y todo el ambiente de medicina que necesitaba para ese instante y para el parto.

_Parto…_

Se estremeció levemente y tragó saliva. ¿Cómo sería realmente el dar a luz? ¿Dolería mucho como siempre alegaban? Kurenai continuamente dijo que fue un sufrimiento para ella, pero que cada uno tenía diferentes maneras de sentir el dolor; para algunos sería mínimo y pasable, para otros sería demasiado incomodo pero también habían personas que tenían su calvario en esa etapa de su vida.

Aunque no todo era tragedia porque según lo que le había dicho, el dolor tenía una recompensa demasiado hermosa y difícil de no apreciar. ¿Cómo se habría sentido al ver a su hijo? Después de todo, Asuma no lo conocería y para ella ese bebé era como el vivo retrato de su padre.

Suspiró y trató de apaciguarse, aún faltaba mucho —aunque no tanto— para ese momento, y por ahora disfrutaría hasta donde podía su embarazo, después de todo anhelaba ese niño más que a nada. Tendría todo lo necesario para ese momento en la mochila que Itachi sabría en dónde la había puesto. Pero el contenido de la otra mochila aún era un misterio, así que caminó con cuidado hasta esa esquina y empezó a sacar todos los trapos que había.

Cuando terminó agarró el cierre y lo deslizó rápidamente para encontrarse con una gran cantidad de ropa, se emocionó. ¡Tenía de todo! El rojo, su color favorito; rosado, fucsia, celeste —aunque ese último no le cayese tan bien—, y también verde y blanco. Sonrió al encontrar una pequeña ropita de recién nacido, color azul y otra rosa. Tsunade si se había empeñado en escogerla.

Se mordió el labio intentando no llorar. Su Shishō si que la quería.

Agarró la prenda roja, caminó hasta el espejo de cuerpo completo que había en el baño y cuando colgó en un lugar cerca de ella la blusa roja para tenerla al alcance, se quitó la camiseta de Sasuke. Cogió lo que quería para colocársela, y entonces quiso llorar.

Lo tenía colocado en su cuerpo ya, pero… se veía…

Sollozó con más fuerza de la que debía y arrugó su ceño. Definitivamente esa camiseta era hermosa, pero ahora su cadera se había ensanchado y su vientre no ayudaba para parecer tan delgada como era antes. Claro, no tanto como Ino pero si en los estándares normales. Quería llorar. Se veía… tan mal…

Miró al suelo, a su derecha, justo donde había lanzada con desprecio la hermosa camiseta de color gris oscuro que Sasuke le había dado y con el cual se veía tan bien, entonces, con un tirón colérico se zafó de la blusa roja y la tiró, de la misma forma que la camiseta de Sasuke, al suelo. Agarró la que había lanzado anteriormente y se la volvió a colocar, sintiéndose mejor a su vista.

Amaba su Shishō, y la ropa que le había mandado también, _y_ seguro que la usaría cuando la camiseta de Sasuke —que era muy grande para ella, pero que al menos le quedaba hasta tres dedos por encima de la rodilla y se veía muy bonita— ya no le quedara, cosa que dudaba. Recogió con algo de resentimiento la camisola roja y la devolvió con sus hermanitos en la mochila, cerró esta y se encaminó hasta la habitación. Su short negro se veía como una pequeña franja algo gruesa, ya que era cubierta por la prenda que usaba de camisa.

Entonces, cuando disponía salir sin nada más que hacer o decir, lo vio nuevamente durmiendo; pero la diferencia entre el rostro que vio cuando curaba su mano y en de ahora, es que en esos momentos tenía un rostro más fatigado y con unas prominentes ojeras. Pero, era él, era Sasuke Uchiha.

Se acercó a la cama, viendo su mano vendada, pero totalmente sucia y cuando llegó hasta él, quiso arreglar el problema. Hubiese sido perfecto, todo habría salido cual maravilla pero al mínimo roce con su piel, unos ojos como el carbón la miraron como el mismo diablo, trató de alejar el contacto tan rápido como pudo, pero Uchiha ya la tenía agarrada de las muñecas. Con mucha brusquedad.

—Yo…

—Te dije: «Si aprecias tu vida, lárgate y déjame en paz»

—Pero…

—Sakura ¿Qué parte es tan difícil para ti de entender? ¡Contesta! —la zarandeó.

Pero lejos de escuchar una disculpa o algún insulto proveniente de la chica, simplemente sintió como su cuerpo era apretujado por un fuerte abrazo. Se quedó ahí, luchando por no abrir la boca como pez muerto por la sorpresa dada. ¿Es que Sakura se había vuelto loca? ¿Tanto sufrimiento le lavó el cerebro? ¿O es que la ignorancia representaba parte de los efectos secundarios del Jutsu que le hicieron?

No lo iba negar, se sentía bien. Muy bien para ser de alguien a quien aborrecía, o al menos se convencía el solo de eso.

Fue increíble como de ese pequeño abrazo, la imagen de su madre rápidamente apareciese relampagueando su mente en un instante. Sakura era tan… ¿igual? No, tal vez similar y con el mismo aire cálido que embargaba a todas las madres. Después de todo, ella lo sería en unos meses ¿O no?

¿Qué diría su madre si lo viese así?

Ahora las palabras de Itachi cobraban un sentido muy literal y complejo. Tan significativas y poderosas como ninguna otra.

¿Cuántas personas habrían visto a su clan morir ante sus ojos? Se preguntó muy en el fondo si alguien haría lo mismo que él. O si afrontaría la vida de otra manera. Su madre quería que el fuese un ninja ejemplar, no un vengador, ninja asesino buscado por las cinco naciones. Mikoto Uchiha tuvo una esperanza demasiado grande en la persona menos indicada.

Respiró con dificultad y toda la fragancia propia de la chica quien le abrazaba inundó sus fosas nasales, difícil de entender si era cargante o agradable. Simplemente, el pecado de Sakura era ser ella misma, tan inexperta.

Con algo de dificultad movió los brazos para separarla, intentó con una fuerza demasiado minúscula, pero suficiente como para que ella tratara de apegarse más, aumentando la fuerza del estrujón.

—Gracias —escuchó en un débil susurro.

Y entonces, lo último que pudo apreciar antes de sumergirse nuevamente en sus propios y mucho más alborotados pensamientos, fue que Sakura salía por la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, orgullosa de algo que hasta ahora, Sasuke no lograba comprender.

_Gracias…_

_._

_._

**Continuará… **

* * *

><p><strong>Pues, la espera infinita pero espero que la recompensa sea favorable para su gusto, es increíble como la inspiración se te baja a un grado en que hasta te suda frio en la columna. Seré sincera, pero he estado tan estresada que simplemente pensé en abandonar el Fic.<strong>

**Pero desde luego, después de un par de cachetadas por mi insulso pensamiento, pensé nuevamente en ustedes y en cómo me sentiría yo si me gusta un fic y la autora lo abandona. En verdad que jalé los pelos.**

**Pero luego, de casi más de tres semanas, Sakura por fin adoptó forma en el Fic para empezar el tan esperado SasuSaku.**

**Chicos y chicas, señores y señoras, niños y niñas ****—****los cuales no deberían leer esto a menos que tengan la pervertida mente que o tuve para empezar a leer lemon a los once ojojo… ok no****—****, ¡A partir del próximo capítulo! ¡Full SasuSaku!**

**Esta vez me harté, voy a dar un gran salto y terminaré las coas como debieron terminar y cómo Kishimoto las debería hacer Ò.Ó (Ok, no. Kishimotito-sensei, tu lo debes hacer mil quinientas millones de veces mejor que lo mío ¿Ok?)**

**Así que, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y no se hayan molestado tanto conmigo ;.;**

**Hasta la próxima.**

_Un comentario es como diez dólares para una chica cuya inspiración solo sube con el dinero. ¡Arriba ese teclado y a tantear unas cuantas letras como siempre lo han hecho! Y porque siempre me hacen feliz ;w;… un regalito muy pequeño._

_**En el próximo capítulo de Lives at Stake: Uchiha Haruno.**_

—¿Porqué lo hiciste? —preguntó impaciente golpeteando su pie contra el suelo.

—¿Tienes que interrogarme todas las veces que te salvo? Si es así, la próxima te dejó morir.

—¡Ese es el punto! ¡Jamás dejas que suceda! ¡Trágate esa mierda de orgullo de una vez por todas y dime por qué!

…

—Te amo…

…

—¡Teme, tú…!

—Si quieres vivir para el día siguiente, cierra la boca maldito Usuratonkachi

…

—¡Sakura-chan!

Y entonces, lo besó.

* * *

><p>¡Matta nee, chicos y chicas! =3<p> 


	15. Nuevo Comienzo

**Capitulo 14 ~Nuevo Comienzo~**

.

_Todo final es el comienzo de un principio_

__.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Se sentía como Naruto, un idiota.

Si bien el propósito de tratar como peste a una persona es para alejarla de ti y ya no te quiera, Sakura le daba la vuelta descomunal a ese significado siendo depravada e idiota. ¡Qué gracioso! Ahora ya le encontraba sentido el que se agradase tanto entre su hermano y ella. Era como una especie de cadena en la que un mártir seguía a otro, un circo de animales sin sentido común.

Había pasado un mes en los cuales Sasuke había estado completamente distante a cualquier persona, inclusive más que lo normal. Ahora ni siquiera se molestaba en responder las cojudeces de su compañero el cabeza hueca, y tampoco se inmutaba con las insinuaciones de su hermano, Itachi incluso creía que su hermano había olvidado todo referente a su conversación privada. Kakashi solo se limitaba a observarlo discretamente —al menos para los demás ya que Sasuke advertía de todo eso, pero seguía haciendo caso omiso a todo— mientras leía su libro Icha Icha Paradise volumen uno.

Después de unos días más, Sasuke desapareció misteriosamente y no volvió a aparecer hasta unos pocos días antes de que cumpliera ella los cinco meses.

Sakura simplemente trataba de no esforzar las cosas, después de todo había hecho algo en lo que cualquier mujer saldría muerta a manos de Sasuke si lo intentaba, y ella había salido completa e ilesa, sin ningún rasguño.

Para el equipo Taka era totalmente un verdadero comino lo que sucedía entre el equipo siete, para ellos Sasuke había dejado en claro que no quería nada con nadie y nada, y quería vivir como un resentido mendigo de la vida sin razones ni motivo para vivir. Claro, salvo el odio.

Las únicas veces que Sakura había visto a Sasuke un poco más comunicativo —solo un poco—, era cuando practicaban el Jutsu medico para traspasarle más Chakra a su hijo, definitivamente las últimas semanas que habían pasado simplemente se basaban en nauseas matutinas y leves mareos como siempre. Algo normal y nada alarmante, gracias al cielo y al azabache.

Su vida había continuado, era un nuevo comienzo antes de regresar a la aldea de la hoja con su niño ya nacido. Si demostraba al consejo que ese bebé no la había matado como ellos creían, entonces podrían volver a Konoha y restaurar su vida ahí, el futuro y los sueños siempre concluía así de perfectos y grandiosos. ¿Serían así en la vida real? ¿Podría volver a la aldea luego de haber huido de ella como una cobarde? Se angustió rápidamente al saber que esa desaparición sería tomada como alta traición a la aldea.

Al pasar los días, las ocurrencias de Naruto y los chistes de Suigetsu le hicieron olvidar todo el problema, pasar tiempo con Jūgo era casi tan pacifico como mirar las estrellas en la noche más despejada. Karin se había vuelto una persona mucho más… soportable. Su carácter le recordaba a Ino, solo que un poco más jodida con su carácter. Al menos Ino era menos chillona o eso creía. Tal vez le parecía de ese modo al extrañar a su rubia amiga.

Su comida se basó en gelatina y yogurt al igual que Suigetsu, y una que otras pocas comidas —que tenían el aspecto de comida, no como el engrudo de Suigetsu— las cuales preparaba la pelirroja quien salió con un excelente gusto culinario, al menos para haber sido criada entre calabozos y cuevas.

Y se encontraba comiendo junto a todos, claro, la excepción era el Uchiha menor y nadie, absolutamente nadie sabía en dónde estaba.

Sakura ya había peguntado por él y recibió vanas respuestas de: «Ya volverá», «Por ahí estará», «¡¿A quién le importa el Teme, Sakura-chan?» y, como no «Sasuke no es un niño, Sakura. Sabe cuidarse solo.» Por supuesto que lo sabía, ella mejor que nadie, pero eso no aliviaba la preocupación, después de todo la sangre siempre llama.

La conversación de un momento a otro cambió rápidamente para una que la chica de cabello rosado no esperaba.

—Nē Sakura, ¿has sentido si se mueve? —Preguntó de forma repentina la pelirroja— Dicen que empieza a los cinco meses y a los seis ya se hace más notorio.

—¿Mover? —indagó atónita.

Karin asintió y unos segundos después, Sakura meneó la cabeza de un lado al otro bajo la atenta mirada de seis personas recientemente curiosas.

—No —susurró al aire.

—¡Pues qué raro, se supone que ya debió empezar!…

—No seas tan metiche remolacha andante, después de todo es hijo de Sasuke, ¿qué esperas de él? ¡Nē, nē; les apuesto todo el dinero de un mes a que su primera palabra será «Hmp»!

—Deja de joder tanto, Suigetsu.

—Yo solo decía —se excusó con indignación—. Ya no sé que más pensar del jefe, parecer ser que no somos más que escoria al lado de él. _Hmp._

Itachi sonrió levemente mirando a Sakura, realmente le importaba mucho más lo que sintiese ella a la mención de Sasuke que otros, veía en la chica una manera se sacar definitivamente a su hermano de ese camino sin sentido.

—Creo —Itachi agudizó, cuando la chica de cabello rosado habló, el oído para percibir con mayor claridad lo que diría—… creo que sería muy divertido ver eso. Si sale a él supongo que tendrá muchos problemas cuando crezca, ya que será el rompe corazones del pueblo en donde viva como lo era Sasuke-kun.

—¡Compadezco a ese pobre niño! Salir gruñón igual que su padre no sería muy bueno. Y con lo feo que es el Teme —se lamentó el rubio Uzumaki.

Un pequeño zumbido lleno de risas se escuchó en todo el salón antes que el único Uchiha presente empezara a cambiar, sin quererlo con muchas ansias, el tema. Después de todo se había perdido muchas cosas de la infancia de su querido hermano menor, si con esa chica podía aprender de todo lo que vivió, entonces sería muy animada toda la charlas, hasta llegar a cuando Sasuke abandonó la aldea.

—¿Mi Otöto tenía problemas en la aldea?

—Algunos, pero creo que la mayoría las tenía cuando tú aún estabas en Konohagakure, Itachi-san. —reconoció la peli rosada.

—A mi no me contó nada cuando era niño, al menos no algo que tuviese que ver con chicas. Solo eran simples peticiones de entrenamiento y prácticas.

—Pues, si… recuerdo la vez en que todas lo acorralamos en la esquina de una de las calles antes de llegar al barrio Uchiha, debo admitir que para ser unas niñas no teníamos buenas intenciones —expresó riendo—, pero entonces…

Naruto fue quien más intervino luego que su amiga terminara algunos relatos, aludiendo las veces que pelearon juntos, cuando su género fue puesto en duda como muchos que otros besos dados en misiones y la academia, pudo advertir el rostro azulado del Uchiha mayor cuando tocó ese tema. También las risas lanzadas por Sakura cuando contaron varios otras historias, la alegría de Itachi era palpable y la curiosidad de Karin, Jūgo y Suigetsu también.

Kakashi también, quien por primera vez había dejado de lado su libro para escuchar atentamente las etapas que no pudo apreciar en la vida de sus alumnos por haberse separado constantemente en las misiones, aunque en muchas pudo ver el final feliz que obtuvieron estas, fue como un recuento de toda su vida el que contaran esos relatos.

El único que faltaba… era Sasuke.

_Sasuke…_

__.

* * *

><p>.<p>

«Gracias», esa estúpida palabra había marcado algo muy fuerte en toda su vida, aunque no sabía por qué siempre la tenía presente.

Se encontraba en el pueblo, era el filo en donde terminaban las viviendas y empezaban las cosechas y más, un lugar tranquilo en muchas épocas del año, menos en estas. Las risas de los niños se expandían en muchos lugares, ahora sus padres no tenían por qué preocuparse de que algo lastimase a sus retoños. Orochimaru, uno de los legendarios Sanin y principal verdugo de esas tierras, había expirado en un tiempo muy largo que ellos no habían tenido en cuenta.

Sasuke por su parte trataba de ignorar esos chillidos molestos, aunque era un poco difícil de desconocerlo cuando sabía que pronto habría un niño en casa… no, no un niño. Un inocente, chillón y —al igual que progenitora— molesto bebé. Ya veía lo que se avecinaba; llantos en la madrugada, constantes baños y cambios de pañales, ropa extra que comprar que pronto se desecharía porque esos niños crecían de manera acelerada. Luego, las risas constantes y los juegos, vería con algo de fastidio como su compañera corría detrás de él, histérica como toda madre, para abrigarlo en época de invierno.

Le consentiría y él tendría que aguantar sus niñerías, y si se le daba la gana de hacerlo, entonces le daría una que otra disciplina para que no fuese tan definitiva su malcriadez. Quien sería un problema, era el Dobe de Naruto. Claro, él contaba como otro niño al cual cuidar.

Si el hijo de Sakura crecía hasta tener los ocho años de edad, ese niño educaría a Naruto cuando los papeles tendrían de ser todo lo contrario.

Con algo de rapidez y desconcierto, meneó la cabeza para despejar esos pensamientos. ¿Es que acaso se estaba formulando posibles situaciones? ¿Es que inconscientemente lo estaba ya tomando como su hijo? ¡No! Sakura era madre de ese niño que no tenía, ni tendría padre.

Tomó su cabeza entre sus manos en un intento de ya no pensar más, entonces sintió como alguien jalaba de sus pantalones. Tomó su katana por instinto y de no ser por haber tenido unos reflejos eficaces y sacar de un tirón al niño que lo había alertado, ese pequeño hubiese muerto estacado por la espada. Miró, atónito y furioso a ese mocoso de no más de cuatro años quien lo miraba, ahora, con ojitos lloroso.

_¡Perfecto!_

Ahora ese engendro llorarían hasta que su «mami» lo rescatara de las manos del lobo feroz.

Pero ocurrió todo lo contrario, lejos de ponerse a chillar, se refregó los ojos y se paró con torpeza para luego acercarse a él, sacudiendo sus pantaloncillos ensuciados con un poco de polvo, y extenderle las manos para recibir algo. Claro, en ese pueblo los adultos regalaban algunos dulces a los niños que pasaban por ahí.

—No tengo nada —indicó de forma seria.

El niño no bajó los brazos, sino los alzó un poco más acercándolos hacia él.

—Te dije que no tengo nada —repitió de forma brusca.

—¡Dulce!

—¡No tengo nada niño de pacotilla!

Entonces vio, como unos ojos café se llenaban completamente de lágrimas mientras su rostro se enrojecía producto de querer ocultar los gimoteos. Sasuke estuvo a punto de gritar exasperado.

—Cielos —maldijo por lo bajo buscando algo, cualquier cosas entre ese lugar para calmar ese estúpido llanto. Entonces, encontró su salvación.

Revisó entre sus ropas si tenía algo de dinero y encontró unas cuantas monedas, las sacó con tanta rapidez que algunas cayeron al suelo, resopló cuando las recogió y agarró la mano del «mocoso» y dejo caer en sus pequeñas palmas unas cinco monedas.

—Cómprate lo que te venga en gana.

Luego de eso, se retiró no sin antes ver la sonrisa de satisfacción que tenía el infante en su rostro.

—Maldito embustero.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

La noche había llegado con demasiada rapidez, casi parecía como si las manecillas del reloj fuesen en una carrera de máximo nivel, todo se movía atropelladamente. Se hecho en el sofá, en un intento de aminorar el tiempo que ya de por si pasaba en instantes, resopló unas cuantas veces preguntándose por qué seguía ahí cuando ella no tenía ninguna obligación.

Se había vuelto costumbre esperar a Sasuke ahí, se preocupaba aunque en esta ocasión sabía que no iba ser en vano la angustia. El azabache le no había dicho palabra alguna, pero Itachi si, él había sacado todas y cada una de las palabras que deseaba saber, incluso se sintió mal al darse cuenta de que parecía estar interrogando psicológicamente a alguien y este sin darse cuenta y presionado por la situación hacía que su lengua resbale sin problemas.

El gallo cantó.

Sakura se enteró.

Y esta vez, Sasuke Uchiha no se zafaría tan fácil hasta que ella obtuviera, como con Itachi, lo que quería. ¡Hmp!

Escuchó con emoción como el cerrojo de la puerta se abría y ella se encogió entre la oscuridad, vio por un pequeño espacio como Sasuke pasaba al interior con un rostro crispado por el cansancio y la irascibilidad, ella meneó la cabeza cuando esa expresión casi la retracta de todo el valor que había reunido de quién-sabe-dónde para enfrentarse a la serpiente más temida y venenosa, un Uchiha con aires vengadores.

Pasó su saliva mientras sus manos empezaban a sudar levemente, sonrió excitada por la situación. Era como un juego de las escondidas donde la que ganaba tenía al perdedor como su sirviente de por vida, se revolvió inquieta hasta que Sasuke hiciese acto de presencia en frente suyo pero con algo de exasperación observó que se dirigía a la cocina, resopló. ¿Desde cuándo Sasuke iba a la cocina cuando estaba cansado si en el cuarto tenía una jarra llena de ella? Entonces recordó que el moreno ya no dormía en esa habitación desde que ella la invadió. Sintió ganas de llorar al sentirse tan… estorbo.

Sus ojos jade brillaron al observarlo con más detenimiento, si lo veías perfectamente, el moreno tenía uno que otros defectos como los demás, en una de sus manos tenía una cicatriz que se escondía y casi era invisible con su piel nívea, también en su andar. Había algo en su casi perfecta y varonil forma de caminar, parecía algo parecido a una cojera… aún no encontraba el qué, pero estaba ahí, ese defecto. Claro, su mayor imperfección era el orgullo y la insensibilidad.

Una gruesa lágrima cayó rápidamente y sin recorrer su mejilla, calló al mueble en donde se encontraba, rosando levemente su mano.

Perdió de vista al chico cuando cruzó la entrada a la cocina y esperó. Fueron los minutos más largos de su vida en los que simplemente se entretuvo en alguna otra cosa, tal vez en agudizar sus sentidos en probar, haber su sentía algún movimiento de parte de su hijo, pero nada. Incluso parecían pasar horas sin que Sasuke saliese de la maldita habitación, apretó la mandíbula molesta y decidió esperarlo solo dos minutos más, empezó a contar mentalmente.

_Un minuto…_

El azabache salió con un paso cansino de ese lugar y la peli rosa no tuvo de otra que salir de su cuenta, iba a pararse cuando de pronto ya tenía a Sasuke en frente suyo, al parecer no se había dado cuenta aún de su presencia, ya que no se inmutaba ni cambiaba esa expresión debilitada, estuvo a poco de hablarle cuando con una mueca horrorizada, logró avistar los rasguños y su cortaduras sangrantes en toda la piel que ella podía acceder a ver.

Entonces la imperfección en su caminar, esa cojera que no le estaba haciendo juicio a su verdadera forma de andar, había tomado una verdadera razón.

Se preguntó desesperada, viendo el rostro lívido del chico; ¿cómo demonios y con qué estaba entrenando ese hombre? ¿Qué ninja era capaz de lastimarse como un animal con sus propias técnicas?

—Sa… Sasu… —su voz murió casi al instante en que pronunció ese pequeño tartamudeo.

Uchiha al fin logró advertir sobre la presencia de la peli rosada, la miró, algo sorprendido tal vez por darse cuenta que no la había notado en ese lugar hasta que la chica habló. Entonces, sin nada más que decir se sentó con cansancio en el sillón.

Sakura estuvo a punto de decir algo pero su acompañante tomó la iniciativa, para sorpresa de ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Es casi media noche. Vete a dormir —pudo apreciar el leve jadeo con el que pronunciaba esas palabras. Un escalofrío la recorrió junto a un fuerte recuerdo de la noche en que el pelinegro partió de la aldea.

_No deberías estar aquí. Es casi media noche, ve a casa y duerme…_

—N-no… no podía dormir.

—Hn.

Con algo de timidez alargó su mano, miedosa de recaer en su situación pero sin reprimir las incesantes ganas de curarle y recolectó un poco de Chakra en las palmas para ponerla en una de las heridas ubicada en el brazo del chico.

No tardó en escuchar el gruñido fastidiado y adolorido del moreno, alejó su brazo, fulminándola con la mirada.

—Te dolerá peor si lo dejas así.

—No necesito tu sucia compasión —escupió sin misericordia.

—Y yo no quiero dártela, por eso deseo curar esa herida antes que estés agonizante en una cama por la grave infección.

—¿Cómo tú?

—Sí —puntualizó con dureza—, así como yo.

Casi al mismo tiempo como habló, bajó su mirada analizando cuan grave era la situación del chico, entonces se topó con la mano del chico, que hasta hacía unas cuantas semanas estaba vendada. No pudo ocultar su sorpresa y terror cuando divisó que se estaba infectando. Los costados de la llaga se habían coloreado de un rojo sangre y algunas partes estaban empezando a tomar un color violáceo.

—Tu mano —susurró.

Sasuke tardó un segundo el comprender a qué se refería, estiró y encogió sus dedos provocando una mueca de dolor en el rostro del muchacho quien chasqueó la lengua fastidiado.

—Solo quiero curarla.

—Entonces déjame en paz.

—Bien, pero no me iré. Tengo preguntas que hacerte y no te irás hasta que respondas —sonrió cuando el cliché funcionó. Sasuke la miró intrigado, con su típica frialdad desgarrándola por los costados, su mirada completamente negra como el carbón. Ónix, jade… choque entre dos mundos.

Sakura sonrió complacida cuando sintió el cuerpo del chico un poco más relajado, resignándose a escucharla. Si que debía estar cansado para no ofrecer pelea alguna. Claro, quería preguntarle cientos de cosas pero todas tenían un núcleo en especial, pero primero tenías que curar esas heridas, de otro modo terminaría volviéndose loca por la intranquilidad y la desesperación.

—Pero, quiero antes que te ayudes… por favor —rogó lentamente. Sasuke no opuso resistencia y con un leve moviente, señaló una esquina en donde se encontraba el botiquín.

—¿He? —la chica alzó una ceja.

—Piensa, no puedes utilizar el poco Chakra que de por si has recuperado. Te hemos repuesto durante los días anteriores a que ve fuese lo que debías tener de Chakra, pero ahora no tienes tanto como en un principio. Es mejor que te acostumbres a los métodos tradicionales.

—Te dolerá más.

Con un encogimiento de hombros Sakura tuvo su respuesta inmediata, asintió para luego levantarse y caminar apresuradamente hacia donde se encontraban todos los utensilios, una vez que cogió todo lo necesario retornó con la misma prisa hacia el lado de Sasuke. Flexionó las piernas como una niña sentada en el suelo, al subirse al sillón y empezó a prepara todo para la curación.

—¿Puedo empezar?

Sasuke asintió, sabiendo inmediatamente a lo que se refería.

—¿Itachi me contó lo que hiciste? —Sintió como se tensaba, así que fue por pocos— ¿Cómo se te ocurrió una idea tan…? Bueno, tan… ya sabes, que funcionara.

—Uno de nosotros debía tener neuronas ¿No crees?

—Si —se carcajeó levemente, y prosiguió—, pero ¿qué fue lo que te dio esa idea?

—Es demasiado simple —apuntó con desgano—, te faltaba Chakra, la única forma de restablecértelo es dándote Chakra ¿no es sí? Pero si lo hacíamos, ese niño terminaría por absorberlo casi al mismo tiempo que te restablecíamos lo que necesitabas. Fue una de las razones por las que no decidí que Karin interviniera. La manera más segura de eficacia era primero darle Chakra a esa cosa.

Sakura parpadeó un poco barajada, pero logró con algo de esfuerzo ordenar la información antes que Sasuke continuara.

—Si no se conformaba con la tuya, significaba que el Chakra que le dabas era muy débil. Uchiha —expresó con ironía, lanzando una pequeña risa sarcástica—, tienen una energía demasiado especial hasta para nuestros estándares. Eres el mayor problema que hay en el mundo, tan fastidiosa y complicada. Deberían arrestarte por meterte en tantos líos.

La chica se paró cuando tuvo que alcanzar las gasas y entonces, aún con las heridas sin cerrar, se quedó parada mirándolo. Sasuke alzó la cabeza para observarla con más detenimiento.

—Entonces…

—¿Entonces qué? —insistió agriado por tanto rodeo.

—¿Porqué lo hiciste? —preguntó impaciente golpeteando su pie contra el suelo. Al moreno le hartó tanto ese ruido que apretó las manos fuertemente, ignorando el dolor que eso le causaba.

—Eres fastidiosa… —increpó enfadado— ¿Tienes que interrogarme todas las veces que te salvo? Si es así, la próxima te dejó morir.

Sakura bufó con ironía, sus ojos por primera vez ardieron con estrés.

—¡Ese es el punto! —Gruñó irritada— ¡Jamás dejas que suceda! ¡Y no Sasuke-kun, no quiero que dejes que suceda! Te agradezco tanto, más de lo que puedo expresar el que me hayas salvado.

—Entonces déjame en paz —bramó parándose de un salto. A pesar de la diferencia de altura, Sakura lo retó.

—Demonios… ¡Trágate esa mierda de orgullo de una vez por todas y dime por qué!

—¡No tengo por qué responder a eso!

—Te amo… —susurró… —pero quiero saber si por una vez en la vida, vale amarte como lo hago. Sasuke para mi sig…

—Significa mucho para ti —reclamó—. No me gusta repetir las cosas, odio más que nada el hacerlo. La última persona con la que pensaría en formar algo parecido a una familia, eres tú. No seas ilusa.

Se quedó absorta, definitivamente lo sabía. Cada una de las palabras que Sasuke le repetía las conocía de memoria, pero escucharlas salir de la propia boca del Uchiha era demasiado doloroso para siquiera seguir imaginándoselo. Sin embargo, tenía razón. ¿Por qué Sasuke querría formar una familia con ella? ¿Qué tenía para darle? No era hermosa como Ino, tampoco tenía muchos atributos como Karin, no era tan fuerte como otras y su Chakra era poco comparado con los del ya inexistente Clan.

Tragó saliva.

—Sasuke-kun, escúchame —pidió con la voz quebrada.

—No —la tomó por los hombros y la obligo a mirarlo—, escúchame tú a mí. La única razón por la que los ayudé, fue porque ya no soporto tenerlos bajo mi techo. Quiero largarme, Sakura. Quiero pensar que ustedes; tú, Naruto, Kakashi y toda la aldea solo fue parte de una terrible pesadilla y de una mierda poder vivir en paz. Tú lo sabes ¿verdad? Eres inteligente. Solo quiero deshacerme de todo lo que conocía anteriormente…

_Todo lo que pueda darle dolor…_

—No… no podrás hacer eso —negó lentamente.

—Empiezo a hacerlo y no sabes cuan satisfactorio es.

—No te dejaré —amenazó.

—¡¿Por qué eres tan melodramática? ¡Es tan simple, Haruno! Tú curada, nace el engendro que tanto dices ser un bebé y luego se largan.

—¿Crees que la aldea nos aceptará así de fácil? —Preguntó rápidamente al ver como Sasuke se volteaba para irse— ¿Cómo crees que se tomarán el que haya estado con un traidor y no lo haya matado sino haber pedido ayuda? ¿Realmente…? ¿Realmente piensas que será tan sencillo?

El silencio reinó por unos rápidos minutos antes que Sasuke sin clemencia alguna, respondiese:

—Ese no es mi problema.

No pudo impedir que su boca se abriese y aunque rápidamente recuperó su postura, no quiso que Sasuke se fuese, además, aún quedaba algo por hacer.

—¡Espera! —Lo retuvo con el entrecejo fruncido— Deja que termine de curarte primero. Luego te podrás ir a dónde sea que vayas. ¿De acuerdo?

Sasuke no retuvo la idea de golpearla en la cara para que recapacitase. Nuevamente se sintió el idiota que era Naruto, y sintió unas ridículas ganas de pedirle perdón por lo que había hecho. ¿Perdón? Ja, Uchiha Sasuke no conocía esa palabra, pero pronto la conocería, a las buenas o a las malas.

—"_Uchiha, si antes me creías molesta, te enseñaré muy bien hasta dónde quepan mis habilidades para hastiar_" —pensó divertida mientras seguía curando las heridas del azabache bajo su fría mirada.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

—¡Terminé 'ttebayo! —sonrió de oreja a oreja como siempre lo hacía, se recostó en la silla de madera con respaldar y alzó su plato número diez de Ramen dependiente, mientras que otro tazón estaba siendo reparado por otra señora quien debía ser la esposa del dueño.

—¿Seguro que tienes dinero para pagar todo eso? —preguntó la centenaria.

—Cariño, son amigos de Uchiha-sama.

—¿Uchiha-sama? Oh, vaya. Ahora veo. Pero te va a dar un buen atracón de estomago si sigues así, pequeño. Aunque los chicos de ahora son de sorprenderse.

—¿Pequeño? —Repitió el rubio, enarcando una ceja en dirección a la señora— ¡Soy Uzumaki Naruto! —se levantó pegando un salto señalándose a él mismo. Eso le dio un poco de vergüenza, ya que notó que se parecía mucho a Ero-Sanin— ¡Futuro Hokage de la aldea de la hoja! Konohagakure y seré un ninja prodigioso. ¡Mucho mejor que marica-Sasuke quien ustedes le tienen de Sama aquí! ¿Lo oyó?

Miraron al chico y luego voltearon instantáneamente para seguir preparando el Ramen, tratando de ignorar lo que habían escuchado. Les haría bien ignorarlo, pues si Sasuke les escuchaba, los tomarían de cómplices y les sacarían las viseras sin compasión alguna.

—¡Naruto! —el rubio volteó rápidamente hacia donde provenía esa voz y vio a un trío de chicos corriendo hacia él. El equipo Taka venía a paso apresurado y Suigetsu fue el primero en llegar— ¡Ōi, traigo excelentes noticias!

—¿He? ¿Cuáles?

—¡Ha llegado un pergamino, dice venir de un lugar lejano y que es para Sakura, y Karin encontró otro, dice ser para el próximo Hokage!

—¿Qué? ¿Quién lo envía? —preguntó el rubio anonada, se había olvidado completamente del Ramen.

—Pues, el de Sakura dice ser de… —Suigetsu esforzó su vista sacando un pergamino color rojo y luego levantó una ceja conteniendo la risa—, ha, pues… De alguien llamada «Cerda»

Fue Naruto quien estalló en carcajadas, pero más que burlas, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por la felicidad.

—Salte, sardina andante. Aquí está el tuyo Naruto, viene de alguien llamado «Hyūga Hinata»

Y fue entonces cuando su corazón, sin aviso previo, dio un salto demasiado doloroso. Mas la felicidad que sentía solo logró incrementarse mucho más que antes, rebasando las expectativas del rubio; su Hinata-chan se había acordado de él en los momentos más desdichados de su vida.

—Hinata…chan. —susurró con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_Pero confraternizar con traidores… podría tener su costo._

_._

_._

__**Continuará...**

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

**Se me subieron los humos, pasé algunos fragmentos del capítulo siguiente a este en el adelanto. Pido disculpas . Pero como ahora si está bien, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**

**Pues, en primera instancia, quiero decir que: ¡Mi Internet volvió! La demora es imperdonable pero mi inspiración dio un bajón de marmota y creo que quiero ivernar para siempre ;.;**

**Pero como quiero seguir y no dejar inconcluso esto. Voy a hacer un pequeño juego. Quiero que me ayuden para el próximo capitulo. ¿Qué desearían que pase? Ojo, las reglas es que: Nada de Lemon (entre SasuSaku). Créanme, quiero ponerlo pero sería extraño que de una Sasuke se esté acostumbrando a la idea que Sakura estará en su vida por al menos unos meses y que de una para la otra se le aviente para tener sexo. (./.) _Creo que fui demasiado directa._**

**_Así que, denme ideas de cómo seguir el capitulo. De en tanto, puedo tomarme la libertad de cambiar ciertos aspectos para crear la duda de cómo será el capitulo._**

**Sin embargo, en el próximo capítulo empezarán los… ejem. Mejor lo dejo para después. ¡Hasta luego mis maravillosos lectores! Lamento nuevamente la demora.**


	16. A lo desconocido

**Capitulo 15 ~A lo desconocido~**

****.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Reflexiona con lentitud, pero ejecuta rápidamente tus decisiones. _

_- Sócrates_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Naruto:_

_No sabemos dónde se encuentran en este momento aunque los animales de Sai sí, pero todo el equipo diez y aquellos que te han conocido, desean lo mejor para ti. No contestes, la carta ha sido enviada bajo riesgo y mientras el alto mando no se entere será mejor._

_Te agradezco por todo lo que me enseñaste en esos dos maravillosos años que estuvimos juntos. Seguiré entrenando y pase lo que pase… recuerda que te quiero mucho, Ino mandará otra carta para Sakura._

_Lamento que no sea tanto lo que escriba, no tienes idea de lo mucho que quisiera expresar, pero no encuentro la forma adecuada para hacerlo con escritos. Espero que Sai te haya entregado la bolsa que mandó Hokage Sama para que puedas disfrutar de algunos Ramen instantáneo que tanto te gustan. _

_No confíes en nadie, ni siquiera en mí. El consejo poco a poco obligará a los demás a ir en vuestra búsqueda. El sello maldito será quien los delate, así que si ven a alguien de la aldea merodear… mátenlo._

_Buena suerte._

__.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Se encontraba en literal, muy tranquilo. Los días habían pasado sin mayor percance, los Anbu habían visitado una que otras veces la catarata en la que se encontraba escondido el pueblo y simplemente no vieron rastros ni indicios que los fugitivos —Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi— hubiesen pasado por ahí. Sasuke se podría relajar por unos días más hasta que regresasen de nuevo por si las moscas a buscarlos.

Naruto seguía jodiendo a cada día pidiendo dinero para los alimentos, en conclusión, los Ramen que le habían mandado se agotaron por lo que no encontró mejor manera de reponerlos que gastándose todos los ahorros de Sasuke Uchiha, quien se resignaba a darle más dinero, caro que no sin antes darle una buena paliza que le hubiese destrozado todos los dientes, para que pueda seguir alimentándose.

Si que deseaba verlo algún día con una grave intoxicación. Ese día reiría como imbécil por todos lados, sí que lo haría.

Kakashi tampoco había cambiado mucho. Aunque siempre iba de un lado al otro releyendo sus ya releído libros. De vez en cuando se le veía con un libro nuevo que al parecer no le interesaba mucho. Pero con el aburrimiento y la desesperación de no poder leer el último tomo de Icha Icha Paradise, se había conformado con leer alguna otra baratija con contenidos porno.

Mientras que la otra cara de la moneda era muy diferente. Tan sellada como maldita.

Sakura era quien había cambiado un poco, desde que Naruto llegó con sus cartitas de infante y ella se había atrevido a leerlas, su ánimo simplemente se esfumó. No negará que lo asustó en minoría esa baja de estado. Verla con la mirada ausente, pensado en algo que ni siquiera se podía deducir era lo más incomodo y exasperante que podría golpear a Sasuke.

Ese era uno de esos días. Sakura se encontraba sentada en el mueble acolchonado, sosteniendo ese papel blanquecino con sus níveas manos mientras su mirada estaba dirigida a la carta que no estaba leyendo. Simplemente, sin vida.

Pero, aunque no le gustara admitirlo. Había por primera vez, dos lagrimas escurridizas que hacían la diferencia de otras veces. Puede que sí, puede que no. Ya que él no estaba muy pendiente de la peli rosada como para advertir algún cambio fuera de lo físico.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? —preguntó fastidiado.

Sakura era molesta, fastidiosa, engreída, estúpida e incoherente. Pero era una mujer, una muy terca y testaruda, pero mujer al fin y al cabo, y si algo conocía bien de ella, era que no lloraba por ponerse sentimental. Ni siquiera lloró cuando Itachi le hizo notar que ahora estaba con unos kilos de más. Aunque era natural que sucediese, Sakura siempre dedicó a vengarse sin dirigirle la palabra, hasta ahora.

Itachi odiaba que lo ignorasen, así que era un muy buen plan para pagar la deuda de la ofensa.

Un sollozo ahogado fue lo que le desconcertó más.

—Soy una idiota —musitó.

—Y no es novedad —coincidió sin vergüenza alguna—. Y tú también lo sabes, no creo que llores por eso.

Sakura no le respondió, simplemente se dedicó a echarse en la cama y con algo de esfuerzo abrazarse las rodillas y sollozar con debilidad.

—Solo responde —atajó de manera impaciente.

—Tengo miedo.

_¡Miedo!..._

Ahora sí que se echaría a reír.

—¿Y se puede saber porqué?

—¿Qué haré Sasuke-kun? —Hipó— Tengo miedo, no sé cómo será, qué sentiré.

Entonces todo encajó, Sasuke incluso escuchó el chasquido que le produjo el encaje de piezas del asunto. Sakura estaba llorando por algo que de forma indispensable iba a suceder.

—Debes estar bromeando —masculló rodando los ojos— Bien. Me largo.

—¡Espera!

Se detuvo. Era natural, como si su cuerpo respondiese a lo que ella dijese, fuese estúpido o no, aunque no llegaba a los extremos estaba por un muy mal camino.

—¿Qué quieres? —Su forma cortante de contestar provocó un pequeño escalofrío a la chica.

Se secó las lagrimas rápidamente, tratando de despejar todo lo que se le había venido a la mente en esos días, aunque realmente deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Ino no le hubiese recordado ese punto tan importante de su vida, debía aceptar que tarde o temprano tendría que aventarse a lo desconocido.

—Yo… ¿Quieres caminar? —tartamudeó. Su poco valor empezó a desvanecerse cuando advirtió de la irónica mirada del pelinegro— No quiero pelear, Sasuke-kun. ¿Puedes? Te prometo que haré lo mejor posible para no empezar una pelea.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptaré? —preguntó con algo de sorna. —Mi respuesta es… No.

Y la miró fijamente, esperando que eso rápidamente la hiciese desistir como siempre.

...

...

Se sentía intimidada, Sasuke se encontraba con el humor necesario para que en cualquier momento agarrara su Katana y la atravesara en un dos por tres. Aunque con una verdadera y molesta insistencia había logrado aflojar su determinación y había conseguido que su Uchiha favorito la acompañase a caminar, las dudas seguían rondando.

Parte de su actuar había sido verdadero, en realidad quería salir a pasear con Sasuke o al menos hablarle sin llegar a pelear por cualquier miniatura. Se le hacía difícil, pero si algo había aprendido, al Uchiha le cabreaba el que alguien actuara de una manera tan contradictoria a como era realmente de un momento a otro, por su rostro y la incomodidad que reflejaba por primera vez al estar casi completamente solo, pudo confirmar su aprendizaje.

Suspiró y siguió caminando sin rumbo, siguiendo a Sasuke que supuso sabría a dónde caminaban.

—¿Se puede saber a dónde vamos? —preguntó de manera repentina causándole unas severas ganas de gritar a la peli rosada.

—¡Eres imposible! Pensé que tú lo sabías.

—Fuiste tú quien quiso salir.

—Tú aceptaste. —acusó.

—¿Tenía de otra? Pensabas joderme la vida durante las siguientes doce horas si es que no aceptaba. Sin contar que tenías preparada un balde de agua helada colocada en la entrada principal para vengarte si es que no aceptaba a tu propuesta, la cual por cierto, sacaste con una severa torpeza. ¿Esa fue la razón por la que me pediste otra camiseta?

Se sonrojó rápidamente. ¿Cómo o había notado si se aseguró de que no viese la ropa mojada y también estuvo atenta de que nadie estuviese en los alrededores para sacar la pequeña sorpresa que había hecho?

—Incluso el llanto iba ser disimulado, si mal no recuerdo. Aunque —pareció pensar algo por un breve plazo de tiempo antes de proseguir—, al parecer no lloraste sin razón alguna como querías.

—¿Quien te contó todo eso? —protestó indignada. Incluso sabía lo que solo había pensado.

—Eres demasiado predecible. —contestó rápidamente.

—Mentiroso.

—Prometiste no empezar a pelear.

Lanzó un gemido de frustración llenado de rabia.

—¡Eres tú quien empieza a despertar mi curiosidad! ¿Qué quieres que haga cuando me arrebatas con tus predicciones y no tengo ninguna manera de saber la razón por la que no tenga ni un poco de privacidad?

—Eres fastidiosa —musitó.

Sakura quedó en silencio una vez más, pensando, meditando qué podría decir ahora. No podía siquiera rebatir contra la acusación de Sasuke, era verdad. Ella misma se había impuesto la meta se ser lo más fastidiosa posible para Sasuke, y aunque le costara un poco se esforzaría por lograrlo. Quería conocerlo en todos los sentidos.

Ya tenía experiencia de cómo se comportaba con la Sakura atenta y sumisa, tendría que ver cómo lo era con la Sakura molestosa y atrevida que se esforzaría por ser.

—Hablemos de otra cosa. ¿Quieres? —murmuró ella.

Sasuke la miró mísero por primera vez e intentó seguirle cualquier juego que ella estuviese jugando.

—¿Porqué querías salir?

—¿Porqué aceptaste?

—A ti no te interesa —respondió de forma seca.

—Yo soy quien camina al lado de alguien que podría matar a mi y a mí bebé en menos de lo que canta un gallo ¿y no me interesa?

—Si algo te pasa me culparán a mi, solo estoy tratando de salvaguardar mi decencia a antes que alguien se atreva a reñirme como si fuese un estúpido niño por algo en que yo ni tengo que ver. Es mejor saber que no te pasa nada antes de ser difamado.

Sakura no emitió más que un simple y pequeño «Ha» antes de volver a donde empezaron, silencio.

Siguieron caminando pero antes se siquiera llegar al pueblo, Sasuke cambió de dirección.

—¿Por qué no vamos al pueblo?

—No.

Sin pizca de duda, ni un minuto lo pensó antes de responder. Fue increíble y extraño. Ya sabía por dónde empezar.

—¿No te llevas bien con la gente? Parece que no has cambiado en tu forma de sociabilizar —Esperó de forma tranquila antes de proseguir—. Hay una razón más por la que dejé la aldea.

Estuvo atenta antes de ver como Sasuke paraba si caminata y volteaba la cabeza en su dirección. De haberlo planeado ni hubiese funcionado tan bien, Sasuke se había interesado en un tema que ella hubiese preferido que lo dejase pasar. Lo dijo solo de una manera fugaz y no para entablar una platica centrada en ese tema.

—Así que hay más —pronunció con voz neutra.

—"_Supongo que si no es con esto, no habrán muchas formas de conversar con él…"_ Sí, aunque fue una pequeña razón, fue algo que decidió por si solo el no tener tantas dudas para dejar Konoha. Después de todo tenía a mis amigos, a Tsunade-Sensei. Tantas personas.

—A tus padres —replicó.

Y habían llegado al tema que ella prefería no tocar.

—Ya no.

—Así que murieron —era irónica su manera de hablar, pero Sakura sabía que una pequeña parte de él, al menos reflejaba comprensión.

—Creo —se encogió de hombros—. Había sido la típica chica normal del pueblo. Después de todo, aún sigo siendo la misma chica normal que quiere convertirse en ninja por más que no tenga talento para ello. Mira el lado bueno, tengo perseverancia.

—Un atributo por el cual deberías recibir condena. Eres demasiado positiva. Te agarras a cualquier pensamiento irrealista que tengas y te aferras a eso. Solo para no rendirte ¿verdad? Eso es patético.

—¿Y tú? Jamás te he visto rendirte. ¿Es que encuentras varias maneras de seguir vengándote de las personas? Ese es tu mundo ¿cierto? Te enfocas en una meta y ni siquiera te detienes a pensar en los que saldrán perjudicados. Ni siquiera te preocupas por ti mismo.

Escuchó un pequeño crujido proveniente de la mano del Uchiha, aunque no supo identificar si se estaba haciendo daño o simplemente habían tronado en forma de relajarse.

—¿Qué harás cuando ya no tengas más propósitos en la vida?

—Ya no quiero vengarme, si eso es lo que tanto te gusta escuchar. ¡Iba a regresar a esa asquerosa aldea! —alzó la voz, pero aun estaba lejos de llegar a gritar.

Para Sakura fue una real sorpresa, creyó haber escuchado algo igual en algún tiempo, aunque había fantaseado con eso tantas veces que creer que había sido una realidad solo haría más dolorosa la desilusión. Pero ahora le estaban confirmando directamente, eso era disímil a todo lo que se imaginó.

Con algo de miedo comenzó nuevamente a hablar.

—Mis padres no están muertos —musitó con antipatía, cada palabra la estaba desgarrando ahora. Ino le había confirmado algo que hubiese preferido, quedase como un pensamiento paranoico de los que tanto tenía.

—Buenas nuevas —masculló sin ánimos.

—Se han unido al patrón de búsqueda de traidores a la aldea.

Fue una sorpresa, sus ojos se abrieron levemente mientras su ceño se fruncía. Se hubiese esperado de todo, que Sakura le dijese que lloraba por el cómo sería el nacimiento de su hijo, o que simplemente lo hiciera porque sus padres murieron por estar apoyando a su hija de su exitoso escape de la aldea para proteger lo que ella quería.

Era detestable saber que sus propios padres la estaban buscando bien determinado a matarla si es que la encontraban y no quería regresar a la aldea. Fue un pensamiento irónico lo que le hizo reír quedamente, una risa tétrica y sin vida.

—¿Qué se siente ser perseguido por las personas que amas?

Por su puesto, eso tomó completamente desprevenida a la peli rosa.

—Sasuke-kun —siseó, cuando estuvo completamente segura que el muchacho prestaba toda su atención, decidió continuar— ¿Si te hago una pregunta importante? ¿Podrías responderme con sinceridad? Dejando de lado tu orgullo.

—Dependiendo de qué pregunta sea —expresó secamente.

—Ya veo…

Siguieron caminando sin rumbo alguno, Sakura de vez en cuando tropezando y agarrándose de Sasuke para no caer abruptamente. Por Primera vez, vio que Uchiha por más fastidiado que estuviese con esa acción, no le reclamaba absolutamente nada.

—De acuerdo, te lo preguntaré.

Expuso cuando llegaron a un punto en que simplemente se veían sembríos y más chacras de cultivos que casa.

—Hmp.

—¿Nosotros éramos… —Sasuke la miró atentamente aunque sin dejar de caminar, la chica de ojos jades hizo mímicas extrañas y que dejaba hacer notar su nerviosismo— Éramos importantes para ti?

Se arrepintió casi al instante cuando Sasuke pareció ignorarla olímpicamente, nuevamente el silencio fue tan incomodo que Sakura deseó llorar. Siguió caminando torpemente atrasándose por breves pasos de la caminata del chico hasta que un siseo se escuchó.

—Lo fueron.

Sakura volteó automáticamente, juraría que sólo lo había imaginado de no ser porque Sasuke tenía los labios lentamente separados. Su postura nuevamente estaba rígida.

—¿Enserio? —sonrió de forma delicada. Vio con satisfacción como Sasuke asentía casi indescriptiblemente.

Había logrado que Uchiha se retracte de lo dicho, llegar a esos extremos era un gran avance. Casi podía sentir como las ganas de dar pequeños saltitos de emoción eran incontrolables, miró por el rabilo del ojo a Sasuke quien se mantenía con una postura comprometedoramente incomoda.

—Es bueno saberlo. Sasuke-kun —llamó la peli rosada cuando notó a lo lejos la casa donde vivían, al menos temporalmente.

Sasuke no se inmutó, siguió caminando como si nada le importase, ignorando dolorosamente a la chica quien solo sonrió para darse ánimos en lo que iba a hacer. Con algo de destreza alcanzó al Uchiha, agarró la mano de este sin previo aviso y lo siguiente que Sasuke notó, era el tacto con algo cálido, firme y abultado.

Le costó procesar mucho lo que estaba pasando y fue cuando sintió un pequeño correteo en el lugar donde tocaba. Alzó la mirada con el ceño completamente fruncido. Su rostro estaba crispado por la desesperación y la furia. Sin embargo, su mano no se apartó.

Fue algo involuntario, su mente simplemente no estaba en ese momento donde debía, tenía demasiadas cosas en las cuales pensar y ella había hecho algo que simplemente lo confundió más de lo que estaba. Sakura lo estaba volviendo loco de una forma involuntaria, lo que deseaba era largarse de ese lugar y aclarar sus ya alteradas nociones. Quería huir, otra vez.

—Se movió —la voz de Sakura parecía una adoración, estaba asombrada. Así que ella tampoco se esperaba aquello. ¿Es que no lo había hecho antes ya? ¿No se había movido antes?— ¡Te apuesto todo a que solo esperaba que su padre también lo sintiese moverse! ¿No crees Sasuke-kun?

¡Por supuesto que no! Era solo un bebé, una… bueno. Un bebé. No entendía nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. No tenía ni siquiera una forma de adivinar quién era su padre o no, ¿cómo llegó a esa conclusión?

—No te pido nada, Sasuke-kun —oyó el susurro de la chica— Solo espero que me dejes darte todo lo que te faltó desde hace muchos años.

Lo que le hizo falta hace años. Lo que le arrebataron hacía muchos años. Aquello que desapareció repentinamente por culpa de gente demente como los consejeros de Konoha…

_Una familia…_

—Onegai —susurró, una vez más.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tsunade estaba indignada, veía a tres chicas deseando que fuese mentira lo que oía. Deseando que fuese algún invento solo para ponerlos en evidencia, pero el ver sus miradas desafiantes y socarronas que destilaban hacia los Anbu que las apresaban, le dejaron en claro que no se arrepentían de ello.

—Mandó por medio de un Jutsu de uno de sus compañeros, no quisieron decir su nombre.

—¿En realidad, están seguros de ello?

—Por supuesto, Utatane-sama.

—Por Kami-sama, Koharu. Son solo unas niñas, ni siquiera saben dónde está ubicada Sakura, nadie lo sabe.

—¿Cómo estás segura de eso Tsunade? Son compañeros de la traidora, serían capaces de cortarse la lengua por ellos.

La Senju estuvo por poco de tirarle encima algún mueble de su despacho para que se callara. Le estaba hartando su actitud. Sakura había hecho algo razonable, ya que no solo intentarían matarlo al niño, sino a ella también.

—Koharu tiene razón, Tsunade. Creo que esos niños necesitan una investigación a fondo, creo que es momento de llamar a Inoichi Yamanaka.

—Escúchame solo por esta vez Homura —rogó la rubia—. Ellos no tienen nada que ver con confraternizar con traidores, te lo probaré. Ino, Tenten, Hinata, ¿realmente son parte de esa acusación?

En definitiva, ellas planeaban aceptarlo con todo el orgullo de un Shinobi encima, pero ver la mirada desolada de su Hokage las hizo retroceder. También el pensamiento de cómo se sentiría la Haruno al saber que ellas habían muerto, entonces fingiendo arrepentimientos, suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

—Lo lamentamos —empezó Yamanaka.

—S-solo estábamos m-molestas por lo que le hicieron a Sa-Sakura-chan. No es verdad lo que les hemos dicho, lo lamentamos de verdad.

—Sumimasen —susurró Tenten.

Ambas personas del consejo fruncieron su ceño. Los Anbu parecieron relajarse antes esta confesión pero antes de poder disfrutar de su victoria, escucharon lo que ningún amigo desea escuchar.

—Como prueba de su lealtad hacia Konoha, ¿están dispuesto a hacer cualquier sacrificio?

Sabían lo que significaba eso, Ino y las demás lo sabían con exactitud. Sus mentes simplemente se acalambraron con la simple idea; Hinata estaba al borde del llanto, Ino miró Tenten y ella solo asintió bajando la su sufrida mirada.

—Sí —susurró la chica de ojos azules.

Hinata se encogió en su lugar, rogando por mantener un poco más su ya debilitada postura, de otro modo terminaría rogando que la matasen. Buscar a Naruto para asesinarlo o ser asesinada ella de lo contrario, era una decisión tan drástica como simple, pero también dolorosa de cumplir.

—Ha-haremos lo que sea —pronunció en hilo de voz.

—Todo sea por Konoha —correspondió la castaña.

Los del consejo se miraron entre sí, satisfechos. Tsunade simplemente apretó tantos los puños que una de sus manos que apretaban el filo de su escritorio, lograron astillar gran parte del mueble. EL ruido fue sordo para los ancianos de alto mando quienes solo reprimieron otra sonrisa.

—Bien… Serán el equipo cinco del escuadrón de búsqueda para los traidores: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Hatake Kakashi. Si se resisten a volver a la aldea, mátenlos sin piedad.

_No confíes en nadie… ni siquiera en mí._

_._

_._

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**_Muchas gracias maravillosos lectores por haber esperado tanto. Espero que este capítulo sepa recompensarlos._**

**_Realmente soy un fiasco ;.; hacerlos aguardar por continuación por tanto, lo lamento._**

**_Sin ustedes este capítulo seguiría inconcluso, para que vean lo insignificante que soy XD. Gracias por sus consejos, en el próximo capítulo me aseguraré de poner más SasuSaku, y es que Sasuke ya empieza a derretirse. Me pareció un poco apresurado todo pero, no encontraba maneras de hacerle parecer un poco más "Sasuke congelado"._**

**_Espero les haya gustado, hasta la —no muy larga— próxima =3_**

**_¡Matta~nee!_**


	17. Confusión

Capitulo 16 ~Confusión~

.

_Las mentiras más crueles son dichas en silencio._

_._

* * *

><p><em>Su pecho era tibio, su calor era embriagante y su perfume era completamente adictivo. Su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, acompasándose con el suyo. Su cuerpo desnudo tocando el suyo. Su pequeña cintura siendo apretada por su brazo.<em>

_Si realmente estaba loco, agradecía estarlo. Sakura se revolvió lentamente hasta que sus ojos soñolientos se abrieron completamente, distinguió su leve sonrisa con la luz de la Luna, entonces sin previo aviso se levantó con delicadeza y empezó a besarle. Con pasión, con amor, con deseo._

_¿Por qué resistirse a eso? La agarró por la cintura, aunque sabía que algo andaba mal pero no lo diferenciaba, no tenía cabeza para analizar muy bien qué era lo que faltaba en ese momento._

_Comenzó a besarla, recorriendo su cuerpo, mordiendo y succionando cada parte de su piel. Su cuello, su clavícula, descendiendo hasta su plano abdomen y entonces… alto._

_¡¿Plano abdomen?_

_._

Se despertó cabreado, su cuerpo estaba sudado y solo por seguridad volteó hacia el lado izquierdo de la cama, vacío. Tan solo como siempre había estado.

Por una parte se alegró. Por supuesto, había estado fantaseando con su compañera, ¡la debilucha Haruno que lloraba por minoridades! Aquella que hacía unos pocos días atrás le había desconcertado con su forma de actuar. Aquella que lo había obligado a dar un gran paso adelante en la relación con quien alegaba sería su hijo —¡Sin que él lo desease!— cuando estaba más que claro que él, no quería saber nada en absoluto con ese bebé.

¡Cielos santo! ¡Lo había sentido! Esa cosa moviéndose lentamente dentro de ella. Fue extraño, muy incomodo, pero tuvo que admitirlo… algo interesante.

Por otra parte, se sentía extraño, tanto como nunca antes se había sentido. Algo andaba muy mal en su cuerpo y debía admitir que necesitaba saciarlo con algo que le asustaba pensar en la respuesta correcta.

Se sentía incomodo, desesperado, frustrado… excitado. ¡Joder! ¡Maldita sea el mundo entero! Durante cinco putos años sus hormonas habían estado plenamente dormidas —en corrección, él las hizo dormir tras meses y meses de no prestarles atención en lo más mínimo— y venían a despertarse ¿Por quién? ¡Por esa maldita de cabello rosado! Por esa bruja que trataba de manipularlo con su carácter bipolar e inocente.

Tenía que darse un baño. Uno de esos fríos que no puedes soportar, tenía que hacerlo.

_¡Ahora!_

Fueron unos pocos segundos los que pasaron desde que decidió enfriarse su demasiado sudado cuerpo cuando la puerta tronó tres veces. _¡Itachi!_

—Otöto, creo que te vendría bien tomar un desayuno, ¡al menos uno!, con nosotros. Está listo y tu parte está servida, así que de una por todas levanta ese culo y muévelo hasta el primer piso.

—¡Cágate! —gritó en respuesta.

—¡Yo también te quiero! Te veo en quince o de lo contrario vendré a por ti. ¿Recuerdas esos tiempos? En los que te despertaba haciéndote cosquillas ¿Deseas volver a aquellos?

La puerta se abrió de manera brusca dejando ver a un irritado Sasuke con el Sharingan activado, completamente desalineado y con un pequeño problema muy notorio hasta para el mismo Itachi.

—¡Oh! —pronunció algo divertido cuando se dio cuenta del porqué esa actitud tan huraña con él, aunque fuese cosa de todos los días su frialdad, Sasuke por lo general no se molestaba en gritar sino en dejar claro con un simple «Hmp» o «Hn» si iba o no a aceptar la oferta— Bueno Otöto, eso es… mejor te dejaré tranquilo.

Antes de siquiera darse la media vuelta para retirarse, la puerta había sido nuevamente arrojada en sus narices.

—¡Suerte Otöto! Las manos son de mucha ayuda, créeme, tengo experiencia —mintió ahogando una risa, salió tan rápido como llegó para dirigirse al primer piso.

Luego de eso, Itachi lo único que notó. Fue que Sasuke había ignorado completamente su invitación al desayuno. El menor de los Uchiha brilló por su ausencia, aunque en parte sentía algo de lastima por su hermano, simplemente su diversión arrebozaba todo lo demás. No podía culparlo, Sasuke necesitaba su tiempo a solas. Luego tendría «La Charla» con él. ¿Verdad?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Habían pasado días desde la salida al pueblo, desde ese día, el silencio volvió a aparecer entre ambos. Nadie se dirigía palabra alguna, no se inmutaban ni se esforzaban por distinguir la presencia del uno del otro. Simplemente, la poca relación que había logrado formar se había desvanecido como humo en el aire.

_Nada…_

Se sentía desconsolada. Su rubio e hiperactivo compañero no ayudaba mucho. Después de todo el Ramen era su mejor amigo y ella ahora no tenía las ganas suficientes para soportar las mayorías de estupideces que se le ocurrían. Suigetsu había pasado de ser un amigo molestoso a un cocinero silencioso, al parecer, ella había contagiado a todos de su ahogo.

Jūgo incluso había estado un poco más alejado, no porque quisiese dejarla sola, sino para practicar más el autocontrol sobre él mismo, tenía miedo de lastimar nuevamente a las personas de manera involuntaria. Aunque aquello en ocasiones no estaba dentro de su control, prefería sentirse mejor sabiendo que se esforzaba por mantenerse firme en su verdadera forma de ser.

Karin, ella solo se dedicaba a golpea a Suigetsu, e Itachi investigaba más sobre lo que sucedía con la sangre Uchiha. Al parecer, no le había agradado mucho el que Sasuke hubiese sido quien descubrió una cura rápida hacia el gran problema que le acechaba.

Kakashi, él solo leía un libro parecido a Icha-Icha Paradise. Suspiró por varios minutos antes de ver cómo entraban la pelirroja y el albino discutiendo nuevamente.

—¡Maldita remolacha hija del demonio! ¡No, qué digo, ni el demonio te soporta! ¡Fea escoba con patas! —renegó con una gran peculiaridad que la hizo sonreír. Ahora era el turno de Karin.

—¡¿Me lo dice la sardina andante? ¡Vuelve a tu acuario y deja de joderme la existencia!

—¡La tenías jodida antes de conocerte! ¡Maldito sea el día en que lo hice, todo fue culpa de Sasuke!

—¡Entonces lárgate maldito pescado!

—¡No se me da la gana!

Y ahí empezaba lo bueno. Sakura rápidamente recogió sus piernas y se arrodilló en el sillón esperando el espectáculo.

—¡idiota!

—¡fea!

—¡Maricón!

—¡Qué bonitos ojos tienes! —gritó sin pensar.

—¡¿He?

Sakura se encontraba con la boca completamente abierta, se esperaba lo usual. Que Karin lo insultara, Suigetsu le respondiese, luego que la de lentes le golpease y Suigetsu volviese a un estado liquido. Luego, todos tranquilos volverían a hacer sus cosas hasta que empezara el almuerzo, donde principiaría nuevamente la discusión hasta que terminaran tirando toda la comía. Sasuke se encolerizaría y los torturaría hasta que se calmasen —si es que en un hipotético caso, el azabache aparecía reunido con todos en la mesa, de otro caso sería Itachi quien calmaría el revuelo hasta donde pudiese—.

Todo era calmo hasta que llegase el día siguiente, y se repetiría la rutina. Pero esta vez, a Suigetsu se le había escapado algo muy interesante e imprevisto. Definitivamente, se arrepentía de no tener algo para comer en medio del espectáculo.

—¿Qué has dicho? —murmuró con una voz irritada y sorprendida. Un leve toque de vergüenza adornaba su tono de hablar.

El rostro de Suigetsu reflejaba claro que deseaba salir corriendo rápidamente para no hacer frente a esa incomoda pregunta.

—Yo…

—Tú —tartamudeo la de lentes— ¿En realidad…? ¿Mis ojos son… lindos? —su rostro se ruborizó.

Sakura sonrió, deseando estar hasta el final de la conversación, pero vio a Jūgo asomarse por la puerta, llamándola. Se extrañó de eso pero aún así, solo asintió, aún con esa sonrisa en su rostro levantándose y saliendo de la casa.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó lentamente.

—Encontré un pájaro, es un gorrión.

La chica de ojos jade levantó ambas cejas impresionada por que le haya llamado solo por eso. No es que le incomodara, pero Jūgo no la buscaba solo para mostrarle animales, no cuando sabía que ella se estaba distrayendo por algo. Así que, acertada en sus sospechas, vio el rostro ansioso del peli naranja.

—¿Qué…?

—Son de Konoha —le interrumpió con una voz clara—. Al parecer han entrado en la aldea. La han descubierto, eso es lo preocupante. A esta altura, tu olor los guiará rápidamente.

Sakura palideció de manera instantánea.

—¿Sasuke sabe de esto?

—Aún no, pero no debe tardar en hacerlo.

Sakura asintió algo aturdida antes que un fuerte mareo la hiciese tambalearse, se arrodilló en el césped rápidamente con miedo a caer de una forma brusca. En menos de lo que se esperaba, ya tenía a Jūgo a su lado.

—¿Se siente bien, Sakura-san? —la pelo rosa negó frenéticamente con su cabeza antes de arquearse levemente y expulsar todos lo que había desayunado ese día, tosió frenéticamente mientras sentía una de las manos de el de cabello naranja palmear su espalda. —¿Qué le sucede?

—No lo sé.

—Permítame, por favor —luego de esto, Jūgo la alzó con sumo cuidado, por primera vez sintió como era el chico. Sus músculos completamente formados y tersos, le recordaban a Sasuke. Su cuello ancho y su rostro varonil. Claro, él podría en cualquier momento conseguir a alguien que sepa merecerlo, aunque su gran problema, era el sello maldito.

—¿No hay una manera de detenerlo? —pronunció de forma automática a un tema completamente sin tocar, Jūgo la miró por unos instantes hasta que advirtió su vista en su cuello, donde naturalmente, Sasuke tendría la marca de maldición.

—No la hay. O eso supongo, Orochimaru creaba, no combatía. Si él hizo algo para empezarlo, jamás está en sus planes retrocederlo.

Sakura cerró los ojos, sin poder disfrutar ese momento. Se sentía pésima, cansada y demasiado mareada como para siquiera resguardar algo de dignidad y pedirle al chico que la bajara. Apretó los dientes cuando sintió que su cuerpo se iba de un lado al otro, aunque supo que Jūgo estaba completamente firme en el suelo, no pudo reprimir el instinto de aferrarse a su cuello para no caer, en su supuesto caso.

No pasaron ni diez segundos cuando una voz grave la despertó nuevamente, mas sus ojos no se abrieron.

—¿Se puede saber que haces? —Sasuke parecía enojado o incomodo por algo. Inquieto, pero no más que eso.

—Tuvo un vahído, Sasuke-san.

—Eso es malo, recuéstala en el sofá —ese era Itachi con su típica voz serena y apaciguadora— Sakura. He, Sakura ¿me escuchas? —sintió la fría mano de alguien pegarle con algo de delicadeza la mejilla.

—Tiene fiebre —Pronunció el azabache con un pequeño toque de intriga en su voz.

—Llévala a la habitación.

Oyó un resoplido de indignación.

—¿Porqué yo?

—Porque soy tu hermano mayor, porque en su salud muy poco has contribuido y porque te joderé por el resto de tu vida si no lo haces.

Con un chasquido de lengua por parte de Sasuke quien la levantó rápidamente. Sakura pudo notar la diferencia entre Jūgo y él, aunque Sasuke fuese menos corpulento que el pelo naranja, le ganaba en creces al suyo. Realmente, si Sasuke no tenía a nadie a su lado, era por idiota.

Sintió la cama a los pocos minutos y entonces la puerta se abrió con estrepito antes de oír a Itachi y Sasuke juntos.

—_¡Ninpō: Jinsei tensō shimasu no Jutsu!_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_No confíes en nadie, ni siquiera en mí._

Esa pequeña frase le había dolido de sobre manera. ¿No confiar en nadie? ¿Ahora todos sus amigos estaban dispuestos a matarlos si alguien que estuviese de acuerdo con el consejo los encontrase? Hinata no sería capaz de eso. No, por supuesto que no, pero si no cumplía con las ordenes del alto mando, de una simple manera la asesinarían en frente de sus ojos.

_No confíes en nadie… ¡nadie!_

¡Nadie, ni siquiera en los que consideraba sus hermanos! ¿Iruka-sensei? ¿El Sensei cejudo? ¿El cejas de azotador? ¿Kiba? ¿El perezoso Shikamaru? ¿La preciosa y delicada Hinata? ¡Hasta la puerca de Ino Yamanaka! ¿Acaso todos estaban tras él y Sakura-chan? No había nadie…

_Ni siquiera en mí._

Ni siquiera en ella, quien le ayudó en momentos difíciles, quien estaba dispuesta sacrificarse por él solo para mantenerlo con vida. Naruto supo en ese instante que nada de esto lo hacían por voluntad. Si los encontraban, Hinata quisiera o no les diría su ubicación.

El consejo jugaba sucio y su mejor manera de hacerlo era a través de sellos malditos. Tu lengua era clave, la sellaban si querían y la hacían hablar cuando quisieran. Nadie era libre en esa aldea a la cual tenía tanto afecto.

_Tenía razón…_

Sasuke tenía razón. El consejo ya lo tenía planeado, por supuesto. ¿Quién en su sano juicio hubiese querido cargar con el hijo de un traidor? Ellos lo sabían y sabían que Sakura iría hacia ellos cuando se enterase de la creación de ese niño que viviría completamente solo en el mundo.

Ella no era de tener tanto afecto a los niños, pero era de Sasuke. La persona que más amaba en ese mundo. Sakura simplemente era parte de un sucio juego que hicieron esos vejetes de porquería.

Sakura les había dado su lealtad, su poder, su vida… su libertad. ¿Y a cambio qué? La trataban como la peor basura del mundo.

Naruto sintió asco, asco hacia la aldea. Apretó el pergamino, quería llorar. Porque se imaginaba por el dolor que estaría pasando Hinata. Porque sentía que todos sus amigos sufrían por cada intento de encontrarlos fallido. El consejo tenía sus tácticas para hacer las búsquedas de criminales más incentiva.

Sai se los había explicado con lujo y detalle un día que iban de misión. Cuando él y Sakura iban riendo y peleando por ahí.

El consejo llegaba a utilizar tortura, los mortificaban hasta que ya no pudiesen más y entonces, les daban un día de descanso en donde las heridas no hacían más que empeorar. Luego, amenazados por una segunda tanda, los enviaban a dar caza a los traidores. Entonces esa búsqueda se transformaba en algo más llamativo. Quien obtuviera más pistas sobre los fugitivos, era quien se salvaba del martirio.

El rubio se alarmó, tanto que sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas con gran rapidez.

—Hinata-chan —musitó.

Hinata, ¿la torturarían a ella? ¡Demonios! Ella quien era tan débil y frágil. Con toda su fuerza y gran voluntad, eso no hacía la diferencia en que sea aún una niña indefensa. Con su _Naruto-kun _para esto y su _Naruto-kun_ para el otro, con esa vocecita de niña buena, con esa carita que reflejaba todo el desprecio que sufrió de niña y la fortaleza que tenía ahora para seguir adelante y demostrarle al mundo lo que ella valía.

¡No podían atreverse a hacerle daño! Simplemente, deseó haber sacado a Hinata de esa aldea en cuando ellos se fueron.

Si es que algo pasaba con Hinata, simplemente jamás podría perdonárselo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sakura sintió un poco de ardor cuando el Jutsu empezó, se quejó levemente e Itachi frunció el ceño tratando de ver cuál era el problema. Y lo encontró.

—Sasuke, no sé qué es lo que te pasa, pero regula un poco más tu Chakra ¿Quieres? —recibió un gruñido como respuesta, aunque obedeció a la petición (orden) de su hermano. La peli rosa miró por unos segundos al Uchiha menor quien mantenía su mirada con una horripilante incomodidad en su mano, puesta deliberadamente en su vientre hinchado. En verdad le disgustaba esa situación.

Se sintió repentinamente culpable por esa expresión confusa en su rostro. Entonces, fuera de lo que realmente pensaba, expresó con voz sutil.

—Pueden parar, chicos. Me siento mejor.

Itachi la observó durante leves segundos. El rostro de la peli rosa representaba un gran cambio de cómo estaba hacía unos minutos, pero no se encontraba recuperada en su totalidad. Miró a Sasuke para entonces entender el porqué de la proposición de la chica.

—Aún estas débil, Sakura. Será mejor seguir, ¿puedes Sasuke? —preguntó sin cargues para no presionar a su hermano. Si él se sentía demasiado bloqueado, Sakura se sentiría peor.

—No veo el porqué no —respondió directamente, sin aparta mirada de su mano.

—No es necesario, Sasuke-kun. En serio…

—¡Maldita sea! —Masculló, ignoró a la chica, miró a su hermano— Itachi, puedo hacerlo. Llevamos haciéndolo más de un mes entero.

—De acuerdo, tranquilo. Seguiremos entonces.

Sakura solo observó con preocupación al azabache, no se veía muy centrado en lo que tenían que hacer, pero aún así lo dejó continuar.

Durante todo ese tiempo Sakura se dedicó a observarlo.

Su cabello había crecido levemente desde la vez en que se encontraron, tenía unas leves ojeras por el cansancio sufrido mientras que su rostro seguía serio. Sakura sabía que así lo vería la mayoría del tiempo, Sasuke no era de demostrar debilidades sino de verse siempre confiado y poderoso. Le preocupó mucho ese aspecto de su carácter.

Las personas quienes se confiaban morían con mayor rapidez, se asustó de ese simple hecho, puede que le hubiese agarrado un poco de resentimiento en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos ya que no había sido capaz siquiera de reconocer a su hijo, pero… ¿Enserio podía culparlo? Ella debía ponerse también en la posición del azabache. ¿Cómo confiar si aquél niño que tanto insistían era suyo realmente lo era? Incluso Sakura, ¿cómo podía estar tan segura ella de que ese niño era del Uchiha menor? Aunque, una de las pruebas más confiables era que respondía a la perfección con el Chakra de los Uchiha.

Sonrió levemente al regresar a su rostro, sus labios en realidad te daban una sensación de querer besarlo en ese mismo instante, su barbilla fuerte y varonil. Definitivamente, Itachi era atractivo, pero a los ojos de ella, Sasuke no tendría comparación alguna jamás en la vida.

Porque era el hombre que amó con toda su alma, el hombre al cual quería más que a nada. Porque Sasuke era completamente diferente a los demás, había sufrido demasiado y no era culpa suya el no querer volver a sentir cariño por alguien. Sabía perfectamente lo que sentía, la sensación de traición, decepción, desesperación, enojo. Una ira incontrolable.

Si tan solo ella pudiera hacerle ver que no todo era color sangre.

Entonces recordó lo que Jugo le había dicho.

—Konoha —musitó en medio del proceso.

Tanto Itachi como Sasuke la vieron como si se hubiese vuelto loca, en esos últimos meses el nombre de la aldea había pasado a formar parte de un tabú, el que ella fuese quien lo mencionase era mucho peor, aún así, esperaron que dijese algo más.

—Konoha está en ese pueblo. Han entrado, Jugo me lo ha dicho.

Los hermanos se miraron uno al otro, Sasuke simplemente asintió concentrando más Chakra, Sakura sintió más quemazón solo por unos segundos antes que Itachi saliese de la habitación.

Azabache, rosa. En ese pequeño espacio se creó la más intensa sensación de querer salir corriendo uno en diferente dirección del otro, sin embargo, también fue un poco reconfortante que no hubiese terceros viendo la incomodidad que había entre ambos.

Sakura como siempre, aburrida de esperar tanto, dio el primer paso.

—S-solo tienes que concentrarte en el flujo de Chakra, es como escalar arboles… pero con las manos —sonrió con nerviosismo—. La otra diferencia es que, en vez de tener cuidado en no poner demasiado Chakra en la planta de los pies para no romper la corteza del tronco, debes aumentarlo como si quisieras hacerlo. Algo fácil.

Sasuke pareció ignorarla.

—Lo siento, sé que no soy muy buena para enseñar. No sé explicarme con gran detalle ¿A que si?

Silencio…

—Nē —llamó la chica—, ¿piensas callarte hasta la eternidad? No te servirá si piensas que me rendiré.

—Entonces dime qué quieres para que me dejes en paz.

Sakura sonrió delicadeza. Sasuke era como un niño. Un muy grande y orgulloso niño el cual tenía un capricho por cumplir, Sakura se encargaría de hacerle quitar ese capricho. Por las buenas o por las malas.

—Dame una oportunidad.

Sasuke bufó con brusquedad.

—Te he dado la oportunidad de vivir, no me pidas más de lo imposible.

—¿Ni una sola?

—No ahora —expresó de forma fría y cortante, aun así, ella sonrió…

_No Ahora…_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Habían pasado dos días desde aquella plática. El tiempo pasaba rápidamente sin que ellos se diesen cuenta si podían pararlo a o no. Sakura empezó a cuidarse un poco más, comía más cosas sin arrojarlas al minuto y medio, Naruto empezó a comer un poco más de Ramen ya que durante un día de ellos había estado tan deprimido como Sakura.

Karin y Suigetsu parecían no molestarse en siquiera dirigir palabra alguna, e Itachi… bueno. Él seguía tal cual, investigando más cosas luego de haber atrapado al intruso de Konoha, por lo cual Sasuke no podía ni verlo un segundo. Por primera vez, quiso vencer a su orgullo y preguntarle qué opinaba de Sakura. ¿Habría algún daño en su ego si lo hacía? No lo sabía, pero esperaba tener el valor para arriesgarse.

¿Cómo hacerlo cuando por años no entabló una conversación decente con alguien? Y sí, Naruto era parte del «nadie».

Luego del almuerzo, mucho después de este, cuando el sol ya se ocultaba poco a poco en el horizonte, cuando estuvo seguro que Sakura había ido al pueblo con Naruto y no había moros en la costa, se atrevió a interrumpir el filosófico momento de su hermano mayor con los pergaminos por un lado y por el otro.

—A este paso terminarás tan loco como Orochimaru.

—Mira quién habla —respondió en un murmullo sin apartar la vista de los documentos.

—¿Tienes un minuto?

—Cincuenta y siete segundos ahora. ¿Para qué soy bueno? —Sasuke se exasperó.

—Quiero hablar contigo.

Itachi asintió, dejando a un lago uno de los pergaminos y agarrando otro para revisarlo.

—Sí, adelante.

—De Sakura —respondió casi al instante. Itachi despegó la vista de sus pergaminos por primera vez y miró a su hermano, algo sorprendido pero esperando.

—En ese caso, te concedo diez minutos más.

—¿Si te hablo de «de mi hijo» cuantos me concederías?

—Si quieres te acompaño a tomar un té —sonrió divertido. Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada casi instantáneamente mientras sus manos se volvían rígidas. Sus nudillos pronto empezaron a ponerse blancos y adormecidos por la fuerza con que empuñaba sus dedos.

Su mirada no bajaba la intensidad por lo que Itachi suspiró al momento de levantarse. Caminó alrededor de la mesa y abrió la puerta, salió siendo seguido con pereza por su hermano menor y entonces se sentó en uno de los sillones.

Tras un largo suspiro Itachi empezó.

—¿Qué es lo que querías preguntar?

Ahí empezaba todo. Sasuke se despidió con mucha lástima de quien lo había acompañado durante largos años. Su orgullo en ese momento, se iba ir a la mismísima mierda. ¡Qué importa! Después de todo, si no era él, sería su hermano quien lo dejaría en la situación más embarazosa del mundo. Como si eso no hubiese pasado ya.

—¿Qué piensas…? —él era Sasuke Uchiha, y gracias a ello supo controlar muy bien su cuerpo para no terminar sonrojado como nena— ¿Qué piensas de ella?

—¿De quién?

Itachi sabía a quién se refería, pero joder a Sasuke era un buen método para ablandarlo.

—¡De Karin! —Expresó con ironía ante la mueca de decepción que fijó su hermano— ¿De quién demonios estaría hablando, Itachi?

—Si quieres mi opinión sobre Sakura, es una niña muy agradable. Tenaz un poco caprichosa pero en el buen sentido. ¿Te sirve de algo?

—No de mucho…

—¿Sabes? Sé que te entrará por un oído y te saldrá por el otro, pero si en realidad quieres estar con alguien, busca quien se asemeja en algo a ella. Solo piénsalo un segundo, Sasuke —pidió al ver la interrogante en el rostro de su hermano—. Le has hecho daño y aún así te ama, veo el resentimiento pero no ha dejado de hacerlo. ¿Enserio piensas que cualquier mujer después de eso te amaría?

Sasuke pareció querer interrumpirle, pero Itachi le cortó incluso antes de pronunciar la primera letra.

—Y Karin no es un ejemplo, Otöto-baka. La prueba es que ahora ande de besitos con el acuario que llevas como compañero.

—Suigetsu.

—Como sea…

Sasuke miró el suelo como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo aun cuando su hermano volvió a hablar.

—Escucha, Sasuke. La peor forma de encontrar una tranquilidad es rehuyéndole a lo que sientes, deja ya de ser tan orgulloso. Puede traerte demasiados problemas. Muchos más de los que podrías imaginar y peores a los que ya tienes. Por cierto, si me necesitas estaré en siempre dispuesto a escucharte, por más que mis consejos los tomes y los sueltes rápidamente.

En silencio, observó a su hermano irse del lugar, a encerrarse nuevamente en esa estúpida habitación llena de pergaminos y experimentos. Sasuke lo meditó por unos instantes, su hermano tenía razón en algo, él siempre había agarrado sus consejos y luego los había soltado sin ninguna duda ni remordimiento.

Pero esta vez tenía una diferencia, ahora, en realidad se sentía demasiado confundido para poder siquiera darse el lujo de desmoronarse en cualquier instante…

_Por esta vez… le haría caso._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

¡Hi a todo, nuevamente! ¿Les ha gustado el capitulo? Espero que si. ¡Chicos, traigo una noticia! Con Mayra-chan (Mayra2012) hemos creado una página de Face.

**Nombre:** Amantes de los Fanfic's

**Link: ** www. facebook Amantes De Los Fanfics (no olviden quitar los espacios.)

Es muy bonito y espero que puedan participar de ello. Unas insistidas gracias.

_También para todos aquellos que les interese, he abierto una pequeña web llamada SasuSaku Latino. Para aquellas a quienes le interesen, pueden pasarse. El Link está en mi perfil. _

¡Gracias por pasarse a leer! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.

¡Matta~nee!


	18. Sólo una

Capítulo 17 ~Sólo una~

.

_Si cada ser humano diera una oportunidad… ¡sólo una oportunidad!... a los demás, todos seríamos felices._

__.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sakura había sido muy caprichosa en muchos aspectos. Tenía su forma de ser y nadie lo negaba, ni siquiera ella quien se defendía de todas criticas negativas hechas a su persona, pero debían admitir que —por más de no tener tantos atributos como Karin o Ino—, tenía algo en su ser que la hacía poseer… ¿Ternura?

Por enésima vez, el azabache resopló antes de echarse nuevamente en el pasto del jardín, observó por leves minutos las hojas del árbol de cerezos balancearse suavemente ante la brisa débil. El verano empezaría azotar con gran fuerza, era uno de esos días aun en los que no llovía a todo dar como siempre. En esa época del año era donde el aguacero caía de forma rebelde sobre todo pueblo al menos durante unas tres semanas, en ocasiones malogrando sembríos y beneficiando a otros como los de arroz.

Habían encontrado ese lugar con Orochimaru un año después de habérsele unido, el feudal de ese pueblo era muy amable y justo, pero sus formas de administrar a esa pequeña aldea era tan mala que su gente apenas si tenía para sobrevivir.

Orochimaru tampoco les hizo demasiado bien, en sus experimentos esa gente, desesperadas por el hambre y algunos niños ingenuos, había sido la presa justa para las pruebas del ex Sannin. Luego de la muerte de este nunca más volvió a saber de ese pueblo. No tenía ningún nombre asignado según lo que tenía entendido. Su gente no era aliada con nadie y para otras aldeas ese pueblo no existía.

Ahora se daba cuenta que ese lugar podía subsistir muy bien sin ayuda de un gobernante que lo administrara. Había mucha pobreza en ese lugar, pero no tanto como cuando llegó.

Recordó con algo de pesar el dinero que le había dado al mocoso ese solo para que dejara de llorar, se preguntó ¿cuantas caries tendría ya ese niño? Una de las razones por las que no le gustaba mucho lo dulce. Debía admitir que le agradaba, en su mínima expresión, pero no tanto como había visto comer a Sakura o Naruto —cuando no lo veía atragantarse con Ramen, claro—, incluso a su hermano que en ocasiones le encontraba comiendo Dangos.

—¡He, Sasuke! Te quedarás todo el santo día ahí. Entra a casa ya —había escuchado de parte de Itachi, el idiota de su hermano mayor. Su único apoyo en esos instantes aunque el no lo aceptara en voz alta. ¿Cómo hacerlo si hasta hace dos meses pensaba que no había ser tan ridículo como él?; dijo ridículo, no idiota que era en donde entraba su estúpido ex compañero de equipo.

No quería entrar a casa, no cuando sabía que encontraría a la reina de sus complicaciones mentales sentada en el sillón, acariciando con cariño a esa bola que tenía como estomago, a ese ser que si no fuese por ellos, la mataría lenta y dolorosamente. Incluso una vez se lo preguntó. ¿Qué sucede cuando tu propio hijo, es quien te mutila lenta y dolorosamente?

—¿Qué sientes? —le preguntó aquella vez con el intento de hacerle un escarmiento.

—Feo… —respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro. Incluso al borde del colapso mental, ella seguía siendo… ella.

Sakura seguía confundiéndolo casa vez más hasta el punto en que meramente ya no soportaba más, el simple hecho de verla hacía que su cerebro se retorciera de la forma más horripilantemente posible, sus ojos se movían sin quererlo hacia su vientre, hinchado por los cinco meses que llevaba cargando a «su hijo». Y sí, porque resignado de que nadie le hiciese el mínimo caso, terminó por aceptarlo. ¡De acuerdo! ¡Ya! Ese niño era suyo.

¡Lo aceptaba! ¡Incluso pudo jurar que escuchó a Itachi aplaudirle por eso! Pues bien. Se habían salido con la suya, ese niño que había sentido moverme dentro de Sakura hacía unos días, esa cosa que le absorbía el Chakra a cada hora a esa de pelo rosado, ese bebé que era un simple experimento de Konoha, ese pequeño que llevaba sangre Uchiha, ese que pronto sería un infante, ajeno a todos os problemas que tenían los mayores, quisiera o no era parte de él.

Sasuke por primera vez supo lo que era enfrentarse a algo tan grandiosamente diminuto como para no poder vencerle. Así como una bacteria, una muy poderosa bacteria de la cual no podías deshacerte.

Porque Sasuke Uchiha, con diecisiete años de edad, con una mente lo demasiado confundida como para siquiera querer enfrentar peligro alguno y un azabache en plena maduración —porque aún no terminaba ni de ser un adolescente ni llegaba a ser un adulto—, aquél muchacho buscado por las cinco malditas naciones… iba a ser padre de un niño que nunca quiso.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Supo de inmediato que había sido una pequeña patadita. O al menos un pequeño movimiento pero igualmente dio un improvisado saltito aun estando de rodillas en el cuarto. El día había sido perfecto en su mayoría y veía con gran satisfacción que el azabache había estado rondando pensativo, sin animo ni de querer ocultar su distracción. No era normal ver a Sasuke caminar completamente aturdido de un lugar a otro. Tras esa costumbrista frialdad se podía apreciar sin esfuerzo toda la confusión que vivía.

Su hijo se movía poco, pero Sakura trataba de disfrutarlo cada vez que lo hacía, al parecer Suigetsu tendría razón: el pequeño nacería con el mismo carácter de su padre.

La puerta del cuarto sonó.

Se paró instantáneamente antes de ver entrar al Uzumaki con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Al parecer poco a poco empezaba a recuperar esos ánimos que había perdido antes. Sus manos estaban ocupadas sujetando una bandeja con dos tazones —muy grandes— de sopa.

_Ramen…_

Dudó por unos segundos mientras su compañero se acercaba a ella con esa mueca de felicidad, en esos días había estado comiendo regular, pero debía admitir que casi la mayoría de cosas que había merendado antes de quedar en estado en ese instante no le provocaban nada más que molestas nauseas. El aroma llegó a sus fosas nasales y aunque no le dio la sensación de vértigo, supo enseguida que Ramen no era lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

—Sakura-chan, gasté uno de mis cupones del viejo que vende en el pueblo. Para conseguir uno de esos tienes que ir a consumir mucho así que las estaba guardando para una ocasión especial. ¡Hay que celebrar por los cinco meses y medio que tienes! —expresó con entusiasmo. Todas las ganas de negarse a la invitación del rubio se fueron al carajo. ¿Cómo podría decirle que no luego de que hubiese gastado su maldito cupón de mierda en un plato para ella?

_Suspiró…_

En otro momento, de seguro le hubiese mandado a la mierda sin importar que hubiese gastado dos cupones y un millón de ellos, después de todo era Sakura Haruno, ¿es que acaso luego de haberle propinado golpes que Naruto aún no había olvidado, sería tan gallina de no negarse ante la cara de cordero del Uzumaki? ¡Por supuesto que lo hubiese hecho! Pero le debía tanto al rubio que se sintió enferma en siquiera pensar en oponerse.

Miró con algo de pena el tazón y se acarició con disimulo el vientre.

—"_Lo siento bebé. Tendrás que probarlo otra vez._" ¿Eso es para mí? —preguntó fingiendo incredulidad. Ese plato contenía más carne de cerdo, verduras y muchos fideos de lo que hubiese imaginado en la vida. Incluso en Ichiraku no le daban a Naruto el lujo de ponerle tantas cosas. Sintió un cosquilleo, eso era demasiado para que se pagara con un simple cupón, él debió haber pagado algo extra por aquello.

Nuevamente no quiso ni pensar en lo que había "sacrificado" para darle de comer.

—¡Sí, lo compré especialmente para ti! ¡Tienes que comer proteínas, muchas cosas nutritivas para hacer crecer fuerte y sano al pequeño Naruto-chan!

—¡¿He? —Sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas al escuchar aquellas últimas palabras— ¿Na… Naruto-chan?

—Por supuesto —espetó orgulloso—. Como tío de ese niño estoy dispuesto a darle mi nombre. ¡Así tendrá un motivo para seguir luchando sin rendirse!

—O un buen motivo para suicidarse cuando tenga entendimiento de quién fue el imbécil en quien fue inspirado ese nombre.

Sakura se sobresaltó tanto que incluso tuvo que tapar su boca para callar un pequeño grito. Se inclinó levemente para ver que en la puerta del cuarto estaba Sasuke con una expresión irritada en el rostro.

Vio como Naruto tenía una pequeña vena hinchándose en la frente y parte de la mejilla, se volteó hacia el moreno dispuesto a entablar una conversación no muy civilizada con el Teme.

—¡Ese nombre me lo puso mi padre! ¡Y mi madre lo aprobó con mucha felicidad! —se excusó antes de empezar la verdadera batalla— ¡Ese nombre es reconocido mundialmente! ¡Tengo un puente nombrado en mi honor! ¡¿Y tú qué? Apenas si tienes un tronco con tu nombre tallado en él.

—¿Te has dado cuenta que «Naruto» es algo comestible, verdad? ¿Que viene de un ingrediente de tu maldita comida adictiva? ¿Qué ese nombre es el hazmerreir de las cinco naciones ninja? —Entrecerró los ojos— ¿Y de qué árbol me estás hablando? ¿Has perdido la cordura? Yo no tengo ningún árbol tallado con mí no…

Fue hasta entonces que no había notado el semejante sonrojo que traía Haruno ante la mención de ese árbol. Era uno pequeñito, de cerezos. Lo había visitado de vez en cuando de niña y al ver que tenía muchos nombres escritos en él —la mayoría eran antiguos y pertenecían a cada pareja que se había realizado. Lo supo porque en ellos estaba escrito el nombre de Kushina-san y el cuarto Hokage, así como de la madre de Ino e Inoichi— había aprovechado para escribir las iniciales de sus nombres y quedaron tallados.

No fue hasta que Naruto quiso tallar su nombre con el de Hinata cuando se fijó en el «_Sasu_ke y _Saku_ra» que había escrito. Recordó la vergüenza que había sufrido cuando él se lo increpó en medio de toda la aldea que la miraba como si estuviese loca.

—¡Debe ser una broma! —maldijo mirando con odio a Naruto.

—No estamos hablando de nuestros nombres, Teme. ¡Y ese bebé se queda con el nombre de Naruto-chan!

—¡Sobre mi cadáver!

—¿Y porqué mierda te importa tanto? —aumentó el tono de voz.

—¡Porque es mi hijo, imbécil!

Sakura tuvo la leve sensación que todos en esa casa estaban acostumbrados a declarar sus sentimientos cuando estaban en un estado de cólera inalcanzable por cualquier humano común y corriente. Entonces cuando procesó bien la información recibida, un escalofrío bajó por su nuca hasta el final de su columna.

No supo porqué, pero Naruto sonrió tan complacido que incluso parecía querer enseñarse sus pulcros dientes al Uchiha.

—Repite eso… Teme —se burló en un murmullo mientras Sasuke apretó su mandíbula hasta que incluso sintió como tronaba. —¿Sabes qué, Sakura-chan? Creo que me iré a pasar el rato con Suigetsu, me lo llevo, será para otra ocasión —canturreó alejando la bandeja de Ramen intacta de ella, la peli rosa agradeció en término medio el que se llevara la comida, pero le había dejado un problema mucho mayor, un Sasuke completamente patidifuso por lo que había salido de forma deliberada de sus labios.

Se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de contener una sonrisa que quería salir como fuese de sus labios. Se preguntó si Sasuke realmente lo había dicho porque le nació en un momento minúsculo o porque realmente solo quería que Naruto saliese, aunque sus pensamientos eran difíciles de estar cerca de la verdad cuando veía el confundido rostro de Sasuke.

Prefirió no presionarlo, al menos por esta vez.

—¿Venías por algo en especial? —se removió incomoda al ver que Sasuke no le respondía— ¿Sasuke-kun?

—Itachi quería saber como andas —contestó.

—¡Eso es mentira, Sakura! —oyó como le gritaba Itachi desde el primer piso, contuvo una carcajada al ver la mirada psicópata que se posesionó de los ojos del azabache.

—Ese Itachi —rió tratando de salvarle el orgullo, después de todo, ya tenía lo que necesitaba—, siempre ocultando lo que siente.

Esa fue una clara indirecta.

—Si —contestó lentamente.

—Nē, este es el periodo más largo dentro de casa en la que no peleamos. Es un buen progreso —cerró los ojos contenta.

—¿Enserio no te agrada el nombre de Naruto?

—Debes estar realmente demente si es en lo único que piensas, teniendo a un asesino enfrente tuyo.

Pareció como si ella emitiese una risilla complacida, se incorporó para caminar hasta la cama y se sentó en ella. Levantó la mirada y palmeó un lugar a su costado.

—Es tu cuarto después de todo —Sasuke entendió al instante. Negó con su cabeza apresuradamente.

—Estás demente.

—¿Me tienes miedo? —Se embromó— ¿Tienes miedo a una mujer que apenas puede correr en su estado?

—No seas estúpida —resondró con un gruñido.

—Entonces no tienes nada que perder, además tengo que revisar esa mano —señaló la venda que aún traía puesta.

Sasuke parecía indignado y ella sabía casi al instante lo que le respondería. Él era caprichoso aunque no lo demostrara, orgulloso y un poco presumido, pero todo tenía su porqué. Sakura sabía que tenía razones de sobra para comportarse de ese modo, pero también tenía pena… Con esa actitud solo lograba alejar a los demás, después de todo, parecía que eso era lo que realmente quería.

—Ya sanó hace poco menos de un mes ¿Para qué lo quieres revisar?

—De acuerdo, Sasuke. Me has descubierto —fingió estar desilusionada de una forma muy poco convincente—, quiero conversar contigo ¿Tanto pecado es quererlo? Como la última vez.

_Como la última vez…_

La última vez que conversaron no terminó de forma muy gratificante, fue humillante ya que desde ese momento su cerebro había quedado muy afectado, necesitaba tiempo para volver a ser quien realmente era y Sakura solo estaba para hacerle recaer.

—No quiero hablar contigo.

—¿Entonces para qué has venido aquí? ¿Por qué Itachi te lo ha dicho? —Sasuke cerró con fuerza la puerta, estuvo seguro que su hermano gritaría nuevamente si escuchaba eso— ¿O es que simplemente sabes que te interesa tu hijo aunque te trates de convencer de lo contrario? —se levantó hasta acercarse a él, tanto que hasta sintió el calor que desprendía— Maldita sea deja de ser tan orgulloso. ¡Deja de verte a solo a ti y verás cuanto daño haces a los demás!

—¡No me alces la voz como si tuvieses algún derecho sobre mi! No eres más que un maldito estorbo que ha venido a joderlo todo. ¿Por qué no nos haces un favor y te la…? —Y entonces lo besó.

Sakura tenía los nervios de punta, sus dedos que agarraron el cuello del azabache los sintió como si miles de agujas le picaran, su cuerpo sentía un terrible escalofrió que la hizo estremecerse a la par de Sasuke. Por impresionante que pareciese, Sasuke movió titubeante sus labios sobre los de ella. La peli rosada lo jaló un poco más logrando que se inclinase.

Retuvo una sonrisa al darse cuenta cuanta estatura le ganaba el chico, hasta que su burbuja de ilusión se reventó cuando sintió los brazos del azabache tratar de separarla. Se agarró a su cabello, dispuesta a no soltarlo hasta que él se rindiese primero; no logró resistir mucho, Sasuke sin cuidado alguno la desprendió para mostrar su rostro consternado.

—Antes que digas algo más de lo que me pueda dañar —le tapó la boca con las manos con desesperación mientras el azabache fruncía el ceño— ¡Te amo, ¿me escuchas bien Uchiha Sasuke? Y eso no va a cambiar, mátame, tortúrame, lo siento. Pero seguirá, podré resentirme contigo e incluso molestarme pero jamás te odiaré, así que deja de intentar alejarme de ti. Solo te estás dañando y lo sabes.

Sakura aflojó con duda el agarre y Sasuke se encargó con un manotazo de liberar su boca. La miró, seriamente furioso.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —lloriqueó.

—Porque ya me cansé de perder a la gente que llego a querer —respondió secamente—. Me harté de que cada vez que quiero algo alguien me lo arrebata. No quiero volver a sentir esa desesperación. No lo sabes ¿Verdad? —interrogó agarrándole las muñecas con fuerza— Ese sentimiento que te desgarra por dentro, las ganas de gritar y no poder hacerlo, el dolor al darte cuenta que ya nada de lo que has perdido podrá regresar… el darse cuenta que lo que has vivido no es una pesadilla sino una maldita realidad de la que no puedes escapar…, no quiero volver a sentirlo, deja ya de molestarme… por favor.

—No lo perderás —juró en un murmullo—, sólo dame la oportunidad de demostrártelo. Sé que puedo.

El silencio los envolvió durante minutos en los cuales Sakura sentía la tensión el cuerpo de Sasuke, las ganas de ir a abrazarle, decirle que todo estaría bien que ya no estaba solo, que incluso Itachi quería hacer todo lo posible para hacer volver al antiguo Sasuke que había antes, pero decirle cosas como esas solo lograría desesperarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

Uchiha por un momento la obligó a mirarle, ella se paralizó al comprobar que los ojos carbón del moreno tenían un color rojizo bordeándolo y una capa cristalina envolviéndolos.

—Solo una —agregó con voz tosca—. No la desperdicies…

Sakura sonrió de tal forma que le dolieron las mejillas, tan frio y orgulloso Sasuke salió de la habitación al momento que ella tapaba su boca con las manos, las lágrimas desbordaron sus ojos, por primera vez se sentía tan alegre que no pudo ocultarlo. Era la misma sensación de cuando supo que Naruto había llegado a defenderlos del sorpresivo ataque de Pain, también cuando vio a al Uchiha menor luego de dos años de haberse ido con Orochimaru…

_Como cuando se dio cuenta… que él había sido quien descubrió la solución a su problema._

_Solo una…_

Oportunidad para hacer ver, que la vida tenía muchos sentidos para desearla.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Con una frustración digna de matar a cualquiera que le cruzase el camino, se dirigió hacia el gran sótano, un lugar donde podía con toda confianza patear paredes, gritar o sacar toda la frustración que llevaba encima. Si Sakura, Naruto e incluso Kakashi creían que ese lugar no era digno de llamarse «guarida de Orochimaru» estaban muy equivocados. Por supuesto, no habían visitado el subterráneo que había acechando esa gran casucha.

La cantidad de rejas, calabozos y socavones eran muy sorprendentes. Incluso Sasuke se había horrorizado en silencio de la cantidad de personas moribundas que se encontraban en ese lugar, ahora había cambiado, los calabozos seguían pero las personas ya habían muerto, el azabache visita frecuentemente ese lugar para hacerse recordar que la vida era así de frágil, con un chasquido de dedos se desvanecía.

Bajó los escalones de la mugrosa escalera llena de una capa verdosa debido a la humedad y la oscuridad, chasqueó la lengua cuando fijó la vista en su mano, había agarrado una parte del musgo que se encontraba ahí. Con una expresión de asco en el rostro siguió su camino.

Su tranquilidad inmutable, su rostro aplacado; todo parecía tan en orden si no fuese porque tenía las ganas más inmensas de golpearse contra una pared hasta que su cabeza sangrase.

_Solo una…_

¿En qué mierda estaba pensando? ¿Darle una oportunidad a esa molestia devastadora? ¡Se lo dijo! Por su madre que se lo había dicho. Tonteando pero lo suficiente claro para que ella se emocionara de la manera que le vio hacerlo. Se sentía un reverendo estúpido, su carácter se había ido a la mierda sin que él pudiese haber hecho algo.

Aceptaba que Sakura Haruno estaba influyendo demasiado en su actuar.

Sin embargo, fuera de sentirse tan desconcertado por su actuar, debía admitir que cierta molesta esperanza esta naciendo en alguna parte de su cuerpo que no lograba descifrar. Tenía miedo, mucho, no lo demostraría jamás ni en un millón de años, pero se sentía temeroso ante lo que podría pasar.

La felicidad era efímera siempre, venía, se iba y te dejaba destrozado en el proceso. Él lo había sentido, le había dicho a Sakura —resumido— exactamente lo que sentía. Se sintió tan desesperado, simplemente quería que lo dejara en paz, dijo cosas sin sentido en esa habitación de las que ahora se empezaba a arrepentir. Pero las cosas ya estaban hechas…

Un ruido desde más adentro de ese lugar captó su alertada atención. Frunció en entrecejo mientras su mano estaba decidida a ir hacia su katana en cualquier momento, sus sentidos se agudizaron de tal forma que su Sharingan ya se había activado por si solo.

Era imposible que alguien estuviese en ese lugar a menos que fuera intrusos, una sombra empezó a acercársele con rapidez, su mano fue directamente a su arma. Instantes mínimos a que tocara el mango de su defensa, la sombra se posicionó frente a él agarrándolo se las muñecas y mirándolo con una expresión suavizada. Apretó los dientes antes de fijarse con detenimiento quién demonios había sido capaz de ser tan veloz en ese instante y se dio cuenta de los ojos negros que lo miraban profundamente.

—¿Itachi? —indagó con su voz ronca.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

—Qué gracioso —ironizó el azabache—, te iba preguntar exactamente lo mismo hace dos segundos. Yo soy quien viene con más frecuencia a este lugar y no he visto ni un alma hasta ahora. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Yo pregunté primero —lo interrumpió insistente.

—Venía a romperme el cráneo ¿Contento? —Itachi alzó una ceja con consternación— Ahora es tu turno.

—Trato de guardar un secreto, ¿por qué quieres dañar tu integridad física?

Sasuke movió las manos mirando a su hermano con intensa incomodidad. Itachi miró las suyas antes de soltar con avidez al moreno para darle más espacio. El menor de los Uchiha con pesar tuvo que agarrar sus agredidas articulaciones para desaparecer ese entumecimiento, miró por encima del hombro de su hermano y este interfirió su visión moviéndose nuevamente.

—¿Qué tanto escondes, Itachi? —reivindicó con firmeza.

—¿No puedes ser tú quien me responda primero? Me resulta estúpido que a cada que hago una pregunta tú arremetas otra. Tratémonos con respeto y avancemos por edades.

—Perfecto, del menor al mayor; responde ahora.

Sus ojos vacilantes se movieron nerviosos hasta que resopló un pequeño «sígueme» y avanzó de espaldas a Sasuke, el pelinegro lo siguió decidido sin objetar nada. Llegado al minuto de caminata pudo observar unas manos agarrando uno de las varillas de acero que bloqueaban la salida del calabozo. Miró consternado a su hermano mayor.

—Dime que esto es una broma —gruñó enfurecido mirando las bandas que traían en su frente los cautivos.

—Era la única forma.

—¿La única forma? —Repitió con desdén— Matarlos es una muy buena manera.

—No los mataré. No le haría eso a mi aldea.

—Te darán la medalla de honor, Itachi —alabó el menor— ¡Por imbécil! —Escupió al último— ¿Qué piensas hacer después con ellos? ¿Soltarlos?

La mirada de su hermano mayor le hizo saber que estaba en lo correcto con esa suposición, las ganas de golpearlo lo invadieron nuevamente. El ninja de Konoha lo miraba con sorpresa, jamás se imaginó que los dos estuviese reunidos, cuando lo capturaron pensó que la Haruno había encontrado al mayor de los Uchiha pero ahora su juicio había cambiado.

Sin embargo, pensó, Sakura Haruno no tenía mucho Chakra para sobrevivir más allá de cuatro o cinco días por lo mucho. Debería de haber muerto.

—Haruno Sakura —jadeó el hombre, ante la atenta mirada de su compañero también preso—. Haruno Sakura ¿Se encuentra con ustedes?

Ambos chicos lo miraron.

—¿Porqué tendría que contestar a eso?

—Sí —respondió el moreno.

—Pero —Itachi le observó con irritación— ¿Estás demente? ¿Cómo te dignas a decir eso cuando debe de ser confidencial?

—No es por ofenderte, Nii-san —satirizó—. Pero tu respuesta inicial es una clara afirmación a su pregunta, no me culpes por tu idiotez.

—Así que ella sobrevivió. El consejo estaba asegurado de que moriría instantáneamente, no hay nada que revierta ese proceso a menos de practicar una cirugía para extraer el experimento… No tienen idea de a lo que se enfrentan ¿Verdad? Esa cosa no es un niño, ni siquiera será humano. Es solo un intento de recrear a un Uchiha. Sus habilidades de ser descubiertas serían una prodigiosa arma para cualquiera, pero no querrá ser dominado —se burló el personaje.

Itachi frunció su ceño, dejando a un lado su enojo con Sasuke quien también parecía poner mucha más atención en lo que decían esos fracasados. Si podían obtener más información de ese niño sería mucho mejor para saber qué hacer. Aunque Itachi no tenía planeado en ningún momento deshacerse del hijo de su hermano.

—¿Qué tratas de decir con no querrá ser dominado? —preguntó Itachi con un tono tan amable que asqueó al mismo Sasuke. Si ese ninja no cantaba le harían decir hasta sus últimos recovecos con una sola acción.

—¿Ustedes creen que podrán hacerle sentir algo más allá de la búsqueda del poder? Recuerden que un Uchiha —sonrió sínicamente—, hijo de Uchiha Sasuke para ser más precisos, sus ansias de poder serán mucho mayores a la de él mismo. ¿Saben lo que sucederá? Cuando ya no tengan más que enseñarle, querrá probar cuanto poder tiene, hará lo mismo que la codicia hace… probará hasta dónde llegan sus límites… sin importar matar en el proceso…

_Sin importar matar en el proceso…_

Sasuke sintió un desesperante escalofrió.

_Probará hasta donde llegan sus límites._

_Hasta donde llegan sus límites._

—_¡Por qué! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste, Itachi?_

—_Para probar mi contenedor…_

.

.

.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Gracias chicos por haber esperado todo este tiempo, espero que este capítulo les guste. Me he pasado con el OoC, pero no encontraba una manera decente para hacerle admitir sus miedos a Sakura xD.

Espero que les haya gustado el leve SasuSaku y como se que quieren Lemon, les propongo un trato, si me dejan comentario tan hermosos como lo hacen siempre, y me perdonan por tardar mucho, pondré lemon en el próximo capítulo. ¿Lo quieren? ¿Sí? *¬*

Seré un asco escribiendo escenas Hentai pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo y le pondré a full todo. ¿Desean?

¡Gracias por todos sus comentarios!

Y para los que no encontraron la pagina de Facebook, búsquenla en mi perfil. Si no la ven me avisan para ver qué sucede. Gracias por interesarse.

Nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo que desea tener Lemon ^-^

¡Matta~nee!

_Si ven alguna falla ortográfica o tienen más consejos para que mejore la escritura de mis FF, háganmelo saber. Espero sus opiniones ^^_


	19. Deseo

Capítulo 18 ~Deseo~

.

* * *

><p><em>El dolor está en nuestra vida cotidiana, en el sufrimiento escondido, en la renuncia que hacemos y culpamos al amor por la derrota de nuestros sueños.<em>

_**Paulo Coelho**_

* * *

><p>—Sólo es un bebé, Sasuke, ni siquiera ha nacido —lo había escuchado repetido por decimoctava vez en todo el día, eran las ocho de la noche y seguían en el mismo plan del hermano mayor convenciendo al menor. No lo lograba aún.<p>

—Hmp.

—Sé que estás aterrado, Sasuke, no intentes fingirlo. Pero ese sujeto no sabe de lo que habla.

—No supongas —demandó monótono.

—Lo hago porque te comportas de manera ridícula. No cometas la misma estupidez de cuando dejaste la villa, no seas tan impulsivo; primero comprueba antes de actuar. Piensa un poco en Sakura… —lanzando aquello se retiró del lugar mientras Sasuke se quedaba parado en su lugar, sin hacer ni decir nada.

Pensar en Sakura, aquella que lo había puesto patas arriba en toda su vida. Itachi estaba loco, aunque en cierta minoría en la cual creía que tenía razón.

Konoha era capaz de todo, de mentir, de culpar a gente inocente solo por su propio beneficio el cual estaba muy lejos de ser el beneficio de los demás. Dolía, la cruda verdad lo hacía incluso para Naruto que con su sonrisa trataba de disimularlo, pero aun así, eso no quitaba que lo que decía ese inútil fuese verdad. Ellos tenían la prueba frente a sus ojos, Sakura estaría muerta de no ser por ellos quienes le salvaron la vida.

Se jaló los cabellos desde la raíz con desesperación.

—Hijo de perra —susurró volviendo al sótano cuidando que Itachi no le viese.

Estaba confuso, tenía que estar seguro de las cosas porque de otro modo terminaría con un colapso mental, y él jamás había tenido un colapso mental… en los últimos dos años, claro. Además que no estaba dispuesto a sufrir otro más.

Llegó al último piso y entones caminó a paso decidido hacia la celda en la que se encontraba el ninja de Konoha. Abrió las rejas bajo la atenta mirada de ambos tipos y sujetó a uno del cuello inmovilizando a otro con cuerdas anti-Chakra.

—De acuerdo, empecemos por lo crucial —destiló el Uchiha con desdén. Ambos Shinobi se quedaron tan inmóviles que incluso se podía pensar que estaban muerto— ¿Qué tanto sabe del niño que espera Haruno Sakura?

El pobre hombre no sabía cómo hablar al ser apretada su garganta con esa fuerza brutal. Sasuke aligeró un poco la presión dejando lo suficiente como para tragara un poco de aire y le contestara.

—Lo que sabemos es que el consejo tiene miedo. Todos están temerosos que ese engendro llegue hacia su nacimiento.

—No pregunté lo que estúpido consejo piense. ¿Qué es lo que será esa cosa cuando nazca?

—Un demonio —sonrió el tipo que estaba con la cuerda anti-Chakra.

—¿Qué tipo de demonio?

—Pues, eso depende —se removió un poco señalando con la mirada a su compañero— primero suéltalo o lo matarás.

—¿Dime porqué me interesaría si muere o no?

—Porque él sabe mejores cosas que yo —sínico, sonrió sabiendo que Uchiha estaba contra la pared, si bien las ganas de matarlos estaba aflorando y lo veían, sabían también que la necesidad de información le pararía en su actuar.

Sasuke miró a quien estaba casi azul por la falta de aire. Le mandó una mirada de las que te dejan petrificado de por vida, lamentándose por estar volviéndose tan blando. ¿No podía torturarlos? Así lograría entrar en donde quería sin esfuerzo de rebajarse a "pedir" información.

—Es increíble que Itachi Uchiha y tú sigan vivos. Tú lo asesinaste. ¿Cómo...?

—Hmp, el que hace las preguntas soy yo.

Ambos sujetos sonrieron, pero dispuestos a cooperar, mientras Sasuke supiese más de lo que ese niño o niña sería de grande, entonces con más razón les dejaría acabar con los fugitivos. Si las cosas salían mal, entonces de una u otro manera, cuando el engendro naciese, se darían cuenta que era un ser completo e indomable.

* * *

><p>Sasuke entró por la puerta de la habitación con su katana en mano embarrada en sangre. Sakura le vio entrar por la puerta y al ver las manchas de ese liquido aterrador, se espantó.<p>

—¿Sasuke… kun? —susurró.

Apenas si se había levantado de un sueño profundo. El rostro del Uchiha se encontraba furibundo. Sakura se acomodó un poco en la cama para estar preparada a saltar en cualquier momento.

—¿Quieres hablar?

Alzó una ceja.

—¿Hablar? —Musitó intranquilizada— ¿Hablar de qué?

—De eso.

Con desprecio señaló en vientre abultado de la chica quien en un gesto protector lo envolvió entre sus brazos.

—Creí que no querías hablar —tartamudeó.

—Cambié de idea.

—No me parece —refutando empezó a alejarse un poco de la cama hacia el borde mientras Uchiha se acercaba a ella.

Sasuke opuesto a lo que la peli rosada pensó que haría, se sentó en una de las esquinas de la cama. La chica perdí un poco el miedo, frunció el entrecejo y con cuidado de acercó a él.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —Preguntó temerosa— ¿Te han hecho daño?

—Tienes que sacarlo.

La chica abrió los ojos, no necesitaba preguntar a qué se refería, pero prefería hacerlo a que todo su cuerpo quedase quebrado.

—¿Qué?

—Tienes que sacarlo de ti —vio como sus ojos estaban perdidos—. Esto no es nada comparado con lo que vendrá después.

"_No lo podrás controlar… poco a poco tomará fuerza y querrá que lo entrenes. No se cansará de hacerlo y si lo irritas demasiado, no podrás hacer nada más que matarlo si no quieres que te mate a ti."_

—No es un simple bebé lo que se viene en camino, Sakura —su voz era fría, distante como lo había escuchado muchas veces, pero también tenía una pisca de desespero porque ella captase bien sus palabras y le hiciese caso.

Sakura se acercó un poco a él, rogando porque no se levantara.

—¿Porqué me pides esto?

—Porque te empeñas en pensar que será un niño para toda vida.

—No lo será —sonrió—, crecerá y quiero criarlo en el proceso.

—Te matará en menos de lo que te des cuenta.

—No si lo crio bien ¿Qué clase de hijo asesina a sus padres como si no valiesen nada?

Sasuke prefirió no opinar, pero sus ojos se volvieron opacos cuando la peli rosa fijó su vista en ellos. Sintió ganas de llorar.

—Itachi les quería.

—Él es humano.

—¡Mi bebé también lo es! —insistió.

—No lo es... —contradijo—, es un experimento. Una cosa fabricada por los altos mandos, destinada a ser un monstruo para pelear y no sentir nada más que ansias de poder.

—De alguien lo sacará ¿verdad? —bromeó.

Sasuke sabía que era una broma, claro, estaba siendo irónica porque él mismo deseaba más poder del que ya tenía, pero aquel era un caso muy diferente, él sabía cuando parar.

"_Tal vez el mocoso no lo desee, pero su cuerpo pedirá más, es algo que no podrá controlar…"_

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuvo miedo, porque a lo que se enfrentaba era demasiado, era verdad que podría matarlo y a Sakura en el proceso, todo terminaría incluso antes que el niño naciese, pero… ¿realmente era tan hijo de perra como para matar a un bebé? Porque, experimento o no experimento, sea cosa o no cosa, ese niño crecía como cualquier persona normal. Eliminarlo por más adefesio que sea era un asesinato horrible, mucho más que matar a unos estúpidos de Konoha, por ese crío corría sangre Uchiha quisiese o no. La parte mala, era que nadie tenía la más si podrían salir ilesos de todo el problema.

—Sasuke-kun, me diste una oportunidad.

—No me jodas con eso —gruñó.

—Deberías desesteraste.

Sasuke volteó a mirarla, una pisca de sospecha invadió su rostro. Sakura lo miró, realmente tenía las hormonas a flor de piel ¿Quién en su sano juicio quiere hacer el amor cuando están hablando de algo muy importante? ¿Quién pensaría en hacer el amor, cuando la persona con quien quieres hacerlo, es Sasuke Uchiha? ¡Ja! Ilusa, se dijo en el interior.

—Quiero intentar algo —advirtió ante la tortuosa mirada del azabache.

Sasuke por otro lado quería golpear a alguien, si Sakura seguía con esa actitud sería la desafortunada recibidora de la golpiza. No supo cómo pero para cuando decidió que era momento de irse, los labios de la chica se aplastaron contra los suyos. Nuevamente, intentó separarle pero la chica se aferró a su cabello.

Sakura sonrió cuando el azabache empezó poco a poco a corresponder a su acción. Poco a poco el beso se transformó en algo más, cuando ella abrió su boca dejando paso a que sus lenguas hicieran de las suyas, se separaron por unos segundos para respirar apenas y volvieron a besarse. Cayeron a la cama y sonrió al ver que Sasuke no hacía nada para levantarse.

Sintió con algo de emoción como las manos de Sasuke buscaban algo por detrás que no logró encontrar, pero luego sus manos se metieron por debajo de su blusa logrando sacarle un pequeño gemido que para lastima de la chica, le hizo volver a tierra. Se separó de ella casi como si se hubiese quemado. La miró, un poco desarreglado, con la respiración agitada y las pupilas dilatadas.

—Sasuke-kun —logró pronunciar en una ola de jadeos.

—Cállate —ordenó antes de salir sin decir nada más de la habitación.

Se quedó, ahí, sintiéndose estúpida. Había estado a punto de hacer… bueno, eso. Estaba excitada, eso lo reconocía y lo experimentaba por primera vez en su vida. Lo reconocía porque la cerda de su amiga daba demasiados detalles de su vida privada en cuando no debía, pero ahora que lo sentía en carne propia, el no haber complacido lo que su cuerpo pedía, la hacía sentirse… mal.

Ino olvidó darle el consejo de cómo calmar esa ansiedad, aunque, qué iba a saber ella que complacía todo lo que quería con Sai.

Quiso llorar, no por no conocer nada del tema, sino por el rechazo que había sufrido por parte de Sasuke. Maldita sea, ¿pero de qué más se podía esperar? Aún era como sentir las manos de Sasuke tocarle su piel, era increíble y se juró a si misma que sea como sea, lo volvería a sentir.

_Cuando tu viese el valor de hacerlo de nuevo_.

* * *

><p>Hinata se limpió las lágrimas con desprecio. Ocultó con un polvo blanquecino una parte del olor de Sakura y Naruto, vio con algo de tristeza y ansiedad el camino que indicaba a donde se encontraba y entonces volteo ocultado la bolsita con la pomada para que nadie se diera cuenta.<p>

—Hinata-sama ¿encontró algo de los fugitivos?

—No, nada aún.

—Esté atenta.

—Sí.

El ANBU se fue. No pudo hacer nada más, no podía ir y decirle a Naruto que le amaba, que sea lo que pasara de ahora en adelante le amaría siempre, que le extrañaba mucho más de lo que se podía imaginar. Estaba sufriendo, pero el imaginarse lo que tendría que pasar Sakura inconscientemente, cualquier fachada, cualquier sonrisa, fuese sincera o no, estaría cargada de angustia y recelo. Haruno era quien no tenía en quién confiar. Ella sí, gracias al cielo.

—Cuídense… —susurró al aire, antes de volver a los matorrales.

* * *

><p>Destrozó uno de los arboles. Su respiración era agitada, no por haber hecho esfuerzo, estaba demasiado alterado para siguiera pensar en cansarse o entrenar. ¿Qué había hecho?<p>

Había estado a punto de hacer… ¡puto de mierda!

Los rayos azules saltaron de su mano hasta incrustarse en otro tronco y luego oyó las risas infantiles a su espalda.

—¿Qué carajos…? —cuando se volteó vio al mismo niño que le había pedido dinero, esta vez acompañado por una chiquilla de cabello rubio, sus cuerpos estaban embarrados en algún tipo de cochinada que no lograba identificar, aún así, sus rostros estaban alegres. Niños, sin preocupaciones…

El chiquillo bajó la mirada algo avergonzado y la niña se atrevió a sonreírle y caminar hacia él. La observó, sin ánimo ni de detenerla. ¿En donde estaban sus padres? ¿Acaso eran tan inútiles para no poder criarlos?

—Caramelos.

—Yo no tengo caramelos —entrecerró los ojos al recordar que el mocoso ese le había pedido de la misma manera. ¿Qué eran? ¿Mendigos?

—Caramelos.

—Lárgate, niña. Vete con tus padres.

—Mi mami y mi papi están con mis abuelitos —contestó.

—Entonces vete con ellos.

Empezaba a impacientarse. ¿Por qué no se largaba a ya?

—¿Sabe cómo ir?

Quiso sacarse los cabellos. ¿Y cómo el mierda sabría donde Vivian esos vejetes? Miró a la niña con tal desprecio que ella se encogió, dejando de lado su atrevida forma de ser para ser sustituida por una sumisa y asustada.

—¿Me puede llevar? —pidió esperanzada.

—¿Si te llevo me dejas en paz? —contestó

La chiquilla asintió enérgicamente, entusiasmada. _Se perdió_, fue lo único que se atrevió a pensar, claro, debería estar asustada pensando en encontrar a sus padres, no pidiendo dulces a los extraños.

—Bien, ¿en qué dirección están tus abuelos?

La pequeña miró hacia su espalda divisando al niño que la acompañaba, para luego voltearse hacia él y mirarlo apenada. El sonrojo de su rostro creció evidentemente. Con timidez alzó su manito para señalar el cielo, un punto que el Uchiha no comprendió. Él pidió la ubicación de sus putos padres, no que le señalara el cielo… Y entones comprendió.

_Hijo de puta…_

Miró a la niña con aires de querer asesinarla.

_Si deseas, hoy cuando vuelvas de la academia te ayudaré a practicar, Sasuke-chan._

_No es practicar, es entrenar…_

Se frotó los ojos con exasperación antes de agarrar con brutalidad a la niña, esta le miró, aterrorizada y fue cuando todo para ella se volvió negro.

* * *

><p>—Otöto, Te estaba buscando, necesitamos… ¿Sasuke? —llamó confundido el mayor de los hermanos cuando vio aparecer al azabache y este, sin dirigirle una sola mirada atravesó la habitación para ir de frente a su habitación.<p>

Itachi se quedó por un momento en su lugar, planteando seria mente la idea de seguirle. Por alguna razón, sintió que lo mejor era dejarle solo. Además ya era de noche y tenían que acostarse.

Con resignación caminó hacia la cocina para servirse un vaso de agua antes de irse a la cama.

Entró bruscamente a la habitación logrando que la peli rosa quien dormitaba plácidamente se levantara sobresaltada. Miró al moreno quien la veía con un brillo extraño en los ojos, entonces antes de poder preguntar nada, tenía sus labios aprisionados por los del Uchiha.

Abrió los ojos impactada. ¿Qué demonios era eso? Por un lado, confundida, por otro algo esperanzada y por una pequeña parte… cansada.

Sintió los labios del chico bajar nuevamente por su cuello como en aquella mañana y suspiró. Al carajo el cansancio. Cada partícula de su ser saltó para luego corresponder a todo acto del muchacho.

Sasuke estaba resignado. Estaba cansado, harto; se sentía confundido y por alguna razón, sentía un vacío que aquella mocosa había despertado. Ya no importaba, se le había arrebatado todo en la vida sin derecho alguno. Le quitaron su Clan, a sus padres, su razón de vivir, el propósito de todos sus entrenamientos, el lugar a que una vez llamó su hogar.

Lo traicionaron, le mintieron, lo utilizaron y él lo había permitido al vivir en una maldita ignorancia. Todo esto se acababa aquí. Si Sakura Haruno podía alterarlo de esa manera, ella debería ser la única forma de cura. Si no lo era se volvería loco.

Sintió como resbalaban poco a poco hasta quedar echados en la cama. Sus manos se adentraron a su camiseta, logrando que el roce de sus manos un poco fría con la piel de tibia de la chica, provocara un escalofrío en ella.

—_Sasuke-kun _—suspiró antes de nuevamente besarla en los labios. Sí, era oficial, se había vuelto loco, y en esta ocasión no sabía en qué sentido.

Sus acciones, sus movimientos, todo lo que estaba sucediendo en un momento dejó de tener una guía, su cuerpo actuaba por instinto, por placer. No se dio cuenta que le había mordido el labio a la chica hasta que ella se quejó. Sus manos ya habían sacado la camiseta que ella tenía, despojándola de todo lo que la cubría. Niña estúpida, ¿creía que eso era un vestido? Apenas si le llegaba a la rodilla.

Sintió como las manos de Sakura, libre de timidez alguna empezaba a querer bajar sus pantalones sin éxito alguno hasta que enredó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y se lo quitó con sus pies. Sí, en sus manos no tenía mucha habilidad pero si en sus piernas. Vaya descubrimiento.

Bajó lentamente hacia el inicio de sus senos, sus labios rosaron cada parte de ella mientras que la peli rosa se agarraba con más fuerza a su cabello del cual tiraba de vez en cuando para acercarlo a su boca nuevamente.

EL primer gemido salió, Sasuke se sonrojó tanto, así por vergüenza como por miedo a que los descubrieran.

Cuando menos se lo esperaban, ya no tenían nada que les cubierta el cuerpo o parte de ello, Sakura prefirió no mirar hacia abajo, ya tenía demasiada buena vista de lo de arriba como para querer mirar algo más.

Sintió como el cuerpo de Sasuke chocaba contra su prominente barriga. Joder, si tan solo las hormonas del Uchiha se hubiesen activado dos meses atrás… todo sería diferente y ella no tenía que luchar contra la mejor forma de sentirse cómoda.

—Sasuke… onegai —pidió jadeante. Tan solo fue testigo de cómo ella misma abrió las piernas sintiendo la erección del azabache y entonces el dolor punzante le indicó que Sasuke le había penetrado. Gimió, tanto de placer como de dolencia.

Arqueó su espalda al sentir como Sasuke se tensaba un poco.

—Eres… —logró escuchar en un pequeño y ronco gemido.

¿Cómo era posible que la Haruno fuese… virgen?

Sakura le besó y Sasuke no paró de acariciar su cuerpo, penetrando una y otra vez. La chica de ojos jade acallaba de vez en cuando los fuertes gemidos besándole los labios mientras sus lenguas se enredaban en un exquisito juego de nunca acabar. Sintió los músculos del Uchiha, su espalda ancha y su pecho formado. Gracias al cielo no tanto como algunos mastodontes que conocía, tampoco como Jūgo, pero si lo suficiente como para excitarla.

Soltó un gemido sonoro, ahogado por un beso al final, cuando Sasuke la agarró por la cintura y la apegó más a él…

—Te amo —soltó en un pequeño susurro cuando se derrumbó en su encima, ambos respirando agitado. Sasuke enterró la cabeza la unión de su cuello con su clavícula y respiró ahí, relajándose poco a poco.

* * *

><p>Se despertó agitada y sobresaltada, no podía creer lo que había pasado, había soñado con…<p>

Unas nauseas la obligaron a parar sus pensamientos y correr un poco mareada al baño. Vació su estómago completamente y se recargó en el retrete para luego hacerlo pasar. Se levantó y lavó los dientes, la cara, los brazos y entonces un pequeño moretón la hizo detenerse en seco.

¿Cuándo se había hecho eso?

Entonces el espejo confirmó algo que ella creyó un sueño…

—Oh —expresó tapándose la boca acallando un grito al descubrir que estaba completamente desnuda— "_¡Kami-sama, esto debe ser una broma!_" —su corazón empezó a bombear con más rapidez mientras su rostro enrojecía.

Con rapidez buscó alguna cosa con lo cual taparte y encontró una pequeña toalla. Trató de calmarse un poco para poder meterse a bañar, ahí aclararía sus cosas. Salió con timidez del cuarto de baño y vio a Sasuke aún dormido en la cama. Se mordió el labio, con el minucioso cuidado abrió el armario donde Sasuke tenía su ropa. Cogió una de sus camisas de un blanco pulcro y se volvió de puntitas al baño.

Encerrada, inició su labor de asearse. Encontró varias marcas en su piel muy graciosas. No tenía ni idea de cuándo o cómo se las había hecho. Lo que si tenía seguridad, era que le dolía un poco su entrepierna. No podía creer lo que había pasado. Nuevamente se tapó la boca para acallar un grito. ¡Había tenido sexo con Sasuke! ¡Lo había hecho!

Lo más increíble de todo era que él fue quien lo inició. Ella que estaba cansada y durmiendo, entonces él llegó y…

Tuvo que pasar unos minutos para que su corazón volviese a calmarse. Se acarició el estómago cuando sintió un pequeño cosquilleo. Sonrió.

Ahora lo único que quedaba, era devolverle lo que hacía tiempo perdió.

—Lo haremos, ¿verdad? —sonrió al pequeño que venía en camino—… _Lo haremos…_

.

.

.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! Un millón de gracias por todos esos lindos comentarios que me han dado. Lamento la demora, sé que ha sido enorme como las anteriores, tengo las ideas planteadas pero se me hace difícil escribirlas.

Esto ha sido lo más decente que he podido sacar xD. Demo, el lemon creo que no lo hice tan bien, aun así, espero que les agrade. Me dio vergüenza hacerlo más salvaje pero ahí ustedes si quieren uno más… bueno, mejor no xD

Como ustedes ya saben, tenemos nuestra página de Facebook, creada junto con Mayra2012 (ella fue la de la idea :3). Esperamos que sea de su agrado, si gustan pasar. En mi perfil está el Link de la página.

Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. Ya saben, den ideas de cómo esta autora podría mejorar su Fanfic, ¿qué creen que podría pasar? ¿Y Tsunade? ¿Y yo? D:

Jo, hasta la próxima actualización.

-Shina-


	20. Cariño

**Capítulo 19 ~Cariño~**

* * *

><p><em>~Los ojos son para mirar, las manos para coger, la cabeza para pensar y el corazón para amar.~<em>

* * *

><p>—Papá —frunció el ceño.<p>

Su cuerpo se volvió casi instantáneamente hacia quien le llamaba, sea quien fuese estaba equivocado y no se volteo por haber correspondido al llamado, sino para aclarar que él no era su padre. Hasta que lo vio; sentado en el pastizal con un pequeño pantalón azul oscuro y una camiseta de color negro con el símbolo Uchiha bordado perfectamente a la altura del hombro del traje.

Algo aturdido miró un poco más arriba encontrándose con un rostro redondeado infantilmente con algunos hoyuelos en su frente por estar frunciendo el ceño, disgustado por algo.

—¿Quién…?

—Otto-san —llamó alguien más a su espalda, una niña supuso por encontrar su largo cabello negro brillante y ojos del mismo color. Sonrió mostrando lo alta que era.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó con una frialdad reconocible para todo aquel que hubiese convivido un corto tiempo con el Uchiha. La niña alzó una ceja mientras ponía las manos en su cadera.

—Me ofendes, papá —frunció el ceño—. ¿Te sientes bien? Te ves pálido.

—Yo no tengo hijos —espetó contrariando lo dicho por la pequeña pelinegra.

—Eso es raro, porque yo lo soy. ¿Recuerdas? ¿Akari Uchiha?

Quien decía llamarse Akari alzó una ceja. Su rostro no era como el de las otras niñas, era más… perfecto. Con su cabello largo hasta la cadera y con un traje de color azul y rojo, logró ver el gran signo Uchiha cuando se volteó algo bromista para irse.

—Por cierto, mamá me dice que es hora de dar de comer a Takeshi, así que lo llevas, no quiero hacerlo yo. Ya me ha vomitado muchas veces. Me voy, papá…

—¡Espera! —espetó iracundo, ¿de dónde mierda habían salido esos niños de pacotilla, alejando ser Uchiha y que traían con osadía el símbolo de su Clan?

Se olvidó por completo de ese bebé que inicialmente había divisado y que al parecer su hermana dijo que llamaban Takeshi para seguir a esa mocosa, cuando...

—¿Otöto?

* * *

><p>Sintió como todo se volvió oscuro hasta que abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con la cara de su hermano.<p>

Frunció el entrecejo.

—Hasta que despiertas, no sueles quedarte dormido.

—Tuve —empezó algo adormecido— un sueño muy estúpido.

—Ha, si hablas de que te revolcaste con Sakura Haruno, lamento decepcionarte: No fue un sueño —cerró los ojos con un aire de saberlo todo y se irguió para señalar con el dedo toda la cama, incluyéndole.

Sasuke expandió los ojos tan rápidamente y se incorporó notando el calor del verano y… su torso desnudo. Comprobó con rapidez que no era lo único que estaba carente de vestimenta, miró a su hermano enloquecido.

—¡Fuera de aquí ahora! —señaló la puerta.

—No tienes por qué tener vergüenza, Otōto, es natural que sientas la necesidad de descubrir nuevos mundos y…

—El que irá a otro mundo serás tú si es que no te largas.

—Ya me he ido un vez y lo encuentro muy acogedor.

—¡Lárgate! —gritó por ultimo antes de escuchar la puerta cerrarse.

Se levantó de un salto creyendo una de otra de aquellas pesadillas que lo atemorizaban de madrugada, la diferencia era que Itachi aparecía no precisamente despertándole con el desayuno y mucho menos se trataban de despertar desnudo, sudoroso y algo complacido con una actividad que había hecho y que rogaba porque solo hubiese sido su imaginación.

Vio a su costado, la cama estaba vacía pero revuelta, otra afirmación a sus miedos.

No podía haber sido, no con ella. No con _ella…_

_¡Joder!_

¿Qué había pasado ayer? Se sentía estresado, iracundo por haber recordado a sus padres, por haberlos recordado así, como una familia junto con Itachi. Se odió tanto al pensar en volver a tener esa familia y aún peor el desearlo con Sakura.

Llegó a casa y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue… ¿tener sexo con Haruno? ¡Vaya mente Uchiha idiota! Eres una vergüenza.

_Un asco de persona…_

Aunque lo sabía en cierto modo.

Se levantó con avidez, corrió hacia el baño a mirarse al espejo, volteó un poco su cuerpo para descubrir decenas de arañazos. ¿Cómo demonios no lo sintió? Incluso parecía que le querían sacar pedazos de piel. Le ardía, ahora que lo notaba, mucho toda esa zona por lo que decidió que una ducha de agua helada sería lo mejor. Sin importarle que le faltara ropa entró y abrió la llave del agua.

Se sentía pésimo, como una persona luego de cometer un delito. Era la misma sensación de cuando abandonó la villa, aquel sentimiento de cuando llegó a la salida de la aldea y volteó para mirarla por última vez, no pensaba volver al menos en mucho tiempo.

Quién diría que el verdadero culpable de sus desgracias era de quien se alejaba.

—¡Naruto espera! —oyó el grito de Sakura, por el tono travieso dedujo que estarían jugando como casi siempre lo hacían, la chica gastaba más energías de las que tenía y eso parecía no importarle. Claro, como eran ellos quienes terminaban sin Chakra luego de pasárselo a ella.

Había dejado muchas cosas pendientes por estar ahí con ella, una por ejemplo era Madara; de aquel sujeto no había vuelto a saber ni medias, incluso parecía que la tierra se lo había tragado aunque creía que demasiada suerte no podía tocarle.

También la destrucción a Konoha, suponía que con lo sucedido con Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi, ellos estarían dispuestos a cooperar, pero aquel era un asunto sin fondo, ese trío era inesperado en su actuar. Unos completos incompetentes sin razonamiento.

Agarró el jabón, dispuesto a dejar de pensar en esas cosas y relajarse al menos por unos instantes, si es que podía…

* * *

><p>—¡Tsunade-sama! —llegó una agitada Shizune a su despacho, la Senju levantó la mirada.<p>

—Lo sé —advirtió rápidamente— Dos de nuestros Jōnin no han vuelto a la aldea.

—¿Usted cree…?

—Sí, es lo más probable —asintió—. Eso me preocupa. Si los retienen por mucho tiempo el consejo empezará el rastreo y darán con ellos. Lo más inquietante es la posibilidad de que Sakura y los demás no lo sepan aún. Ellos si sabrían que los Jōnin no son tan idiotas, esperaran el momento oportuno para escapar.

—Pero, Tsunade-sama, Uchiha Sasuke no es tan descuidado como Naruto.

—No, no lo es, ni tampoco imprudente _cuando se lo propone_, pero ese chico tiene un orgullo de roca, un ego que lastima y una altanería digna de no poder romper, lo cual en ocasiones lo nubla demasiado. Puede que lo sospeche, pero no creerá que lo puedan lograr. —la rubia mordió una de sus uñas— Ese muchacho, lo único que logrará es ponerlos en riesgo.

—Sai nos informó que hay un tal Itachi, pero es imposible que…

—No… ya sabíamos de Itachi, así que no sería novedad que estuviese vivo.

La Senju mordió una de sus uñas frunciendo el entrecejo. Era casi cómico la situación en la que estaban. Hacía unos pocos meses Sakura estaba con ellos discutiendo el tema de los ninjas renegados como si fuese el pecado más grande del mundo.

Ahora era ella quien se había transformado en una ninja renegada.

_Amor…_

Algo que a muchos los deja en la ruina.

—Pero…

—¡Shizune!

La pelinegra se sobresaltó poniéndose rígida en un instante.

—¡H-hai, Tsunade-sama!

—Llama al idiota de Konohamaru… tengo una pequeña tarea para ese mocoso.

—U-un Chūnin, pero…

—¡Nada de pero, ahora! —ordenó golpeando el escritorio con tanta fuerza que lo hundió.

—¡Hai!

Y luego de aquella respuesta, la joven muchacha se fue corriendo para cumplir su orden.

—¿Qué harás… Sakura?

* * *

><p>—¡Y puja! —Ordenó el rubio con una seriedad increíble— Respira, respira ¡Y puja! —gritó nuevamente.<p>

—Nē, Uzumaki —llamó con aburrimiento el albino quien se encontraba al lado de los demás integrantes del equipo Taka, Karin miraba con algo de pena al chico Kyūbi, era normal sentir aquel sentimiento, el pobre estaba haciendo el ridículo más grande mientras que Jūgo sonreía de medio lado.

Aquello era divertido de observar y como el chico de cabello naranja ya sabía controlar su ira, para él también era interesante verle en aquella pose tan… estúpida.

—¡¿Qué quieres?! Respira, respira ¡Y puja!

—¿Estás tratando de derribar el árbol con las piernas, o tratas de parirlo?

—¡Y pu…! ¿He? —El rubio se detuvo, agitado y sudoroso para mirar a sus espectadores, por primera vez, sintió una vergüenza inmensa— Ha, si eso —empezó a reírse tontamente— Hubieses visto a Sakura-chan unos meses antes de quedar embarazada, rompía las cosas sin siquiera tocarlas —escalofrío interno—. Aunque eso no quiere decir que no lo pudiese atravesar. ¡Incluso las rocas no podían detenerla!

—Sí, creo que nos hizo una excelente demostración cuando… —el chico pez lo pensó durante unos segundo— Ha, no. Creo que jamás la hemos visto en acción.

—Deberían haberla visto —sonrió. Luego si rostro tomó una expresión enfurruñada— ¡Yo no trato de parir nada!

—Pues parece —respondió la pelirroja.

—Si es así, encárgaselo a la rosadita que anda acumulando trabajo.

—Cierra la boca, pez.

—Bruja, hablando de ella, ¿dónde está? Estaban jugando en la mañana contigo mientras que Sasuke se rascaba la barriga.

Luego de un «Teme idiota» por parte del Uzumaki todos se encogieron de hombros. La chica había tenido un gran humor en esa mañana, pero claro, si con todos los gritos y gemidos que dieron la noche anterior como no, nadie pudo dormir, aunque no los culpaban.

Todos habían abandonado la casa cuando dieron cuenta que el Uchiha menor estaba dormido aún, no eran estúpidos, el azabache podría haberlo disfrutado como en el cielo pero eso no dejaba de lado el hecho de ponerse como una fiera cuando estuviese más centrado en lo que había pasado. Como Taka ya sabía que Suigetsu explotaría de la risa al ver a Sasuke tan cabreado, prefirieron salir.

El rubio y la chica de cabello rosado empezaron a jugar a "atrápame si puedes" aún estando en todo ese horripílate calor y luego ella se fue… y ellos también.

—¿No deberían vigilarla más? Se supone que Konoha está detrás de ustedes ¿o no?

Naruto se rascó la nuca.

—Itachi dijo que si sofocábamos a Sakura-chan con tanta sobreprotección los que necesitarían auxilio seríamos nosotros. Dice que es mejor darle su espacio y mientras tenga el suficiente Chakra estará perfecta. Puede defenderse muy bien hasta que nosotros lleguemos.

—¿Cómo se supone que la encontrarán? —Karin entrecerró los ojos mientras Jūgo prestaba más atención.

—Uno de los cuervos de Itachi la está acompañando.

—¡¿Qué?!

* * *

><p>—¡Aga, aga, aga! —Gritó mientras los transeúntes la miraban extrañados— ¡¿Eso es lo único que te enseñó ese reverendo idiota?! ¡Shanarō, juro que si lo vuelves a pronunciar te jalaré los testículos, tengas por donde los tengas!<p>

El pájaro, entendiendo a lo que se refería, guardó distancia sin emitir sonido alguno.

—Bien… Comida, quiero comida —sollozó.

El animal dio unos pasos sobre sus mismas huellas para luego alzar el vuelo, Sakura se cubrió la cara cuando sus alas pasaron cerca de ella.

—¡Estúpido animal! —maldijo por lo bajo. Entonces cuando estaba a punto de sentarse en algún lugar para descansar —vayan a saber cuánto le dolían los pies, aunque seguía preguntándose por qué— la mendiga ave apareció nuevamente.

Inclinó su cabeza un poco cuando esta bajó hasta su lado para tirarle un ratón muerto. La mujer se tornó su cara de un color verdoso pero aun así sonrió.

—No gracias —repuso con suavidad—, eso no me apetece ahora.

Fue increíble el ver cómo le había traído comida, aunque… no fuese exactamente una para ella. Se dispuso a avanzar a algún puesto antes que la gente terminara por amontonarse a observar el espectáculo que hacía, cuando de esa ave aparecieron decenas hasta formarse un un Itachi que parecía casi real.

—¿Cómo…?

—He, Sakura, regresa ya a la casa. No puedes estar merodeando por ahí, ya es de tarde y tienes que comer, no gastes energías que nosotros no somos tanques de Chakra —regañó el chico logrando un sonrojo en ella.

_Vete al a mierda_, le hubiese contestado, pero sabía que tenía razón por lo cual con un suspiro emprendió camino de regreso, no sin antes ver como el cuerpo aparecía cuando Itachi se desvaneció.

—¿Crees que Sasuke-kun estará ya despierto? Ya lo creo, no duerme tanto. ¡Shanarō! ¡Eres un cuervo, solo vuela lejos de mi antes de terminar como Jūgo-san!

* * *

><p>Sus pies y su vientre entraron antes que todo su cuerpo, sonrió al notar aquello. No había rastro de Sasuke por lo cual se relajó un poco. De puntitas siguió hasta la cocina advirtiendo del esfuerzo que aquella posición la hacía sufrir. Frunció el ceño.<p>

Llegó rápido por lo que avanzó más apaciguada a una nevera la cual abrió para encontrarse con alguna que otra comida. ¡Leche! Bendita leche. La cogió, revisó la fecha de caducidad y entonces la caja lo empezó a tomar. ¡Estaba helada! Gimió con gusto, en verdad prometía que nunca había disfrutado tanto de aquel líquido hasta ese momento. Le encontraba un sabor más exquisito.

—Procura dejar algo para después.

Escupió la leche queriendo llorar por breves instantes al ver el desperdicio de aquel líquido tan preciado en esos momentos para ella. Luego se le heló la sangre. Un escalofrío le corrió. Sasuke estaba frente a ella, tosió sintiendo que no estaba respirando y entonces logró aspirar aire.

—Tonta —masculló fastidiado por aquella reacción.

Avanzó a paso tranquilo hasta llegar a su lado, la tomó por la cintura y pegó sus labios a los de ella. Sakura, aún en shock por el comportamiento del azabache solo se dignó a corresponder. Debía admitirlo, sorprendida o no, estaba muy entusiasmada por ello. Sasuke le estaba besando, sin que ella diese el primer paso.

Sintió la falta de aire cuando él separó los labios de la chica. Ella, aún con los ojos cerrados, preguntó sin poder resistirse a la curiosidad:

—¿Por qué? —Susurró, sus labios estaban hinchados, podía sentir el aliento del Uchiha mareándola poco a poco…— Creí que estarías demasiado confundido como para aceptar lo que había pasado. Creí que estarías molesto conmigo.

—Estoy molesto —respondió sin alteración alguna. Su voz fue clara pero suave para no preocuparla más de lo que ya había estado—, pero no contigo.

Uchiha refrenó las ganas de cortarse la cabeza. Tenía ansias por golpear cualquier cosa, al menos lo tenía cada que se separaba de ella. Luego, a pesar de querer provocar cualquier tontería, siempre lograba retenerse.

_Solo por ella..._

Eso era lo que lo enfadaba. Sakura poco a poco estaba provocando reacciones en su actuar de las cuales ahora estaba notando, no entendía el porqué. Por ende, tampoco sabía cómo detenerlo. Mandarla al diablo no serviría. Solo Naruto o quienes le conocían sabían las veces que ya lo había hecho, cada una sin resultado positivo para su lado.

—¿Entonces sí me das una oportunidad? —sonrió.

—No me queda opción —frunció el ceño—, no soy tan estúpido. Si te digo que no seguirás dando traspiés con traspiés jodiendo a cada minuto. No creas que no haya notado lo que intentas hacer.

Sakura lo miró durante unos segundos antes que el Uchiha agregara:

—Lo que más me enfurece es que lo has logrado. Cada cosa que has intentado ha dado resultado.

—No todo.

—Debes estar feliz —dijo con desdén.

—No cuando me hablas de esa manera.

Sus ojos jade se mostraron brillosos por unos instantes antes de sentir nuevamente los labios del Uchiha besarla. Se corrió un poco por su mejilla logrando distinguir algunas lágrimas y luego a su cuello.

—Sakura, te dejé comida en la… —escuchó antes que el sonido de varias cosas cayéndose llegara. Escuchó a Sasuke gruñir por lo bajo algo inentendible.

Sonrojada, miró por encima del hombro del pelinegro paran otra a Itachi con una cara escéptica. Sonrió tratando de volverlo al a realidad, mas no lo logró.

—Itachi…

—Yo me encargo —avisó el moreno.

—¡No es necesario! —Interrumpió distinguiendo el acento de querer matar a alguien— Te amo —le besó sonrojándose aún más, sintiendo como ahora Sasuke se reprimía, antes de ir donde Itachi.

Empujándolo logró sacarlo de la habitación y llevarlo a otro lugar. Con suerte, donde no hubiese nadie.

.

.

.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>.<p>

_—Saliendo de una torre de costales de harina— ¡Hola!_

_Cuando miles de disparos salen en su dirección. Bombas explotan y una turba furiosa la espera en la entrada de Fanfiction net._

_T.T Jo~ cuanto lo siento. Soy una perra maldita, pero así me quieren. Solo tengo que decirles que lo lamento mucho y espero que el capítulo les guste. Pronto empezará la acción, en más o menos cuatro o tres capítulos los cuales procuraré hacerlo pronto. Por el momento les invito a leer mis nuevos proyectos como hobbie que he publicado: Las aventuras de Suigetsu Hozuki, que relata las aventuras de este personaje para conquistar a su gran remolacha andante, Karin._

_Y también Zero Kara Hajimero, que trata de Sakura, quien ahora a sido enviada al mundo alterno. Tienen que leerla para comprenderla xD._

_Prometo no tardar demasiado, es lo único que puedo asegurar. Espero que les guste, si merece un review, me lo dejan ¿sí? ¿Por fis?_

_Sin más, y con suelo ya que son las dos de la mañana, me voy a dormir .w._

_¡Ja nee!_


	21. Nombres

**Capitulo 20 ~Nombres~**

* * *

><p><em>~El futuro tiene muchos nombres. Para los débiles es lo inalcanzable. Para los temerosos lo desconocido. Para los valientes, la oportunidad~<em>

* * *

><p>—No —pronunció por enésima sexta vez en esa madrugada, al parecer era palabra sería su mayor aliado en todo el tiempo—, no tiene nombre.<p>

—¿Qué clase de pueblo no tiene nombre? —sonrió divertida.

—Este.

—Sasuke-kun, solo uno. Podemos elegir.

—Hmp —sonrió ladinamente con socarronería— ¿Y cómo pretendes que le diga a media aldehuela que una chica con hormonas disparatas por un extraño embarazo quiso ponerle tal nombre a este lugar cuando ellos viven felices y contentos sin pensar en uno cuando vienen los extraños a preguntar?

—Oye, a ti te tienen respeto ¿sabes? Puedes decirles y ya. Si lo aceptan todos felices y contentos.

—No tengo la mente tan abierto como tú, pero estoy segundo que hay una gruesa capa que separa el significado de respeto con el temor. Son cosas muy distintas, Sakura —se cruzó de brazos mientras apoyaba su cuerpo en la entra de la habitación.

Observó sin inmutarse cómo el rostro del achica enrojecía a tal punto que parecía estar avergonzada, la única señal que no daba validez a su suposición, era aquel ceño exageradamente fruncido que hacía verse a lejos su molestia o enfado.

Solo era un nombre, un maldito y jodido nombre el cual no quería dar. ¿Enserio tenía que hacer todo ese berrinche por eso? ¡Joder! La Sakura que vio hacía dos años en la guarida de Orochimaru había dado un gran paso hacia la inmadurez total.

—Un nombre, no hay problema en que lo tenga —apretó con furia las sabanas.

—Como tampoco el que no lo tenga.

—¡Sasuke!

—Hmp.

Lanzó un gruñido atroz que incluso dejó por un segundo boquiabierto al azabache quien luego, regresó a su estado tirante. Trató de serenarse inútilmente, maldiciendo su suerte en voz baja, ¿esto era parte del "sólo una"? Porque si era así, retiraba su palabra en ese mismo instante.

Por un segundo, pensó que Haruno caería rendida, ya que la posición de querer volver a echarse a dormir apareció en sus ojos, él también lo hizo, deberían ser las cuatro de la mañana por lo que el sueño siempre vencía a aquella hora. Sus ojos estuvieron a un punto de cerrarse por unas horas más hasta que sus oídos captaron la molestosa voz procedente de su acompañante… otra vez.

Los ojos del Uchiha se tiñeron de rojo mientras se levantó de forma brusca.

—No —volvió a repetir con fuerza.

Entonces formó un puchero, frunciendo sus labios. Sasuke creyó volverse loco al encontrar un poco enternecedor aquello, mas no lo demostró. Su rostro seguía inexpresivo irritando más a la chica quien entrecerró los ojos, enfadada.

—¡No lo quiero para este lugar! —se defendió.

Sasuke alzó ambas cejas.

—Hmp, ¿entonces?

—Para el bebé —sonrió.

El azabache sintió algo parecido a querer golpear a alguien, pero era un poco menos poderoso que aquello. Entrecerró los ojos indignado porque su sueño se viese afectad por una chica con hormonas descontroladas y entonces, dio su ya escuchado veredicto.

—No.

—¡¿Qué?! —chilló dejando el oído del Uchiha con un leve zumbido. Se agarró la cabeza en un intento de que solo quedara en esa molestia y no pasara a ser una jaqueca— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque yo lo digo, no hay razón por la cual hacer esto.

—Sí que la hay, no por toda la vida le voy a llamar «bebé». Me niego a eso.

—No tienes por qué nombrarlo ahora, ni siquiera sabes si es hombre o mujer.

—No me interesa, quiero darle un nombre.

Sasuke resopló.

—¿Quieres un nombre? Pues bien, ¿qué nombre quieres?

La chica lo pensó seriamente durante un largo rato los cuales aquellos ojos oscuros que la observaban daban indicios de querer cerrarse.

Parecía todo ser sacado de un cuento o una novela. La mujer embarazada en un ataque de hormonas y preocupación sin fundamento saltaba al hombre para exigirle un nombre para su futuro hijo... _o hija_, mientras que él caballerosamente le contesta que no hay porqué apresurarse. Sasuke predecía inmediatamente lo que pasaría. Claro, él se quedaría sin dormir por culpa de aquella molestia mientras que contario a su caso, ella dormiría a pierna suelta en la cama hasta que Dios decidiera levantarle.

Entonces fue cuando saltó alegrada.

—Si es varón, que se llame Itachi. Después de todo, él nos ayudó cuando...

—Si piensas que voy a permitir semejante nombre a mi hijo, estás muy equivocada —decretó con firmeza.

—¿Por qué no? —chilló indignada.

—Elije otro nombre o de lo contrario tendrás que esperar por el apelativo del varón.

Con el ceño fruncido y el rostro enrojecido por la furia decidió dejar la pelea para después. Bien, como deseara, el nombre del varón tendría que esperar.

—Entonces pensemos en otro. Si fuese niña me gustaría que se llamase...

—Akari —el nombre salió rápidamente, casi como si su mente lo exigiera. Era un impulso tomado por su sueño, un sueño que ahora que prestaba mucho más interés, le resultaba maravilloso.

Akari, ese nombre era perfecto para aquella niña que había visto en prado.

_Akari Uchiha..._

—¿Akari? —Musitó confundida.

El azabache asintió, intuyendo la pregunta que le lanzaría la muchacha.

—¿Por qué Akari? —Indagó, su voz no denotaba en ningún momento desagrado por el nombre, incluso parecía complacida con él, pero como toda madre ella deseaba una explicación para aquel.

Sakura Haruno, ni te imaginas la razón del nombre... _ni te lo imaginas._

—¿Tiene que haber una razón?

—Bueno, yo he pensado mucho en uno.

—Llevas solo quince minutos haciéndolo —regañó con cansancio.

—Y tú veinte segundos, ¿Quién tiene ventaja?

—Sakura, cierra la boca y duérmete, tendremos tiempo de...

—No hay tiempo —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—, no hay tiempo porque todo pasa tan rápido que cuando nos demos cuenta habrá nacido, luego cumplirá años y aún no sabremos qué nombre ponerle.

Uchiha quedo boquiabierto.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa? Eso es inaudito, no pasaría ni en los peores casos.

—Sí pasa. ¿Qué sucede si alguien no asesina?

Presenció un momento muy divertido en el cual Sasuke rodó los ojos y sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Matarnos, alguien? Dime algo más convincente, he intentado por años asesinarte y la prueba de lo testaruda que eres es el que sigas con vida. ¿Quieres mas prueba que esa?

—Eso fue cruel —rebatió abatida.

—Sin embargo, cierto. Deja de preocuparte por cosas sin sentido —se acercó a ella para rozar sus labios levemente con los de la chica quien cerró los ojos ante el contacto—. Molestia... duerme y deja dormir a los demás.

Luego de aquello se separó de Sakura para retomar su posición en la cama y cerrar los orbes negros.

Sakura sonrió sonrojada. Suspiró antes de recostarse a su lado y acurrucarse en la espalda del Uchiha antes de cerrar los ojos.

* * *

><p>—¡Es injusto 'ttebayo! —Zapateó Naruto con indignación, su rostro colérico demostraba si gran desacuerdo con la idea— ¡Yo también quiero ir a investigar sobre Konoha, es mi aldea!<p>

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso, Naruto. Pero ustedes son los más buscados ahora, no podemos arriesgarnos a que te encuentren, Sakura ya tiene suficiente con lo que lidia día a día como para sumarle otra preocupación más.

Itachi permanecía sereno ante todo mientras Sasuke tenía la cabeza apoyada en una de sus manos.

—¿Y a ti? ¿Sakura-chan te ha rechazado cuando quisiste sexo, teme?

Sasuke le mandó una mirada con odio ante la pequeña muestra de burla por parte de su hermano.

—¿Me crees tan infortunado como tú?

—¡¿Qué insinúas, teme?!

—Que eres virgen.

—¡Repite eso si te atreves!

—Que eres virgen, dobe.

Itachi miró con una gotita en de sudor en cien como ese par se observaba, creyó incluso ver algunos rayos de tensión cruzar el ambiente cuando encontraron miradas. Entonces vio que la pregunta de Naruto tenía un poco de sentido.

—Enserio, Otōto, te ves fatal. Jamás te había visto con tantas ojeras. ¿Sucedió algo anoche?

—Nombres —gruñó con enfado.

—¿Nombres? —Itachi alzó la ceja tanto como Naruto hasta que...— ¡Oh, nombres!

—¿Nombres? ¡Hablen en japonés dattebayo!

—Al parecer Sakura desea ponerle nombres a mi querido sobrino.

—O sobrina. Mejor si es niña, así sale más a Sakura-chan —se rascó la nuca.

Sasuke suspiró cansinamente mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban sin que el diera esa orden. Escuchó varios murmullos por parte del rubio y otros por Itachi quien se negaba a algo, por su parte Uzumaki seguía insistiendo hasta que en toda aquella discusión, salió la frase mágica.

—¡Sasuke, dile! —gritaron ambos.

—Sea lo que sea —farfulló con enmudecimiento el azabache—, sí a Itachi, no al dobe. Ustedes vean.

—¡Te lo dije!

—¡Eso es injusticia, teme! 'ttebayo, no dejaré que seas padrino de mis hijos Dattebayo.

—Vete a la mierda.

—Sasuke creo que es mejor que vayas a dormir. ¿Cuándo empezó el tema de los nombres?

—Dos de la mañana.

Ambos abrieron los ojos, así que ese grito no fue un gemido como todo pensaron.

—¿Hasta cuándo duró?

—Cuatro, no quiero seguir hablando.

—Sí que está rendido —susurró el rubio.

—¿Aún puedes caminar, Sasuke?

—Sí...

—Entonces vete a dormir.

Luego de aquello ambos salieron de la habitación. Al llegar a la sala Itachi siguió camino hacia la salida bajo la atenta mirada de Naruto, antes de irse volteó su cuerpo para mirar al rubio.

—Escucha, Naruto. Procura no hacer ninguna tontería. Dile a Kakashi que no puede salir de este lugar, es muy peligroso para ustedes cuatro. Volveré en unas horas.

Naruto asintió al aire, cuando volvió a ver la entrada, Itachi había desaparecido ya.

* * *

><p>—Hinata —susurró un castaño a su lado, la chica miró hacia un punto fijo en donde se centraba la atención de su acompañante antes de correr hacia esa zona.<p>

Un minuto después, llegó Neji.

—Es... de Naruto-kun —susurró al recoger un pequeño monedero en forma de sapo.

—Quémalo —ordenó— antes que se den cuenta.

—N-no lo puedo que-quemar. ¡Es algo que tiene desde pequeño!

—Hinata, debes escoger entre su seguridad y cosas materiales que luego tendrá.

—Y-yo lo guardaré.

—Procura que no lo noten.

—S-sí.

—¡Hinata-sama!

La Hyūga agarró el objeto y lo escondió en una de sus ropas. Se puso detrás de Neji por precaución y entonces llegó uno de los ANBU.

—Hinata-sama, encontramos algo.

Tembló, eso era malo, muy malo.

* * *

><p>El último rayo de sol encendía la aldea Ibuki, nombre que le había puesto Sasuke para apaciguar los berrinches de su pareja peli rosada. Sakura seguía mirando el cielo con un aire mucho más animado e efusivo, ya quería que saliesen las estrellas, después de todo pronto iba ser de noche y eso sería lo único bello que apreciar.<p>

Para ella la noche era el principio para un nuevo día por llegar, uno lleno de cosas nuevas y más esperanza para cambiar. Sus ojos verdes estaban expectantes a todo cambio que presentase el cielo, por más mínimo que sea, además no solo esperaba a la noche, sino a Sasuke.

El azabache se había propuesto, por primera vez, cumplir los primeros y recientes antojos de la chica alegando que era lo único que podía hacer por ella luego de haber sido un completo inútil en su recuperación. Aun así, la chica de ojos jade pudo apreciar el tono sarcástico que utilizó el moreno cuando salió de casa, dando un portazo tan estruendoso que incluso Jūgo, quien estaba acostumbrado a su malhumor, pegó un pequeño sobresalto.

Había salido hacía más de media hora ¿Es que fabricaría él mismo los chocolates y dulces que le había pedido? Por cielos santo. Solo le había pedido galletas rellenas de «algo», ni siquiera había especificado el «de qué».

Suspiró.

La puerta poco a poco se avió al momento en que su boca pareció tomar un estado líquido. Pasó saliva, mucha, y luego sus ojos se iluminaron en dirección a la entrada.

Un muchacho de cabello negro entró por la puerta con dos bolsas grandes de un contenido extraño para la chica, hasta que el chico se acercó al sillón sin decir nada y fuera de inmutarse agarró la base de la bolsa y la volteó, echando todo el contenido al lado de la chica. Sakura pensó que era una broma; chocolates, galletas, caramelos, postres, todo lo que pudiese ser dulce estaba ahí, aunque pudo apreciar un pequeño paquete de patatas fritas con sabor a cerdo ahumado. Bien, Sasuke sí quería engordarla.

—¿Es un chiste? —curioseó anonadada. Su estómago empezó a rugir.

—Depende de cómo lo veas. Además, los dueños de la tienda hoy tendrán navidad adelantada.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior mientras sonreía, lo volvió a mirar al rostro sin poder ocultar su emoción y gran agradecimiento, en realidad de todos modos iba a engordar ¿Por qué no darse un gustito? Porque no solo ella se beneficiaba.

Acarició con devoción su pequeño vientre de seis meses, se mojó los labios siendo incapaz de soportar un minuto más sin probar alguna de esas golosinas.

—Muchas gracias —susurró

—Me lo agradecerías mejor si dejas algo para mañana, no pienso salir a comprar nunca más —avisó mientras se sentaba a su lado de manera fastidiada, hasta que sintió como un ligero peso se incorporaba a su cuerpo.

Tardo unos dos segundos hasta comprender que le estaban abrazando. Chasqueó la lengua e intentó alejarla, pero era inútil, si Sakura le abrazaba ella se quedaría pegada como garrapata a él hasta que se le antojara. Resopló.

—Pero miren nada más —lo que faltaba, su hermano mayor tenía que aparecer justo en un momento inoportuno—, ya sabía que estaban en la etapa pre-nupcial, pero esto es demasiado ¿No creen?

—¡Mira Itachi-san! —expresó la peli rosa separándose del moreno, agarró un puñado de golosinas y se lo extendió al Uchiha mayo— Sasuke-kun me compró todos estos y más.

—No comas todo eso hoy, ¿de acuerdo? Necesitas comer algo nutritivo, no solo pienses en ti.

Se sintió ofendida cuando Itachi pronunció esa pequeña frase, las ganas de llorar la apuñalaron hasta que rendida dejó que sus ojos empezaran a mojarse. Escuchó algo parecido a «imbécil» que susurró el azabache cuando advirtió los ojos llorosos de la chica. Itachi estuvo a punto de retractarse de todo lo dicho, pero no sabía cuál de las frases la estaba poniendo así.

—¡Yo no pienso solo en mí! —Alzó la voz, sin llegar a gritar— Tengo antojos ¿es tan malo eso? Voy a comer cualquier cosa que me den, pero déjame comer las porquerías que me den. Además, me lo compró Sasuke-kun, es la primera vez que lo hace y quiero disfrutarlo.

—Pero Sakura, yo no quería decir e…

—¡Y a ti que rayos te interesa! —tiró los dulces al suelo y se levantó furibunda hasta subir corriendo por las escaleras, fue increíble el ver como ese pequeño esfuerzo la cansó lo suficiente para disminuir su velocidad al llegar al segundo piso. —¡De un vez por todas dime lo gorda que estoy ¿De acuerdo?! —Cuatro latidos del corazón después, la puerta sonó con estruendo.

Itachi quedó boquiabierto de inmediato, volteando hacia su hermano rápidamente para pedir alguna explicación lógica, pero solo encontró la cortante mirada, mucho más gélida que antes de Sasuke.

—¿En qué momento le dije que estaba gorda?

Solo escuchó un pequeño resoplido de su hermano.

—Tú sí que arreglas las cosas —increpó antes de seguir a la chica refunfuñando cosas como cargar con la culpa de alguien más.

.

.

.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><em>Shina-chan ser buena, no demoré tanto...¿verdad? Al menos, no como la última vez ¿cierto? Bueno, el hecho es que, estaba emocionada y como hoy es mi día de cumplir mis quince, quise terminar este capítulo para celebrarlo con ustedes. No hay fiesta porque no lo quise así, pero cada uno disfruta con los suyo xD ¡NUEVO CAPITULO! Y yo con sus hermosos reviews.<em>

_Ya saben, algunos adelantos, pequeños pero subiré de apoco más y más, los pueden encontrar en "Amantes de los Fanfic's", nuestra página de Facebook. Para quienes no lo encuentren por el nombre, en mi perfil lo podrán encontrar._

_¡Gracias a todos por seguir mi historia y a todos los que me apoyan!_

_Los quiero mucho. ¡Ja nē~!_

_-Shina-_


	22. Etapa Final

**Capitulo 21 ~Etapa Final~**

* * *

><p><em>"La vida sólo puede ser comprendida mirando hacia atrás, pero ha de ser vivida mirando hacia adelante."<em>

_-Kierkegaard, Sören Aabye_

* * *

><p>Sasuke golpeó la parte trasera de su cabeza contra la puerta cerrada de la habitación otra vez en todo ese día <em>o noche<em>.

—Sakura, abre la puerta —pidió con paciencia, en realidad aquella era una orden disfrazada; prefería no irritar más a la chica de lo que su hermano ya lo había hecho. Estaba sentado en el suelo, con sueño y lo menos que deseaba era que la puerta no se abríera nunca.

Luego de aquella intervención de Itachi, Sakura se había encerrado en la habitación sin indicios de querer abrirla a menos que empezara a parir. Sasuke intentó por todos los medios —los cuales procuraban dejar la puerta intacta y no romperla— abrir la entrada, pero nada funcionó.

Golpeó una vez más la puerta con su cabeza y entonces, esta cedió y se abrió.

—Entra —musitó algo avergonzada—, si quieres.

Sasuke le miró durante unos segundos desde el suelo. Se paró con lentitud y entró en silencio. No le dirigió la palabra mientras seguía su camino hacia el cuarto de baño, apenas la miró un par de veces.

Sakura segía parada en su lugar cuando regresó de quitarse la ropa y dormir, se fijó en ella una vez más y la vio ahí, sonrojada, encogida y en una pose apenada. ¡Rayos!

Dió un pequeño suspiro, caminó hasta ella, la agarró del brazo como si fuese una muñeca y la guió hasta la cama sin que diese pelea. Volvió a hacer el mismo recorrido hasta tomar su lugar, se hechó y cerró los ojos por un instante.

Un sonido ahogado. No le tomó impotancia.

Otro.

_Tres..._

Otra vez ese sonido, frunció en ceño se incorporó con avidez.

—Sakura ¿qué demonios te sucede...?

La vio, acurrucada en la cama con la cara enterrada en la almohada, sollozando.

Chasqueó la lengua aireado. ¿Qué le ocurría ahora? Desde días que no la veía llorando como en ese momento. Se volvió a acostar con la intención de ignorarla. Debía de ser fácil, ¿verdad?

Los sollozos volvieron penetrando su oído. ¡Se acabó!

—Sakura —amenazó. Ella tembló por unos minutos y si bien sus sollozos cesaron, era evidente el esfuerzo que hacía para no formular sonido.

Rodó los ojos.

—¿Sucede algo?

Sakura negó.

—¿Te sientes mal? —trató por todos los medios de ocultar la leve preocupación, su rostro aún seguía inexpresivo y trataba que siguiera así.

—No es eso. Es... ¿Yo te gusto?

—¿Qué?

No pensaba responder esa pregunta, ni aunque se lo formulara en la peor situación. Prefería tragarse todo antes de demostrar alguna debilidad, y aun así, no estaba muy seguro de si le gustaba o no.

Sakura no era la persona más linda del universo, ni mucho menos. Es más, no tenía muchos atractivos que dar. Eso no significaba que no tuviese alguno, por supuesto. Ni su cabello rosa que más que darle una vista exótica le parecía dar un aire a un algodón de azúcar. Su piel blanquecina con algunas cicatrices de peleas tampoco le sumaba muchos puntos. Aunque había algo en su rostro, en sus ojos, en la forma de actuar fuera de lo caprichoso como solía ser, que era realmente cautivador.

—¿Por eso estás llorando?

Quien debería llorar sería él, no estaba durmiendo bien por su culpa. Las ojeras eran lo de menos, ¡cómo si antes no las hubiese tenido! Pero aquel insomnio se estaba metiendo con sus entrenamientos, con su forma de caminar, con su vista y con su humor.

_Humor…_

Miró a Sakura durante un segundo más y se incorporó aún más para levantarse e irse de la habitación. La chica le garró del brazo fuertemente, lo aló hacia el colchón y entonces _ella_ se levantó.

—¡No! —Alzó la voz un poco— La que se va soy yo.

Sasuke no opuso objeción. No quería saber nada del tema, ni de Sakura, ni de nadie. Si llegaba en ese momento el fin del mundo le llegaba al rábano. Si alguien osaba despertarlo lo mandaría a comer mierda.

A la mañana siguiente y no con un mejor humor que el día anterior, encontró a Sakura comiendo más dulces, Itachi con un pequeño moretón debajo del ojo del cual sospechó su procedencia, mas no dijo nada. Salió de la casa sin prestar a atención al resto de su equipo, ni a su ex equipo del cual el rubio saltaba de un lado al otro pidiéndole explicaciones de responsabilidades paternales, o eso al menos escuchó antes de cerrar la puerta en su cara.

Gruñó un par de veces cuando una ardilla se cruzó en su camino y también cuando mató a una paloma por acto reflejo de protección. Definitivo, ese día sería el peor de todos desde hacía meses.

* * *

><p>Sudor frío.<p>

Eso era lo que sentía al ver la mirada emocionada del ANBU que afirmaba haber encontrado pistas sobre Sakura Haruno y sus demás cómplices. Se miró con Neji quien le dio una mirada tranquilizadora, aunque el aire que desprendía con su tensión no ayudaba mucho.

Asintió mientras el hombre le llevaba hacia el lugar indicado, se arrodilló y entonces quiso llorar. La huella de una pisada y algunos mechones color rubio estaban ahí, mezclados con un poco de sangre. Con las manos temblorosas acercó sus manos hacia la horrible prueba.

—¡No!

_No…_

Eso lo debería decir ella.

Neji le apartó las manos y quiso tirarle una buena trompada en la cara. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta que aquella era la diferencia entre la vida o la muerte? Su primo le negó con la cabeza jalándola a su lado. Quería contaminar esas pruebas, agarrar ese mechón y escupirlo, echarle agua, lanzar combustible y prenderlo. Algo…

Algo que lo borrara…

La vista se le nubló, la garganta apretada y las mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo no llorar.

—¿Hinata-sama? —llamó alguien.

—Recojan eso y mándenlo a las pruebas, no podemos permitirnos equivocaciones.

—Sí, Neji-sama.

El ninja se quedó el lugar a hacer su trabajo y ellos se fueron, Hinata necesitando unas cuantas palmadas y empujones para avanzar, pero salieron del lugar y vista de los demás. Cuando estuvieron apartados la Hyūga se arrodilló derrotada, sin esperanzas, rogando un milagro y empezó a llorar.

—Llorando no solucionas nada. ¡Hinata, no son tan idiotas! No dejarían algo así a menos…

—A menos… —hipó— a menos que algo les haya pasado.

—Ino sabe que han encontrado a Sasuke, ya sabes quién se lo dijo. Si lo han hecho no pueden estás lastimado. Sasuke no es tan sádico —su voz salió tersa.

—Sai solo se lo dijo, no… no está comprobado.

—Debe haber una explicación coherente. Esa cantidad de sangre no sale de una herida, es muy pequeña. Es como si… como si alguien.

La mirada iluminada de Neji le devolvió las esperanzas de tal modo que su garganta se aflojó y las lágrimas dejaron de salir. El alma se le devolvió al cuerpo cuando su primo la miró nuevamente con una sonrisa disimulada.

—Lo están encubriendo —sentenció, y ella también sonrió.

* * *

><p>Tres meses después…<p>

—Te mato —murmuró el Uchiha ante la mirada aterrada de Naruto.

La furia contenida era tal que sus ojos se habían vuelto carmesí y parecía no notarlo.

—Yo no sabía, Teme.

Su bronceado rostro adquirió una tonalidad grisácea, mala señal. Kakashi suspiró aburrido. Era imposible no esperar alguna tontería por parte del Uzumaki; inverosímil el pensar que todo saldría bien teniendo Naruto la boca descosida.

—¡¿No lo sabías?! —escupió con veneno— Te lo hemos dicho durante meses. ¡Meses! Naruto, y repetías constantemente que tú licuado cerebro lo había, milagrosamente, retenido. ¡Y sales de aquí a la intemperie sabiendo que toda Konoha los busca! ¿Pretendes matar a Sakura y en todo caso a nosotros?

El rubio tuvo la leve impresión que todos, incluido su azabache amigo, se volvían más grandes que él. Por suerte solo estaban Kakashi e Itachi, de otro modo las cosas hubiesen tenido un diferente resultado.

Sasuke tenía los ojos rojo oscuro, era obvio que la sangre le estaba hirviendo en ese momento. Pero sus actos eran justificados, Itachi iba y venía de fuera y dentro de ese pueblo sin ser descubierto. ¿Cuál era el problema de hacerlo él también?

—¿Te ha visto alguien? —preguntó Itachi.

Sasuke bufó con ironía.

—¿Enserio le estás preguntando a él? Nos acaba de poner en aprietos.

—Es mejor que no saber nada.

—Nadie me vio, yo no vi a nadie —refutó Naruto.

—Eso significa que estamos a salvo.

—Itachi —repuso con fastidio el azabache—, por más fuerte que sea Naruto en estos momentos, no es tan inteligente para notar a un ANBU; es una categoría mayor a la de un Genin.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos, indignado. Saltó hacia el frente de su compañero y señalándolo de forma despectiva, añadió:

—Tú también eres Genin, Dattebayo. Así que no presumas tanto.

—Corrección, tarado; soy un ninja renegado de rango S. —sonrió de lado— 'S' —recalcó en su cara logrando que su acompañante se sonrojara por la furia.

—No me logras ni asesinar.

—Apostemos.

Itachi se interpuso entre ambos cuando la cosa empezaba a ponerse más ruda, no era su problema si se agarraban a golpes o si se destrozaban entre ellos, pero en aquel momento los necesitaba a ambos en buenas condiciones.

—¿Dónde está Sakura? —les preguntó.

—Aquí.

Tanteando su pie contra la loza y apoyada en el marco de la puerta, la chica miraba todo con algo de recelo. O en mejores términos, miraba a Sasuke con un poco de recelo.

Itachi se apartó cuando Naruto corrió hacia ella en una ayuda que no necesitaba. Sakura sonrió ante el acto, lo hizo forzado, pero sonrió. El chico se había vuelto más sobreprotector mientras su situación avanzaba, y aunque ahora era el momento en el que más incómoda estaba, su rubio Uzumaki podía levantar el ánimo.

—¡¿Qué haces levantada 'ttebayo?!

—Estoy bien, Naruto —le dijo de forma tranquilizadora, miró a Sasuke, con un poco más de vergüenza y acusación— ¿Sucede algo malo?

—¿Tendrías que saberlo? —indagó sin sentimientos.

—¿Desde cuándo ustedes dos se llevan como perros y gatos? Pensaba que se 'entendían' muy bien.

—Cierra la boca.

—Itachi ¿qué sucede?

—Nada que no pueda ser solucionado. Es mejor que vayas a descansar.

Sakura bufó. De acuerdo, lo aceptaba, estaba cansada, le costaba respirar por el cansancio y sus pies dolían, pero que se lo recordaran a cada minuto le daban ganas de golpear a alguien. Desde hacía más de un mes habían empezado las molestias. Le había salido un que otra estría, no muy grave a su parecer y se sorprendía que hasta ahora sus piernas no hubiesen explotado.

Se sentía gorda, y los odiaba. Odiaba a ese trío —sin contar a su Sensei— por hacerla sentirse peor. Cada acontecimiento que había en ese lugar, era ocultado para que no supusiese una incomodidad y preocupación más para ella. Pero lo único que lograban era que se angustiara más.

—¿Cómo dormiste? —preguntó Sasuke algo incómodo.

—¿Qué?

—Solo pregunto —respondió inexpresivo—, anoche te quejabas.

Ignoró el murmullo del rubio a su costado, aunque es difícil de ignorar cuando alguien te insinúa cosas que no hiciste. Sakura se sonrojó evidentemente.

—Lo siento si te molesté. No encontraba una buena posición.

—Hn.

—¿Entonces? —Todos la miraron— ¿Me dirán lo que sucede?

—Naruto casi mata al señor del Ramen por no tener más sopa.

Todos quedaron en silencio, Kakashi no tuvo necesidad de ocultar su boca gracias a la máscara. Pero Sasuke tuvo que hacer algo de esfuerzo para controlarse y mantener su expresión seria.

—Es una broma ¿Verdad?

—No, estamos tratando de pensar cómo darle unas sinceras disculpas por la idiotez de Naruto —el rubio se encogió.

Sasuke resopló irguiéndose hacia la chica, llegó hasta ella, la tomó del brazo y la jaló fuera de aquella habitación. No rechistó a la acción del azabache, estaba cansada, había olvidado por completo para qué había ido a ese lugar y prefería no enterarse de nada más. Habían dado unos cinco pasos más antes que ella jadeara sobresaltando a su acompañante.

—¿Sucede algo malo? —se intrigó.

—Tengo sed. Mucha.

—Ah.

Sasuke siguió su camino con ella hasta que la chica se sentó, volvió a la cocina donde después de algunas palabras, ruidos extraños, chillidos y quejidos, él regresó con un vaso medio lleno y la cara un poco mojada.

—Sucedió algo malo.

—Nada que te interese.

Sakura se quedó en silencio tomando el vaso de agua que le había entregado. Acabó con rapidez, cosa que no le gustó. Sasuke ya se había sentado en uno de los muebles y seguían en silencio. Desde el día en que se fue de la cama no había vuelto a entablar conversación, ni besos, ni cama. Bueno, cama sí, pero vamos al punto en especial.

La relación se había enfriado.

Sasuke por su parte podía estar incomodo tal vez, pero no lo demostraba, seguía con su mirada perdida en un punto fijo imaginario. Sakura dejó el vaso tratando de no hacer ruido, pero el cristal resonó para su desgracia en todo el ambiente. Eso pareció sacar de su letargo al Uchiha.

—Lamento lo de hace unos meses —se disculpó la muchacha. El moreno la miró intrigado y luego bufó un monosílabo sin importancia.

Sakura se enervó.

—Porqué siempre terminas tan callado.

—No empieces de nuevo —repuso el Uchiha hastiado.

—¿Qué no empiece? —Alzó la voz— Solo te hice una pregunta, Sasuke: ¡Sólo una! ¿Tal difícil es contestarla?

—¿Decirte si me pareces bonita o no? ¿Eso es una pregunta importante para ti? De acuerdo; no, no te considero bonita, es más, en lo que a mí respecta con otras mujeres, eres todo lo contrario a ser bonita.

Al terminar toda la frase se sintió bien, como si le hubiese dicho a Sakura algo que era pecado, que no se debía pronunciar. Un tabú. Para cuando la miró por segunda vez, se arrepintió.

El rostro de la chica estaba crispado, no por enojo ni desilusión, sino herida. Mucho. Le había dicho mucho, incluso más de lo que ella podía llegar a querer escuchar, incluso más de lo que podía soportar. Quiso decir «lo siento, no era eso lo que quería decir», pero las palabras eran demasiado difíciles de pronunciar en ese momento.

Sakura suspiró una, y otra vez. Hasta que luego de intentarlo un par de veces, la voz salió, apagada, sin vida.

—¿En serio?

Había sido una idiota. No esperaba que Sasuke la considerara una escultura, pero tampoco creyó que la consideraba alguien que no se podía soportar. ¿Entonces por qué?

—No —replicó levemente el azabache. Eso era lo máximo que podía llegar a decir. Ni una disculpa, ni una aclaración… el orgullo no le permitía aquello, y ahora se estaba dando cuenta de cuánto podría afectar a las personas. Le había dado una oportunidad a Sakura para hacerle cambiar, pero la había tratado peor que antes y por lo que veía, ahora ella se sentía utilizada.

¡No! No era así, él no jugó. Ni siquiera sabía lo que era eso a menos que aquella persona terminara muerta.

Lo golpeo la realidad. Sakura estaba en su último mes, apenas a semanas, días o tal vez horas del nacimiento, sabía que cualquier cosa podría pasar. Últimamente había estado más agotada, su rostro lo reflejaba con una facilidad increíble. Habían ocasiones en las cuales sabía que ni ella podía soportarse a si misma. Lloraba sola y meterse a consolarla habría sido un lío.

El que ese niño naciera traería problemas. Si bien él sobrevivía, podía que la madre no.

—¿No, qué?

_Sakura…_

¿Por qué lo tienes que poner tan difícil todo?

—No es verdad.

—No te entiendo.

—Bienvenida a mi mundo.

—¿Se puede arreglar? —preguntó ella.

—¿Arreglar qué?

Sakura se incomodó de inmediato.

—Lo nuestro.

—¿Hubo un «lo nuestro» alguna vez?

El silencio se hizo eterno para ambos, Sakura no lloraría, eso lo estaba viendo en aquel instante por lo que sólo se limitó a decir.

—Sí para mí.

La chica se levantó. No soportaría más humillación de la que había recibido ya. Si Sasuke no la quería pues bien, ya lo había intentado. Cuatro meses y tres de manera oficial eran suficientes, seguiría intentando, por supuesto, pero ya no rogando. ¡A la mierda Sasuke!

Aquel día tuvo mucha sed. Era casi insaciable por lo que tomó casi tres litros de agua en menos de lo esperado. Y como era de esperar, entró al baño casi a seguido. Se hizo extrañeza en los integrantes de la nueva familia al verla así, pero lo dejaron pasar por todo lo sucedido con anterioridad.

Al día siguiente Sakura se levantó más descansada de lo que podría hacer imaginado. Durmió tan bien que de saber que ingerir tanta agua ayudaba, lo habría hecho a seguido.

Sasuke también estaba de mejor humor por lo que se había ofrecido a comprar algunos caprichos de la chica. Ella se quedó a conversar con su sensei.

Kakashi le informó de casi todo. Desde la salida de Naruto hasta los problemas que podría traer consigo. Pero al estar en su último mes y a poco del parto, no se preocupó mucho. Cuando el niño o niña naciese, ellos saldrían a resguardarse en otro lugar.

—Creo que en Naruto no es de sorprender. ¡Shanarō! ¿Tanto problema para eso?

—Itachi no quiere que te alteres más de lo que ya estás. Dice que cuando llegue el momento en que des a luz será demasiado agotador y que tendrás que estar preparada estos días para poder recuperar fuerzas de todo el desgaste que has sufrido por no poder dormir.

—Oh —sus ojos verdes se ensancharon con aquello—, es verdad. ¿Cuándo cree Itachi que será el tiempo? Kakashi-sensei.

—Se dice que en uno o dos semanas. Puede que se retrase, entre más tarde mejor.

—¿Por qué?

—No me lo ha querido decir. Pero es algo sin importancia —sonrió bajo la máscara—, por el momento no te exaltes. Naruto es idiota, pero no hará nada que pueda perjudicarnos.

—Lo sé —sonrió ella también.

¡Por supuesto que lo sabía! Naruto era el ser en que más se podía confiar. Él prefería sacrificarse antes de hacer algún mal a gente que quería. Ese era un problema de vez en cuando.

Sakura fue a su habitación, luego de la conversación y haber tomado otro vaso de agua, se agotó con rapidez pero logró llegar hasta un lado de la cama con la intención de sentarse. Al momento de inclinarse su cuerpo reaccionó a la punzada de dolor.

Formuló una pequeña exclamación, se agarró la espalda.

No otro calambre… fue lo que pensó. Suspiró una vez, intentando que el dolor apaciguara, que la dejara respirar sin dificultad. Pasó un minuto antes de que volviera la normalidad. Sonrió enternecida.

—Aún no, ¿verdad? Aún falta. Tienes que crecer bien.

Respiró hondo y al botar el aire, otro gemido se le escapó de los labios. Sakura sintió una punzada mucho más fuerte que la anterior.

_No..._

No, no, no, no; no podía ser.

—¡No! —chilló cuando el dolor se extendió por toda su espalda, hasta su bajo vientre y de ella parecía afectar más su respiración.

Trató de respirar hondo nuevamente, pero lo hacía de forma entrecortada. Sentía que con cada toma de aire, el dolor regresaría. No gritaría, no. Podía llegar a la cama ¿verdad? Tal vez al primer piso para avisarles. No quería alarmar a nadie.

Dio un paso al frente y luego otro. Estaba a poco de llegar a la puerta cuando otro dolo la hizo doblarse en dos. Se arrodilló en el suelo y sus manos las apoyó en este; no. Era difícil.

—Ayuda… chicos —susurró en un suspiro.

Sabía que era imposible que le oyeran, pero no quería arriesgarse a tomar todo el aire y quedarse sin reservas. No sabía cuándo volvería el dolor.

Quiso hablar un poco más fuerte, entonces el grito salió por sí solo, una mezcla de dolor y súplica.

—¡Naruto, Itachi! —lazó otro alarido de dolor y entonces la puerta sonó estrepitosamente dejando a la vista dos pálidos hombres quienes trataban de entender lo que sucedía.

—Saku… —Naruto movió los labios como si le fuese imposible hablar.

La mirada de ambos no precisaba mucha ayuda en aquel momento. Ambos pálidos y sin indicios de reaccionar con rapidez. Otra punzada en su espalda la hizo arquearse hacia el suelo y entonces ambos corrieron en su ayuda.

—¡No puede ser! ¡No ahora! —reaccionó Itachi; agarró a Sakura del antebrazo ayudándola a incorporarse. No se había dado cuenta que estaba sudando hasta que sintió una pequeña gota rodar por su sien.

—Chicos —gimió cuando al echarla en la cama el dolor volvió— ¡Duele! —

—Lo sé, tranquila. —Itachi parecía más nervioso que Naruto, o puede que fuese porque él había reaccionado y Naruto aún seguía en shock, con su rostro sorprendido y sin preocupaciones.

Lanzó un grito de dolor aún más fuerte y entonces supo que Naruto había regresado en sí.

—¡Sakura-chan! —dijo tan bajo que parecía a punto de desmayarse. Se acercó a ella y le agarró de una mano. La chica respiraba agitadamente lo que le hizo asustar.

—¡Naruto, busca a Sasuke! —ordenó Itachi

—¿Porqué al Teme? —chilló indignado, le importaba un rábano el azabache en esos momentos— Demonios, Sakura-chan está pariendo 'ttebayo. Preocúpate por ella.

—¡Escúchame, idiota! —era la primera vez que Itachi se dirigía a Naruto a través del insulto, otra muy mala señal— Sakura se debilita rápidamente, si Sasuke no está para ayudarme, Sakura morirá aquí mismo. Su cuerpo no resistirá, necesito de alguien quien me ayude con el chakra mientras me ocupo de ella. Si encuentras a Karin, llámala también.

Naruto se quedó en su lugar. Sakura tembló. ¿Enserio estaba tan paralizado como para no ir en busca de ayuda?

_Por favor, Sasuke-kun. Por favor, ven._

* * *

><p>Corría tan rápido que le dolían las piernas. Cuando vio a Sakura retorcerse en la cama, agarrando su vientre abultado y respirando con tanta agitación, supo que la cosa no era broma. En serio estaba a punto de nacer, Kakashi había sido quién lo notó. Miró hacia la segunda planta y les avisó que corrieran en su ayuda, mas no intervino.<p>

Ahora él era quien debía correr desesperado buscando a su compañero. No sabía dónde estaba, no lo encontraba e ningún lado. ¿Y si los aldeanos lo vieron?

—Disculpe, señor —llamó a un hombre de mediana edad, no lo conocía pero necesitaba alguna pista del moreno— ¿A visto a un chico, de este tamaño, cabello negro, piel pálida y cara de estreñido? ¡Tengo que encontrarlo!

El hombre negó con la cabeza y entonces Naruto tuvo que seguir avanzando. Preguntó lo mismo tantas veces que pensó que a esas alturas, el bebé ya habría nacido.

Su recorrido no paró y cuando estaba por preguntarle a otra señora si había visto el paradero de aquel hombre escurridizo, alguien lo llamó.

—¿A quién buscas, usuratonkachi?

—¡Teme! —gritó; ahí estaba, con una bolsa en la mano llena de dulces, tan despreocupado que le dio ganas de botarle el contenido y llevarlo a rastras.

—¿Qué sucede, Naruto? —algo en su cara lo debió alertar, porque de otro modo la cosa sería diferente. Naruto lo miró con los ojos vidriosos de preocupación.

—Sakura-chan —Sasuke se tensó de inmediato— está dando a luz.

Las palabras fueron mágicas Sólo observó el rostro perturbado del moreno, antes que echara a correr. Sí, nada alteraba de ese modo a Sasuke, empezaba a temer.

.

.

.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><em>Ya que Lucero Galindo me lo pidió fervientemente, aquí está el capítulo 21. Sí, me he tardado, pero me han pasado cosas de las cuales no puedo aún recuperarme. Una de ellas es la perdida de mi USB, con toda mi información y los capitulo avanzados de Lives at Stake. Luego, mi gatito hoy día no ha regresado a casa, por lo que espero que regrese en unas horas o en este momento. Dios lo quiera, se lo pido mucho.<em>

_Espero que este capítulo les guste._

_Ahora, yo me voy a mi loca idea. Acabo de crearme un blog, no sé ni para qué. Pero quería hacerme un diario personal y ahí lo hice. Si quieren ver algo de esta loca (probablemente no, pero por si las moscas) entren a Aryammabasi . blogspot . com xD_

_Los espero. Ya saben, adelantos, fechas de actualización, disculpas en casi de que la fecha indicada no se culpa, todo el ‚'Amantes de los Fanfic's'_

_Les deseo una feliz Navidad. Se la merecen. Son lo máximo, chicos. Y no importa nadie ni nada que les diga lo contrario._

_Muchas veces por envidia se dicen cosas que no debemos, y entonces es cuando lastiman a los demás._

_.Shina._


	23. Pequeño

**Capítulo 22 ~Pequeño~**

* * *

><p><em>"Solo cuando te tuve por primera vez en mis brazos, pude comprender lo que sintió mi madre al tenerme en los suyos"<em>

* * *

><p>Sakura gimió una vez más algo inentendible mientras Itachi traba de reunir valor para recibir a ese bebé. ¡Pero por supuesto! Él era un ANBU; ni en sus mejores sueños habría imaginado una escena igual, Atendiendo a una mujer a punto de tener un hijo de su propio hermano el cual parecía más desinteresado que nadie.<p>

—¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? —musitó incómodo. Era una situación accidentada, en la cual si algo hacías mal las cosas podrían irse a la reverenda mierda.

Sakura fue bajando los gemidos de vez en cuando, solo tratando de respirar hasta que otra contracción la acechaba provocándole otro grito o chillido de dolor.

¡Demonios! ¿Dónde estaba Sasuke en esos momentos? ¿Es que Naruto no pudo encontrarlo?

—Itachi —pronunció con voz ahogada, la miró pero no pudo hacer más que echar un vistazo con exhortación. Era verdad que ella estaba sufriendo, pero lo único que estaba logrando Itachi sin su hermano al lado, era entrar en histeria. Podía apreciar cómo Sakura se debilitaba rápidamente.

—"_Muy bien, Itachi. Abres, miras y cierras. No debe ser tan difícil._" —Se repitió inseguro— "_Abres, miras y cierras… ¡Por los mil demonios, Sasuke! ¡¿Dónde estás?!_"

Itachi tomó con las manos las rodillas flexionadas de la chica. El rubor que cubrían sus mejillas era cómica, pero no tenía otra opción. ¿Verdad? Para su mala suerte aquel no era la clásica situación en la cual si es que no quieres mirar, sólo cierras los ojos. Él _tenía_ que ver.

Cuando se propuso separarle las piernas a quien de ser otra la situación, sería su cuñada, una fuerte voz sonó en toda la habitación.

—Te cagas si lo haces, Itachi —expresó con voz sombría.

Se dio la vuelta, entre aliviado y avergonzado, entonces antes de decir nada más, Sakura volvió a gritar.

—¡Sasuke!

El azabache giró su cabeza hacia ella. Jamás había presenciado un parto, pero estaba seguro que de haberlo hecho, olvidarlo habría sido una buena forma de no quedar traumado.

El rostro de la chica estaba perlado de sudor, su aspecto estaba sonrojado por el dolor y las muecas que hacía no ayudaban en mucho para decir que se encontraba bien. Sus manos apretaban las sabanas con una fuerza ridícula, que lo hizo tensarse.

Activó el Sharingan y casi prefirió haber sacado eso cuando todo empezó.

—Itachi.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así? —preguntó.

—Unos, treinta minutos tal vez.

—De acuerdo —Itachi notó la preocupación contenida de su voz. Era la clase de preocupación que se obtenía cuando sabías que algo andaba mal en una batalla, en esta ocasión, con Sakura.

—¿Qué sucede con ella?

—Míralo tú. ¿Dónde está Karin? Tenemos que darle Chakra a ambos.

—¿Cómo vas a hacer eso?

—¡Demonios, Itachi! —Sakura gritó una vez más y entonces Sasuke fue a su lado— Necesitamos a Karin, ella tiene que hacerse cargo del niño mientras nos ocupamos de Sakura. Está debilitada, me sorprende que siga respirando.

—¿Qué? —los ojos de la chica se agrandaron a pesar del cansancio. Entonces notó que sus manos ya no estaban agarrando la sabana, parecía como si la acariciara. Tanto Sasuke como Itachi empezaron a fluir el Chakra sobre el vientre de la muchacha— El bebé —sollozó.

—Nos encargaremos después.

No supo cuando tiempo fue, puede que dos horas, o tres. Fue lo que ella sintió, puede que hubiese sido menos pero el dolor hacía que todo girara con más detenimiento. Karin entró a la habitación varios minutos después que Sasuke. Naruto también estaba ahí hasta que Kakashi lo sacó de la habitación entre riñas y peleas.

La hora de pujar al niño llegó y por la forma que ella lo hacía Karin había sugerido sacarlo de otro método.

—Imposible. Sakura apenas soporta esto, menos que pierda sangre.

—¡No está poniendo mucha fuerza! A este paso no saldrá ni la cabeza y eso que la estoy viendo salir.

—Debe ser una broma. ¿Salir qué? —Sasuke palideció a pesar que su rostro sólo reflejaba furia.

—¿Quieres ver cómo nace tu hijos? Vamos, a ver qué tan machito eres.

—¡Sácalo, inútil!

—¡Eso estoy tratando de hacer! ¡Desde hace más de media hora¡

—¡Ya no peleen! —gruñó Sakura, llorando. No podía creer que ya hubiese pasado tanto. Media hora. Era mucho soportando aquel dolor que iba y venía— Por favor.

Sasuke aumentó el Chakra e Itachi se obligó a imitarlo. Karin fue rápidamente hacia el lado de la muchacha adolorida y le extendió su brazo.

—¿Qué…?

—Muerde —le ordenó. La chica dudó y negó con la cabeza— Necesitas energía y te la puedo dar. ¡Tú decides, o muerdes y pujas o no lo hagas y muere junto con ese niño! —señaló con frialdad. Era la única forma de hacerla reaccionar.

Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza, abrió la boca y sintió el brazo de Karin posicionarse debajo de sus dientes, cuando estaba dudando de todo, una contracción la hizo cerrar su boca con tanta fuerza que atravesó la piel de la pelirroja. Su cuerpo se sintió con más energías, no mucha, pero la necesaria. Karin gimió y retiró su brazo, tratando de apaciguar el dolor. Sakura se limpió la boca casi sin ganas.

—Bien —comenzó— o sacas a ese niño o te lo saco. Y créeme, no es bueno, así que empuja. ¡Ya!

Sakura se mantuvo haciendo fuerza, una, otra y otra vez. Para Sasuke pasaba todo en cámara lenta. De verdad que era inaudito toda la situación. Hasta hacía unas horas ella estaba estable, pidiendo dulces a diestra y siniestra.

Ahora se encontraba retorciéndose de dolor.

Sintió algo de lástima. Las cosas no deberían estar pasando así, no con ella tan débil como lo estaba. Debería haber descansado, preparada como había dispuesto Itachi al prevenir que se acercaba el momento indicado. Pero no, Sakura se adelantó por días y semanas.

—¡Sasuke! —chilló ella nuevamente, sollozó y lo miró. El moreno prefirió no devolverle la ojeada, no podía hacer mucho por ella en esa ocasión.

—Sasuke, Itachi; pueden dejar de hacer eso —se adelantó Karin, vio que sus manos estaban manchadas por un poco de sangre. Sasuke quiso vomitar, había visto mucha sangre en su vida, pero la ocasión era diferente. Cuando ves que sale de alguien a quien aprecias, es malo. Y recordando lo que pasó con su Clan, era un tabú. Un tema y una imagen difícil de digerir.

Se alejó varios pasos de la chica. No podía hacer algo, no quería hacer demasiado, en ese momento parecía demasiado frágil y le daba temor tocarla y no que se rompiera, sino que muriera en sus manos; ya no se quería permitir sentimientos así. Porque sucedían esos acontecimientos.

Vio con impotencia que supo disimular bien bajo una capa de seriedad, el cómo Sakura se desmayó. Dos veces. Y regresaba en si con otro gemido de dolor. Karin hacía lo posible para mantener a Sakura despierta, pero incluso su respiración se hacía más pesada conforme el tiempo pasaba. Llegó un punto, en el que la misma pelirroja ya no sabía qué hacer con exactitud.

Sasuke miraba a Itachi quien en ocasiones trataba de soportar la escena y cuando no pudo más, con un rostro lamentado, se retiró de la habitación. Nadie más entró, ni siquiera Naruto, ni Kakashi.

Llegó otro momento en el cual él se atrevió a acercarse. Sakura le agarró el brazo y se lo apretó con fuerza. Era tan mínima que por una vez en su vida, deseo que aquella chica en realidad le rompiese el brazo con ese apretón. Al menos indicaría algo bueno.

Pasaron horas, o tal vez no tantas como se sintió, pero fueron horas. Aquello si lo supo, porque el atardecer ya empezaba a hacerse presente. Fue cuando con un jadeo por parte Haruno y un gritillo de Karin, un llanto desesperado llegó a sus oídos.

Se sobresaltó tanto que abrió los ojos y giró su cabeza.

—¡No puede ser! —repetía Karin sin saber cómo reaccionar ante el tener a un bebé en brazos.

Sasuke se quedó en ese lugar. No avanzó ni retrocedió, sólo quedó estático hasta que la pelirroja se movió y mostró a ese ser moviéndose débilmente y berreando con la intención pura de hacerse oír. Dudaba mucho que pudiese alguien evitarlo en esa casa.

Con algo de sorpresa y algo aturdido miró que no se trataba de ninguna niña: No era la pequeña Akari, era un niño.

—Es…

—Varón —saltó Karin—. Es precioso.

Tan pronto como dijo eso, llamó a Itachi. Todo fue rápido, envolvieron al niño en un par de mantas, limpiándolo de vez en cuando y llevándoselo de ahí. Nadie miró a la madre ni por un instante.

Sasuke volteó hacia Sakura y la miró. Respirar de forma cansada la hacía tener un aspecto grisáceo y poco natural.

—Sakura —llamó firmemente.

La chica abrió los ojos y lo miró.

—Mi bebé —pronunció en susurro.

—Está bien. Se lo han llevado. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—¿Qué fue?

Le exasperó aquella pregunta. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Es que todo giraba en torno a ese niño? Ella podría estar muriendo pero sin embargo seguía pensando en ese bebé. No pudo evitar el notar que, una parte de él, habría deseado seguir a Karin para asegurarse que todo esté bien.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —volvió a preguntar, tan monocorde que ella no tuvo más opción de responder.

—Muy cansada. Pero bien.

—Varón, y tiene buenos pulmones. O al menos cuerdas vocales —correspondió el azabache, respondiendo luego de escuchar lo que quería.

La chica abrió los ojos, somnolienta, pero consiente.

—Hay que escoger un nombre.

—¿Sigues queriendo que se llame Itachi?

Sakura rió nuevamente y negó con la cabeza. Suspiró entrecortada.

—Pensaba que a ti te gustaría… Pero aún quiero un nombre de alguien que recuerdes en especial.

¿De alguien que recuerde en especial? ¿Su padre, su madre? ¿No le pondría a su hijo 'Fugaku', verdad? Porque de ser así él se encargaría de impedirlo. Su padre era algo que prefería olvidar del momento y mientras más mejor. Entre menos personas le recordaran, las cosas estarían bien.

—Hace poco… —inquirió con debilidad— hablé mucho con Itachi. Me contó de alguien al que él apreciaba. Dice que tanto como a un hermano.

—Shisui —respondió el azabache—; sí, eran… inseparables.

Lo dijo entre dientes. No podía imaginar lo que fue para Itachi haber tenido que ser testigo de cómo Shisui moría lentamente por culpa de la aldea. Por culpa de Danzō.

—Me gusta —dijo casi en un suspiro.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Shisui… ¿crees que nos permita ponerle así? Por qué… porque quisiera que tuviese ese nombre. Sui-chan

Sakura sonrió de forma casina y luego cerró los ojos.

—Es mejor que no lo hagas aún —la sacudió—. Sakura…

Su respiración era débil, pero al menos respiraba. Salió de la habitación con rapidez en busca de Karin o Itachi. Incluso Naruto; alguien que la atendiera e indicara que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones. No se fijó siquiera en el charco de agua y sangre que se encontraba en el suelo.

* * *

><p>Karin había regresado corriendo donde Sakura cuando se aseguró que el niño quedara bajo el cuidado del padre. Se lo había entregado a Sasuke bajo amenaza de que si no sostenía la cabeza, haría hasta lo imposible para castrarlo.<p>

Sasuke, entrecerrando los ojos aceptó sólo la parte de cuidar. Se sentó en una de las sillas y miró al niño.

Estaba rojo, no tenía dientes, pero sí una espesa mata de cabello negro alborotado, pegoteado en una que otra parte por el agua con el que lo habían bañado.

Frunció su ceño.

Era su hijo. En verdad lo era. Le invadió una pisca de curiosidad por el color de sus ojos. Estaba dormido pero a veces abría la boca, como si tartamudeara, pero sin emitir sonido alguno.

Podía distinguir a simple vista que muy poco tenía de su madre. Puede que algún rasgo hubiese sacado, porque le recordaba a ella inevitablemente. Pareció sonreír, pero aún seguía con los ojos cerrados.

No pasaba casi nada, apenas si suponía algo de fuerza para el moreno, sólo necesitaba tener los brazos en el lugar indicado y el cuerpo flotaba por sí solo. Como un globo.

_Shisui…_

—La madre que te ha tocado —se lamentó—, sí que tu vida será una odisea.

El niño gorgoteó antes de quedarse dormido. Ni idea tuvo de cuando dejó de llorar, pero vio que a medida que se quedaba tranquilo, su piel empezaba a aclararse, aunque no sin dejar ese tono rosáceo.

Se le quedó mirando, en realidad era él. Era imposible imaginarse a él siendo padre de alguien, siendo responsable de algo más que su propia vida. Era un paso más a algo que él no tenía planeado avanzar.

—Se parece mucho a ti —alzó la vista y vio a Itachi, no mirándolo a él, sino al niño— ¿Han elegido un nombre? Naruto dice que hará el gran sacrificio de donarle un nombre. Así que en ese caso donaré el mío también…

—Se llama Shisui —le interrumpió. Sin verle casi pudo imaginar el rostro en shock de su hermano. Vio cómo sonreía un poco, se agarraba la nuca y con nerviosismo empezó a tartamudear.

—¿Y cómo así…?

—Sakura es algo sentimental —masculló—. Le contaste sobre Shisui, le gustó mucho el nombre y en parte, algunas cosas que hizo por nosotros.

—Shisui —se acercó a él y con un ligero permiso del azabache cargó al bebé logrando que este se despertara y emitiera pequeños quejidos—. No —arrugó la nariz de forma cómica— a que tú eres más guapo. ¿Verdad? Shisui se inclinó para otro bando.

—Me sorprende que hayan sido amigos —entrecerró los ojos.

Itachi suspiró.

—Así que… ¿Shisui? —Miró a su sobrino sonriendo— Shisui es un nombre perfecto.

_Shisui Uchiha…_

* * *

><p><em>Uno… dos… tres…<em>

Contando las gotas de agua que caían en el suelo, notó que ninguna llegaba a ellos. Claro, Itachi era incapaz de tratarlos de forma huraña sabiendo que eran de Konoha, pero para sacarles información sí que les importaba poco.

Tenían comida, una cama, agua y lo único que no tenían era libertar. Hasta ahora, no porque Itachi se los impidiese, sino porque no querían hacerlo hasta estar seguros que el objetivo era uno solo.

—¿Ya nació? —preguntó uno de ellos.

—Eso parece. Ya hemos estado demasiado tiempo y por todo el ajetreo es notable que sí.

—Sí —concordó— esa chica se ha tardado. Me sorprende que no haya muerto.

—No, después de todo. Tienen a un genio Uchiha de su parte.

El Shinobi de la hoja suspiró agarrando un papel explosivo con suma delicadeza, sin activarlo.

—Creo que el consejo tardará menos en llegar. ¿Y si llevamos a ese monstruo con nosotros? Así el consejo podrá ejecutarlo más rápido.

—No. No podemos arriesgarnos a que nos cojan de nuevo. Sabemos dónde están, es suficiente por ahora.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces… es hora de irnos.

Tiró el explosivo hacia la pared y entonces este explotó logrando un agujero tanto en la pared como en el suelo que los cubría. Los rayos del sol entraron a la cueva en la que se encontraban dando a entender que el camino estaba facilitado. Ellos estaban libres… y eso era malo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p>Y luego de mucho blablablá y blibliblí de mi mente, al fin pude terminar este capítulo introductorio. Sí ¿creen que leyeron mal? No, es introductorio, ya veréis por qué. Por ahora quiero avisarles que respondí sus comentarios en mi blog. No lo pude hacer aquí porque ocuparía súper espacio que haría ilusionarse de un capítulo más grande que en realidad no es.<p>

Muchas gracias a todos por haber seguido este año tan fielmente el Fanfic. Estoy muy agradecida con todos ustedes. Gracias por todo, chicos, chicas, son lo máximo.

Deseo de todo corazón que este año sea un hermoso año para ustedes. Que sus sueños se hagan realidad y que nadie les impida seguir adelante. ¡Nos leemos luego! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! :'D


	24. Desesperación: Dura separación

**Capítulo 23 ~Desesperación: Dura separación~**

* * *

><p><em>Una tristeza infinita agobia mi corazón, desde el día de nuestra separación y es que mis manos te soltaron cuando te amaba intensamente.<em>

* * *

><p>El estruendo llegó hasta los oídos de Itachi quien sobresaltado se miraron con su hermano inmóviles. Sasuke no daba indicios de estar sospechando nada malo, o puede que sí lo estuviese haciendo pero prefería creer en algo insostenible.<p>

—¿Lo escuchaste? —Itachi se sintió estúpido al preguntarlo. Si había llegado a sus oídos era obvio que a los de su hermano también. Shisui estaba llorando a todo pulmón por el ensordecedor ruido y aquel llanto era lo único que ahora llenaba el ambiente.

—Itachi —el chico lo observó durante unos segundos antes que el azabache siguiera—. Los revisaste antes de encerrarlos ¿Verdad?

—No llevaban nada, Sasuke. Era simple vista…

—Itachi, los revisaste o no —gruñó.

Itachi no respondió. Sasuke se levantó con rapidez, agarró su katana y dejando a su hijo en brazos de su hermano salió de la habitación corriendo. Bajó las escaleras de dos saltos, corriendo por la sala no vio ni a Naruto ni a Kakashi.

Buena señal, sonrió de medio lado, significa que han ido tras él.

Siguió su recorrido con tal rapidez que se sorprendió el verse ya en la cascada que caía con fuerza. Frunció el ceño, estaba empapado de agua, pero justo donde toca tierra, tanto su antiguo sensei como Naruto se encontraban parados.

Bajó con avidez y llegó hasta ellos.

—¿Qué tan grave es? —preguntó inmediato.

—Mucho —respondió Kakashi ante la mirada pérdida del rubio, parecía estar culpándose internamente de algo; aunque tenía sus sospechas que de ser ciertas, no tendría la culpa de nada.

—Hijos de perra —insultó por lo bajo. Hablaba de forma generalizada, pero Naruto entendió el mansaje con rapidez—, habían estado planeándolo desde el principio.

—¿Qué? —Naruto se volvió hacia ellos— ¿Qué tratas de decir?

—¿Es obvio, no crees? —Sasuke lo miró con frialdad— Estaban esperando el momento indicado. De ser otra forma habrían escapado antes.

—¿Qué tratas de decir? —Naruto alzó la voz.

—Que separado el objetivo principal, todo es más sencillo. Estaban esperando que naciera para escapar. Le informarán al consejo —indicó. Kakashi lo siguió en silencio mientras Naruto aún tenía aquel rostro de estar procesando lo que pasaba.

Sasuke rodó los ojos. No podía culpar a Naruto, ni siquiera decirle que era un tarado por estar en una reacción tan infantil. De no ser porque tenía que idear un plan para aquel problema, estaría en la misma situación que el Uzumaki.

—¿Qué haremos? Si el consejo nos descubre nos matarán.

—No lo harán. En cuando Sakura esté un poco recuperada partiremos. De aquí son tres días de camino cuando mucho para ellos. Tendremos tiempo.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó el rubio.

—Sí —el azabache siguió su camino a casa— espero…

* * *

><p>Sakura despertó cuando Karin la movió de un lado al otro. Estaba tan agotada que le pesaban los ojos, se le hacía casi imposible abrirlos. Su cuerpo demandaba más descanso, una digno de no hacer nada por todo un día.<p>

—He, Sakura.

—Por favor —gimió— solo un poco más. Tengo sueño.

—Sasuke quiere presentarte a alguien —parecía que se regocijaba con decir esa frase. Sus ojos se abrieron instantáneamente, cansados pero curiosos. Sasuke estaba en la entrada, sosteniendo un bulto de mantas blancas mientras avanzaba a paso firme, como si ya tuviese experiencia desde antes.

—La cabeza, Sasuke —recordó Karin a lo que el azabache rodó los ojos.

Sakura sonrió, Sasuke llegó hasta ella y entonces con cuidado le entregó a Shisui. Los brazos del Uchiha se deslizaron a través de los suyos y en menos de lo que pudo imaginar, su hijo se encontraba en sus brazos.

—Supongo que, se quedará como Shisui.

Sakura miró sorprendida a su hijo.

Su hijo…

Su cara redondita de infante, su cuerpo menudo, apenas pesaba un poco. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Vio una gran mata de cabello negro.

—Tiene mucho cabello –se rió.

—Deberías haber visto a Sasuke —el trío volteó hacia Itachi quien hablaba desde la puerta. Sasuke lo miró de la peor forma posible—. No me mires así, Otōto. En realidad, creí que mamá había regresado del refugio de animales y no del hospital. Tenía cabello hasta en las orejas.

—Eso es mentira.

Sakura carcajeó sonoramente logrando que Shisui se moviera inquieto entre las mantas. Lanzo unos cuantos quejidos antes de callar temporalmente.

—Lo despiertas —amenazó Sasuke— y no tendré piedad de ti, Sakura. Ya bastante aguanté sus berridos.

Sakura sonrió ignorando de forma temporal cómo Karin se acercaba a Sasuke, cogió una de las manos de aquel bebé. No podía creer que algo tan pequeño pudiese haber causado tantos problemas. Todo en él parecía normal.

Como cualquier bebé, se removió incomodo. Entonces recordó que no lo había alimentado y aprovechando que nadie le prestaba atención en ese momento, se descubrió con delicadeza para que el pequeño pudiese alimentarse.

Shisui parecía desesperado cuando comenzó a succionar el preciado líquido que le serviría de alimento en los siguientes meses, por lo que Sakura hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor. No estaba acostumbrada a aquellas cosas.

—Sakura —se sobresaltó al llamado del moreno quien se acercó. Sonrojada sólo evitó no pensar en lo que él estaría viendo—, creo que Karin tiene una pequeña información más.

La muchacha miró a la pelirroja.

—Eh, sí —balbuceó Karin—; el niño está en perfectas condiciones. Es saludable. Pero según como lo veo creo que a pesar de haber cumplido los meses necesarios, tiene una contextura de ser aún prematuro.

—¿Qué? —Su mirada pasó a ser perturbada— ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—Qué necesitará de ti ahora más que nunca.

—Pero ¿Por qué es prematuro? Fueron nueve meses, contando desde el día en el que empezaron los síntomas.

—Pueden haber diversos factores —interrumpió el azabache—, entre ellos el Chakra que fue problema principal en todo.

Itachi asintió.

—Así es. Eso nos da una buena perspectiva de porqué tanto el niño como la madre no pudieron sobrevivir. —Todo lo observaron— Como sospechábamos el niño absorbió demasiado Chakra al momento del parto, fue descomunal —entrecerró los ojos, pensando—. Si bien en la historia de Shisui el niño nació y la madre murió. Puede que aquel fuese el problema. Cuando la madre murió al momento del alumbramiento, el flujo de chakra se cortó. El niño no tuvo suficiente energía para sobrevivir por lo prematuro que era. Su cuerpo no resistió y murió a las pocas horas.

Itachi observó como Sakura pegaba más al niño contra ella. Su mirada reflejaba lo asustada que estaba.

—¡Oh! No te preocupes —agitó los brazos en su enfrente—. No significa que vaya a morir, no. Shisui está en perfectas condiciones. Sólo es un análisis de la historia que me contaron.

—Idiota —insultó Sasuke por lo bajo.

—¡Sakura-chan! —Se oyó en a lo lejos. El eco del pasillo daba todo un aire cómico a todo.

Sakura rió levemente.

—¿Naruto?

—Ha estado horas esperando que despiertes para verte —Itachi estaba aburrido.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente? —preguntó.

—Mm… ¿Unas siete horas? Creo, pero han sido muchas. Es bueno que durmieras, aunque Shisui ha estado falto de alimento. Karin no quiso darle nada más por miedo a que le afectase en algo.

—¡Sakura-chan!

La puerta dios un estruendo que sobresaltó ala chica y puso a llorar a Shisui. Naruto entró corriendo y saltó al lado de la cama.

—¡Sakura-chan, qué bueno que despertaste 'ttebayo! No me querían mostrar a mi sobrino por lo que tuve que esperar y ahora… ¡¿Dónde está Naru-chan?! —se acercó en el rostro encendido de ilusión cuando sintió la patada de Sasuke en su pierna desequilibrándolo y derribándolo al suelo.

Sakura meneaba de un lado al otro a Shisui quien había dejado de mamar para berrear con potencia. El rostro de Sasuke no demostraba mucha paciencia a ello por lo que se preocupó, era mejor calmar ya a su hijo o terminaría mal.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso, Dattebayo?!

—Porque eres un idiota y ni con esta situación se te quita.

—¡Sólo quería ver a Naru-chan!

—¡No se llama Naruto!

—¡Sí que se llama, Sakura-chan lo pondrá en mi honor!

—¡Es mi hijo y primero muerto antes de llamarlo por un nombre tan ridículo!

—¡Sakura-chan! —Gritó— Dile al teme que se llama Naru-chan.

—No; se llama Shisui —sonrió de forma macabra—. Y si no dejas de gritar te romperé la cara, Naruto.

Uzumaki pasó saliva alzando las manos en son de paz. No quería una pelea cuando sabía que Sakura había recuperado gran parte de su fuerza por lo que en una batalla, él sería el picadillo.

Claro que tenía más fuerza que Sakura, pero para no dañarla el tema sería muy complicado.

—¿Lo puedo cargar? —preguntó impaciente.

—Claro —Sakura se preparó para soltar a su hijo cuando fue el azabache quien se interpuso entre ambos.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos, miró con recelo a Sasuke y habló.

—¿Cuál es tu problema, teme?

—Mi problema es que quiero a Shisui vivo, al menos las primeras veinticuatro horas —respondió con frialdad.

—¡Cómo si cargarlo fuse a matarlo, estás teme!

—Eres tarado, por ende no puedo esperar más cosa como esa.

—¡No lo mataré! ¿Verdad? Sakura-chan —pasó de largo del Uchiha quien lo miró con odio, y entonces antes de ser separado nuevamente, agarró a Shisui, quien inquieto emitía quejidos, mas no lloró.

Naruto le lanzó una sonrisa de triunfo al Uchiha quien solo entrecerró los ojos. Luego de un momento en el que se dedicó a observar las estupideces que hacían tanto la muchacha como el rubio, miró hacia Itachi quien con un rostro inquieto le devolvió la vista.

—Tenemos que hablar —movió los labios sin emitir sonido. Sasuke asintió.

Ahora, corrían demasiado peligro para permanecer más tiempo.

* * *

><p>Andaban a tal velocidad que sus piernas parecían de acero. Los calambres no importaban cuando su vida estaba en riesgo. Habían escapado, pero no dejaban de lado la posibilidad que los estuviesen persiguiendo y de ser así, tenían a un genio Uchiha que los alcanzaría tan pronto como sea posible.<p>

Llevaban cerca de doce horas sin parar de correr, cuando exhaustos y con el pecho ardiendo, divisaron otro grupo de ninjas. Sí, del escondite estaban tan lejos de hallarlo de dirigirse en esa dirección.

—¡El objetivo! —gritó una de ellos, con el aliento yéndose de su cuerpo.

Todos voltearon y apenas pisaron tierra un metro cerca de ellos, se dejaron descansar, sus respiraciones agitadas resonaban en el silencio sepulcral de la noche.

—¡Trescientos kilómetros al Sur! No se mueven, Haruno Sakura ha dado a luz hoy —informó. Entre ellos se veía el rostro de Hinata y Neji quienes quedaron petrificados.

—De-debe ser un error —rebatió Hinata en un intento en vano de ensuciar las pruebas—, ya hemos estado por ahí, no hay algo.

—Están ocultos, Hinata-sama, pero les ayudaremos a encontrar la entrada.

Tembló.

—Bien —quebradiza, como se encontraba su voz, solo logró dar unos pasos antes se desplomarse al suelo. Al a vista de todos, parecería una muestra de alivio al haberlos encontrado, Neji, sabía que era algo completamente diferente— Va… Vayan a la aldea. Los seguiremos.

La mitad de las personas, partieron inmediatamente, dejando a Hinata, Neji y un grupo de ninjas junto a los informantes.

La noticia se difundió, todos los Shinobi destinados a la búsqueda se reunieron nuevamente en la aldea. El consejo fue avisado inmediatamente y luego la noticia recorrió por los oídos de Shizune y Tsunade. Ino, Tenten, Hinata, las tres se reunieron pero fue en vano, nadie tenía idea de lo que se debía hacer.

—Esto es denigrante. No poder hacer algo contra ello. Simples marionetas.

—Cuida lo que dices, Ino-chan —Hinata habló por primera vez en todo el día—. Aún tenemos el sello.

—No podemos hacer nada —Tsunade entró al despacho seguida de Shizune quien tenía los ojos hinchados.

—¿Has llorado?

—Gomen nasai —se disculpó limpiándose los ojos aún más.

—Solo nos queda confiar. Los Uchiha pueden ser testarudos.

—Cómo será el bebé —todo voltearon a la rubia.

Yamanaka parecía un poco ausente, pero tenía una sonrisa en los labios. Tsunade también sonrió avanzando hacia ella. Puso sus manos en los hombros de la chica y dio una ligera palmada.

—Esperemos no saberlo hasta que Sakura lo decida.

_Sakura… chicos… escapen ya. No hay tiempo…_

* * *

><p>Sakura contempló por una vez más a su hijo, era imposible quitarle la vista de encima. Sonrió al ver su tembloroso labio sonrosado. Estaba soñando. Le acarició la mata de suave cabello negro y bajó hasta su rostro. Era más caliente que ella.<p>

—Pasaste por tanto. ¿Verdad, Sui-chan? —le colocó una mano encima para acariciarlo.

Era verdad. Había pasado por mucho desde que llegaron al lado de ese par de hermanos Uchiha. Conoció a Jūgo, conoció a Itachi más a fondo, supo cosas que nadie hubiese esperado. Y aunque fuese doloroso, descubrió de lo que Konoha era capaz. Ahora la masacre Uchiha tenía más sentido, por qué el Clan se quiso sublevar.

Ansiaban más poder, pero Konoha les dio razones para aquello. Los humilló y desplazó. Arrinconados y herido en el orgullo sólo pudieron desear poder para enseñarle a la aldea lo que valían en realidad.

Lo peor de todo; personas inocentes resultaron heridas a cambio de aquello.

Entre ellas, Sasuke.

¿Qué culpa tenía un niño de siete u ocho años que ignoraba absolutamente todos los problemas? Lo único que necesitaba era a sus padres, o alguien en quien confiar… mas todos simularon darle esa confianza para arrebatársela después con crueldad.

Shisui siguió alimentándose bajo el rostro de adoración de su madre.

—Sakura-san —levantó el rostro. Conocía esa voz.

—¡Jūgo! —Dio un pequeño sobresalto de emoción— ¿Qué ha sido de ti? No te he visto en meses.

—Disculpe —agachó el rostro avergonzado—, no estuve en el bosque un tiempo. Hay animales que informan sobre lo que sucede afuera. Es bueno estar avisado sobre lo que puede pasar.

—¿Quieres conocerlo? —le sonrió.

El chico pareció sorprendido por la invitación y aturdido solo supo negar la cabeza.

—¿He? ¡No muerde! Ni siquiera tiene dientes.

—No creo que sea buena idea.

—¡Jūgo! Me haces sentir mal —le reclamó. Él solo sonrió ameno— Bueno; ¿qué te han dicho?

—¿Si?

—Los animales. ¿Qué te dijeron?

—Oh… —pareció dudarlo mucho, Sasuke frunció el entrecejo al ver el rostro indeciso y preocupado de su amigo— Últimamente solo dicen una palabra.

—¿Cuál?

—… Huye…

Sakura frunció el ceño y entonces la puerta se abrió con estruendo, por ella pasaron tanto Sasuke como Itachi, ambos agitados. Sasuke fue hacia el ropero, tomó la primera camiseta que encontró y se la arrojó a la chica.

—Vístete —ordenó.

Sakura no pudo ni debatir el tono de voz que usó, algo malo pasaba. Separó a Shisui de ella y con avidez se vistió solo con la camisa, cargó a Shisui nuevamente quien se había quedado dormido y esperó a que Sasuke dijese algo más. Él cogió unas cuantas cosas y entonces le agarró fuertemente del brazo.

Sakura tembló.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Escúchame —le ordenó nuevamente. El labio interior de Sakura tembló al ver la mandíbula tensa del azabache—. Karin y Suigetsu te guiarán, síguelos y vayan al paso más rápido que puedan. ¿De acuerdo? No volteen, no mires atrás. Si escuchas pasos detrás de ti, corre. No te detengas. ¿Me oyes?

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—Sasuke-kun…

—¡No quiero que pienses siquiera e3l volver la cabeza, vete, huye!

—¿Qué está pasando? —alzó la voz, con pánico.

—Konoha está aquí.

Aquellas tres palabras lo cambiaron todo, Shisui adquirió más peso con la noticia y casi se pudo imaginar a qué venían.

—Shisui.

—No dejes que te lo quiten. Vete, corre. Saldrán por el sótano. Nosotros los entretendremos.

—Los matarán –gimió.

—No lo harán. Itachi, llévala hasta ahí, luego seguirán solos.

Itachi asintió y sacó con rapidez a Sakura, jalándola del brazo con el que no llevaba a Shisui. Siguió hasta que llegaron a una lugar lleno de calabozos, uno de ellos, había sido abierto con una explosión y vio que era reciente.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —exigió saber.

—Lo mejor es que te entretengas en algo más —suspiró Itachi cuando siguieron—. Karin te lo explicará. Pero no debes parar. Cuando salgan, vayan más al sur. Ahí encontrarán una guarida. Escóndanse, y trata de no salir por nada, nosotros les seguiremos después.

Sakura tembló pero aun así no hizo más que seguir a Itachi hasta que este se detuvo rápidamente y la empujó hacia adelante.

—Vete, y no pares.

Luego de aquello él se fue.

—¡Sakura! —oyó detrás de ellas. Karin y Suigetsu estaban detrás.

Ella asintió, las lágrimas en los ojos la dejaron aturdida y fue cuando sus dos acompañantes la jalaron para seguir. Apretaba a Shisui contra su pecho, como si fuese aquello a solucionar las cosas.

Prefería eso o de otro modo caería al suelo a llorar. ¿Cómo fue que los descubrieron?

—Habían capturado a unos ninjas hace unos meses —relató la pelirroja—. Pensamos retenerlos para saber qué más planeaba el consejo, no hablaron mucho pese a que Itachi y Sasuke los interrogaron. Pesaban que con el tiempo hablarían.

Sakura quiso hablar, pero la sorpresa no le dejó.

—Ayer, luego de que Shisui naciera, ellos escaparon. Estabas inconsciente y no sentiste nada de la explosión. Los siguieron hasta el límite establecido para no dejar rastro. Pero al parecer ellos se orientaron bien de la zona. Dieron nuestra ubicación.

—¿Quiénes…? ¿Cuántos están?

—Son muchos, han enviado todo un escuadrón, entre ellos están los consejeros. Pensábamos que vendrían en más tiempo, que tendríamos unos días para escapar, el camino es largo —el rostro de Haruno era un poema, su labio inferior temblaba con furia— pero los idiotas de tu aldea pusieron sellos. Fácilmente, llegado de un punto puedes pasar al otro con suma rapidez.

—Nos atraparán —musitó ella.

—No lo harán —negó Suigetsu— para eso están el grandulón, Sasuke, Itachi y ese rubio idiota.

El camino era largo, estaban a oscuras para no despertar pistas por lo que en muchas ocasiones Sakura casi tropieza. Se ofrecieron llevar a Shisui para aligerar la carga, pero ella se opuso rotundamente.

No quería separarse de su hijo, tenía un mal presentimiento, no la separarían de él. Por nada del mundo.

Fue cuando creyó que todo estaba solucionado Sasuke y los demás lo habían logrado y estaban buscándolos, que ya habían escapado, cuando una mano la jaló hacia atrás, haciéndola retroceder y caer al suelo. El impacto estremecedor provocó que Shisui llorara desesperado.

Por un instante, pensó que se trataba del azabache, entonces miró el canoso cabello de la anciana y todo su mundo se derrumbó. No supo cómo ni cuándo, pero Suigetsu y Karin intentaron protegerla, cuando otros ANBU los interceptaron. Estaban acorralados.

—No —susurró.

Apenas tenía fuerzas luego del parto. A penas si podía lograr correr, menos luchar en una batalla que tenía perdida incluso antes de empezar. Observó la mirada de reproche que le lanzaba Koharu.

—Nos has contrariado, niña Haruno. Estoy muy decepcionada.

El llanto de Shisui se hacía cada vez más fuerte acrecentando el pavor de su madre.

—No llores —le susurró con voz trémula—, mamá está aquí. No llores.

—Ese engendro Uchiha debe ser eliminado.

_Eliminado…_

¿Su bebé? ¿Aquel ser tan maravilloso? Aquel que había hecho que viese lo que realmente valía para muchos. Todo lo que había sabido de Sasuke, lo que él le había dicho, los momentos hermosos que pasaron, de no ser por la llegada de Shisui no hubieran pasado. Era su hijo, su pequeña razón de existir. ¡No!

—¡No! —Gritó, se trató de levantar pero alguien más le jaló el cabello tirándola nuevamente al suelo— ¡Por favor, no!

—Has ido en contra de nuestros mandatos. Y ese niño lo prueba.

Sintió como querían arrebatarte a su hijo, por lo que luchó. Aún sin golpearlos o levantarse, lanzó patadas. Apretó contra si al bebé quien desesperado sólo berreaba más fuerte y cuando sintió una patada en la sien, supo que todo terminaba ahí.

Su labio estaba quebrado y de sus ojos salían lágrimas sin control. Ya no sentía a Shisui en sus brazos y con una ráfaga de viento helado, supo que el consejo había desaparecido. Karin y Suigetsu estaban en menos de un segundo a su lado. Pero ya no había nadie a quién proteger.

El consejo había arrebatado muchas personas importantes a la gente y ahora ella lo vivía en carne propia. El nudo de su garganta fue tal que lanzó un grito de dolor.

—¡Shisui! —gritó agónicamente, sabiendo que aquello no lo traería devuelta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuará.**

* * *

><p><em>Muchas querrán matarme, otras lo aceptarán con tranquilidad pero, para aquellas que estén con la boca caída y queriendo matarme. Esperaba que lo hicieran xD<em>

_En realidad, este capítulo fue el que siempre quise publicar casi desde que empezó. Emocionante, con un toque de drama. Bueno, al menos, eso es lo que quise plasmar. Espero que me perdonen por lo que hice con Shisui-chan. Veremos que sucede en el próximo capítulo. xD_

_Esta vez, no contesté comentarios, pero pronto lo haré *3*_

_Sin más, es momento de irme._

_¡Matta ne~!_

_-Shina-_


	25. Esperanzas vacías

**Capítulo 24 ~Esperanzas vacías~**

* * *

><p><em>He sentido cómo una dedos largos y helados, acariciaban suavemente mi corazón, he sentido su beso de escarcha, he visto la soledad.<em>

* * *

><p>Nada era verdad.<p>

Todo es mentira, nada está pasando. No podía ser verdad. Estaba soñando.

Shisui se encontraba con ella, sólo necesitaba abrir los ojos entonces encontraría a su hijo en la cama, a su lado. El consejo no se lo había llevado, ¿verdad?

Lanzó otro gemido de dolor.

Dolía, dolía tanto que no podía siquiera respirar con facilidad, no era como el dolor de dar a luz. Ese dolor es bueno, este no. Lo sabía, porque su no es normal que tu corazón se sienta explotar sin aviso alguno. Que cada pedazo que queda te desgarre por dentro hasta las entrañas.

—Sakura —escuchó que Karin le llamaba—. Sakura, tienes que reaccionar.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué sentido había? Aquellos meses luchando por sobrevivir, dejar su aldea, el que Naruto renunciara a ser Hokage para ayudarla, a que su sensei arriesgara su vida para sacarla de la villa, que sus amigos se despidiesen de ella. El tirar todo su futuro por el futuro de alguien que estaba en manos del mayor peligro que pudiesen representar en ese momento.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Ese pequeño ser que apenas tenía culpa de nada. Su único pecado fue nacer en el momento equivocado.

Sintió como su cuerpo se levantaba, aún contra su voluntad. La imagen de una Karin preocupada y de un Suigetsu indignado llenaron su visión. La primera solo limpió la sangre que recorría por su sien, mientras el otro no hacía más que observar la salida.

_Sí…_

Podía imaginar lo que estaba pensando. Tan solo unos pasos más, quizá un poco más de velocidad y habrían escapado. El consejo no lo hubiese encontrado y Shisui estaría con ellos. Tal vez alimentándose feliz mente, gorgoteando como cualquier bebé, soñando, durmiendo en paz.

—Mi hijo —susurró ida.

—Sakura —Karin le movió con ligereza el hombro. Ella también tenía lágrimas en los ojos—. Reacciona.

—¿Por qué? —gimió tapándose el rostro.

¿Por qué lo hicieron? ¿Qué tan desgraciados podían ser? Un bebé que apenas si había cumplido un día de vida, que solo necesitaba de ella.

—¡¿Por qué?!

¿Y si se levantaba? ¿Y si había una posibilidad, por mínima que fuese? ¿En realidad podía hacer algo, algo más que llorar y lamentarse? Alcanzar al consejo sería imposible y que sus amigos intentaran salvarlo sería peor… pero… y si lo intentaban. ¿Qué podría suceder?

Su rostro pareció tomar una expresión más vívida, pero aun así, el dolor opaca casi todos sus rasgos. Sasuke haría algo, él era el padre, estaba preocupado por Shisui y cuando llegase podría intentar salvarlo. Puede que tuviesen tiempo.

A lo lejos, las pisadas de cinco personas se acercaban con rapidez.

* * *

><p>Tsunade tenía la expresión muerta, hasta que su barbilla tembló levemente. Había escuchado los rumores. Toda la aldea estaba exaltada por la noticia.<p>

'_Encontraron al niño… El experimento fue hallado.'_

Frente a Tsunade, frente a Hinata, Ino y Tenten, se encontraba el consejo y la guardia con un pequeño bebé llorando en brazos de la anciana. Homura avanzó un paso.

—Te dije que lo encontraríamos.

Lo dijo de forma tranquila, apacible, casi parecía como si estuviera arrullando al bebé. Pero sabían que no era así, hablaba de aquella manera por el alivio de haberlo encontrado.

—¿Es ese? —preguntó.

Ino se acercó más cuando unos ANBU la rodearon. Dios, pero si era muy parecido a Sasuke, era el bebé más hermoso que había visto; normal, sin nada malo encima, en su mirada solo estaba la inocencia, pero también el miedo. Empezando a gimotear por querer a su madre... Por querer a Sakura. ¿Entonces qué demonios querían hacer con él?

—¿Lo matarán? —preguntó angustiada.

—Es lo mejor para todos.

_Lo mejor para todos…_

Increíble como una simple frase puede levantarse tu ánimo hasta la furia. Se habría abalanzado sobre aquel anciano de no ser por Tsunade quien la agarró de un brazo intuyendo lo que se proponía. ¡Lo mejor para todos!

—¡¿Cómo puede ser eso verdad?! —Gritó— Por favor, es un niño, no tiene culpa de nada. ¡Necesita a Sakura!

—'Esto' es el resultado de un experimento que no se debió haber realizado. Si Haruno Sakura decidió seguir adelante bajo su propio riesgo no podemos permitir que esto amenace a nuestra aldea.

—¿Qué es lo peor que puede hacer? —Escupió la pregunta— ¿Berreas hasta destruirles los tímpanos?

—Este niño fue diseñado perfectamente para cumplir un propósito. Ser una negociación con Uchiha Sasuke. De no funcionar el trato; un arma para Konoha, capaz de almacenar tanto poder como sea necesario. Sus ansias de poder crecerán a medida que aprenda a manejar Chakra, cada cosa, cada jutsu, cada poder que aprenda, le conllevará a desear más. Después de todo, ese es uno de los defectos de aquellas alimañas llamadas Uchiha. La ambición y el ansia de poder. Inevitable.

Tentan ayudó a la Senju a detenerla. El rostro de la chica se tornó rojo, ira, indignación, pena, desesperación. Tantos sentimientos encontrados.

—¡Hijos de perra! —Todos lanzaron algunos gritillo ante el insulto de Ino— ¡Es problema de Sakura, no de ustedes! ¡Déjenla en paz! ¡Se fue, ya no está en la aldea! ¡Maldita sea!

—¡¿Apoyas la rebeldía de Haruno?!

El consejo miró a Ino con un rostro serio, incapaz de ser penetrado.

—Eso se castiga muy seriamente, Yamanaka. No le conviene poner sus sentimientos por encima de la razón. Recuerde que Haruno Sakura es también un Shinobi de la aldea, un ninja médico, de los mejores; pero nos vemos obligados a hacer lo necesario para el bienestar de la aldea. Y eso lo debería aprender usted también… Gondaime.

—¡Malditos! Sakura hizo bien en dejar este lugar, por tan podrido que lo traen.

—A los calabozos —ordenó Homura.

—¡No, basta! —Gritó Tsunade separando a los ANBU de Ino quienes ya empezaban a llevársela— ¡Déjenla en paz! Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto.

—¡Apoya la rebeldía de esa traidora!

—¡Yo soy la Hokage y en mi derecho está elegir lo que está bien o mal en la aldea! —Lanzó voz en alto— No te permito que me desautorices. ¡Suelten a Yamanaka! —los hombres la soltaron con rapidez y entonces solo se permitió sacar a una Ino en llanto fuera de aquel lugar.

Caminaron alejándose de aquellos hombres y el consejo, y con ellos, de aquel bebé. Ino lloraba, pero su expresión era irascible. Tanto que Tsunade dudó de poder llegar a su destino tranquilamente; para su suerte, sí lo logró.

Ya en el despacho de la Hokage, Senju tiró a Ino al suelo bajo la sorprendida mirada de Hinata y Tenten. Todas quedaron estáticas sin saber siquiera cómo actuar. Por una parte intuían la causa de los actos de Tsunade, pero aun así no pudieron impedirse el preguntar:

—¡¿Pero qué hace?!

—¡¿Crees que eres la única que está angustiada?! —Reprochó— ¡Todas estamos despedazados por lo que hemos visto! Pero hacer esto no ayuda en nada, Ino. ¡Confío en Sakura! Sé cómo es. No se dará por vencida; ella luchará contra todo, no dejará que le arrebaten a su hijo.

—¡Es tan pequeño! —se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

—Sí… es muy pequeño…

—No comprendo nada. Si lo sabían, si sabían que escaparon porqué ellos no salieron de ahí. ¿Es que no intuyeron que...?

—La distancia es muy grande, Ino. Puede que si lo intuyeran —avisó Tsunade—. Pero el recorrido y los días en los que se llega son largos, tres a cuatro días por lo menos. Pero ellos apenas llegaron en un día entero desde que se dio el aviso de encuentro.

—¿Los sellos? ¿Tan cerca estábamos de ellos y ni cuenta nos dimos?

Senju asintió, se sentó frente al escritorio y con las manos cubriendo su rostro, suspiró. ¿Enserio quedaba alguna esperanza más de la cual esperar? Sabía que su alumna era testaruda, pero realmente tendría cabeza en aquellos momentos para idear algo. El dolor la consumiría, si es que no lo estaba haciendo ya.

Se levantó de la silla y empezó a caminar a la puerta.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Hinata.

—Ino me ha dado la cachetada de mi vida. Se la devolveré algún día, pero por el momento... Creo que debemos hacer lo que esté en nuestras manos por ese niño.

Sin más, salió de la habitación. Un minuto después de pasar la sorpresa, las demás le siguieron a la carrera.

* * *

><p>Se acercaban con tal rapidez que por un instante creyó que se trataba nuevamente de Konoha. Tenía las rodillas abrazadas contra su pecho, le dolía todo, el cuerpo, la cabeza, los ojos, la boca… el alma. ¿Cuánta posibilidad habría de ser su aldea, para que le devuelvan a Shisui? ¿Pocas? ¿Inexistentes?<p>

Imaginó cara de su pequeño, llorando a manos de aquellos hombres y del consejo, pidiendo con un llanto desesperado a su madre.

Gimió y Karin solo se sobresaltó. Era penoso, trágico, casi mortal el presenciar esa escena. En todo el tiempo que estuvo con Sasuke y su antiguo equipo, no había visto a la peli rosa tan derrumbada. Ni siquiera cuando estaba a punto de morir. Aun así, pidiendo que la salven, que no deseara morir, no estaba tan destrozada con ahora. Estaba tan pálida que incluso Karin dudó que siguiera respirando; entonces ella sollozó.

Reprimió un suspiro y entonces vio cuatro cabezas asomando. Naruto era quien lideraba todo, llegó primero y casi al tiempo en que pisó cerca de Haruno, se detuvo abruptamente. Los demás siguieron andando hasta quedar frente a ella, Sasuke con la mirada en una Sakura descompuesta, con la respiración agitada, solo atinó a buscar a su hijo en los brazos de la chica…

Sakura gimió. Naruto entreabría los labios para pronunciar palabra, pero nada salió.

—¿Dónde está Shisui? —Se adelantó el moreno, Sakura solo se limitó a gimotear desesperadamente. Al no percibir respuesta la agarró de los hombros y empezó a sacudirla— ¡Sakura ¿Dónde está Shisui?!

—Se lo llevaron —confesó en un lamento—. Se lo han llevado ¡Lo van a matar!

A estas alturas lo había gritado con dolor, como si cada parte de su cuerpo se quemara en llamar, Sasuke si apenas pudo distinguir a la Sakura de hacía unas dos horas, que estaba perfectamente feliz en la cama de su cuarto, acariciando al pequeño Shisui mientras lo alimentaba. Ese rostro había desaparecido dejando solo la expresión de agonía que tenía la chica.

La soltó, el cuerpo de Haruno resbaló al suelo nuevamente.

No podía creer lo que sucedía, no ahora. No cuando por primera vez en su infeliz vida sentía lo que era empezar a querer a alguien. Fue un golpe duro, tan duro que lo hizo romperse completamente. Las esperanzas, se esfumaron junto con sus fuerzas. Shisui estaría muerto pronto si es que no lo estaba ya. Vio a Naruto llorando de forma escandalizada.

Sintió las verdaderas ganas de golpearlo en el estómago, pero su cuerpo había adquirido el mismo peso que el hierro. Todo estaba… Apretó los puños.

—Bien —masculló. Absolutamente todos pudieron identificar la resignación en su tono de voz—. Si así termina todo...

Sakura levantó la vista borrosa por las lágrimas. Miró con desesperación al Uchiha. ¿En realidad había escuchado bien? ¿Estaba hablando enserio? ¡No podía ser tan canalla!

—¿Qué? —tartamudeó.

—Espera, Sasuke —intervino Itachi, tan sorprendido como todos. Si es que su hermano lo hacía por resigno, entonces no había por qué alentarlo—. No todo está perdido, ellos no lo matarán tan rápido, podemos rescatar...

—¡Deja de decir eso! —Gritó exaltando a todos— Me harté, Itachi. De ti, de Sakura, de Naruto. ¡De sus malditas esperanzas en algo perdido! No pienso hacer nada más...

Sakura empezó a respirar agitadamente.

—No puedes hablar enserio —Apretó los dientes para callar un gemido de dolor— ¡Sasuke es tu hijo! —Se levantó tan rápidamente que por un instante todo pareció darle vueltas. Después de todo, no se había recuperado completamente del parto. Un día y medio no era suficiente para hacerlo. Caminó hasta él y lo agarró por la camisa— ¡Por favor, no puedes hablar enserio!

Pero vio en lo más profundo de aquella mirada que era verdad. Sasuke se había dado por vencido sin incluso comenzar. Todas las esperanzas que depositó en él, pensando que le ayudaría, que juntos podrían siquiera intentarlo, se desvaneció. Negó con la cabeza, y por un instante Sasuke pensó que lo hacía para negar lo inevitable.

—¡No es verdad! —Agarró la camisera del azabache e intentó sacudirlo, intentando que reaccione si es que estaba ido por la situación— ¡Es nuestro bebé, Sasuke! ¡No hablas enserio; no lo haces, por favor!

Sasuke no se molestó en siquiera apartarla. La miró, con algo de pena pero mucha determinación y resigno.  
>—Se acabó... Sakura. —su voz fue tan tranquila que dolió. Sakura había perdido a su hijo y Sasuke también; pero mientras ella trataba de pasar el dolor para tener más esperanzas de salvar a su bebé, Sasuke simplemente se rindió de la forma más sínica posible.<p>

—El trato era que te quedaras hasta que naciera. Ahora vete.

Sin que nadie pudiese reaccionar ante las palabras de Sasuke, este se volteó para desaparecer entre la oscuridad del sótano. Para nunca más volver...

* * *

><p>Corrió por los pasillos. Sasuke le tendría que escuchar aunque le mandara al diablo, si no lo intentaba sería peor. Incluso le costaba aceptar que aquellas palabras sin sentido hubiesen salido de la boca de su hermano. ¡Estúpido orgulloso! Tan pesimista como siempre.<p>

Llegó a la puerta de aquella habitación donde habían dormido tanto Sasuke como Sakura y la abrió de una patada. No tenía tiempo para pedir que le dejara pasar cuando la posibilidad que se lo permitiera eran nulas.

—No es verdad ¿A que, sí?

Sasuke agarró la mochila que tenía a la mano y la puso en su hombro.

—Sasuke debes estar demente.

—¿Por saber lo que está a punto de pasar? Lo matarán, Itachi. Incluso acercarse a Konoha sería un riesgo, lo mataran a él y a todos por intentar salvarle. Ellos ya son parte del libro Bingo como nosotros.

—Escúchame; sé cómo actuaría el consejo, no matarán a Shisui de inmediato. No sin antes darle una lección a la aldea.

—¿Has oído por lo menos algo te lo que te he dicho?

—Perfectamente. Y prefiero ser positivo.

—Llegas siéndolo cinco meses seguidos, ya cánsate.

—¡Todo a salido tan como lo planeaba!

—¡Perfecto, Itachi! Haberme avisado entonces de que en tus planes estaba el que se llevarán a Shisui —Gritó airado. Sus ojos estaban furiosos.

Itachi sintió pena, tanto por él como por Shisui, por que su padre sufría por hacerlo perdido pero no intentaba siquiera rescatarlo. No era pesimista, pero había muy pocas cosas que podrían hacerle cambiar de opinión en ese momento, y él no las conocía.

Sasuke estaba destrozado, pero jamás lo aceptaría. Él era orgulloso, y se aseguraba bien de que nadie viese detrás de esa mascara de frialdad y displicencia.

—No te des por vencido —lo intentó una vez más. Shisui te necesita, no lo abandones de esa manera.

—Lo que Shisui necesita es un milagro… y eso no está en mis manos —caminó hacia la puerta, chocando su hombro con fiereza contra el de Itachi y salió de aquel lugar.

Era por esa razón que no quería formar lazos. Era por aquella causa que jamás se permitió sentir algo por alguien.

'_No nos perderás'_

Palabras falsas.

'_Formaremos una familia'_

Frases sin sentido.

'_Volverás a ser feliz'_

Promesas destruidas.

'_No te des por vencido_'

Esperanzas… vacías.

.

.

.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><em>¡No me matéis Fueron comprensibles la vez pasada xD. Así que sean ahora de la misma manera. Por el momento, solo diré esto ya que me tengo que acostar y mañana hay clases por lo que...<em>

_¡Hasta pronto!_

_No se olviden dejar un review, que los amo tan cual los escriben._

_Lo quiero mucho._

_-Shina-_


	26. Chiquilla estúpida

**Capítulo 25 ~Chiquilla estúpida~**

* * *

><p><em>~No aprecias lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes; pero, ¿si lo has perdido? ¿Qué te queda<em>_ ya por seguir? Tal vez… sólo tal vez, una mísera esperanza, a la cual arraigarse para seguir viviendo. Aunque sea un minuto más~_

* * *

><p>¡Era mentira!<p>

Aventó otro objeto, rama, tal vez incluso árbol sin saber qué era en realidad. Estaba enfadado, tanto que ya no sabía cómo liberar la euforia que aquello causaba.

Quería a Shisui, ¿es que no lo entendían? Era su hijo, sangre de su sangre por más que no lo hubiese querido antes. Pero cómo tener esperanzas en algo así, ¿cómo pensar que había posibilidades cuando no se enfrentaban a alguien, sino a algo? A toda una aldea entera. Incluso de querer hacerlo, habían tres opciones:

La primera; ir a rescatar a Shisui y por algún milagro salir vivos de aquello, huir y seguir sus vidas en algún lugar, críalo y vivir tranquilos.

La segunda; era ir e intentar rescatarlo. Por ende, entre más se adentrasen, lo único que conseguirían sería morir y no llegar a él.

La tercera, llegar donde Shisui, que los atrapen a todo y lo peor que podrían hacer era mostrarles como mataban al bebé.

No podía permitirse siquiera pensar aquello. Ya había visto morir frente a sus ojos a personas que le importaban, había presenciado muertes que si bien tuvieron causa, fueron dolorosas. Shisui era inocente, apenas si su hijo sabía lo que pasaba en estos momentos si aún seguía vivo.

Sonrió amargamente. Era un bebé, lo único que deseaba era alimentarse, estar con su madre y hacerse pis encima.

—¡Maldita sea! —golpeó nuevamente la parte trasera de su cabeza, con tal fuerza que por un instante pensó que podría haberse desnucado. Se agarró el cabello, jalándolo de raíz con fuerza, sintiendo como el cuero cabelludo se levantaba levemente, ansioso porque el cabello quedase ahí, pegado y no desperdigado por el suelo.

Sasuke rugió. Furioso.

¡Que se jodan todos!, casi grita, ¡todos! Porque le acusaban de algo sin siquiera saber sus razones. Ya no más, yo quería. Shisui ya se estaba convirtiendo en alguien esencial en su vida y él no permitiría que alguien le lastimara como lo hicieron años atrás.

Lo sentía por todos, pero en especial por Sakura, porque fue ella quien lidió con un duro embarazo para traer al mundo a su hijo. Pero esto ya no estaba en sus manos.

Si tan solo…

Tan solo unos minutos antes… debió darse cuenta que aquello era una trampa cuando vio a tan pocos Anbu en la entrada.

—Demonios —maldijo otra vez— ¿Porqué…? ¡Te empeñas en hacerme esto, ¿verdad?! —gritó a la nada— ¡Tratas de hacerme la vida imposible! ¡Bien hecho, lo has logrado! ¡Estoy muerto de todos modos!...

Se tapó la cara con las manos, ya no permitiría más. ¡Ya no!

—Lo siento…. —susurró…

… _Sakura…_

* * *

><p>Conocía al consejo, pensó Itachi mientras agarraba todo lo que podría servirle como armas. No lo matarían, no cuando atraparlo les había costado tanto. No lo matarían al menos que afecta a alguien más que a Sakura. Ella no estaba ahí… pero sí la aldea.<p>

Un cuartada perfecta.

Tenían al niño, tenían la gente, los Shinobi, pero les faltaba el día. Les faltaba que todo se uniera en uno solo para que tomasen recién la decisión de matarlo. Sonrió. ¡Podían hacer algo!

—¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar? —preguntó Sakura mientras metía todo a la mochila. De ser por ella todo lo habría dejado, pero no podía arriesgarse a quedar decampada si lograban salir vivos. Shisui era un bebé apenas recién nacido y necesitaría calor. Si ella se congelaba no tendría mucho por ayudar a su hijo.

Las armas también las empacó, Itachi le lanzó su ropa ninja y pareció tan lejano aquellos días en los que dejó de usarlo. Fue a cambiarse, con lentitud y dificultad pero determinada en no demostrar su debilidad. Se desvistió, quitándole la camisa de Sasuke. Los ojos se inundaron en lágrimas. ¿Por qué se rindió de esa manera?

Shisui era su hijo, con quien, a pesar de los míseros día y medio que tuvieron, pasaron hermosos momentos.

Lo había visto, se encariñó con Shisui… entonces. ¿Por qué abandonarlo de esa forma tal cruel? Sorbió su nariz mientras olía el aroma del Uchiha que aún quedaba impregnado aquella camiseta.

Dejó de pensar en eso, miró al espejo viendo los cambios de su cuerpo. Su vientre aún estaba inflamado, pero inconsistente. Sus caderas estaban más anchas, por lo que, la falta y el short le quedaba más corto aún. Se puso la ropa, con entorpecimiento, y aunque un poco ajustado, le quedó. Notó como ahora la blusa destacaba mucho sus pechos, habiendo crecido con el embarazo. Esperando alimentar a su hijo…

—No te dejaré —susurró—. Voy por ti, Shisui-chan… Mamá va por ti.

Salió, intentando ganar rapidez, del cuarto y bajó las escaleras, impulsándose a correr, pero algunas punzadas se lo impidieron. Llegó al primer piso y agarró las mochilas. Vio a Naruto, a Jugo, a Itachi y a Suigetsu junto a Karin en una esquina más apartada. Entonces notó que faltaba alguien…

—¿Kakashi-sensei? —preguntó. No lo había visto desde el nacimiento.

—Estuvo intentando perseguir a los ANBU, parece que si notó algo malo que nosotros no. —respondió el único Uchiha en aquella habitación.

—Lo rescataremos —se aventuró Naruto, de un salto— ¡Recuperaremos a Shisui-chan de cualquier forma 'ttebayo! ¡Te lo prometo!

Asintió, sonriéndole y entonces, con Itachi como guía, salieron de la casa.

Suigetsu miró a Karin, separase de él mientras seguía en fila india a los chicos para salir de la cabaña.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó el chico. La pelirroja lo miró por un segundo.

—Ayudarlos. ¿Qué más podría hacer?

—¿Estás loca? —Frunció el ceño— ¡Ellos van a morir!

—No van a morir. Van a rescatar a alguien —expresó furiosa.

Quedaron en silencio unos segundos, antes que Karin le mirara horrorizada. No podía ser verdad.

—No estarás pensando abandonarles ahora, ¿verdad?

—Y tú, no estarás pensando ayudarles, ¿verdad? —Su silencio le irritó. Le miró, aireado— ¡Konoha es capaz de hacer una emboscada para atraparles! Ellos podrían estar esperándolo ahora. No creo que sean tan estúpidos para creer que ustedes tienen algo de mente para quedarse aquí, resignados.

—¡Escucha, pescado andante! ¡Itachi conoce mejor que nadie la aldea, nosotros ni siquiera la hemos pisado!

—¡¿Quieres morir tratando de rescatar algo que no tiene absolutamente nada que ver contigo?! —Le apunta con el dedo— ¡Bah! ¡Idiota que soy! Esperando que una maldita escoba tenga cerebro como para pensar en su vida.

—¡No pensé que fueses tan cobarde como Sasuke! Me voy y gracias por no ayudarnos. ¡Y ni se te ocurra seguirnos, que quien no ayuda, estorba! —espetó ofendida.

—¡Quién les va a seguir a morir! A diferencia de ustedes, grupo de suicidas, yo no pienso acabar así—gritó lo último, ya que Karin le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Entendió que la chica de verdad estaba pensando ir a Konoha. ¡¿Es que se habían vuelto locos?! Es que ahora…¿el único cuerdo era él? Y bueno, Sasuke en su momento. ¡Ese niño a estas alturas ya debería haber sido aniquilado! Y de no ser así, por haber nacido hacía poco, debe estar sucumbiendo de hambre. ¡No había forma!

De verdad…

—¡Idiota! —gritó y salió corriendo.

Puede que aún quedara esperanzas, de hacerlos cambiar de opinión. Alguien tenía que hacerlo y no encontraba nadie mejor que el azabache de su jefe…

_¡Venga, Sasuke! ¿Dónde te has metido?_

* * *

><p>No había nada que deseara en ese momento más que tener envidia de su compañera de antaño. Tenía en frente suyo al niño más hermoso que había visto en la aldea. Tenía mucho pelo para en realidad parecer un niño recién nacido, pero su cuerpo reflejaba lo contrario, incluso parecía ser un niño que no nació en el tiempo adecuado.<p>

Se asustó. ¿Estaría bien? Parecía prematuro.

Contó los días en su cabeza, desde que Sakura le había contado la intervención que ya se había llevado a cabo días atrás. Por ese entonces ella no tenía buen aspecto, y era diferente a la Sakura que había conocido. Con el embarazo, no había sido nada más que alguien inútil. No podía hacer cosas habituales sin que supusiese un esfuerzo para ella, pero no dijo nada, supuso que serían las nauseas matutinas. Hasta que se enteró de lo que sucedía.

¿Enserio ese bebé era aquel que su amiga tanto había protegido para dar a luz? No parecía que hubiese dado mucho problema. Su rostro, relajado e inocente por el sueño, su boca, moviéndose, como si simulara estás absorbiendo algo. Su barbilla temblaba a la son de sus pequeños y sonrosados labios.

Siguió contando los días y confirmó que llevaba nueve meses y unos días más.

—¿No podemos alimentarlo? —Preguntó a su espalda, Hinata— Tal vez… leche…

—¿Crees que nos dejarán alimentarlo cuando lo que quieren es matarlo? Si muere de hambre igual no supondría mucho problema.

—¡Pero… eso es cruel!

—Ya es cruel —intervino Ino— el que quieran asesinarlo.

Habían pasado seis horas desde que el niño había llegado. A menos de la primera, él había empezado a llorar, a todo pulmón en demanda de comida, pero sus súplicas en llanto habían sido ignoradas por todos, entonces, cansado de llorar, había decidido pro calmarse. Lo supuso ya que estaba bien dormido, pero el pequeño rostro redondeado estaba irritado por las lágrimas. Tenía la cara manchada con barro, Kami sabía en dónde habría ocurrido eso, pero había llegado de esa manera.

Ese niño había llorado muchas veces por hambre… pero nadie se dignó a darle algo.

—Si no le dan algo pronto, puede morir de hipotermia e inanición —inquirió Tsunade, mordiendo la uña de su dedo pulgar.

—¡Tienen que ir a la zona norte, se acerca un grupo!

Las kunoichi junto a la Hokage se volvieron al instante. ¿Un grupo? ¿Eran ninjas? Ino pareció quedar deslumbrada con la idea. Hinata lanzó un chillido cuando los ANBU pasaron de largo, dirigiéndose a su destino.

—¡Es nuestra oportunidad! —Gritó Tenten— ¡Hay que sacarlo!

—No —susurró Ino—. Si ellos… si son ellos —todos la miraron con intriga, a pesar de estar impacientes— ¡Sakura! —gritó antes de correr en la misma dirección de los ANBU, siendo seguida por las demás.

—Lo siento… —susurró Tsunade, quien tocó el cristal por donde se encontraba el niño—. Tu madre vendrá por ti. ¿De acuerdo?

Dio una mirada furtiva a los ANBU que se encontraban adentro, junto con el consejo. No… ellos no se irían hasta que la sala estuviese vacía. Lo sabía y tratar de luchar con ellos con un bebé dentro sería para asesinar a Shisui. Cerró los ojos y salió detrás.

—¡A esto se degrada un Sanin! —gritó, con lágrimas en los ojos.

* * *

><p>Miró por todos lados. ¿Es que a eso se denigraba alguien? A perseguir a un ninja renegado. Bueno, no es como si èl no lo fuese. Pero…<p>

—¡Sasuke! —gritó enfurecido.

A la mierda el bebé. Era verdad. Todos se habían encariñado con ese niño, pero ya estuvo bueno de hacer tanta babosadas por un solo año. Estaban enfrentándose a toda una aldea, una de las potencias ninja de todo el país del fuego. ¡Inverosímil pensar que pueden ganarles!

Avanzó a la carrera otro poco de espacio y comenzó a gritar. ¡Karin debería ser útil en estos casos!

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Sasuke, escúchame, idiota! ¡Todos ya partieron a Konoha!

—¡¿Quieres cerrar la boca?!

El alivio le recorrió el cuerpo, el calor que sintió fue reconfortante. ¿Es que él tenía algo de sangre en el organismo? Suspiró y casi puso sonreír. Volteó hacia su antiguo líder y… no le gustó los que vio. La sonrisa se le borró del rostro. Se había equivocado. Ese no era Sasuke. ¿O sí? Hacía unas pocas horas lo había visto victorioso, salir con la barbilla en alto por la maldita puerta de la tonta cabaña donde habían albergado a un trío de tarados.

Ese hombre no era Sasuke. ¿Se pueden formar ojeras tan rápido? Sus ojos estaban sospechosamente rojos en los bordes. Como cuando recién despiertas o… cuando terminas de llorar y la hinchazón a pasado. Entrecerró los ojos. Sasuke Uchiha no lloraba. Jamás.

—¿Sasuke?

_O lo que queda de él…_

—¿Qué quieres? —demandó incómodo.

Puede que si sea Sasuke…

Aquella situación lo estaba poniendo de los nervios. Karin en un intento de rescate suicida; él, tratando de ubicar a un padre rendido y resignado, y Sasuke… Sasuke daba pena.

—¿Qué demonios te pasó? —hizo una mueca.

El azabache le miró despectivamente y volteó, dispuesto a seguir su camino ignorando al idiota que tuvo como compañero unos meses atrás.

—¡Espera!

—Ya te he esperado cinco minutos, Suigetsu. O me dices lo que tienes que decir, te doy treinta segundos; de lo contrario, lárgate y no vuelvas.

—Todos se han ido.

Sasuke lo miró con una expresión neutra.

Bien… se habían ido, debía de admitir que estaba sorprendido. Había tardado menos de lo esperado para que Sakura también se resigne. Era un caso perdido, Shisui era historia. Doliese tanto como doliese. Ese niño ya no existía ahora. Era imposible que siguiera con vida aún.

Asintió, dándole a entender que había recibido la información.

—Bien, ahora vete.

—¿Bien? ¡¿Te digo que se han marchado ya y tú solo dices: «bien»?! ¡¿Qué eres, una maldita marioneta?! ¿Es que no te interesa?

—¿Por qué tendría que interesarme? —Repuso, hastiado ya por retrasar su viaje— Se fueron, ¡qué bien! Ya era hora que se dieran cuenta que no valía la pena ir a la al…

—¿Tú crees que se han resignado?

Suigetsu lanzó una carcajada cómica. Sasuke alzó perfectamente una ceja.

—¡Resignarse con los idiotas que los guían!

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¡Nadie se ha rendido! Todos; Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura… ¡Incluso Karin! Todo ellos se dirigen a Konoha para rescatar al crio ese. ¡¿Es que no vas a hacer nada?!

Suigetsu observó como el rostro del azabache cambiaba a un color platino conforme la palidez aumentaba. Parpadeó una vez, incrédulo.

—Escucha, revisé a los alrededores —mintió—. ¡Konoha les ha puesto una emboscada! Están esperando a que ellos vayan. Los explotarán. Les harán picadillo. Cualquiera que pise tierra perteneciente a Konoha morirá. ¡Sakura entre ellos! —de acuerdo. Era la mentira más grande que había dicho en el último año, pero se valía con los momentos desesperados. ¿Verdad?

Puede que con ello, Sasuke reaccionara. ¡Y funcionó! El rostro lívido del moreno pasó de la incredulidad, a la confusión, de la confusión, al miedo y del miedo… a la furia.

—¡Chiquilla estúpida! —rugió, antes de salir en dirección a Konoha.

Puede que estuviese resignado a perder a su hijo. Pero a Sakura… ¡Un carajo a Konoha! Sakura era suya y si aún seguía viva, aún había cosas por las cuales pelear.

* * *

><p><em>¡Ayudenme que no tengo internet! ;o; Estoy desesperada. Solo me conecto una o dos horas en ocasiones en una cabina. Dios, no puedo creer cómo he sobrevivido hasta ahora.<em>

_Como dije, este es todo el tiempo que me queda así que ;.; les dejo el capitulo y me despido. Espero les haya agradado. Ya saben, Sasuke es más bipolar que la misma Sakura xD_

_¡Bye bye! Los quiero_

_-Shina-_


	27. Cambiando Objetivos

**Capitulo 26 ~Cambiando Objetivos~**

_~¡Oh! Aquel sabor exquisito de permitirse cumplir aquel sueño tan anhelado e imposible~_

Duele.

Duele cuando sabes que la única persona a la cual has amado con locura está viva, que puedes llegar un minuto antes y poder salvarla, pero, a la vez, poder llegar otro minuto tarde, viéndola morir con tus propios ojos y sin un músculo que te ayude a reaccionar.

¿Para qué? ¿Para qué reaccionar cuando ya lo has perdido todo? Cuando ya no queda nada y solo están los vacíos sueños o aspiraciones que, de todas formas, no lo lograrás.

El dolor era infinito. Sus piernas parecían ceder a cada que sus pies tocaban algo firme. Quería parar. ¡No! No iba a parar. Aún cuando todo parecía perdido, ¿y si llegaba al menos para ellos? Fue tarde para aquel bebé, no lo sería con la madre. El sudor bañaba sus cabellos y lo sentía caer por su barbilla u otras veces irse con el mismo aire. ¿Cómo era posible sudar con el viento que chocaba contra su rostro? No tenía idea, pero definitivamente era demasiado incomodo.

No pudo reprimir el jadeo de alivio que provocó el ver la entrada de Konoha muy cerca de donde estaba. El olor a humo invadió sus fosas nasales y su garganta, hastiándolo.

—¿Qué carajos…?

Detuvo su paso y con la respiración agitada activó el Sharingan. La masa de Chakra se distribuía desde el centro de la aldea hasta todo los rincones. Trató de dar un recorrido alrededor.

_¡Estúpida! Idiota. ¡Irresponsable!_

—Itachi —gruñó al ver la red de Chakra de su hermano junto al de Haruno.

De acuerdo. Tenía a dos chicas con las mismas neuronas que una polilla, tres chicos sin cerebro y una determinación andando por sus aires, contaminándoles la poca evasión involuntaria que deberían tener ante el peligro. Claro, pero con un rubio tan tarado como para perseguirlo durante años. ¡Sería incluso capaz de prometer traer a Shisui desde el otro mundo con tal de mantener aquella sonrisa en rostro de su amiga!

Se detuvo por un instante.

_Con tal de mantener…_

¿Entonces era eso? ¿Era lo que quería Sakura? Sentirse segura de que él sería capaz de todo por ella. ¿Eso era lo que quería?

Apretó los puños. ¿Darle algo lo que él no poseía? Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, supo que Naruto tenía muchas cosas más que ofrecer que él.

Hizo una mueca de disgusto antes de alejarse de ahí. Los ninjas se dispersaban, lo estaban rodeando… No, no a él. A ellos. Miró hacia su espalda, el impulso de su cuerpo por ir Sakura era insoportable. Voltear, ir con ellos, agarrarla de los hombros, abrazarla. Golpear en el trasero aguado de esos insoportables bichos llamados ninja. Pero, aun cuando élera un ninja excelente, debía aceptar que pelear contra una aldea era como poner a un Genin a pelear con los tres Sanin. Un suicidio total.

Se alejó con rapidez. Debía salir antes de que los acorralasen.

* * *

><p>Había salido.<p>

Corrió por los tejados con su rostro y cabeza ocultos por la capucha de su capa.

—¡Oye tú…! —el ANBU contó con cortos segundos antes de caer inconsciente al suelo del tejado.

Se enfrentó contra no muchos guardias en lo que burló la poca seguridad de la villa y llegó a la zona comercial. Con algunas personas corriendo de poco a poco de aquí para allá con carretillas y cajas. Konoha había cambiado mucho en todo aquel tiempo de ausencia. Era completamente diferente —aunque puede que algunos lugares conservaran su esencia— por las reconstrucciones luego de la invasión que ocasionó Akatsuki.

Cuando se dio cuenta que no podría ir de teja en teja sin ser descubierto, bajó al camino mezclándose entre otros aldeanos.

Se sacudió unas cuantas pajas de su capa negra. Konoha estaba desprotegida de muchas maneras con tanto escándalo por el niño… _El niño…_ ¿Escándalo por el niño? Se supone que ya no debería haber tanto movimiento por ese tema si es que ya lo hubiera… Eso significaba que el bebé... ¿Sería posible?

Sasuke levantó la cabeza divisando un par de aldeanos conversando disimuladamente. Frunció el entrecejo acercándose a ellos.

—¿Lo has visto?

—No, el consejo dice que la ejecución será mañana.

—¿Tú también recibiste el comunicado?

—¡Quien no! Pobre criatura. Dicen que nació ayer.

Algo quema…

Arde, de forma frecuente y asciende hasta sus hombros, pero no llega a su rostro. ¡Oh! Es su sangre. Sus ojos están abiertos de par en par. ¿Shisui? ¿Su hijo? ¿Vivo? _Mierda…_

Está vivo.

¡Mueve las piernas Uchiha! ¡Muévelas! Por más que daba la orden estas no respondían. Shisui estaba vivo. ¿Estaba bien sentirse como una mierda? Bueno, no es para poco. Estaba con vida, aún había esperanzas. ¡Itachi tenía razón! _Sakura…_

Todos.

Tenía que sacarlo de ahí, sea como sea. Si él estaba con vida podía hacerlo. Se acercó a aquellos transeúntes de inmediato. Al demonio con las apariencias.

—¿Hablan del niño Uchiha?

Ambos se voltearon en su dirección. ¡Demonios! Hablen de una maldita vez.

—S-sí… discúlpenos ¿Usted es…?

—Solo quiero saber si ese niño está bien.

—Dicen que está resguardado por los ANBU en la Torre. Nadie puede entrar ni salir.

—¿Son muchos? —preguntó impaciente.

—¿Quién es usted? —ambos hombres entrecerraron los ojos.

Tardó un minuto en asimilar las opciones y entonces antes sorpresa de los dos hombres, se destapó aquella capucha que tenía cubriéndole la cabeza. Escuchó un par de jadeos de sorpresa.

—Soy Sasuke Uchiha. Necesito que me ayuden.

* * *

><p>Tenía que salir de ahí inmediatamente. Sasuke busca desesperado una puerta en la cual le parezca algo familiar, pero no encuentra mucho. El niño no tenía mucha ropa como para reconocerlo por ello. Karin apenas había improvisado algo para resguardarlo del frío. ¿Sería verdad lo que le habían dicho esos aldeanos, sería verdad que Shisui estaba aún con mi vida? Oh, el cielo sabía lo que pasaría si aquello era mentira.<p>

¿Tanto espacio tenía el pico de la torre Hokage? Parecía un pandemonio de puertas sin abrir, con cerrojos que forzar y custodias que evitar.

La mayor parte de los escuadrones de batalla estaban preparadospara recibir a los traidores sin tener idea de que el más buscado ya estaba entre ellos. Sasuke corrió nuevamente por otro pasillo, pasó frente a una ventanilla de vidrio esperando encontrar otra puerta y antes de avanzar más de dos metros lejos, escuchó un llanto deliciosamente familiar.

_Shisui…_

Sintió el corazón desbocarse. Retrocedió con lentitud. Si lo hacía con rapidez corría el riesgo que la ilusión desapareciera.

El niño dentro de aquella habitación cerrada era algo diferente a lo que había visto por última vez. En los brazos de su madre, tan tranquilo y pacífico, con la cara sonrojada luego de su nacimiento y pateando a diestra y siniestra sin fuerza. Si bien estaba jugando con sus pies como siempre lo hacía, ese niño parecía haber bajado kilos en solo horas.

Su piel estaba pálida, de un modo preocupante, pero aún sonrojado en algunos lados por el llanto. Su rostro, contraído por la fuerza en la que se lamentaba. Su ropa estaba tan sucia que cualquiera pensaría que lo arrastraron por el suelo. Apretó los dientes.

_Hijos de perra…_

Malditos. ¿Cómo se supone que entraría ahí? No había una puerta, no había nada. Vio a un par de sujetos adentro. Entonces supo que debería haber una entrada aparte.

—Espérame, Shisui. —susurró antes de alejarse de la vitrina y recorrer nuevamente los pasillos. Había una puerta de entre todas, que supo no conducía a una habitación, sino a una escalera. ¡Como un sótano! Abrió la puerta y corrió escaleras abajo. Aunque solo fueron unos cuantos escalones, encontró otro portal.

_Maldita sea._

Hizo el mayor ruido posible para llamar la atención de los guardias. Y esperó tras la puerta. Escuchó el breve susurro de los pasos disimulados cerca de él. Shisui con pocas horas de vida apreciaría lo que es un asesinato. Bueno, por suerte esto no lo recordaría cuando creciese.

¡Genial! Ahora se estaba imaginando un futuro con Shisui. Al demonio. Cuando vio el primer mechón de cabello del guardia, lo cogió por el cuello, aprovechando el momento parálisis que sufrió el otro por la sorpresa y torció su cuello con tanta naturalidad, que incluso él se sorprendió. Agarró su katana de la espalda, desenvainándola y enterrándolo en el pecho del otro. La sangre salpicó a sus pies, pero nada a su ropa.

El ninja le miró con esos ojos llenos de terror y sorpresa, antes de dejar de brillar con vida. Volvió a guardar la katana esperando no usarla en un buen tiempo. Y fue directo a su hijo.

—Mierda, Shisui —masculló al verlo de cerca.

Efectivamente, ese niño había bajado kilos en horas. Aquellos alaridos que daba su hijo solo lograban aumentar la rabia. No, esta vez no estaba incomodado por el ruido, sino por lo que le habían hecho.

—Muy bien, Shisui. Has resistido —que idiota. ¿De verdad le estaba hablando a un bebé? Bueno, puede que eso ayudase para no cometer una imprudencia. Arrancó un poco de tela que envolvía al niño para limpiarle la cara—. Esto es un poco estúpido. No tenemos tiempo pero haré todo lo posible para reunirte con ella, ¿de acuerdo? Es mejor quitarte algo de tierra. Para que no le des un infarto a tu madre con la pinta que tienes.

El niño seguía contrayendo su rostro en llanto.

Cargó al bebé sin importarle la delicadeza y salió corriendo de aquel lugar. Shisui estaba frío, tardó más que en llegar el salir de aquella torre, donde el par de ancianos le esperaban.

—Sigo en contra de ayudar a un traidor.

—Ya le dije lo que está pasando —se excusó el Uchiha.

—Eso no quita que estemos conspirando.

—Si no conspiran, se mueren.

—No te conviene matarnos.

—Entonces no me den razones para hacerlo —gruñó.

—Ese es el niño. ¿Verdad?

El hombre miró con adoración al pequeño. Había escuchado que sería una abominación que traería la destrucción de la paz al mundo ninja. Pero, lejos de ser lo que difundieron, aquel niño parecía tan normal como ningún otro. Aunque, un niño muy descuidado.

—No parece una bestia.

—No lo es.

—¿Qué pretendes hacer con él? —preguntaron.

—Necesito llevarlo a un lugar seguro. —los mira por unos breves segundos, tratando que las palabras salgan de donde no querían salir—. Gracias por su ayuda.

¡Ya está! Listo, lo dijo. Y se sintió feo. Pero al infierno, salió corriendo dejando atrás a ambos hombres, tratando de llegar sin ninguna complicación. Las explosiones ya se oían cada vez más cerca y antes de que pudiese voltear para ver qué tan grave era, supo quién era el causante de aquello.

Itachi, estaba loco de remate. Pero al menos eso serviría para ayudarle inconscientemente.

* * *

><p>Cuando pisó la entrada de lo que una vez fue la villa Uchiha, sintió algo parecido a la lastima. Ese lugar representaba muy bien la misma porquería. No había mucho más de lo que había dejado, es más, los escombros delataban el olvido que sufrió ese lugar luego de las invasiones que hubo desde su partida.<p>

Entró al lugar, esquivando los escombros cada que las explosiones volvían. Fue directamente a aquel lugar tan preciado para él cuando niño y quedó el silencio.

"_Tu padre siempre habla de ti."_

Sacudió su cabeza en un intento desesperado por ya no recordar más. No permitiría que unos vagos minutos en la aldea le despertaran aquellas punzantes remembranzas. Shisui parecía más liviano ante el peso de su conciencia.

_Mierda…_

"_¡Hermano! ¿Puedes entrenar conmigo?"_

No. Jamás podía.

"_Sasuke… no pretendas ser como Itachi."_

Genial. Porque durante años le dio esa tentación adulando a su hermano ¿para qué? Para luego decirle eso. Al final, en cierto modo, fue como Itachi. Una asesino, un traidor a la aldea.

Shisui se revuelve incomodo esa pequeña manta que tiene para abiar su ya frío cuerpo. Se está congelando por el ambiente y a pesar del leve sol, está prácticamente desnudo a la intemperie. ¿Sería lo correcto dejarle?

El pequeño empezó a gimotear cuando ya estaba a punto de asustar a su padre con aquel silencio sepulcral. Sasuke llegó a pensar que estaba muerto de no ser porque se había revuelto. Tenía que apresurarse.

* * *

><p>—¡Tsunade-sama! —gritó mientras apartaba su cabello rosado que le impedían ver con claridad. —¡Shishō!<p>

Las lágrimas en sus ojos eran una muerta de todos aquellos meses de añoranza que habían sufrido. Sakura gimió con alegría mientras los sollozos escapaban de su garganta. Tsunade la abrazó con fuerza durante unos leves segundos mientras ambas trataban de luchar por no derrumbarse ahí, en frente de los enemigos.

Senju parecía reacia a separarse de su alumna luego de tantos meses de angustia por ella. Sabía que la volvería a ver en algún momento, pero jamás pensó que la situación fuese algo parecido. A regañadientes se separaron. La Hokage miró a su alumna unos breves segundos, de pies a cabeza, antes de ponerse alerta.

—Has traído al mundo un niño hermoso, Sakura. Estoy orgullosa de ti —le dio unas leves palmadas en hombro.

—¡Frentona!

Sakura sintió su cuerpo apretarse, musculo contra musculo, cuerpo contra cuerpo ante el asfixiante abrazo que reconoció enseguida. Puede que aquel olor a flores que Ino siempre había adoptado era lo que le hacía tan familiar.

Al demonio con el auto control.

Las lágrimas salieron a borbones, mucho más que antes mientras con un esfuerzo sobrehumano logró voltearse para abrazar a su mejor amiga-rival. Ino Yamanaka, gimoteaba en medio del corto abrazo.

—¡Maldita frente de marquesina! ¡Mira que tener un hijo de Sasuke! Me las pagarás —reclamó el son de broma ante la dificultosa risa de su compañera, sofocada por el llanto— ¡Estos hijos de perra pagaran por eso!

—¡Shannarō! ¡Cerda! Estás celosa porque mi hijo es muy guapo —sonrió antes de que su rostro se tornara escéptico—. Has visto a mi hijo —susurró.

Ino asintió ante la preocupada mirada de su amiga.

—Está bien. Sakura. Bueno, dentro de lo que puede estar un bebé sin su madre.

—Ya —coincidió de manera apresurada— Pe… pero está bien. Está con vida.

—¡Por supuesto que está con vida! Vivito y respirando, llorando por estar con su madre.

—¡Oh, gracias al cielo! —el cuerpo de Sakura pareció haberse librado de un peso mucho mayor al de cualquiera— Pero, ¿porqué no lo rescataron?

—De haberlo intentado. No es mucho lo que resguardan a tu hijo comparado con lo que hay en los alrededores.

—Nos hubieran atrapado. Pero ahora con esto no habrá mucha seguridad.

Aquella fina voz también la reconoció.

—¡Hinata! —aquel abrazo fue aún más breve que lo otros.

—Tenemos que ayudar a Tenten-chan. Tsunade-sama —llamó—. Creo que… Sakura-chan tenía refuerzos.

—¿Refuerzos?

Tsunade miró inquisitivamente a su alumna.

—Itachi está con nosotros.

—¿Itachi? Uchiha Itachi. ¿El mismo?

Sakura asintió apresurada. Necesitaban llegar cuando antes. Todos se pusieron en marcha sin siquiera avisarlo. La situación ya mandaba a todo lo que debería suceder.

—El equipo de Sasuke también están, junto con Kakashi-sensei… —miró a Hinata antes de sonreír— Y Naruto.

* * *

><p>Colocó con cuidado de no alterar más a su hijo en el templo Uchiha, debajo ya de aquellas casas en ruinas, escuchando los pequeños quejidos que lanzaba avisando un próximo llanto.<p>

— No es tiempo para llorar ahora, Shisui. Tienes que estar callado si quieres mantenerte vivo ¿me entiendes? Nadie te debe encontrar. No estás muy seguro incluso aquí. Pero hay peores que este lugar.

Se separó de su hijo, dispuesto a encontrar a la madre.

—Voy por Sakura —susurró antes de correr a la salida y perderse en la oscuridad.

* * *

><p><em>¡Lo sé! Tienen derecho a insultarme todo lo que podáis. Me he demorado muchos meses. ¡Muchos en comparación con otra ocasión! Chicos. La verdad ya no sé cómo continuar con esto (en el Fandom). Creo que a la mayoría de autores les ha picado algún mosco mata-inspiración. Y yo no soy la excepción.<em>

_Reconsideraré lo de retirarme temporalmente._

_PERO. Antes de hacerlo, terminaré con todos los fanfics que he dejado inconcluso. (No tengo idea de cómo) Luego veré si en ese paso algo de mi antigua Shina regresa para salvar del retiro a esta loca Ficker._

_Gracias por leer. Espero les haya gustado. Y no sé si estoy en posición de pedirlo. Pero me alegraría mucho leer sus opiniones. Los quiero tanto. Gracias por esperar._

_¡Ja ne~!_


	28. La última carta

**Capítulo 27 ~La última carta~**

* * *

><p><em>Al despertar tenemos dos opciones; volver a dormir y seguir soñando o despertar y alcanzar esos sueños.<em>

* * *

><p>Sí, era consciente del frío.<p>

La humedad le calaba los huesos de maneras inimaginables. Dando punzadas dolorosas la mayoría del tiempo y provocándole leves vaídas de los cuales ignorándolos seguía adelante. Él era un Uchiha y no se rendiría ante eso. Sería denigrante ser vencido por un poco de nieve. Era ninja y los ninjas estaban acostumbrados a esos climas y peores.

Bueno, pero con capas para abrigarse. No con su ropa común y corriente solo para abrigarle.

_Shisui…_

Maldita sea. ¿Así que era eso lo que sintió Sakura cuando Itachi le dio esperanzas? Sintió que no podía darse por vencida ¿tal vez? Porque eso sería traicionar a ese pequeño ser que se hacía querer con solo mirarlo.

Sus piernas cedieron de un momento a otro y cayeron en un terreno lodoso. Observó con más detenimiento al percibir el olor a ceniza. Frunció el ceño.

—¿Fuego? —su voz salió más alto de lo que esperaba.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta que el dolor de su cuerpo había desaparecido, aunque el frío persistía, el calor se podía llegar a intuir. Agudizó su mirada y observó que aquellas nubes blancas y grises no eran de tormenta. Eran de árboles quemándose.

—Mierda.

Saltó en dirección a la escena. Lo tenía que aceptar, estaba asustado, y por mucho que le sorprendiese no era por Sakura, ni por él. Shisui estaba solo y una nevada se acercaba.

Nevada, recién nacido, cero ropa, nadie a su lado. Agitándolo tenías el coctel del desastre.

Ironía, había pensado abandonar a su hijo hace unas horas y ahora. Ahora quería con todas sus fuerzas no perderlo. Mierda, maldita bipolaridad. Eso era trabajo de Sakura, no suyo. Logro atravesar las lenguas de fuego que amenazaban con quemar cada ser vivo que pasara cerca y entró en un ambiente tan caliente que aquellas punzadas de dolor desaparecieron. Abrió los ojos al máximo, porque el calor los hacía cerrarse por mera protección. Avanzó con velocidad a través de los arboles cubiertos de ceniza, corriendo por el suelo. Ya no confiaba en que las ramas estuviesen lo suficientemente seguras para soportar su peso. Observó dos figuras distorsionadas y avanzó como una fiera hacia ellas.

Activó el Sharingan y apuntó sus dedos directamente a la garganta. Chochando rápidamente contra ellos, el trío rodó por el suelo, Sasuke los incapacitaba de cualquier ataque al tenerlos de la garganta, pero ellos también los retenían al tenerlo agarrado de pies y manos. Diablos.

—Uchiha Sasuke —escuchó de forma entrecortada. Sus manos se zafaron involuntariamente de su objetivo y el contrincante lo empujó con el pie, lanzándolo hasta el árbol más cercano—. Así que era cierto… Haruno-san sí te encontró.

—¿Ustedes? —Gruñó, sus ojos oscurecidos reflejaron repudio— ¿Qué quieren, quemar vivo a ese niño como si fuese un traidor? ¿Qué prueba tienen…?

Esquivó un kunai y sintió que sus costillas reclamaban un poco de consideración, provocándole un agudo pinchazo en el lado izquierdo. Reprimió un gemido. _No…_ no podía estar fracturada ¿verdad? Se tomó el costado sin alterar su expresión y con la mirada fija en ambos sujetos. Para ser ancianos estaban en buena forma.

Que Kami-sama lo ayudara.

¡Qué bien! Situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas. Tendría que huir como el cobarde de que no era. Un pie delante del otro, Uchiha. Ignorando el dolor siguió corriendo por el lugar, tratando de inspirar tanto humo. ¡Mierda! Si esto era obra de Itachi lo golpearía luego. _Kuso…_

Corre, corre, corre.

_Shisui._

* * *

><p>Sakura fue consciente del humo que se extendía a lo largo del lugar. El ambiente calentaba a tal punto que era imposible encontrar un poco de aire puro. Un kunai rozó su mejilla cortando un poco de piel, la sangre no tardó en salir con un fino hilo rojo que se extendió hasta gotear al suelo por su barbilla. Se enfureció.<p>

—¡Sannarō! —chilló antes de golpear el suelo con su puño.

El piso cuarteado explotó ante el golpe de la kunoichi, levantándose con estrepito y haciendo retroceder tanto a enemigos como aliados. Los pocos shinobi que quedaban a su lado se apoyaron en ella, agitados.

—Haruno Sakura. No des más resistencia.

—¡¿No lo entiendes?! —Gritó ella— Ese niño es tan normal como ningún otro. ¡Lo han visto! ¿Cómo pueden ser así de cabezas huecas? Por favor, créanme, el consejo está muy equivocado. ¡Kakashi-sensei jamás habría traicionado a la aldea de saber que aquel niño ponía en peligro a Konoha!

No logró ver ni un rastro de indecisión en aquellos ninjas que les amenazaban. Ni siquiera por el hecho de haber metido a Kakashi. ¿A quién más? ¿Qué cosa debía decir para poder explicarles lo indefenso que era su hijo? Lo inofensivo que se encontraba en estos momentos.

Vio un pequeño destello enfrente y logró esquivarlo a duras penas. Apenas estaba recuperándose del primer susto, demonios, no puede ser…

—¡Sakura, cuidado! —levantó la vista y solo alcanzó a ver una jabalina dirigida hacia ella. Abrió los ojos, deseando que sus piernas se moviesen, pero no respondía. Entonces, algo blanco se cruzó en el camino, empujándola lejos y cayendo encima de ella. Tardó unos minutos en recobrar el sentido de lo que sucedía y para entonces, solo escuchaba a ese hombre llamarla.

—¡Maldita sea, Sakura!

—Sa… —tartamudeó— Sasuke… kun.

—Demonios, levántate.

—Estás aquí… —sus ojos se empañaron— ¡Viniste!

—Por supuesto que vine.

—Shisui… ¡Shisui! Sasuke-Kun, Shisui está…

—A salvo —le agarró de los hombros—, lo he encontrado, pero tenemos que ir por el pronto. O enserio correrá peligro.

¿Peligro? Sakura se preguntó qué quería decir con eso. Si Sasuke lo había encontrado, se supone que debería estar en un lugar seguro, seguro de verdad. Además, sentía demasiado calor. Aunque, fuese que aquello fuese por las llamaradas. Era cierto, no estaba consciente del clima que había afuera de aquel círculo mortal en el que se encontraban. Observó a Sasuke una vez más, asintiendo, asustada. ¡Eso tenía que acabar!

—¡Muévete! —gritó Sasuke, haciéndola reaccionar, poniéndose en pie y tropezando pero manteniendo firme su equilibro para no volver a caer, se arrastró lejos del lugar. El calor era infernal.

—No quieren entrar en razón. —Gimió ella— ¿Qué hacemos? Si se desata una batalla estamos en desventaja. Nosotros no podremos hacer mucho.

—Sussano —susurró el moreno.

—¡No! —Sasuke observó a Sakura, quien poseía una mirada de súplica— No podemos matar a nadie, Sasuke. Ya tenemos muchas pruebas en nuestra contra, si hacemos algo más en contra de la aldea será el final. Si tenemos… si aún hay esperanzas de hacerles reaccionar, podríamos perderlo todo con una mala acción. Podemos luchar contra su forma de pensar, no contra un ejército ninja. Ellos son capaces de todo.

—No tenemos muchas opciones —gruñó.

—¡Pero esa es la peor!

—¡No, en esta situación no hay peores decisiones, solo formas para sobrevivir!

—¡Si todos se ponen en nuestra contra, lo único que ganaremos es que maten a Shisui!

—¡Si no hacemos algo contra ellos, lo matarán de todas formas!

—No lo hagas —pidió, al borde del llanto.

—¡Elige! —exigió.

Sakura quedó paralizada. ¿Estaba tratando de decirle que elija entre su hijo o la aldea? Era obvio a quién elegía, desde el principio, pero era porque no había una posibilidad de protegerlos a ambos. Shisui aún estaba completamente indefenso, si eran uno en ese momento todo era más complicado, si ella salía lastimada, Shisui no hubiese podido existir. Pero no ahora, en esta ocasión era diferente. Shisui ya tenía vida propia, él lucharía por si solo para sobrevivir. Entonces ella podía luchar para ya no elegir otra vez entre ambos, sino conservarlos.

—Los quiero a ambos —su voz se volvió neutra en ese instante—. Quiero lo mejor para él y quiero criarlo aquí. ¡Este es nuestro hogar! No podemos vivir en guerra siempre. Además —miró sus manos—, ya no tengo mucho chakra para luchar, tendré suerte si logro detenerlos el tiempo suficiente. No podemos luchar más.

Sasuke la observó detenidamente. Era verdad, ya estaba agotada, ponerla en desgaste nuevamente significaría perderla. Moriría. Ni siquiera estaba recuperada totalmente de haber tenido a Shisui, su fuerzo no estaba completamente restaurada y estaba viéndose obligada a luchar.

—Demonios —masculló, impotente. Miró para todos lados. Se oía el ruido de las armas, algunos jadeos y el crujir de los troncos siendo consumidos por el fuego.

Aquello se iba a convertir en un verdadero infierno. Si no salían de ahí pronto, lo único que conseguirían sería morir todos. Tenía que pensar rápido. El problema era Sakura. ¡Ella siempre fue el problema, con sus decisiones tan unánimes! Si hubiesen seguido el plan original, Sakura no habría escapado de la aldea, Shisui no habría existido, esta pelea no se había desatado y no tendrían que luchar por sus vidas. Él no habría vuelto a confiar en nadie. No tendría que soportar el miedo de volver a perder a alguien que quería.

No habría vuelvo a querer a nadie. No habría sentido nada por Sakura… y entonces, a partir de ahí, todo sería normal, tranquilo. Una vida sin preocupaciones.

Volvió a observar a Sakura. Pidiéndole en silencio que cambiara de opinión. Sería sencillo, agarrarla sin que pusiese resistencia, ir a por Shisui, y llevárselos a ambos lejos; que Konoha se pudiera tratando de encontrarlo. Cualquier cosa antes de seguir luchando. No quería perderla, no quería perderlos.

Se sintió demasiado contrariado y sorprendido. ¿No se supone que estaba renegando por la existencia de Shisui, por las estúpidas decisiones de Sakura? ¿Entonces por qué quería conservarlos a ambos?

En su mente todas las promesas que le hicieron empezaron a cobrar sentido. Sakura le había prometido estar junto a él incondicionalmente, que nadie le volvería a arrebatar a su familia, que él no volvería a sufrir esa perdida. No le estaba asegurando la vida tranquila que él suponía, Sakura lo que hizo fue prometerle que lucharía por aquello, que batallaría contra cualquier cosa para hacerle feliz, para que ambos fuesen felices. Si él le ayudaba, entonces Sakura lucharía hasta el final. A eso se refería. Si ambos estaban justos tenían posibilidades de lograrlo.

Sakura solo pedía que le apoyaran, solo eso, a cambio de dar su propia seguridad…

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —frunció el ceño, enfadado por tener que aceptar los términos de la chica.

—Ponte detrás de mí —pidió.

—No estoy muy a favor de esa petición, Sakura. ¿Estás en condiciones de sobrepasar tus límites?

—Tengo que intentar —musitó, angustiada, viendo a su alrededor como otras sombras se acercaban a ellos.

—Dos a la izquierda, nadie viene por nuestra espalda. Están cegados por el humo y el calor. No durarán mucho —advirtió.

—Nosotros tampoco —agregó Sakura antes de alzar su puño cargado de Chakra e impactarlo contra el suelo.

* * *

><p>Sasuke ya no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban luchando, de lo que sí estaba consiente era que estaban al límite, combatir sin poder arriesgar la vida del contrincante era demasiado tedioso. Casi imposible. Sintió un golpe en la nuca que lo aturdió lo suficiente para que el del frente lo golpeara con la rodilla en la cara. Sintió el olor de la sangre y también el líquido inundando sus fosas nasales y luego su garganta. Tosió, mas no demostró ningún signo de dolor. Miró con rencor a ambos shinobi, preguntándose qué habría pasado si fuese uno de esos asquerosos ninja.<p>

—¡Homura! —Gritó Sakura a sus espaldas, desesperada, debilitada, pero dispuesta a seguir luchando si seguían con esta lucha— ¡Koharu! ¡Solo pido que nos escuchen! No queremos pelear. ¡Ya no queremos seguir con esto!

—¡Viejos idiotas! —Sakura dio un respingón al sentir la penetrante voz de Tsunade a sus espaldas, apoyándola— Son ustedes quienes causarán la pérdida innecesaria de vidas.

—Ni se te ocurra hacerlo —Sakura gritó al escuchar a Itachi aún más cerca de ella.

Tardó un poco en entender a qué se refería, pero al sentir el helado kunai en su cuello supo de inmediato qué era lo que Itachi había impedido… Con los ojos desorbitados y un sudor increíblemente frío, retrocedió alejándose de la anciana quien era sujetada por el brazo del mayor de los hermanos Uchiha.

—Ustedes son quienes empezaron todo.

—No, señora —expresó Itachi con frialdad—. Quienes empezaron esto fueron ustedes al querer utilizar a Sakura. Se han convertido en la misma escoria en la que se hubiese convertido mi Clan. Los eliminé a todos para proteger a la aldea y si fui capaz de lidiar con el peso de mi conciencia al haber asesinado a mis padres, puedo lidiar con dos asesinatos más.

Sakura sentía todo dando vueltas, entonces Sasuke se puso detrás de ella, sosteniéndola del brazo para mantenerla firme. Aun cuando se impulsara a cargarla o recostarla en algún lugar, si demostraban estar tan débiles de no poder con sus propios cuerpos, las palabras de Itachi no tendrían tanto valor.

—Ya están aquí —oyó al moreno susurrar.

Sintió el chakra de todos sus amigos de su lado. Todos quedaron en silencio, negándose a intervenir y se los agradecía, si ellos les ayudaban en la lucha era lo único que le importaba.

—Ese niño solo tendrá sed de venganza. —habló uno de los ninjas del bando contrario, creando una avalancha de susurros de varios más.

—¡¿Qué venganza?! ¿De qué se querría vengar? ¡No sean tarados! —Habló la Hokage a espalda de su alumna— Se creó a ese niño con la finalidad de negociar con Uchiha Sasuke.

—Y el consejo quería destruirlo por poner en peligro la vida de Haruno Sakura. La estaba matando en vida.

—¡Sakura está viva! ¿O es que tengo que mandar una revisión óptica a todos los Shinobi de la hoja? —Escupió Senju— ¿Qué quieren como prueba?

—¡No sabemos qué habrán hecho ellos!

Itachi dejó ir a Koharu quien se infiltró rápidamente entre los demás shinobi de Konoha.

—Eso es algo que solo Sakura y Sasuke podrán explicar —miró el fuego amenazador que se encontraba acercándose a ellos— ¡Denles una oportunidad! O aquí todos moriremos en carbonizados.

El Uchiha mirada a todos con una expresión enloquecida, no, él no quería explicar nada. Lo que deseaba y más ansiaba en esos instantes era reventarles los intestinos a esos hijos de puta. Observó a Sakura, la herida que tenía en el estómago estaba cicatrizando con el chakra. Volvió a mirar a los demás. No, no podría hacerlo. Eran demasiados, de estar solo sería un buen reto de enfrentar, pero Sakura también estaba en peligro y Shisui en su caso.

—¡Yamato! —Llamó Tsunade con autoridad— Apaga esta mierda o te apago yo.

—Como diga, Tsunade-sama.

—¿Le dejaran a Uchiha explicarles? Si es así, salgamos de aquí.

Los hombres y mujeres aun empuñando sus armas miraron con desconfianza al reducido equipo que había causado tantos problemas. Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Tsunade, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, quien increíblemente hasta ahora se había mantenido callado; Itachi, Suigetsu, Karin, Jūgo. Kakashi estaba en un árbol presenciando todo, con algunas raspaduras y alguna que otra quemadura. Su único ojo poseedor del Sharingan brillaba escarlata entre las hojas que lo encubrían.

Uno de los ninjas dio un paso adelante.

—¿Les creerán?

Aquella voz, femenina pero fuerte, ya agotada por la edad, resonó entre aquel lugar sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. Sakura miró con odio a quien provocaba todo ese martirio.

—Koharu —escupió Tsunade— ya es suficiente.

—Totalmente equivocada, Tsunade. Se creó a ese niño con un objetivo, no como una mascota para que la críen.

—Denle una oportunidad. ¡Sólo una!

—¿Y arriesgar a la aldea? —ruge Homura.

—La ponen en mucho más riesgo luchando contra nosotros —intervino Sasuke con una voz amenazadoramente pasiva—. Shisui está resguardado, nadie lo tocará a menos que sea sobre nuestros cadáveres. Así que cualquier enemigo que Konoha tenga aún sin saberlo puede atarnos en este mismo intente por su estúpido razonamiento.

El nombre de Shisui empezó a ser susurrado entre todos los que le rodeaban. Incluso los consejeros quienes con los ojos dilatados observaban, atónitos a sus contrincantes.

—¿Shisui?

—Ese es su nombre —Tsunade dio un paso adelante— ¡Nosotros también somos de Konoha!… somos Shinobi que protegimos a la aldea por sobre todas las cosas. Velando el bienestar de la villa. Jamás la pondríamos en peligro. Yo soy la Hokage, nieta del primer Hogake, tengo un deber con mi aldea y ustedes, están sembrando el terror en este lugar. Como que me llamo Tsunade Senju, quien dé un paso hacia nosotros sosteniendo un arma, terminará hecho mierda.

Naruto tuvo que reprimir una risa. La situación no estaba para bromas, pero debía admitir que era la primera vez que Tsunade daba un discurso tan motivador y luego terminarlo con una palabra tan… ¿Insulsa? Recibió un golpe en la nuca por parte de Suigetsu quien, con el rostro serio le hacía señas que se controlara.

—¿Cuál es nuestra garantía? —preguntó uno de ellos.

—Si ese niño llegase a causar algún problema que sea de un grado mayor a de cualquiera, ayudaremos a dar la sentencia que deseen.

Sakura tembló. _No…_ Shisui no sería capaz ¿verdad? Ese niño era tan inocente, no podría causar muchos problemas. Pero, pensar en la posibilidad era escalofriante. Sasuke de detrás puso una mano en su hombro.

—Ese niño tendrá mucho poder… se nos será difícil controlarlo si lo adquiere.

Sakura dio un paso al frente, poniendo a todos en alerta, más no se movió más de aquello.

—Entonces lo tendrán que supervisar. Dejaremos que le hagan exámenes cada cierto tiempo —tembló al hablar. Entablar una conversación acerca de su hijo como si fuese una abominación era demasiado—. Nosotros no queremos poner en riesgo la aldea. Queremos estar en paz con ella. Y Sasuke acepta la idea de volver a Konoha, con la condición de que a Shisui sea tratado como uno de nosotros.

Sasuke tuvo que reprimir un gruñido ante eso. No, él no había aceptado nada. Ni regresar a la aldea, ni ofrecer servicios a ella, pero ver el cuerpo tembloroso de la chica borró cualquier deseo de expresar su desacuerdo.

—Queremos ver a ese niño —gruñó Homura.

Sakura tembló, observó a Sasuke quien asentía, desconfiado, pero resignado. No tenían muchas opciones para con Shisui, si querían una tregua, necesitaban acceder a lo que Konoha quisiese. Sino, la tensión y la confianza se romperían, creando una catástrofe total.

No tuvieron mucha opción y con la única carta puesta en la mesa que aseguraba su tranquilidad, aceptaron.

Sasuke trató de llegar lo más rápido posible al lugar, tratando de preparar una manera de proteger a Shisui ante cualquier eventualidad no prevista. Lo encontró llorando a viva voz y más que molestarle, aquel ruido le alivió. Estaba sano, no le había pasado nada a pesar de estar un poco frío por el ambiente.

—Bien hecho, Shisui. Lo lograste, falta poco… sólo un poco más…

* * *

><p>Ese día, Konoha conoció a Shisui. La aldea entera confirmó que todo aquel lío había sido por un niño como cualquier otro y aunque hubo algunos que dudaban y poco que se opusieron, se logró llegar a un acuerdo mutuo para tranquilidad de todos. Aquel documento que solo sería propiedad del consejo y competería al Hokage y a los padres del niño puesto en cuestión, decretaba lo siguiente:<p>

El experimento con fines de negociación ante Sasuke Uchiha quedaba anulado. Sin embargo, se le concedería la oportunidad de calidad de vida bajo el respaldo de Konohagakure. Aquel niño quedaría custodiado por los Uchiha, con la condición de tener una vida en paz, sin ansias de poder. De repetirse algún incidente parecido al del origen de la masacre Uchiha, los dueños del experimento permitirían la inmediata eliminación del objetivo en cuestión.

La aldea será educada y tendrá siempre en su memoria la lucha originada por los renegados. Se hará saber de la victoria de Konoha y del rendimiento de los _Nunekin_. El pueblo sabría lo que era Shisui y garantizarían el trato común de aquel niño como otros.

* * *

><p>Nombre: Uchiha Shisui.<p>

Numero: 543, experimento exitoso en supervivencia.

Antecedentes: No registrados.

Estado; Bajo observación.

Custodios: Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke se mordió la lengua para omitir comentarios. Vio a Sakura apretar los puños y a Naruto tratar de contenerse por orden de Tsunade. Que tratasen a Shisui como un objeto cualquiera enfrente de sus padres era más de lo que necesitaban para crisparse los nervios. Pero si con eso aseguraban que Shisui estuviese a salvo, tendrían que tragarse el orgullo.

Aquel día, Shisui respiró por primera vez un aire fuera de la tensión, contemplando con sus inocentes ojos la aldea que de ahora en adelante sería su hogar.

* * *

><p><em>No sé por qué este capítulo me perece feíto y bueno, es porque en realidad no sé describir batallas y lo que quería era librarme de esa parte. ;.; Soy terrible. Este capítulo va dedicado a Cami-chan quien esperaba algo sobre Shisui, si bien no es mucho, al menos sabes cómo estaba XD<em>

_Como es de costumbre, pediré disculpas por la demora, pero este es como un penúltimo capítulo xD Luego de casi dos años de FF ;v; se termina LAS… así que, disfruten de los último capítulos. ¡Muchas gracias por seguir el Fanfic!_

_PERDÓN por todos los errores ortográficos que pueda haber ;w; lo hice a la apresurada en un momento de corta inspiración que llegó._

_Atentamente: Shina-chan._


	29. Paz

**Capítulo 28 ~Paz~**

* * *

><p><em>~En la vida, lo que a veces parece un final, es realmente un nuevo comienzo~<em>

* * *

><p>—No está rota.<p>

Sasuke bufó ante la afirmación. Aquello era obvio, él lo sabía, pero Sakura había insistido en revisarle para descartar cualquier daño.

—Respira hondo —pidió la chica.

Uchiha lo hizo, tratando de no gemir de dolor al inspirar a tope el aire. Lo botó y apretó los dientes.

—Solo está resentida, el golpe fue fuerte, un poco más y enserio se habría fracturado —sonrió— ¿Crees poder aguantar un poco de vendas sobre esa zona?

—Depende si es necesario o no —acotó.

—Vale, entonces las pondré.

—Sakura —amenazó.

—Ya, ¡vale! Eh captado. Nada de vendas.

Se quedó parada mientras lo observaba detenidamente, de verdad no podía contenerle el sonreír abiertamente. Tenían suerte de estar parados ahí sin nada más que hacer que preocuparse por cosas banales. Era tan pacifico de ese modo. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos al notarla tan animada.

—¿Qué? —exigió saber.

—Quiero abrazarte —confesó ella, sonrojada hasta las orejas. Su sonrisa no se perdía. Sasuke suspiró y nuevamente se mordió la lengua reprimiendo una mueca, de verdad que dolía. Puede que sí necesitara algunas vendas en ese lugar, si es que eso le ayudaría en el dolor. Le miró desganado, pero sin ánimos de negarle algo. Emitió un pequeño movimiento en los brazos, incitándola a realizar la acción que deseaba.

Sakura sonrió aún más tirándose sobre él logrando que lanzara un pequeño gemido de dolor.

—Pero no así —reclamó en nombre de sus costillas.

Sakura lo apretó contra ella, riendo, oliéndole el cabello y apegando su rostro en el cuello del azabache.

—No puedo creer que sea tan perfecto ahora. Tú, yo, Shisui… es tan perfecto —musitó, sin deseos de separarse.

Sasuke no respondió; sin embargo estaba de acuerdo con eso. Era tan perfecto que incluso asustaba. Aún quedaba algo pendiente que arreglar. Hasta ahora había sido una sorpresa que Madara no apareciera dando rumbos por ahí, incitándolo a destruir Konoha, pero estaba seguro que pronto lo haría. Que estaba al tanto de todo lo que sucedía que no le estaba gustando para nada. ¿O puede que sí? Sasuke abrazó por la cintura a Sakura, sintiendo como su cuerpo ya había cambiado como en antes a pesar de haber pasado pocos días desde el nacimiento de Shisui.

—¿Has descansado? —preguntó. Sakura asintió levemente— Mentirosa.

Ella carcajeó brevemente.

—Si lo sabes, entonces para qué me lo preguntas.

—¿Por qué no lo has hecho?

—Pues, hay muchos heridos y nadie muerto, pero tengo que curarles —le besó en la mejilla ante un incómodo Uchiha—. Gracias por no matarles.

—De todos modos, eso no soluciona nada. Aún quedan por ver qué harán conmigo.

—¡Eso no está en discusión! He hablado con Tsunade-Shishō, dicen que tendrás que hacer servicio comunitario —aquella sonrisa perversa no iba con Sakura, no daba miedo, pero si lo exasperaba, porque sabía que ella disfrutaría de aquello.

—Shisui —habló nuevamente.

—¡Está con Naruto! —vio el entrecejo fruncido de Sasuke— Y Tsunade está con ellos, e Ino y Hinata. En realidad, todos están con Shisui —murmuró algo celosa. Todos querían cargar a su hijo y ella apenas había tenido pocos minutos para disfrutar de él. Lo alimentó y le cambió, le dio cariño durante unas horas antes que todo el mundo se acercara a querer tocarlo como si fuese un regalo nuevo en navidad.

—Deberías haberlos pateado lejos —espetó con desagrado.

A él tampoco de agradaba que un tumulto de gente curiosa haya querido manosear a su hijo para comprobar que era normal. Shisui era un niño, y eso debió haber sido agotador e incómodo para sus pocos días de vida.

—Supongo que será una gran historia para contar cuando crezca, ¿no, Sasuke-kun? —sonrió.

—Hmp. Lo dudo mucho.

Sakura suspiró, Sasuke estaba aún más callado luego de la batalla.

—Oye —llamó, supo que Sasuke le escuchaba, pero no le dijo nada— ¿quieres que traiga a Shisui?

Sasuke le miró. Sintió aquella mirada penetrante sobre ella, pero no era gélida, estaba molesto, fastidiado, aunque no entendía muy bien porqué. De pronto lo escuchó suspirar, sobresaltándola.

—Tienes que descansar —se limitó a decir.

—¿Es una recomendación? —sonrió.

—Es una orden.

Sakura terminó por suspirar también. Asintió. Tendría que esperar por ver a Shisui un poco más. Se subió a la camilla donde estaba sentado Sasuke y la utilizó de cama.

—No es tan cómoda como aquella cabaña —murmuró sonriente— ¿Crees que algún día regresaremos? Me encantaría volver. Después de todo, de ahí es Shisui.

Y era verdad, aquel niño tendría un origen diferente al que hubiera deseado, pero estaba contenta. En aquel escondido lugar había gente maravillosa que no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a fondo, pero su mejor amigo, sí. Algún día, tal vez, cuando Shisui creciera y las cosas se hubieran calmado, podrían regresar a la villa esta y agradecerles por todo a los ciudadanos. Sasuke pasó un brazo por la cintura de Sakura, sintiendo el calor que emanaba y el leve aroma a cerezas de su cabello, mesclado un poco con el sudor de todo el trabajo. A pesar de eso, era embriagador.

—Hmp.

Luego de escuchar aquello, se quedó profundamente dormida.

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos cuando una pequeña mano tocó su rostro, calentándolo. Tardó un poco en visualizar correctamente el rostro de bebé enfrente de ella, sonrió. Shisui estaba dormido, pero su mano descansaba en su mejilla, obra de su rubio amigo. Levantó un poco su mirada, viendo a Naruto rascarse la nuca, sonriendo divertido, pacífico.<p>

Tuvo ganas de llorar.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no veía a Naruto sonreír de esa manera. Le correspondió la sonrisa, con una más pequeña, pero con el mismo gran sentimiento.

—Lo logramos —musitó ella.

Naruto asintió, con los ojos brillosos.

—Lo logramos, Sakura-chan.

Sakura observó que atrás de Naruto se encontraban todos los demás que le habían ayudado. Desde los nueve novatos, hasta los amigos que había conseguido con el tiempo, su sensei, Iruka y también Kakashi. Tsunade, Shizune, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Shikamaru... Todos estaban reunidos ahí. Supo que ya había acabado todo, que ya no habría más sufrimiento. Sasuke y ella se encargarían de eso.

Sasuke estaba con ella, se quedaría en Konoha, o al menos de aquello estaba segura. Esa noche también pudo descansar tranquila mientras Shisui soñaba tranquilamente entre ambos, moviendo sus manitos de vez en cuando.

Acoplarse a Konoha tuvo sus pequeños problemas, tenían que vivir en un apartamento mientras Sasuke se encargaba de arreglar todo para tener una casa en la cual vivir y con ello, Tsunade también armó pelea.

—¡Así que quieres levantar a tu clan de los muertos! ¿No?

—Lo que quiero es una casa decente, dentro del barrio Uchiha —contestó con una fría tranquilidad.

—¡¿Sabes cuántos meses tardaría eso?! —refutó la Hokage.

—Tienes disponible todo para que sea posible.

—¡Mocoso insolente! ¡Uchiha de porquería! —insultó, rompiendo su escritorio de un puñetazo y acercándose a Sasuke. Itachi, Sakura y Shizune, los únicos presentes ahí, retrocedieron rápidamente. Sasuke quedó en su lugar— ¡Por el cielo te haré respetarme a golpes!

—Tengo el mismo respeto por usted del que tengo por el estúpido de Naruto. Ahora. ¿Puede hacer eso por su alumna, sí o no?

Sakura tembló.

—¡O-oye, a mí no me metas!

—¡Solo por Sakura! —Tsunade alzó un puño— Pero tendrás que pagarme eso con algo.

—Agradezca que le dejaré ver a Shisui —gruñó.

Tsunade suspiró.

—Dame tres meses. Haremos todo lo necesario para rehabilitar una de ellas.

—Me haré cargo de eso, pero necesito ayuda.

Tsunade tuvo un tic en la ceja.

—¿Qué más quieres, mocoso? ¿Una jardín, una piscina, un retrete bañado en oro?

—Tsunade-sama —regañó Shizune.

—¿Puede hacer eso? —intervino Itachi con una sonrisa.

—¡Itachi-san!

Tan pronto como terminó la pregunta deseó no haberla hecho, Tsunade lo mandó a callar con una simple mirada que hubiese asustado al mismísimo Kyūbi.

—A todo esto. ¿Tú qué haces aquí? —recriminó la Senju.

—Es que yo también necesito una casa —avisó—. Y quise ver si mi estúpido hermano menor tenía suerte en su pedido, si lo tiene, tengo el noventa y nueve por ciento de probabilidades de éxito en mi pedido. Ya que Konoha me debe favores desde hace mucho.

—¿Cuántos favores? —gruñó.

—Nueve años de paciencia a que mi hermano menor intentara asesinarme, más medio mes de intentar averiguar una cura para salvar a Sakura y unos seis meses y medio de chakra gastado para mantenerla viva —volteó a ver a Sakura—. No me mal intérpretes, adoré ayudarte y adoro a mi sobrino, pero no tengo casa, así que…

—¡Bien! Ustedes dos tendrán la ayuda necesaria para hacer lo que les plazca. ¡Tres meses! Solo eso, tendrán todo a su disposición, luego, olvídense de que un día Tsunade Senju les dio apoyo. Porque no lo volveré a hacer.

—Hmp.

—A mí me basta y sobra —agregó Itachi.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está Shisui? —preguntó Sasuke, viendo a Sakura. Ella miró a Itachi e Itachi alzó ambas cejas.

—Yo se lo dejé a Naruto para venir aquí.

Observó los rostros desencajados de dos personas, más la mirada amenazante de su hermano.

—Por favor, no fueron ni treinta minutos. Naruto no es tan idiota para descuidar a Shisui…. ¿O sí?

—Hay que correr —gimió Sakura, saliendo con rapidez del despacho de la Hokage.

* * *

><p>Naruto volvió a soplar haciendo sonidos raros sobre el estómago del bebé, provocando leves quejidos de comodidad por parte de Shisui, Hinata sonrió al ver actuar de esa manera a Naruto.<p>

—¡¿Quién sacó la cara fea del Teme?! ¿Quién? —Preguntó en broma al niño, mientras Hinata se dedicaba a mirarlo con resignación— ¡Tú, Shisui! Pobrecito de ti, te compadezco, saliste igualito al padre, pero al menos tienes un poco del carácter de tu madre. ¡Pero tú no golpearás al tío Naruto! ¿Verdad?

—So-sostenle la cabeza, Naruto-kun.

—¡Ah, sí! —Naruto ya no sabía cómo agarrar al pobre niño— ¡Nē, Hinata-chan, ¿Cuándo tendremos a los nuestros?! Quiero un bebé, pero el nuestro será más bonito, porque sacará mi cara y no la del Teme-suke.

—¿Q-qué? —Hinata enrojeció hasta las orejas. Primero, porque no podía creer lo que Naruto le había insinuado y segundo, porque aquello se podría malinterpretar.

—¡El teme no me deja tener mucho tiempo a Shisui y no sé por qué! Es un amargado, cree que lo mataré. Así que mejor tengo a los míos y no se los presto.

—¡Es la primera y última vez!

Naruto se sobresaltó y volteó a sus espaldas. ¿Cuándo había entrado Sasuke en la habitación? Pasó al bebé a Hinata y enrojeciendo de indignación, se paró para enfrentar a su EX compañero.

—¡¿Y por qué debo alejarme de_ Sui_-chan?!

—¡Porque eres un maldito engendro que no merece vivir! —Señaló en primer lugar— ¡Porque tienes la capacidad mental de una pasa y por ende no podrías cuidar ni de un hámster por una semana sin que este muera de inanición! Y tercero ¡porque te mataré si no alejas esa contagiosa estupidez de mi hijo!

Sakura apareció detrás de Sasuke, caminando directa y tranquilamente hacia Hinata, extendiendo los brazos para tomar a Shisui.

—Gracias, Hinata. —Con una sonrisa y ojos agradecidos a la Hyūga, cargó a su hijo—"_De no ser por ti, Shisui podría estar muerto_" —Pensó, mirando a Naruto de manera sospechosa— ¿Cómo trató a Shisui?

—¡Muy bien, Sakura-chan! No tienes que preocuparte.

Le sonrió devuelta.

—Nosotros tenemos que volver. Sasuke-kun quiere que… —una gruesa mano se envolviera en su antebrazo, jalándola hacia la salida.

—Nos vamos —expresó con simpleza el Uchiha, saliendo por la puerta del pequeño apartamento del rubio.

Naruto observó a la pareja salir sin decir palabra alguna, los miró con recelo, enfadado por no haber tenido más tiempo con su sobrino.

—Odio al Teme —murmuró.

—Naruto-kun —llamó Hinata con suavidad y ternura—, Shisui-chan tiene que estar con sus padres, aún es un bebé recién nacido. No podremos estar mucho tiempo más con él, necesita de Sakura-chan y Sasuke-kun.

—¡¿De parte de quién está, Hinata-chan?! —pataleó.

—Tendremos los nuestros —terminó sin pensar. Luego, al darse cuenta de su error, tragó saliva enrojeciendo salvajemente. Naruto la observó por un par de segundos, pestañeando incrédulo, luego, la sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, mostrando sus dientes orgullosamente.

—¡TENDREMOS HIJOS, DATTEBAYO!

Hinata sintió que hiperventilaba, pero decidió dejar que el rubio la cargara en brazos y le diera volteretas. Ya vería ella como le hacía para empezar con el primer paso de hacer niños, solo esperaba que Naruto no pensara mucho en eso durante, al menos, un par de años más.

* * *

><p>Shisui estaba dormido, pero sus manos formaban pequeños puños que cerraba con minúscula fuerza de vez en cuando, Sasuke estaba recostado en la cama mientras veía a su hijo hacer aquellos gestos, inconsciente. Aún podía ver un poco de hinchazón y sonroso en su regordeta cara, pero a comparación de cuando nació, su apariencia mejoraba con los días. Su piel ya se aclaraba un poco y la mata de cabello negruzco azabache empezaba a notarse aún más.<p>

Miró la pequeña nariz y los finos labios, tenía un cuerpo tan pequeño que apenas llegaba a la longitud de su antebrazo, pesaba tan poco que había llegado a inquietarse por unos pequeños segundos antes de recordar a Karin alegando que el peso estaba correcto para ser un niño con un cuerpo prematuro.

Shisui ya no tenía la apariencia desdichada con la cual lo halló al infiltrarse en la aldea. Casi agradecía que la batalla apenas hubiera llegado a algo pequeño, alejado de la aldea, esta no había tenido más daños que la inquietud de los ciudadanos por el fuego que se percibió. Madara tenía fuertes planes, planes de guerra que tendrían que enfrentar. El niño había pasado un obstáculo, pero estaba consciente de que faltaban muchos más, sobre todo uno en especial.

Shisui había nacido en vísperas de una guerra y sobrevivir a ella sería su lucha, junto a la de sus padres. Ese niño aún tenía mucho que vivir y él se encargaría que la viviera. Acarició su cabello, sintiéndolo como una espesa pelusa. Frunció el ceño.

—¿Adorando a _Sui_-chan? —Sakura se encontraba en la puerta, apoyada en el marco de madera sonriendo a sus hombres, él alzó una ceja al verla.

—¿Qué tienen todos con ese apodo? —Se ofuscó el moreno— Parece ser que todos lo repiten.

—Es un inofensivo diminutivo.

—¡Qué original! —expresó sardónico. Sakura entornó los ojos desde su posición, reprimiendo una risa— ¿Te unes?

—Lo haré —asintió—, tengo que darle de comer.

—Hn.

—No te pongas celoso, has tenido tu tiempo —avanzando a paso provocativo se arrodilló del lado de Sasuke, subiendo a horcadas de él. Este sintió la necesidad de recordarle que tan sólo había tenido el privilegio una única vez antes del nacimiento de Shisui—. ¿Cómo va esa costilla?

—A punto de colisionar si no te bajas de mí encima —respondió monótono.

—Pensé que te gustaba.

—No ahora —sonrió de medio lado, apuntando con un dedo hacia el bebé a su lado—. Shisui. No seas una mala madre y aliméntalo.

Sakura hizo un puchero, dolida por la frase.

—No soy una mala madre. ¿O sí? —su rostro pasó por uno aterrado. Sasuke rodó los ojos.

—Contando que casi mueres para traerlo al mundo y aun agonizando solo pensabas en mantenerlo con vida, creo que te posicionas en los primeros puestos de las mejores madres del mundo. O puede que una mártir muy estúpida.

—Me gustaban más eso de las posiciones —masculló ella logrando sacar otra sonrisa por parte del azabache.

Ella no se quitó de encima, sino que se echó en el pecho de Sasuke, aspirando su aroma y observando a su bebé soñar con una mirada embobada. Era el bebé más hermoso que había visto en la tierra, y sabía que como madre debía de decir eso, pero no podía evitar recordárselo al mundo entero. Era la madre de ese niño y sintió por ese instante la necesidad de tomarle alguna foto y mostrarlo a la aldea completa. Se reprimió cuando escuchó el penoso suspiro de Sasuke ante la presión que estaba ejerciendo contra sus magulladuras.

—Perdóname —musitó, adormilada.

—Hmp —sintió la mano del Uchiha apoyarse en su cadera, haciendo círculos con su pulgar y enviando una ligera cosquilla que la hizo sonreír como tonta.

—Es el bebé más hermoso de la tierra.

—Hmp.

—Y te amo —intentó.

—… Hn.

Siguió observando al niño quien parecía tan cómodo en su mundo de bebé sin preocupaciones que Sakura se sintió la persona más perversa del universo por tener qe despertarlo, aunque la causa fuera necesariamente buena. Suspiró, dispuesta a levantarse, pero una brazos la rodeado y sintió la cabeza de Sasuke contra su cabello.

—Yo también —contestó en un leve susurro casi inexistente, su ronco acento distorsionaron las palabras pero no lo suficiente para que no lo entendiese. En ese momento, explotó de felicidad, se irguió un poco para alcanzar su barbilla y besarla, luego subió hasta sus labios, depositando un par de besos cortos sobre ella, Sasuke no se inmutó, pero tampoco lo rechazó.

—Te quiero —y luego de esto, Sakura se levantó con cuidado de no tocar las costillas de Uchiha y fue a despertar a Shisui.

—Va a llorar —avisó él.

—Lo sé, pero llorará de todos modos si no come.

Escuchó un suspiro de resignación y con cuidado levantó al bebé en brazos, este gimoteó aún con los ojos cerrados, amenazando con llorar.

—¡Eh! —canturreó Sakura— Hola, Sui-chan. Papá está gruñón hoy, así que no llores.

Sentándose en la cama y con Sasuke a su lado, Sakura desabrochó el cierre de su camisa dejando sus pechos libres, empezó a amamantar a Shisui y este succionó su preciada comida con esmero, logrando un mueca de incomodidad por parte de su madre.

—¿Duele? —indagó.

—Un poco, pero he tenido práctica —bromeó.

—Él no muerde.

—No, pero tiene fuerza para succionar.

—Ah —Sasuke tomó una pequeña mano del bebé y la observó detenidamente—. Ya tiene uñas.

Sakura se carcajeó.

—No pensé que te darías cuenta de eso.

Este se encogió de hombros.

—Cosas de padres.

—Cosas de Uchiha —corrió ella—. Un padre normal estaría saltando de felicidad por el nacimiento de su primer hijo.

—Yo no pienso saltar. Y aunque fuese de esos idiotas, la situación no era la indicada.

La expresión de Sakura se volvió una incómoda, casi lastimera al recordar ese día del cual no había pasado muchos. Recordó el día en que empezaron las contracciones, el rápido nacimiento de su hijo, la huida de los Jōnin de la celda en la que los hermanos Uchiha los habían encerrado sin que ella supiese; la llegada de Konoha, la huida por el subterráneo. Los consejeros y el escuadrón ANBU encontrándola mientras los otros distraían a Sasuke y los demás. Como rebajaron con rapidez a Shisui y Karin, casi sin problemas. Como le arrebataron a su hijo. Se estremeció de inmediato.

—No, no lo era.

Sintió uno de los dedos de Sasuke recorrer la cortada de su sien que había sido originada por una de las patadas al momento del forcejeo con el ANBU. Le oyó bufar.

—No debí dejarte sola. Pensé que ese par de inútiles podrían sacarlos sin ningún problema. Creo que incluso Jūgo habría sido más útil, pero no imaginábamos que… —hizo una mueca de irritación.

—Lo sé.

—Lamento lo que sucedió después.

Sakura le miró, sorprendida.

—No me hagas repetirlo —gruñó él y ella sonrió, enternecida.

—¿Se rompió el hielo?

—Hmp.

—Ay, ya —suspiró con fuerza logrando un quejido por parte de Shisui—. ¡Es culpa de tu padre! Siempre arruinando los buenos momentos con sus monosílabos. ¡Y ni siquiera es una palabra!

—Te acostumbrarás a los chillidos de tu madre —se compadeció Sasuke—, espero.

Sakura deseó asestarle un codazo en las costillas, pero estaba ocupada cargando a Shisui quien aún con sus ojitos cerrados parecía molesto por la interrupción. La chica volvió a mirar al niño con ojos embobados, seguía sin asimilar que fuera la madre, pero lo era y se sentía tan feliz. Miró a Sasuke y lo vio haciendo lo mismo. Sintió que ese momento era una bella y enternecedora escena que nadie más vería y que ellos formaban como cómplices del momento. Ese momento lo llevarían con ellos siempre y morirían guardando esa escena tan privada y sin interrupciones. El primer pedacito de paz que conseguían luego de mucho tiempo, sin nadie para perturbarla.

En ese momento, se prometió, tal como lo había hecho Sasuke, que haría cualquier cosa por aquel niño. Shisui viviría una vida plena, hasta el último día de sus vida, mientras ellos pudiera dárselo.

Viviría por un largo, largo tiempo más… Él lucharía por ello. Y Sakura también. Hasta donde les alcanzara la vida.

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>ESCENAS EXTRAS<strong>

_~Cicatrices de la vida~_

_Les presento una de las escenas que le escribí a alguien muy especial que últimamente tengo olvidada, pero sé que cuando lo lea, recordará aquellos buenos tiempos. Aquí echamos un pequeño vistazo a un Shisui con unos meses más de vida y una de sus primeras experiencias traumáticas. Espero lo disfruten._

_._

* * *

><p>Naruto había saltado cuando le dijeron que podría cuidar al pequeño Uchiha por primera vez desde el incidente con el consejo. Sasuke había vuelto a la aldea sin reclamos —ya que al parecer se quejó solo internamente— para ocuparse de su familia, al igual que Itachi quien parecía más que complacido con su estadía en Konoha.<p>

Era la primera vez que Sakura y Sasuke confiaban en él —sin Hinata para supervisar, claro—. ¡Él era un adulto! Sabía cuidarse de sí mismo y también de un bebé, aunque el pequeño Shisui pareciese muy disgustado con que él fuese su niñero. Su escaso ceño fruncido de color negruzco lo indicaban.

El rubio había hecho hasta malabares y le había dado el kunai inflable que Sasuke le había comprado luego de una vergonzosa pataleta que fue celebrada por Sakura ya que había sido la primera que había hecho en toda su vida. Sasuke sí estaba enojado por ello. Pero nada parecía complacer al infante quien aún tenía su entrecejo fruncido provocando unos tiernos hoyuelos en su rostro.

—Demo, Sui-chan ¿qué deseas hacer para que no te aburras? Te saldrán arrugas o en un peor caso, terminarás con la cara de Teme que tiene tu padre —Esto solo pareció empeorar el humor del Uchiha quien lo demostró llenando sus ojitos furiosos de lágrimas— ¡Espera, espera! Ya sé. ¡Vamos a comer Ramen!

El pequeño pareció pensarlo.

—¡No! —respondió de una manera chillona y casi inentendible.

—¿Por qué no? Si es el manjar de los dioses. Comer eso ayudó a que tu tío sea muy inteligente y poderoso, ¿no quieres ser como tu tío Naruto, Sui-chan?

—¡No! —chilló otra vez mientras sus ojitos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

—¿Entonces qué quieres? —expresó irritado.

—To-san.

—¿Tosan? —Alzó una ceja— ¿Tienes tos? Pero si no te escucho hacerlo.

El niño azabache gritó golpeando con las palmas de sus débiles manos el suelo. Naruto abrió los ojos cuando sus oídos sufrieron por el llanto. Estaba seguro que ese niño había sacado el carácter de su padre, pero los pulmones bien desarrollados de la madre. Trató de acercar haciendo caras raras hacia el bebé, pero apenas avanzó un paso hacia él, Shisui intensificó el llanto mientras gateaba lejos del rubio.

—Shisui-chan, ¿quieres mucho a tu papá?

El niño dejó de llorar.

—¿To-san? —su redondeada cara, roja por el llanto se iluminó. Naruto casi se golpea, ese mocoso había estado llamando a su padre «To-san» y él pensaba que era algo referente a la tos. Con razón se había puesto a llorar.

—¡Sí, to-san! ¿Lo quieres mucho?

—¡Chi! —sonrió enseñando dos de sus dientes que aún estaban saliendo.

—¡¿Sabes todo lo que tu padre y tu madre han estado esperando poder salir un momento solos?! Sui-chan, si cooperas, tu papá te premiará. Te dará chocolates y… y…

—¡Angos!

—¡Sí, dangos! Te dará muchos dangos. ¿Quieres portarte bien? Por mientras comeremos ramen ¿Quieres?

Shisui, como todo niño resignado, asintió con una expresión afligida. Entendía a la perfección lo que le habían dicho, aunque las palabras no las entendiera en su gran extensión, le encontraba el sentido a la frase.

Escuchó un poco de ollas chocarse en la habitación continua a en donde se encontraba, y entonces el calor inundó el lugar. Su tío había prendido la cocina. Una vez que Naruto puso el agua hirviendo, estaba dispuesto a llamar a su Hinata-chan para que le ayudara a preparar ramen, él no sabía mucho de cocina y si preparaba algo que no le agradara a su «cliente» este reclamaría con más lamentosos gritos que crearían quejas en los vecinos.

Shisui vio como el Uzumaki caminaba hasta otra habitación y dejaba la puerta de la cocina abierta. Con su pequeña mentecilla de nueve meses de nacido, recordó las palabras de su orgulloso padre: «Está prohibido, Shisui. No debes entrar». Pero ¿por qué no entrar? Todo el mundo entraba, incluso su tío Kiba con Akamaru lo hacían, ¿por qué él no?

Así pues, con sus regordetas y cortas piernas de infante, se levantó tambaleante, con el rostro lleno de satisfacción al darse cuenta que estaba caminando solo. Su madre siempre le celebraba eso y se sentía un poco desanimado ya que nadie estaba ahí para hacerlo, y entonces, dando pasitos rápidos, torpes e inestables, llegó hasta la puerta de la cocina. Recordaba sus primeros mesecitos intentando caminar, cuando su padre, cargando en brazos lo llevaba hasta la entrada para ver a su madre cocinando el almuerzo. Como agarraba los recipientes que desprendían humo y movía una extensa cuchara para revolver las sopas u otras cosas.

Shisui sintió la tremenda curiosidad por hacerlo él también. ¿Qué podría salir mal? Su papá jamás se enteraría ya que su tío Naruto no le descubriría. Se agarró del marco de la puerta para darse impuso; siguió caminando tambaleante hasta llegar a la cocina donde se encontraba la olla aun calentando el agua mas sin hervirla. Shisui vio como un secador colgaba al costado de la base donde se apoyaba el recipiente en esa cosa azul y naranja. Lo había visto salir de la boca de su padre.

Sonrió como todo niño emocionado, con sus hoyuelos saliéndole a cada lado de sus mejillas. Cogió el trapo y con esfuerzo, lo jaló.

Todo fue en cámara lenta: El secador se enganchó en una de las asas del contenedor, este jalado por el peso de Shisui arrastró la cacerola hasta el borde y el peso lo impulsó dejando caer absolutamente todo encima del crío Uchiha quien desconcertado solo pudo observar hasta que sintió su pequeño brazo arder fuertemente.

* * *

><p>Naruto estaba hablando felizmente con Hinata, quien había preguntado sobre Shisui y él había estado presumiendo de su forma de cuidarlo, le había dicho con orgullo que el niño se encontraba ya tranquilo en la sala, Hinata le recordó que tuviese cuidado y que regresara con él, pero Naruto siguió conversando por sólo unos segundos más mientras se despedía de ella antes que la Hyūga pudiese llegar a su casa para ayudarlo con la comida.<p>

Toda la realidad volvió cuando antes de decirle a Hinata que la vería cuando llegara, el ruido de ollas cayendo junto al llanto del pequeño lo alertaron de que algo andaba mal. Este no era una queja simple, era un llanto diferente a todo lo que había escuchado antes. Hinata quien estaba aún al otro lado de la línea, le gritó como nunca que fuese a ver lo que pasaba y antes de terminar de escucharla, Naruto corrió espantado y lívido hacia el primer piso. Con terror comprobó que Shisui no se encontraba en la sala y fue directamente hacia la cocina donde el desesperado llanto se intensificó.

—¡Má! —gritó entre sus lamentos. Naruto entró a la habitación y su palidez empeoró. Shisui estaba sentado, completamente empapado, en el suelo sobre un charco de agua, la pequeña olla a un costado del bebé y su débil brazo tenía una alarmante quemadura rojiza a la altura de su antebrazo.

Naruto supo al instante que se había metido en problemas, porque Sasuke lo mataría al enterarse, porque Sakura le golpearía al saberlo y porque en su mente tendría siempre esa imagen desconsoladoramente aterradora, donde despavorido corrió al lado de Shisui para comprobar que su brazo se estaba hinchando por la quemadura.

* * *

><p>Era relajante encontrarse así, aunque cursi en algunos momentos, pero muy relajador. Echados en el pasto mirando el paisaje, uno que en otros lugares podría ser mejor, pero Konoha era especial en algunos casos. Sasuke emitió una ligera risa, lo supo porque tembló a su lado antes de erguirse lentamente y besarlo. Correspondió agarrándola se la cintura y profundizando el beso hasta tal punto que pensó en hacer el amor en ese mismo lugar, pero no era tan idiota como para dejarse llevar y terminar siendo descubiertos por terceros. Sería tan vergonzoso para él como para ella.<p>

La separó de sí y le agarró un mechón de cabello.

—Será mejor que pares ya. No debemos tardar, Shisui se resentirá mucho si le dejamos demasiado tiempo con el Dobe.

—¿No era tú quien no quería consentirle?

—Exactamente —logró pronunciar entre cada beso que le lanzaba la chica de ojos jade—, pero luego me culparás de ello. Es odioso cuando repites el típico: «te lo dije» cuando en realidad fui yo quien lo hizo.

—Solo será por un momen…

—¡SAKURA-CHAN! —Sasuke se sobresaltó y levantó su cabeza hacia la colina por donde aparecía Naruto. Se separó de Sasuke quien también se incorporaba con fastidio para ver a su compañero, corriendo a hacia ellos con una expresión aterrada y sin Shisui… Se alarmó.

_Imbécil, lo ha perdido._ Fue su primer pensamiento. Pero razonó mejor. Si lo hubiese perdido Naruto no tendría el valor ni las agallas para pedir ayuda en ellos, sabiendo perfectamente en dónde terminaría todo. Él se hubiese conformado con buscarlo con su ridículo Kage Bunshin y lo hubiese encontrado en donde fuese, la aldea no era tan grande como para que su hijo teniendo unos pocos meses se esconda tan bien, y aún la gente viéndolo, sabría de quién era y le ayudarían a Naruto para encontrarlo. Sakura y Shisui se habían hecho muy famosos en la aldea. Todo el mundo quería ese bebé como si fuese una carga mutiladora de ternura, al menos, la mayoría. Había algunos que guardaban reservas sobre el niño.

No, Naruto no lo había perdido y Sakura estaba muy en lo correcto al encontrarse preocupada. Él lo estaba, su ceño fruncido lo delataba. Algo grave había pasado.

—¡Teme, Sakura-chan! —Lloriqueó Naruto— ¡No fue mi culpa, lo siento de verdad! ¡No tenía idea, ni siquiera sé cómo Shisui llegó ahí, dattebayo!

—Cierra la boca, _usuratonkachi_. ¿De qué demonios hablas?

—¿Dónde está Shisui? —se adelantó Sakura, el azabache tuvo un deja vu de hacía diez meses atrás cuando el consejo raptó a su hijo.

Frunció el ceño.

—En el hospital —sollozó.

Sasuke se levantó rápidamente seguido por Sakura quien al ya estar completamente incorporada no vio rastro del Uchiha que la acompañaba, Sasuke ya debería estar de camino. Antes de empezar a correr observó a su compañero retorcerse en el suelo de dolor, el azabache se había encargado de eso así que ella no estaba dispuesta a seguirlo, la incertidumbre de lo que le sucedía a su bebé la carcomía por dentro. Corrió a todo lo que le dieron sus fuerzas.

Naruto corrió luego de pasado el dolor al hospital, tenía que estar ahí, el pequeño Shisui se encontraba en ese lugar por culpa suya y era su deber acompañarle en ese dolor. Al entrar ese lugar parecía el mismísimo mercado. Ino, Hinata, Sai, Neji (quien se veía con una cara de _«¿qué vela tengo en este entierro?»_), Tenten con su aura preocupada, Kiba con Akamaru quien también se veía deprimido, Rock Lee quien tenía cascadas en los ojos, y un poco más que no le importaron hasta que llegó a Kakashi quien lo miraba con lastima y burla.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó con voz temerosa, ese lugar parecía un velorio.

—¡¿Qué ha pasado?! —Saltó Ino con una vena en la frente— ¡Eres un sínico!

—Ino-chan —musitó Hinata.

—¡No te metas por el momento, Hinata-chan! ¡Ese idiota que sepa que le dejará una cicatriz de por vida al pequeño e indefenso Shisui! ¡Ah, Naruto, si crees que yo estoy enfadada anda ver a Sasuke-kun que parece un desquiciado asesino!

Naruto tragó saliva. Desquiciado era de por sí, asesino también. Lo que le preocupaba no era cómo se viese el Uchiha, sino lo que le haría. Por una de las blanquecinas puertas salió Sakura quien lo vio envenenada y detrás de ella, Sasuke con Shisui en su pecho quien dormía plácidamente con restos de lágrimas en los ojos, su bracito estaba más rojo que cuando lo vio, pero envuelto en algo parecido al plástico que no supo identificar.

Sonrió al darse cuenta que hasta Sakura sabía que Shisui era más encariñado a Sasuke que a nadie, en definitiva Sasuke era un buen padre… a su manera.

Retrocedió un par de pasos cuando el moreno enfocó su mirada serena en sus ojos azules y pasó a Sakura con un cuidado excesivo a Shisui. Si Naruto no lo conociese bien, hubiera jurado que no reaccionaría mal por la cara que traía, pero sus esperanzas se fueron al caño cuando vio que sus manos formaban un puño y una que otra chispa color azul salía de ellas. Estaba furioso, enloquecido. Sí, Ino tenía toda la razón.

Sintió como su mejilla era aplastada contra sus dientes y su cuerpo cayó de espaldas. Todo el mundo en vez de defenderle, se apartaron para no salir lastimados.

—Teme —pidió con voz lastimera.

—Te lo dejo por treinta minutos. ¡Sólo treinta minutos, estúpido animal! ¡¿Y le quemas el brazo?! ¡¿A eso le llamas: «responsabilidad»?! —alzó la voz.

—¡Yo no sabía que…!

—¿Qué no sabías, Naruto? —un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del rubio.

Cuántas veces deseo que Sasuke le llamara por su nombre y no por insultos, pero esta vez el que lo llamase así solo representaba problemas.

—¡Estoy arrepentido 'ttebayo! Yo no tenía ni idea de que Shisui ya caminaba. Si lo hubiese sabido no habría dejado la puerta abierta y…

Otro golpe asestado por el Uchiha mayor. Entonces logró percibir la presencia de Itachi.

—¿Qué le pasó a Shisui? —preguntó con un tono angustiado.

—¡Miren nada más! ¡Utilizan a Naruto de piñata y nadie me invita a la fiesta! Yo pido la cabeza —se carcajeó Suigetsu.

—Cierra ya la boca, sardina, solo empeoras las cosas.

Naruto se quejó de dolor cuando sintió un dolor agudo en el trasero. Karin refunfuñó algo inentendible.

—No me jodas, quería contribuir también. ¿Cómo se encuentra Shisui-chan? ¿Le han asado el brazo y aún no es navidad?

Fue alguien, no supo quién pero Suigetsu también terminó siendo golpeado. Miró a Sasuke, esperando que se hubiese cansado.

—¡Cierra la boca! —Nuevamente lo golpeó enviándole al suelo… otra vez— Si la abres juro que te mato, Naruto. Y sabes que cumplo mis promesas.

Él lo sabía, por eso se calló. Decidió mirar como el pequeño Shisui le observaba con sus ojitos adoloridos, al parecer se había despertado con todo el lio armado. —_Gomen nasai_, Sui-chan —lloriqueó nuevamente.

Shisui le ignoró y como todo bebé acongojado, buscó a la persona con quien le agradaba estar. Sasuke cargó nuevamente a su hijo quien se sintió seguro en brazos de su padre y volvió a cerrar sus ojos entre verde y negro, y entre preguntas de cómo está y cómo se hizo eso (por parte de Itachi), la familia Uchiha se fue a descansar… Naruto pasó la noche en el hospital y Hinata fue quien le hizo compañía, al menos Sasuke se había encargado de hacerle pagar cada lágrima que derramó Shisui, aunque, Kakashi se dio cuenta que aún Naruto tenía mucho que pagar.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del Autor:<strong> Con esto dejamos en claro algo, Naruto deberá tener supervisión incluso con sus propios hijos si no quiere terminar haciendo Ramen con carne de bebé D:

Con esto, señores, llegamos a una etapa difícil que es el final… ¡Final de este fic! Dios, dos años con esto y fue: hermoso. Lamento todas las demoras que tuve, me excusé mucho por ellas, pero cada una fue cierto. Este año tuve una perdida muy dolorosa que fue de uno de mis gatitos, machos. Meque, mi pequeño fue envenado por gente mala y tuve un traumatizante episodio de verlo gritar y sufrir de dolor. Lo vi revolcarse en el suelo por el sufrimiento… hasta ahora cuando cierro los ojos lo veo ahí, sufriendo. Lo llevaron al veterinario, estuvo internado dos días, intentando desintoxicarlo, pero antes de cumplir su tercer día, murió de un paro cardiaco. Este capítulo de mi vida realmente fue muy traumatizando para mí y tuve serios problemas para seguir con todo esto, porque me sumí en una gran depresión. Yo adoro a mis animales como si fuesen tanto mi hermano o mis mismos padres. Son mi familia, una parte de mí. Con ellos seco mis lágrimas y ahogo mis frustraciones. Son un gran apoyo emocional para mí.

Así que, terminar este año sin uno de mis gatitos, es demasiado doloroso, sobre todo porque se acerca mi cumpleaños y sé que no tendré a uno que fue mi engreído.

Sin embargo hice un esfuerzo y terminé este capítulo con una escena extra que quería compartir con ustedes. Estaba pensando subir más, pero creo que será después. Pienso hacer un epílogo, este fic se lo merece. Ya sabrán de dónde vino el sueño de Sasuke, que muchos o pocos recordarán. Si no, repasen los capítulos, por ahí estará. xD

**¡UN GRAN AGRADECIMIENTO!**

A todos mis grandes lectores que soportaron cada y una de mis demoras, quienes me apoyaron en mis inicios, muchas gracias por todos los consejos, los vistazos de los errores y ayudas para mejorar. Gracias, de verdad, a todos los que me apoyaron durante todo este tiempo. Poner todos sus nombres sería llegar toda una barbaridad pero quiero decirles que los adoro por haberme tenido tanta paciencia, por esos reviews que me regalaron. ¡Los adoro! Los fickers necesitan lectores como ustedes que comenten y den ánimos en cada capítulo. Nos ayudan a seguir y hace de este hobbie algo realmente inolvidable.

Creo que ya me extendí mucho, pero realmente todo lo que tengo para decir no cabe en una página, pero se resume en un extenso e infinito.

**G**

**R**

**A**

**C**

**I**

**A**

**S**

¡Espero verlos en otras historias! Nos veremos pronto.

_Shina Uchiha_


End file.
